Fated
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Hiatus  Inuyasha's betrothed to a woman he doesn't love and plans to elope with the woman he does. But fate won't make being together easy. So are they fated to be or not to be? Rated M. Inu/Kag, Nara/Kik, Sess/Kag
1. Prologue

Hey guys so I'm back with a new story! Please enjoy it because I'm having so much fun writing it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**The beginning**

It wasn't difficult for hanyou prince Inuyasha to gain access to his lover's bedchamber. He was staring at her now- abed with her silken back length hair tied in plaits. He stepped towards her until he could see her with his piercing gold eyes.

'So fucking beautiful,' he thought as he took one clawed hand and began to loose her hair gently.

She stirred but didn't wake.

'She must be exhausted,' he frowned. 'Maybe she's too tired from the festivities to want me tonight?' he didn't like the thought.

His body was in need of physical attention- and Princess Kagome was so… physical. His cock rose. She was perfect for settling not only his most basic need but every other need.

To Inuyasha, Kagome was different from other woman. She understood him but most importantly he knew she loved him. He had no doubt about her feelings toward him- he too loved her. It could only be that emotion pulling him into her room just hours after his betrothal celebration.

That's right. Inuyasha was betrothed to marry. His father, Lord Inutaisho of the West and Kagome's father, Lord Higurashi of the East had decided that their children would be wed in a fortnight.

Inuyasha grimaced.

Marriage.

It's not that he had a problem with the human custom of union between two people. Actually he liked the idea a lot.

Kagome's now loose hair spilled through his fingers as he lifted strands to his nose.

What he didn't like was who he was to wed.

Inuyasha's hand went to the plush blanket that covered a body so lush just the thought of it made him weak. He pulled the covering off gently and unveiled Kagome's porcelain skin that was partly concealed by her nightdress.

It was short and barely covered her ass.

Ass.

Inuyasha's eyes locked on the curvy mass and before his eyes came a vision of Kagome bent over as he delved deeply into her warmth- her hair flying about wildly as their passion seized them.

'Fuck' he thought as his hand cupped himself and squeezed harshly. The pain in his groin was mounting. If he didn't get his release soon he'd explode.

He probably could've used his hand like he used to do when he was younger- like he used to do before he met Kagome but damn it all he was a grown hanyou who had a lover- Kagome. He shouldn't have to service himself.

With that thought, he stripped off his clothes swiftly. He had already made sure Kagome's door was barred with his Tetsusaiga just in case someone decided to walk in on them- demons had an annoying habit of not knocking before entering, surely humans were the same.

Inuyasha's body was primed and ready.

So hard and needy.

With one knee, he began to get on the mattress but stopped when Kagome who was on her side, changed position onto her back and the tiny little dress with the low neckline gave way and a full breast popped free from its confines.

The Eastern night air was a bit chilly and the moment a slight breeze wafted through Kagome's windowpane- Inuyasha's primary entrance and exit to her bedroom, her exposed nipple- very sensitive little nipple erected and Inuyasha began to pant just by staring at it.

He remembered when Kagome pulled his head down to let him suck on them. That had been two days ago if he wasn't mistaken. He licked his lips. All he needed to do was bend his head a little and his mouth would be on her body.

He bent- unable to resist such strong temptation.

And then with a gentleness he never imagined he possessed, he licked her nipple.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as her taste seeped onto his tongue.

'More,' his inner demon urged him.

And he closed his lips over the sensitive bud and sucked.

* * *

><p>Kagome shot up in bed, her eyes wide. Not only had she had the most horrible dream- she'd ponder about that later... but right now there was something hairy was between her thighs.<p>

Kagome panicked but then a clawed hand went to her bared hip and she knew who it was. There was only one person she knew who had claws and would be touching her in such a way.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm…" he responded. "You're awake," he said gruffly. "Good."

She blinked up at him. He was already naked. Actually she too was naked. And his tongue was already lapping thirstily between the lips of her woman's place.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped and her head fell back.

He didn't respond. He grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder. Kagome's hands went to his head and she clutched him to her body. She had been waiting for him to come to her but she had fallen asleep after quarter of an hour. Obviously she had been really tired after all the dancing and good food she had at her sister's betrothal ceremony.

'Kikyo,' Kagome closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to think about the fact that she and Kikyo's betrothed were locked in a torrid embrace mere hours after the announcement that Inuyasha and her sister were to be wed in the next two weeks.

Inuyasha's tongue went deep into her and Kagome's back arched off the bed. She was in the middle of one of the most intense releases when suddenly Inuyasha lifted up and flipped her onto her stomach. He raised her hips and plunged into her from behind.

Kagome gasped as another release hit her and her body involuntarily squeezed around her lover's cock that was pumping frantically into her. His claws were biting into her hips and thighs as he thrust.

Kagome pressed her face into her feather pillow and moaned. Then he leaned forward still moving deep within her and put his mouth to her ear. "I love you," he rasped. "I love you Kagome."

She turned her head so that he could kiss her like he always did. It was a passionate kiss one that would curl her toes if they weren't already curled from Inuyasha's frantic and incessant pounding.

"UGHHHH!" He groaned as he spent himself inside of his lover's warm body, they lay replete in each other's naked arms. Inuyasha snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply.

"Inu…yasha-"

"One moment- can't breathe yet," he began nipping at her neck.

Kagome laughed at his response and moved her hands to touch the fuzzy white ears atop his head. Inuyasha made a purring sound deep in his throat. He loved when she rubbed his ears. When she discovered that her touch pleased him she made certain she tweaked his ears every time they were together.

"Have your lungs recovered as yet?" She asked with a smirk.

He looked at her with his messy silver hair and rakish smile. "I think so. You're amazing."

"Thank you but you shouldn't be here, you know," she tapped his nose lightly. "We'd have hell to pay if anyone found out about this tryst-"

He shrugged. "I don't care," he said as he licked her lips.

"Inuyasha," she frowned. "You know we aren't supposed to see each other anymore..."

"I know-" began to suck on her earlobe. "I've been telling myself that all day but it's no use. I can't stop myself from wanting to be with you."

"Inuyasha you must fight your urges-"

"And what about your urges?" He asked grinding his cock into her. "Don't tell me you can fight it."

She bit into her lip. "I- can."

"But you didn't just a few minutes ago," He smirked as his lips moved over her cheekbones. "What's all this talk of fighting urges when the moment you see me you get all wet and needy?"

She flushed.

"You think I didn't notice the way you watched me all evening as I danced with Kikyo?" He was now kissing her eyelids.

"You just looked very handsome in your royal attire," she said honestly. "Besides it wasn't only me who was watching you it was every lady who wasn't looking at your brother or father.

"Ah yes but then again those women didn't smell the way you did when you were looking," he grinned. "What naughty things were you thinking to make you smell so... delicious?" he licked his lips to remind her where his mouth had just been.

Kagome looked away from him. "You are evil to bring up such things."

He laughed in the crook of her neck.

"Anyway," Kagome pushed him off of her. Actually he got off of her- she couldn't push him off- he was a lot heavier than her. "That's neither here nor there," she told him. "The point is you are engaged to my sister-"

"Then you shouldn't have allowed yourself to fall victim to my lovemaking yet again," he put an arm behind his head and stared at her. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's not as if I'm gonna marry your sister anyway."

"What?" Kagome's head snapped to him.

"Didn't I tell you?" He sat up unashamed of his nakedness.

"Tell me what?"

"We're gonna elope," He said yawning.

Kagome...

* * *

><p>Reviews are of course welcome! Tell me what you think!<p>

**Inuluver1990 goes to post a couple other chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Cantelope

**Thanks guys for all the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 1: Cantelope**

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not as if I'm gonna marry your sister anyway." Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome's head snapped to him.

"Didn't I tell you?" He sat up unashamed of his nakedness.

"Tell me what?"

"We're gonna elope," He said yawning.

Kagome stared at him blankly. "What?" She asked a moment later.

"We're gonna leave this land and get married," He explained. "You know- start a family and live in peace."

Kagome could hardly believe her ears. "Inuyasha- have you... have you gone crazy? We can't elope!"

"I don't want to marry Kikyo!" He growled in her ear as he nipped at the sensitive flesh. "You are the one I want."

"I- I know Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, her eyes hooded. "I- I want you only as well,"

He pulled back and stared down at her his golden eyes colliding with dark chocolate. "Then why not elope with me? I have money aplenty. It's what we both want."

Kagome pulled her eyes from his. "It's already wrong to be here like this. I've already betrayed my sister- my family. I cannot shame them-"

Inuyasha's gaze turned angry. "They will get over it, Kagome," he said.

Tears drained down her face. "I cannot do that to them-"

"And yet here we lay abed, between each other's thighs, writhing for completion yet again," he growled. "Do you think things will get better if we do not fight for our love?"

She remained silent.

"Damn it Kagome!" He growled as his claws bit into the palms of his hands. "My pup could be planted inside of you already. If you were having second thought-"

"I had no second thoughts of laying down with you!" She said with steely conviction. "I wanted this."

"Tell me," He frowned down at her. "Am I not good enough for all your nights? Am I so worthless to you-"

"It has nothing to do with your station! You know I do not care that you're a hanyou prince!" She told him.

"Don't you mean the half-blooded spare heir of the west?" He got off of her and the bed they had lain in for hours after his betrothal celebration to Kagome's older sister, Kikyo.

"Inuyasha-"

"Not only was I born a half-demon, I was born second." He said as he stood tall in all his naked glory. "I know I cannot give you much. My father will disinherit me undoubtedly for dishonoring him and his lands by eloping with you- but I don't care. I know how to live on my own. I can hunt if need be, I can build a home for us. I can't promise to give you all the comforts that you are used to but if we love each other all that shouldn't matter once we're together."

"Inuyasha- it's not that I don't want that," Kagome said sitting up and pulling the rumpled sheets to her chest. "It's just that- we have obligations and duties to uphold. We are both second children. I know how it feels to be overlooked because I am not first as well. But Inuyasha- we both know that nothing could come of our love-"

Inuyasha looked at her. "You are saying you want me to marry Kikyo."

"I- I don't necessarily want that."

"Then what do you want?" He asked as he pulled up his red Kimono pants. "What the hell do I have to do to win you?"

Kagome watched as he pulled on his clothes.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. "The vows are to be said in a fortnight. What do you want from me?"

"I- I want you to be happy," a sad tear dripped down her cheek. She didn't want his family to hate him. If they eloped, he would not only be hated by his family but humans and demons would hate him for shaming both races. Besides she was more than a little certain that Kikyo would make him a far better husband than she could.

He stared at her and with a sigh he walked back to her. The sun was beginning to rise again- Inuyasha didn't care. He pulled the sheet from her lush nakedness, spread her thighs once more, pulled his cock out and pushed so deep into her Kagome's head fell back, her body arched and she moaned.

"This makes me happy," his voice rumbled in her ear as he fucked her body with loving savagery. "You give me happiness. I will not wed your sister. I shall die a thousand and one times before I do so. It is you I want and it is you I will have. Do you understand me?"

"Y- Y- yes!" She bit into her lip to calm herself from screaming out as her body tensed and spasms made her body shake with pleasure around him. She felt her lover's seed shoot into her and when he pulled out, his liquid love seeped from her body.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to recover after another shattering release. He kissed her intensely before he fixed his cock back into his pants. Kagome's eyes were closed, but she heard his parting words. "Kagome I don't care what it is I must do to have you, but I will do anything to be with you. I'll just have to keep persuading you."

'I'm sorry Inuyasha,' she thought hazily. 'Eloping with you shall only bring you misery and unhappinness. It would be the worst decision they could make.'

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks later<strong>

**The night before Inuyasha's wedding**

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he lay atop her naked body, heavily spent and drugged on the ecstasy of their lovemaking. "It's not too late. We can still elope- right now before the sun rises. I can get us far away from here. There's a village called Musashi."

Kagome shook her head. "No Inuyasha. This is- this is all we can have."

"Kagome-," He yawned and then began to nip at her neck.

"Do not try to persuade me differently anymore," She told him. "This is our last night together- we should be enjoying it."

"I'd enjoy it more if you would just say yes to eloping with me," he told her gruffly. "Isn't love more important than duties?"

"Inuyasha you will be miserable," Kagome told him. "You have told me that humans and demons hardly accept you even though you are Lord Inutaisho's son. It will be so many times worst if we were to elope and shame our people. Actually, everyone will think it was all of your fault if we elope. They'll think the worst of you and not think that I decided to go with you- if I did decide to do so which I don't. They'll blame you and hanyous shall be hated even more so. On top of that your mother will not take well to having you leave and marry in such an unconventional manner. your her only true blood son and it will deeply sadden her if we elope."

"I understand all that," Inuyasha sighed. "I know eloping will hurt a lot of people but what about us Kagome?" He asked.

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried. "Kikyo's in love with you."

Inuyasha froze. "What?"

"It's true, she told me that she was in love with you and look forward to marriage with you," Kagome was crying a lot more now. Her father was so adamant about Kikyo's marriage to Inuyasha, it would break his dying heart if Kagome and Inuyasha eloped.

"Kagome listen that doesn't change anything," Inuyasha said. "I love you not her. It doesn't matter how she feels about me."

"But it does," Kagome sniffled her nose turning bright red. "Inuyasha- I- I was weak. I should've told you that she loved you and just- just break off our relationship but… but I had to have you once more. I'm such a terrible person."

"No," Inuyasha protested as he cupped her face gently. "You love me."

"Inuyasha- my father is dying. He wants to see Kikyo married to you and me married to a friend's son- a baron. His death wish is that the marriages happen."

"His death wish should be that he wants your happiness," Inuyasha told her.

"He thinks the marriages are favorable. He doesn't want Kikyo to marry anyone other than you."

"I don't give a flying fuck about what he wants." Inuyasha said bluntly. "I love you. You love me. Kikyo can find another man to marry-"

"But with Naraku always attacking the lands the only demons strong enough are western demons."

"Then father can go find some other western demon to marry and you will marry me."

Kagome gripped her head. "You just don't get it do you?"

Inuyasha blinked Kagome's anger was rising.

"Kagome-"

"I can not marry you!" She told him. "My sister loves you and you are engaged to her. I admit I was wrong for- for falling victim to my lust-"

"What lust?" Inuyasha growled. "You love me."

"Inuyasha-" Kagome shook her head. "I cannot love my sister's betrothed or her husband. I know laying down with you yet again was wrong but I'm only human. I won't make that mistake ever again. I love my father and he wishes that I marry Baron Hojo. I shall do as he asks. And you- you shall have to do your duty. This is the way of the world Inuyasha- we cannot be together."

Inuyasha's golden eyes clouded over. "Kagome you will regret this."

"No Inuyasha-" Kagome shook her head. "Kikyo loves you. You will make her a fine husband and she shall make you a fine wife. She's excellent at everything whereas I pale in comparison. you will want for nothing with her, I assure you."

"You're a fool," Inuyasha stared at her sadly. "I'm willing to give up everything and you- you don't want that."

"No," she said. "I want you to be happy. If you give up everything you won't be."

"If I marry your sister I most definitely won't be," Inuyasha told her, his sadness intensifying.

"you shall be more happy with her than with me,"

He shook his head. "Impossible. you complete me and if I don't have you I shall always have a void within my heart. Only you can fill that emptiness."

"you mustn't think that way," Kagome said softly. "We have tonight… if- if you still want me that is. If not then you can leave. your nuptials are tomorrow."

"I'm staying," he sighed. "I've done everything I could possibly do to persuade you. There's nothing else I can do. you've made up your mind. I don't even know if you truly love me anymore because if you did we'd be eloping-"

"Eloping won't make us happy," she said. "Inuyasha I just want you to understand that there is so much at stake if we elope. No one will be happy."

"You just don't understand," He frowned. "Why can't you see that if I have you then I will always be happy?"

"Because it's impossible to always be happy," she said. "You may think that eloping is the answer but it's not Inuyasha."

"Why the hell did I fall in love with you?" Inuyasha turned his head from her. "I came to the Eastern lands prepared to marry your sister and then we met and… and I just fucked up. I lost my head, all my sense of duty went through the window. My entire being just screamed for you. I suppose I love you but it's you who doesn't love me."

"Inuyasha don't say that-"

"Kagome if you truly loved me you should be fighting a lot harder than this," He said. "But it's like I'm the only one prepared to beat the shit out of anyone who dares to come against us and you- you just give up completely. It's like what we have isn't worth fighting when it comes to you."

Kagome stared at him. "Maybe you are right." She said little above a whisper.

His ears twitched "What?" His gold eyes snapped to her.

"Maybe you are right about me not loving you as much as you love me," Kagome said. "And maybe that's why I can't bring myself to elope with you,"

Inuyasha felt his heart shatter. "Are you saying… don't- don't tell me you are saying-"

"We've only known each other for little less than a month," she said. "That's not enough time I suppose to distinguish love from lust-"

"You're saying you don't love me?" But he was so certain she did.

"I'm saying Inuyasha I think I don't love you as much as you love me and if we were to elope I would realize that I probably don't love you at all and I- I may come to hate you. I wouldn't be able to make you happy if my love for you isn't as strong as your love for me."

Inuyasha didn't want to see the sense in her words- if there was any sense at all. "What do I do then Kagome? I can't give you the time you may need to come to love me as much as I love you- I wed tomorrow."

Kagome sighed but when she opened her mouth to speak he said, "I'll run away."

"What?" Kagome blinked at him.

"I'll just leave now and hide out somewhere- three months," he told her. "I'll stay away for three months and give you that time to realize your affections for me."

"Inuyasha- if you did that you'd never be able to step foot back in Eastern territory. It'd be the same as eloping with me except I wouldn't be with you! It's the same end result. I don't want that kind of outcome for you."

"Kagome-"

She put a finger to his lips to hush him. "Inuyasha I know this is not what you want," she said to him. "But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever regretted wedding me and making you miserable."

"We could-"

"No more," She said. "You are going to marry Kikyo and I shall wed Hojo. We'll never have another night in each other's arms after we are wed so Inuyasha shall you go or shall you stay now that this conversation is at a close?"

He decided to stay and for the rest of the night he made love to her until she slept. On the morn of his wedding she found a gold chain bracelet with a moon shaped charm made of diamonds on her wrist- a parting gift from her lover.

That noon when the Eastern sun was high, Inuyasha the hanyou prince of the west, married Kikyo Higurashi, the first Princess of the East.

Kagome soon after wed a baron named Hojo and had a son that looked just like her- a human on most days; but on the night of the new moon, the pup's hair turned white, his eyes gold and he grew fangs and claws.

He looked just like Inuyasha and so she named him... Inuka.

************************************************************************  
>Thank you for reading guys! Will be out with the next chapter soon!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to post some more.

Reviews are always welcome! This is so fun. lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: Regrets

Geez this aint too fun anymore. Still love the story but rules really make a good idea go bad. enjoy guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 2- Regrets**

When Kagome had seen her pup on the first moonless night of his birth, she cried and held him to her bosom. Her husband Hojo lay abed still unaware that he was not the father of their child even though they'd now been married for almost two years.

'I'm so sorry Hojo,' she thought sadly and then looked at the pup, 'I'm sorry to you as well, Inuka. If I had eloped with your father when he had asked me to- you would have your real papa. I'm such a fool.' She was truly regretting her decision now. She had been foolish to let Inuyasha go when she had him. Letting him go was the worst decision of her life. She should've followed her heart- not her head.

Putting her sleeping pup down and praying Hojo didn't wake up and see the dog ears upon their son's white-haired head, Kagome went to her desk, lit a candle and began to pen her thoughts down. She wrote and wrote and wrote about how naive she had been to think that if he was happy she'd be as well. She wished that she could have a second chance to make things right and be with Inuyasha.

Then with a shaky sigh, she hid the papers, went to her window and looked out. It was the dead of night and the full moon was blood red. Her husband Hojo had told her that it would be a lunar eclipse. He was somewhat of a star watcher- not a very avid one since he was abed instead of watching the moon like she was doing but still he was fascinated by the sky and knew a lot of things.

Things like if one wished upon a shooting star their wish would come true. But Kagome saw no shooting stars.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome felt tears came to her eyes. She swiped them away and stared at the chain he had left her.

"I told myself I wouldn't regret this decision," she said to herself as she got out of bed. "I thought making you happy would would make me happy."

And yet it didn't. Kagome was so far from happy there were times she felt like killing herself. 'I gave Inuyasha to Kikyo thinking that he'd be better off with her- that may be so but... but..." she looked at the charm bracelet he had given her the morning he was to wed her sister. That was almost two years ago.

"I'm so miserable," Kagome sighed. Even though she was married to a good man and she had friends and helped the village people with ailments and other problems she felt so completely lonely. But there was one thing that kept her alive.

"WEHHHHHH! WEHHHH!"

Hojo, her Baron husband rolled over and muttered, "Kagome get it," and then he began to snore.

Kagome frowned at him. She didn't deny that Hojo was a good husband but the man could be so lazy. 'Geez! I'm the one who carried for nine months! I'm the one who pushed the babe out! I'm the one who deserves to sleep at all hours of the night! I did my duty!"

"WEHHHHHHH!"

"Kagome!" Hojo moaned. "Get the babe will you?"

"His name's Inuka!" Kagome snapped at him and then went to the pup and picked him up. 'That man's never called your name once since you've been born!' She thought angrily. And then pulled out her bosom to feed the transformed pup but he wouldn't drink.

"Okay you aren't hungry," she thought and lifted him to check his diaper. "You haven't dirtied your cloth," she said. "What's wrong my wee one?"

Suddenly he was reaching toward the window. "Outside?" Kagome asked him and then proceeded outside of her quaint little hut. "Now we only stay for wittle while and then back inside for you my lovey."

The pup began to laugh as the wind hit them gently. "You really do love the outdoors don't you, Inuka."

"Is that the pup's name?"

Kagome froze and looking up her eyes clashed with a familiar pair of golden orbs. "Inu- Inuyasha,"

He was on the limb of a massive tree. "Can I be foolish enough to hope he's named after me?" Inuyasha jumped and landed before them.

"Inuyasha, what are you-"

Suddenly the pup was jumping out her arms toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha's intense gold eyes warmed instantly and a smirk popped onto his face. "Well well, you know your real papa's voice don't you?" He held out his hands. "Can I hold him?"

"I- I was just taking him back in," she said quickly. "He could catch a cold in all this draft."

"Will you deny me the honor of holding my pup for the first time since his birth?" Inuyasha asked as his hands carefully plucked the year old pup out of her hands. "What a heavy puppy he is,"

"The physician said he was heavier than most newborns," she told him as she watched him hold the pup with such care. "But that's a good thing. He's also very healthy and strong- he- he nearly broke the physician's finger and he- he quite deafened the wet nurse with his lungs."

Inuyasha's eyes brightened. "What a fine pup Kagome. A mighty fine pup he is. I am- I'm proud."

Kagome nodded. "You should be- he is yours."

Inuyasha looked at her and his eyes intensified. "I should've knocked you out and abducted you that morning before my wedding."

"Inuyasha please don't think that way."

"I can't help it," he said. "Kikyo- she hasn't become with pup as yet. I'm wondering if she's not only frigid but barren as well."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!"

"Well I can't be the one with the problem," He smirked as he lifted his son up and saw the similarities between him and the pup. "I never wanted to marry her anyway," and then he held the pup to his chest. "How old is he?"

"He's almost 1 1/2 years old. Nearly 500 days old- 1 year and a little over 3-4 months," she counted on her fingers. "I was told that he was bigger than most newborns when I gave birth," She told him.

"To be expected," Inuyasha smiled as his son began to gnaw on the edge of his father's pinky finger.

"Don't put your finger in his mouth!" Kagome exclaimed and then saw that the pup was sucking on his father's blood. 'What is he? A bat?'

"He's hungry," Inuyasha realized. "You haven't fed him?"

"Of course I have!" Kagome frowned. "He ate so much this morning but when night came and he turned like this he wouldn't eat anything- actually he's almost always like this when he transforms."

"He wants blood," Inuyasha said taking his pinky and nipping the side to let his blood drip. Then he put it to the pup's mouth and Kagome watched as his son latched on and began to suck hungrily.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome exclaimed. "Don't tell me I've been doing this all wrong!" Kagome put a hand to her head. "What kind of mother am I that I can't even tell my pup wants blood? I mean I bet Kikyo would probably know-"

"Stop it," Inuyasha said to her. "You always do that."

"Do what? Berate myself for being a bad mother?"

"You aren't a bad mother!" He told her sternly. "You didn't know and you aren't expected to know what a hanyou pup needs. Not even Kikyo would know if she wasn't told."

"I'm certain she'd have the right sense to ask," Kagome told him.

He rolled his eyes up to the sky. "Kagome you really should stop thinking Kikyo's better than you. That's a big problem you have-"

"I don't want to discuss this-"

"You never do and that's why you are like this-"

Kagome froze and tears came to her eyes. "You mean a bad mother-"

"I don't mean that! I mean a girl who can't see her true potential. You are incomparable to Kikyo Kagome, when will you realize that?"

Kagome sighed and changed the subject. "Is he finished?"

Inuyasha stared for a moment and decided to drop it. Then he looked at Inuka and the moment he did bright gold eyes was blinking at him and the pup let go of his finger and with happy, blood smeared lips began to laugh.

Inuyasha grinned. "Damn this pup's so… precious," he said. "He's amazing Kagome."

"You should pat his back-" then she stopped. "No let me," she told him quickly.

But Inuyasha propped Inuka onto his shoulder and patted very gently. Then the pup burped. "You were worried I'd hit him too hard, right?"

Kagome looked away. "You seem to be a better mother than me now,"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Never say that," he said. "It's just common sense that the pup would have a bit of gas that needs to come out."

"I didn't know that the first time I fed him-"

Inuyasha frowned. "You're a new mother. You aren't supposed to know everything Kagome!"

"But I should at least know the basics! I'm a woman!" She said roughly. "I should know how to feed him, wash him, and dress him- I didn't even know how to pin his cloth! And what shall I do if he should ever take sick?"

"Being a mama is very stressful isn't it?"

"You have no idea," she said softly. "I mean I really love being a mama- it's satisfying and… Oh Inuyasha I love Inuka so much! I just want to be the best mama I can be-"

"You will be Kagome," He told her with a smile. "You will be the perfect mama as soon as you get used to the job. You're a fast learner so that shouldn't take long and soon you shall see that you are what you wanted to be. Just give it a little time and if it ever gets too tough- I'll be here for you."

Kagome's eyes caught his.

"You aren't with child," He said softly. "Has Hojo not been doing his duty to you?"

Kagome flushed. "After giving birth to Inuka the doctor suggested that we not…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Did it- did it hurt a lot?"

"I think it's the most terrible feeling in the world," She told him. "I felt like I was dying. Inuka's head was so big and I felt like I had to… anyway- it was horrible but when it was over and I got to hold him- I- I knew I'd do it all over again just to experience having him in my arms for the first time again."

Inuyasha looked down and saw Inuka was sound asleep. "I wish I'd been there with you Kagome. I woulda held your hand through the whole thing and soothed you and… damn I wish it was me instead of that- that sap of a man Hojo!"

Kagome gave him a wobbly smile. "To be honest, I wish you were there too but you don't need to get jealous of my husband. He wasn't even with me that day."

"WHAT!"

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of his voice and looked at Inuka whose eyes opened for a second and then closed back shut. "Not so loud! Do you want to wake up the village?"

"What do you mean he wasn't with you?"

Kagome sighed. "He's- He's not too good with blood," she told him. "He gets dizzy at the first sight of it. One day he cut his finger and- well he was knocked out for hours afterward."

"That fucking sap!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill him! He's your husband! He shudda been with you unless… does he know Inuka's not his?"

Kagome's heart jumped and she stared at him for a very long moment. He frowned.

"What is it?"

And then she stepped to him. "You called Inuka by his name- not 'it' or 'pup' or 'babe'- his real name…' and then her lips were on his so lightly he hardly processed what she had done.

When his brain did realize she had kissed him- the first kiss since their marriages- a flush so red crept up his face. "Ka- Kagome…"

"Sorry. I was just so happy. Hojo's never called Inuka's name not even once," Kagome confessed. "I'm not sure if he knows that Inuka's not his but… I didn't tell him. He's a good man and I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that the child he's been trying so hard to beget is not his-"

Inuyasha frowned. "He's tried-"

"Of course he has," she said barely above a whisper. "But- but I don't know it's like he just… spends himself the moment he's inside and-"

"You mean the little fuck can't even control himself enough to get you with child?" Inuyasha growled. "What the hell kinda man is he? He can't stand blood so more than likely he'll be shining armor instead of putting it on. And now he can't even… wait he can't… he can't pleasure you."

Kagome turned from him.

"Kagome has he- have you ever released since you married him?" Inuyasha asked her gently knowing he was stepping on eggshells.

Kagome began to shake and she shook her head. "Not once."

Inuyasha's body came alive and somehow Kagome sensed it and she turned and saw his eyes had become heated. "Inuyasha-"

"Kagome… you know Kikyo and I- we- our marriage isn't doing too well," he said to her honestly. "I'm trying my hardest at it but- it's like she doesn't care about what I say or anything. She doesn't listen to me and she always thinks she's right. There are some times I also think she's… I dunno having an affair with someone else."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!" her expression became hard. "I know you don't want to be with Kikyo- We've established that almost two years ago but to go so far as to lie-"

Inuyasha's ardor flared into anger. "Lie! Why the hell would I lie? She's become very shady and she doesn't talk to me- It's like she's holding secrets!"

"Everyone has secrets," Kagome said looking at their pup. "But Inuyasha if you think she's- with someone else ask her- tell her what you think not me. I'm not your wife."

"Okay and if I find out that she is?" He asked his eyes hopeful.

"Are you asking that we-"

"It'd even things out-" he told her. "If she's unfaithful to me I don't see why I cannot be so with her."

"You mean you'd be unfaithful with me-"

"Who else?" He shrugged. "Like I said, I never wanted to marry Kikyo. Now we have Inuka and you're not being loved right. Kagome damn it I'd sneak around to be with you for just a little while."

"Inuyasha-"

He inhaled deeply. "Kagome you thought that if I married your sister I'd be happy. I told you I wouldn't be and it's not as if I haven't tried to be happy. But Kagome no one can fake true happiness! You don't know how fucking miserable I am!"

'He's miserable?' Kagome stared as he continued.

"I've been married for almost two years and Kikyo hasn't tried to really talk to me or anything! The only thing she's interested in is protecting the Eastern lands. As far as I'm concerned she married me for my fighting abilities to gain connections to good demons who could help protect her from Naraku's evil demons! I'm just a tool to her- not a husband!"

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest. 'Maybe we could... just this once...' She bit into her lip.

Agreeing to have or not to have an affair with her former lover who was now her sister's husband and Lord of the Eastern Lands would prove to be another decision that could change her life.

'We're both unhappy,' Kagome began to weigh the pros and cons of her decision. 'If we did have an affair- we could both satisfy our physical needs,' She thought. Her body was yearning for a good release. Her husband just couldn't satisfy her like she knew Inuyasha could. 'But it would be wrong of us to do this,' Kagome frowned.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes turned hazy. 'We could do this. It'll be all right if we only do it once. I mean- I think we owe it to ourselves to at least have a little happiness after being miserable for more than a year and a half. But then again...'

"Kagome?"

"Inuka's asleep," she said. "I should put him to bed."

Inuyasha frowned. "Will you just ignore what I said?" He asked softly.

Kagome took the pup into her arms. "I'm not ignoring it," Kagome said just as soft. "I'm going to put him inside. You wait here."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took their pup into the hut and moments later she came out and back to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He stared down at her- his heart pounding in his chest.

"I've decided," she said and then after a short pause, she took a deep breath and said...

* * *

><p>I had two versions for this, I'll just give you guys the version that I think you'd like more and I'll post the other version as an extra.<p>

Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	4. Chapter 3: Love Affair pt1

Chapter 3 actually had 2 versions. I'll post this version that has two parts and the next version will be an extra in 2 parts.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 3- Love Affair pt 1**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took their pup into the hut and moments later she came out and back to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He stared down at her- his heart pounding in his chest.

"I've decided," she said and then after a short pause, she took a deep breath and said, "Let's have an affair."

Inuyasha blinked- frozen.

Affair.

"Y- y- you mean?"

And then her arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her head upon his chest. "Will it make you happy Inuyasha? Will you be happy if we're together?"

Inuyasha was trying to breathe. "It- It'd make me more than happy Kagome." he said his cock rising instantly. "But are you sure you want to do this?"

Her head lifted and then getting onto the tips of her toes she kissed him. "I'm certain that this is what I desire," she said. "If you've been miserable and I know I too have been miserable since we married then I think we owe it to ourselves to have a little happiness. Don't you?"

He nodded dumbly as she took his clawed hand and led him deeper into the forest. "The only thing I'm worried about is whether Inuka will be all right while we're out here. If he wakes up and cries and Hojo picks him up and sees that he's a hanyou- I don't know..."

"I'll be able to hear him,"

Her eyes heated with passion. "Inuyasha you do realize that when I say affair I mean intimacy of the highest order between us?" She cupped between his thighs and squeezed his manhood to make her intentions clear.

"Yeah I know," he said as he began to loose the tie of his pants. "You think I won't be able to hear him while I'm making you scream my name?"

She shrugged. "Everything fades away when we make love. The only thing I hear is us."

"You needn't worry," Inuyasha said as his pants dropped from his hips. "Inuka will be fine and if Hojo finds out- I'll deal with him."

She nodded- trusting him completely. Kagome's hand reached out for his cock. She hadn't seen it in so long. "Has it gotten bigger?"

"Maybe," he said huskily. "It's probably so big because it's filled with my love for you."

"That's a whole lot of love," She whispered and flushed a brilliant red. Then she got down on her knees before his manhood and he watched as her full lips parted and took the mushroom-shaped head of his cock into her mouth.

Inuyasha's toes curled as heated sensation washed over him. 'Her mouth's even hotter than I remember,' he thought as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her tongue darting out to touch his sensitive flesh.

'I've missed this so much,' Kagome thought as the aura of his growing desire began to envelope her. 'Maybe I should try...'

Kagome opened her mouth wider. 'I've never done this to Hojo so I haven't had any practice at all but... I will give him this.'

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when suddenly he felt his cock going deeper and deeper into her mouth... down her throat... her nose touching the curly silver hairs at the base... her chin rubbing into his balls.

"Ka- Kagome..."

Somehow she had him all the way in. The sight made Inuyasha's cock twitch. 'Shit- oh shit,' he bit into his lip. "Kagome- oh fuck- I'm gonna cum-" He tried to pull out of her mouth.

But Kagome's hands lashed out and grabbed his hips to hold him to her. She squeezed his firm ass cheeks and beneath her hands she felt his body shake. Her eyes were closed... just reveling in the sensation of his juices shooting out of his cock and into her mouth.

Inuyasha's groan was loud and fierce as he spilled himself between his lover's lips. When she let him go, his cock popped free and glistening with her saliva and his seed. Knees weak his legs gave out and he found himself seated before Kagome on the grassy floor. Her mouth was so full of his love juice it was draining down her chin.

"Kagome..." he was gasping and then she swallowed. "You- You drank..."

She licked her lips, eyes glazed over with passion. Her hand wiped the cum from her face and she wiped it off with her tongue. Inuyasha was stunned at her actions. "Kagome-"

She leaned over and took his mouth with hers. Her tongue pushed into his mouth... it grazed his teeth and the roof and sides of his mouth. Then she was straddling him- grinding her body into his- hard. He could feel her wetness seeping out from between her thighs. 'She's dripping,' he thought as his cock rose to full attention again.

Inuyasha's hands went around her and he took control of the kiss. Soon she was gasping for air. When they parted, Inuyasha's hands went to her nightgown and he managed not to tear it completely from her body.

He realized... "You're wearing nothing-"

"When I put Inuka up, I took off everything underneath." She began to loose his shirt. "I decided I wasn't going to change my mind when I took them off."

"Kagome..."

And then his shirt was off and her mouth was on his nipple. She was so demanding. 'I'm gonna make up for being so foolish thinking Inuyasha and I would be happy without each other. We ended up miserable but now... the misery stops here. I will please him.'

Inuyasha's nipples hardened beneath her relenting mouth and he smiled. "Damn Kagome I always knew you were amazing but you're absolutely astounding right now."

Her mouth went from nipple to mouth instantly and her hands went to his fluffy dog ears and she felt his cock push upward. He was groaning beneath her soft touch. She began to rub her soaking wet sex on the length of his cock, her nipples rubbing into his chest.

Inuyasha's hands went to her ass and squeezed her as she ground her most intimate place into his. 'So fucking good,' Inuyasha thought.

She rose up a bit and her mouth left his and went to his ears. with gentle teeth she began to nibble making Inuyasha pant beneath her. "Damn that's good," he groaned. Now the head of his cock was touching the lips of her sex but not between them. He needed to feel her heat around him.

Inuyasha took one hand and grabbed his cock, he began rubbing it between her silken folds and then Kagome moaning and knowing exactly what he wanted spread her thighs just a little more to help him find her entrance. His head found the entrance to her tunnel that would soon engulf him... he was prepared to go in gently since she hadn't had him in a long time, but to his utter surprise Kagome sank down all the way onto him. Her back arched as a cry of pleasure escaped her throat. Inuyasha's body arched beneath her just from the complete shock and power of their union.

Kagome pushed his back down onto the grass while he was still overcome with astonishment. Her hands clutched onto his strong shoulders and she leaned over allowing her sex to stretch comfortably around his shaft. And then she moved. Wildly. Uninhibited on top of him. Riding him with such passion and ardor Inuyasha could hardly catch his breath.

Her breasts, now even larger since giving birth to Inuka were bouncing with the force of her thrusts upon him. He looked to the place they were joined and saw the bud of her sex peeping out to kiss his silver hair. His balls were slapping into her curvy ass- a lot curvier since she had their son. His eyes rolled back behind his head as he allowed her to not only give him pleasure but take the pleasure she so desperately wanted and needed from him.

Kagome was struggling to breathe as she worked her body around him. Every single motion she could think of she performed. Her hips moved up and down... round and round... back and forth over and over and over. Her thighs and hips strained with exertion. Her abdomen tensed. Her body was aflame. She needed. Oh how she needed.

Long minutes passed and Kagome was still as forceful as ever. She needed her release and with every slide and glide of her sex around his shaft, her need intensified.

"Inu... Inuyasha..."

He opened his eyes. He could feel the strain in her body. "Are you ready for it?" He asked.

"Y- Y- Yes," she moaned loudly. "Please- please..."

She didn't even have to beg. Suddenly, she was on her back, him still within her and he plunged even deeper.

Kagome gasped with pleasure. Her mouth dry.

Inuyasha rose her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He leaned over to take her dry thirsty mouth and gave her a wet kiss that satiated her thirst. All the while his strong hips, thrust powerfully into her writhing body making her scream. He grabbed her legs and split them open allowing her to wrap them around his waist as he plunged. Sweat dripped and drained from his body mixing into hers and sliding onto the soft grass beneath them.

"Fuck," he growled ferociously. "You're fucking amazing," he grabbed her up until his cock was no longer inside, put her on all fours, grabbed her ass, spread her thighs wide and torpedoed back into her. She was so close, he could feel her body shaking.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she gasped as he dominated her so intensely.

Unable to resist, he slapped one ass cheek not too hard but hard enough to make her scream. Then he hit the other with the same amount of pleasure. "Inuyasha!" She moaned.

'Time to finish her,' he thought. His hands grabbed onto the top of her thighs that connected to her sweet ass and he thrust purposely- she'd come around him in any sec-

Before he could complete the thought, Kagome's back arched, she gripped the grass and her body shook harshly as she screamed out into the night. Inuyasha's head threw back as her sex squeezed him and his white hot passion burst from his body to drench Kagome's love tunnel. He grunted as the last of his seed drained out of him. Kagome's upper body was now laying on the grass- she was unable to lift herself up any longer while her ass was still in the air with her lover's cock buried inside her sex.

She was breathing hard- eyes closed.

He was breathing hard- eyes staring at her ass.

Ass.

'Damn I want her ass,' he thought as he hardened again.

Kagome gasped her brown eyes opening, her head turning to look at him. "Inu... Inuyasha?"

"It's been a long time since I had you Kagome," he explained gently as he rubbed her ass with his hands. He could see her other entrance... it was actually an exit but for his purposes it was another entrance. He wanted that.

He put his right index finger to his mouth and bit the claw off. It'd grow back in thirty minutes or so. Once the nail was blunt and he was certain it wouldn't hurt her he touched the hole... her forbidden hole.

Kagome gasped and she moved so quickly away from him his cock made a popping sound in protest of it's forced exit. "Inuyasha!"

"It was so tempting, Kagome," he smiled his gold eyes bright. "I've wondered about it for a long time."

She frowned. "Well keep wondering because you're ne..." she stopped and stared at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Will- will letting you... explore that part of me... will that make you happy?" she asked him softly.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'She's always trying to make me happy.' he smiled at the realization. 'Her intentions are always honest. That's one of the many things I love so much about her. But sometimes she does things to make me happy by sacrificing her own happiness. I don't want her to give up her happiness just to make me happy.'

* * *

><p>Part 2 coming right up guys.<p>

Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	5. Chapter 3: Love Affair pt2

_This is the next part guys! Enjoy it!_

Reviews are always welcome! This is so fun. lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 3: Love Affair pt2**

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Will- will letting you... explore that part of me... will that make you happy?" she asked him softly.

Inuyasha thought for a moment. 'She's always trying to make me happy.' he smiled at the realization. 'Her intentions are always honest. That's one of the many things I love so much about her. But sometimes she does things to make me happy by sacrificing her own happiness. I don't want her to give up her happiness just to make me happy.'

"It'd make me very happy Kagome," he told her honestly.

"Oh," she said and then inhaled deeply. "Okay then- I suppose I could let you-"

"Really?" He stared knowingly. "You'd let me touch you there?"

"Y- yes," Her face flushed.

"Lick you there?"

Her face reddened more. "If you want to-"

"Put my cock in there and fuck you like I do your front?" He asked quickly moving toward her like a predator.

Kagome was near to stammering. "If- if- if it- it- really- really um... makes you... happy I suppose I could sacrifice-"

He frowned at her. "You're not a lamb, Kagome. I don't want you to ever think that you have to sacrifice yourself in any way for me. I'm gonna love you whether or not you let me have your ass."

"But it would make you happy-"

"And what about you?" He asked. "Will me doing that to you make you happy?"

"I- I don't know," she said honestly. "I might like it-"

Then he laughed. She was just so honest at times.

"Oh so you have an ulterior motive?" He asked. "You might like it as well as make me happy?"

"Now that I think about it- I- I probably could like it," she said flushing. "I like everything you do so... I mean I'm just a little embarrassed but that's a natural response right?"

"Sure," his heart warmed. "So if I eased you into it properly you'd let me?"

She nodded.

"And if I do it right and you like it we can do it more?"

She nodded again.

"And if you don't like it but I happen to like it very much, what then?"

Kagome thought. "You- You'll just have to do without it."

He smiled, "Oh but you've got the nicest ass in the world. How could I possibly do without it?"

She tapped her chin. "I suppose I could let you stare at it as much as you want-"

"You're a tease Kagome," He grinned. "Staring will only whet my appetite. Who knows I may persuade you into it even if you don't like it."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Well if I allow you to persuade me into it I probably like it after all."

He laughed fully and hugged her to him. "You're amazing-"

"I thought I was astounding,"

He chuckled. "You're all of the above and more."

"Hmm..." she liked that thought so she kissed him quite ardently and stirred him up again.

"Can we try it now?" He asked barely above a whisper.

Kagome panicked a little. "But I'm not ready!"

"Huh?"

"I- I- I have to wash first," she said quickly. "You- you know how important it is to be as clean as possible."

He understood. "I see, so you wanna prepare your ass for me do you?"

She hit him on the shoulder and he fell back onto the grass laughing. He was so... happy, he realized.

"Kagome, I'm happy," he said to her.

She'd been laughing too and when she heard his words she stopped suddenly. "You're happy?"

He nodded. "From the bottom of my heart I can honestly say that I am really and truly happy Kagome."

Her heart lifted in her chest and the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen popped onto her face. She could tell he really was being truthful with her. "So I really do make you happy?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You really do Kagome. You really, really do. I love you and you and Inuka make me really, really happy. Now I can only hope I do the same for you."

She knew what he was asking. "Yes," she nodded. "You too make me very happy. Overjoyed and complete. I- I don't know why I didn't realize that. You had told me that I was the one that made you happy and I can see that now and I also see that you are the one that makes me truly happy. Why? Why did it take so long for me to acknowledge that we're happy together?"

He thought for just a moment. "Kagome sometimes things happen like separations, to make us realize our true feelings. When we were first together before my wedding, I was certain I loved you and I could make you happy and vice-versa. But you- you thought that because of the fact that I'm a hanyou who can never truly fit in with any race eloping with me could be the worst decision for me. Then you also thought that it was wrong to elope when you thought Kikyo loved me. And then there's also the fact that you compare yourself to Kikyo. You always down yourself and think you're just not as good and can't be better than your sister when I truly think you are a million times better."

"You're biased," she said softly.

He shrugged. "I'm also honest. You overthought a lot of stuff- you couldn't possibly think I could be happy with you since you thought Kikyo was better than you and could make me a better wife but Kagome that was wrong. I couldn't give a flying fuck if Kikyo could slay hundreds of demons with one arrow and you can only kill one. I couldn't give a shit if Kikyo was more versed with running the Eastern lands than you. I don't give a rat's ass if Kikyo could raise the dead and you couldn't."

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I love you for you." He said. "You're not perfect and neither am I. I think the reason I don't like your sister nearly as much as I love you is simply because she reminds me of Sesshoumaru in some ways. So close to perfect in everything, so in control of their emotions, so cold and formal. It pisses the shit outta me. But you Kagome- you're far from perfect but you're honest and you try hard. I never have to worry about if you're hiding anything from me because I can read you like a book. Kikyo- she has a lock upon her emotions and she never gives me the key to them even when I ask for her to open up to me. I never have to ask you to show me how you feel... even now you've got tears coming down your face. I've never seen Kikyo cry- never not even when your father died. Not one tear."

"I cried for a long time after his death," Kagome said. "I just- I can't keep things like that bottled up inside."

"I know," He nodded. "That's what I love about you. You have a weakness that makes me want to protect you from everything but you also have a strength that stirs deep pride within me. I love everything about you."

"Oh Inuyasha," she hugged him. "I really did over think everything."

"But you were honest Kagome," he said. "Everything you did was in hope of making me happy. But Kagome all you had to do to make me happy was fuck everyone else and elope with me from the start."

Kagome inhaled deeply as she wiped her tears into his chest. "I wish we could go back in time to when you asked me to leave with you."

"If we could, you'd say yes?"

She nodded. "I would," she said. "But we can't turn back time." She got up off of him and stood. "All we can do is move forward,"

He watched as she began to put on her clothes. 'What about my ass?' he thought but then smiled, 'Oh well I'll get it next time.'

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I heard you," he said still admiring her frame as she looked at the damage done to her nightgown.

"I know you didn't," she frowned at him. "So I'll repeat. I intend to dissolve my marriage to Hojo."

He nodded. "Smart idea. I'd have to kill him if you don't."

She smiled knowing he wouldn't kill Hojo- he'd probably beat the happy hell out of him and ship him to another kingdom. "It wouldn't be too hard. Hojo's very understanding. I'll have to tell him Inuka's not his child- he won't press me for information I'm sure but I need to straighten that out with him."

"Okay- if he does give any problems send word and I'll stick my Tetsusaiga so far up his ass he'll-"

"I will," she cut him off making him laugh. "Now dissolving your marriage to Kikyo will be a lot harder but it's not impossible."

"You have an idea?"

"Just give me some time to think," she said pulling on her partly ruined nightgown. "I should have an idea by tomorrow night. There has to be something we can do."

"Okay," he nodded.

"And..." she tapped her chin. "Oh! Inuka needs more baby cloths- he runs through a lot of them in a day. He's teething as well so bring some nice herbs for that too. What else..."

"One hundred or so nightgowns- because since we're having an affair and all- you'll need replacements for the ones I intend to destroy to get to your naked body."

She blinked at him and flushed. "Don't get them. Just give me the money and I'll buy them myself."

"A cart load of money will do?"

She gasped. "Don't be extravagant! This is a secret affair!"

He laughed. "Okay okay maybe not a cart. I'll send a letter."

"All right,"

Then he got up to put back on his clothes. "Oh Kagome- I never told you this."

"Told me what?"

"When I was younger and my father didn't even know he had sired me- my mother was the daughter of an impoverished gentleman. Anyway, because I grew up in a poor village before father found mother and I- I well-"

"You what?"

"I never had playthings or people to play with," he said. "So with some of the money buy Inuka some nice toys. I- I wanna give him the things I lacked when I was younger. I want his life to be different- I lived a hard life and so I want him to live as easy a life as a hanyou can have."

She nodded. "Do you think if we had eloped almost two years ago we could give him that?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said. "You see I planned to go to Village Musashi. It's a village in the direct centre of all four kingdoms," he said. "I've been there a few times. The people there are always looking for someone to permanently stay and protect them from enemy attacks. If we go there we'll fit right in. I can protect the village and you can use your priestess abilities to treat their ailments. They wouldn't have had to pay us because we'll earn our keep like that. So you see in Village Musashi we'd be welcomed and we could start a life with Inuka that could potentially be free from so much of the hate and prejudice that I experienced."

"Oh," Kagome realized. "You had planned to elope there?"

"That's right," he nodded. "I'm not saying our lives would've been easy but at least we'd be together and that ultimately makes me happy."

"I should've really thought about your plan," Kagome said.

"Don't worry," He tied his pants and began to pull on his shirt. "Just think about dissolving your marriage and I will also try to find a way to dissolve mine."

"You don't care that you will no longer be Lord of the Eastern lands?"

He shook his head. "I never have, you and Inuka are all I care about."

She smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." she stepped to him and helped him fix his clothes. That's when he noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"You're wearing it?"

"You didn't notice?" She asked him softly.

"I suppose the only thing I was focusing on was your face as I loved you deeply... completely," he smirked and kissed her wrist. "It suits you."

"I love it," she said. "Hojo doesn't know you gave me it though,"

"Poor guy," Inuyasha grinned. "Have you ever taken it off?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not once."

His heart jumped. "Let's hurry and dissolve our farces of marriage so we can stay together all the time."

"Ah yes, parting's never so easy," she sighed in his arms.

"I intend to have you tomorrow night," he cupped her ass and squeezed. "All of you, so be prepared."

She nodded and he bent his head to kiss her lovingly. This was the beginning of their clandestine affair and Kagome and Inuyasha reveled in the beauty of it. Their was no guilt as they parted from their kiss and stared in each other's eyes. Having an affair was the best decision they both had made in a long time.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that. Please enjoy the extras and then I'll get to writing and posting chapter 4.<p>

Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	6. EXTRA version 2 pt 1 for chapter 3

**This is version 2 pt 1 (the extra). If I could've kept the interaction in this story this would've been a fate for you guys to pick. This has two parts. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**EXTRA- version 2 pt 1**

**Title: Family pt.1**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took their pup into the hut and moments later she came out and back to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?" He stared down at her- his heart pounding in his chest.

"I've decided," she said and then after a short pause, she took a deep breath and said, "We shouldn't have met like this."

He frowned at her answer. "What do you mean by like this?"

"Everything's wrong about it," she said. "It's very late at night and- and to anyone who sees us they'll think we're having some kind of tryst when we're not."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I only came to see you and the pup Kagome. You should be happy I came at all considering the fact that Inuka's my son."

"Yes and I am happy you came to see him," she said. "But Inuyasha the reason I said we shouldn't have met like this because it's too secretive."

"Well yes- I think it should be secret since everything else about us is secret!" He said. "Our relationship before we married was secret, the love we made was secret, our feelings we had and still have for each other is secret and Inuka's paternity is a secret. So I don't see why you're making such a big deal outta me coming to see you in secret now."

"Inuyasha! We're married!" She exclaimed. "We can't just go sneaking about like this!"

"I wouldn't have had to sneak here if you had just eloped with me in the first place."

Kagome exhaled in frustration. "Please don't start that again! You know exactly why I told you to marry Kikyo instead of eloping!" and then her mind thought, 'even though we're both miserable now.'

"To make me happy, right?" He asked. "Well guess what? I'm not happy."

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough,"

"Damn it Kagome!" Inuyasha exploded. "You're not making any sense to me! What do you mean I'm not trying hard enough?" He asked. "I think I've been trying too damn hard! No- I know I've been trying too hard and I also know that you are miserable as fuck!"

"So maybe I'm not happy!" She countered. "But what you're suggesting is wrong! We can't have an affair."

"Why not?"  
>"It's wrong!" She shouted. "We're married!"<p>

"We're unhappy, Kagome! I think that's reason enough to have an affair!" He told her.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome," He stared at her with intense gold eyes. "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"Too late to realize that," she said.

"Will you just listen to me?" He asked.

"What is it? You wanna persuade me to make love to you even though I made sacred vows to Hojo and you did the same for Kikyo?"

"Maybe it was wrong of me to suggest that," he conceded and then sat upon the grassy floor. "I just really miss you Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha we have to forget about each other now," she said to him. "We cannot be together the way you want us to be."

"All right then," he looked at her. "We won't make love. But Kagome I want access to my son. I didn't come around because I have the oddest feeling Kikyo's having me watched and I didn't want to cause trouble for you. I still don't want to cause you any difficulties but Kagome Inuka needs his real father even for a little while."

"What are you suggesting?" Kagome asked. "It'd be weird of you to just suddenly start coming over to see Inuka and then there's the fact that his paternity is a secret. People will start to connect that Hojo's not Inuka's father- that'll cause problems."

"I know," he leaned back on his arms. "I'll have to see him at night then."

"Night time?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Just for an hour or two," he said.

"He'll be asleep-"

"That doesn't matter, I just want to hold him in my arms and talk to him," Inuyasha explained. "Can you give me that?"

"I- I suppose it would be all right and you do have the right to see your son," Kagome sighed. "We'll have to be very careful about it though. If you think Kikyo's watching your movements then-"

"Don't worry," Inuyasha said. "I'll make certain nothing bad comes from the time I take to spend with our son."

Our son.

Kagome's heart warmed at his words. Inuka was their son and if they had eloped, Inuka truly would have his real father and Inuyasha wouldn't have to sneak out to see her. But this was the decision she had made. She had wanted Inuyasha to marry Kikyo in hopes that it would give him the happiness she didn't think she was capable of giving him but now he told her that he as miserable with Kikyo and she was miserable with Hojo.

Affair.

She looked at Inuyasha... studied him as he was staring up at the starry night sky.

Hojo hadn't ever satisfied her. He probably didn't even know because she'd pretend to like what he did to her. She hated lying to him but he was so confident that he was doing it the way she liked it. She couldn't hurt him by telling him she absolutely hated the way he spent himself so early and then fall asleep from his own exhaustion.

Inuyasha had never done that.

On their first night together, Inuyasha did indeed come quickly but a few minutes later he was on top of her in full form and he pleasured her completely that night and every other night they had spent together.

There was even the third night they had lain with each other and instead of sleeping, he kissed her so tenderly until the sun rose. Other nights they would talk, laugh and snack on little foods after making love and then they'd make love again. It had been so good with him.

'But that chapter's finished in my life,' Kagome thought. 'I will not fall into Inuyasha's arms when we are both married no matter how much I may want to.'

"So you will allow me to see him?" Inuyasha asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes," she nodded.

"All right," he nodded. "I'll come to see you both tomorrow night. I wanna see him in his untransformed state."

"Fine," and then she yawned. "It's late we should go to bed."

"I'd prefer it if by 'going to bed' you meant together," he said his eyes glazing over as he stared at her gown clad body.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I miss the way we used to kiss each other,"

"Inu-"

"And the love we used to make," he said softly. "I wanna suck on your nipples once more and taste the juices that pour from your sex because your body yearns for me."

Kagome's heart was pounding in her chest as she listened to his erotic words.

"I wanna bend you over and stare at your curvy ass for hours," he licked his lips. "I wanna taste you everywhere- even in that forbidden place of yours."

She knew exactly where he was talking about. She flushed red unable to speak.

"I wanna split your pussy open with my cock and feel it's tightness around me." now he was getting raunchy.

"I- Inu-"

He got up and stepped toward her. She was paralyzed. "I wanna spread your thighs and suck... right here." his hand moved gently to cup her sex and then squeeze the little pleasure nub and she gasped as her body strained for him.

"You- you shouldn't touch me-"

His hand felt her juices through the thin nightgown. "You always get so wet Kagome."

"You need to stop," she began to protest but his hand was now rubbing the one spot Hojo never paid attention to.

"I can make you happy," he said huskily as he watched her face flush. 'She's still as responsive as ever.'

Kagome bit into her lip as she felt his free hand move behind her to lift her nightgown and cup her bottom. "Inuyasha-"

Then his mouth went to her neck and he began to suck on her sensitive flesh. "No words, Kagome." he said to her. "Don't say anything- just let me do this for you. You tried to make me happy by letting me go. I wanna make you happy by making you come."

"But this is wrong-"

His mouth went to hers hushing her. "No more talking."

And then he went to his knees and lifting her gown he dipped his tongue between the lips of her sex.

"OH!" Kagome moaned. Hojo never put his mouth down there- he thought it was indecent. But Inuyasha...

His tongue slid languidly over her. 'I'm just gonna make her come,' he thought. 'Then I'll leave.'

Inuyasha knew Kagome was stubborn but he also knew that he could persuade her if he tried hard enough. She hadn't had a good loving in almost two years. Her body was so weak for it.

"Kagome anyone with sense will understand that if your husband's neglecting you by not pleasing you then it's all right to find pleasure elsewhere-"

"Inu- Inuyasha..." she was going to try and explain. "Su- suppose he doesn't know he's not pleasing me?"

Inuyasha rose his head. "What do you mean doesn't know?"

Kagome inhaled deeply. "Suppose I let him think he's pleasing me?"

Inuyasha blinked. "Wait- you've been lying to him?"

Kagome bit into her lip. "Don't say it like that- I just- I just didn't want to hurt him-"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha put a hand to his mouth and then began to snicker.

"Inuyasha?"

"You mean to tell me Hojo's that slow he can't even tell if you're lying to him?" He laughed. "Kagome you're an open book to read. You're a very expressive person. I can't see how in hell he can't recognize that-"

"I happen to be a very good actress," She huffed.

He grinned. "No matter," Inuyasha shrugged. "Hojo's a fool if he can't see the truth you're hiding. Now where was I?"

Oh yes.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her sex back to him. Kagome had regained her senses just a little bit but his mouth upon her just made her lose it again. And then after a very short while, Inuyasha lifted one of Kagome's legs and put it over his shoulder to open her wider and he sucked at her sobbing flesh until she grabbed his head, arched her back, threw her head back and screamed as a hard release came over her.

When Inuyasha moved from her, she nearly crumpled to the ground. He caught her and held her to him.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome pushed from him a second later- after her legs had strengthened. "You- you shouldn't have done that! It's wrong."

"Maybe," He said licking his lips. "But Kagome I love you too much to see you so frustrated and miserable. You deserve to be happy-"

"This- this isn't an affair," she stepped back away from him. "This isn't an affair-"

"No it's not an affair," he sighed. "It was me just wanting to taste you again." he told her and then thought. 'You'll dream about that making love to me all night now because of that and then you'll ask me to take your body again because you can't deny our attraction- our love.'

"That's right!" Kagome cleared her throat. "I- I have to go."

"No thanks?" He asked as he pushed his hands into his kimono pockets.

"For what?"

"Let's see," He tapped his chin. "For giving you your first release since you've been married?"

Kagome flushed with embarassment. "You- you shouldn't have done that!"

He smiled. "But you thank me anyway?"

"No." And then she turned from him and began to walk off to her hut. She could hear Inuyasha laughing and reminding her he'd see her again soon. When she walked in and closed the door she found herself smiling. Her body felt so much lighter now.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad...' she thought as she got into bed with her husband and then closed her eyes.

That night Kagome went to sleep with a smile upon her face and she dreamt of her and Inuyasha... making love.

Kagome was asleep and the torrid dream she had made her frustrated body coil up. The dream was so... erotic. It made her body heat. She was so gripped by the dream she was having her husband, Hojo woke up and stared at her.  
>"She's dreaming," he realized and then smiled. "And it's definitely a love dream. It must be about me."<br>"Hmm..." his wife sighed softly.

_ Kagome's hand reached out for his cock. She hadn't seen it in so long. "Has it gotten bigger?"_

_ "Maybe," Inuyasha said huskily. "It's probably so big because it's filled with my love for you."_

_ "That's a whole lot of love," She whispered and flushed a brilliant red. Then she got down on her knees before his manhood and he watched as her full lips parted and took the mushroom-shaped head of his cock into her mouth._

_ Inuyasha's toes curled as heated sensation washed over him. 'Her mouth's even hotter than I remember,' he thought as he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her tongue darting out to touch his sensitive flesh._

_ 'I've missed this so much,' Kagome thought as the aura of his growing desire began to envelope her. 'Maybe I should try...'_

_ Kagome opened her mouth wider. 'I've never done this to Hojo so I haven't had any practice at all but... I will give him this. I'll give him anything he asks for tonight.'_

_ Inuyasha's eyes went wide when suddenly he felt his cock going deeper and deeper into her mouth... down her throat... her nose touching the curly silver hairs at the base... her chin rubbing into his balls._

_ "Ka- Kagome..."_

_ Somehow she had him all the way in. The site made Inuyasha's cock twitch. 'Shit- oh shit,' he bit into his lip. "Kagome- oh fuck- I'm gonna come-" He tried to pull out of her mouth._

_ But Kagome's hands lashed out and grabbed his hips to hold him to her. She squeezed his firm ass cheeks and beneath her hands she felt his body shake. Her eyes were closed... just reveling in the sensation of his juices shooting out of his cock and into her mouth._

_ Inuyasha's groan was loud and fierce as he spilled himself between his lover's lips. When she let him go, his cock popped free and glistening with her saliva and his seed. Knees weak his legs gave out and he found himself seated before Kagome on the grassy floor. Her mouth was so full of his love juicee, it was draining down her chin._

_ "Kagome..." he was gasping and then she swallowed. "You- You drank..."_

_ She licked her lips, eyes glazed over with passion. Her hand wiped the cum from her face and she wiped it off with her tongue. Inuyasha was stunned at her actions. "Kagome-"_

_ She leaned over and took his mouth with hers. Her tongue pushed into his mouth... her tongue grazed his teeth and the roof and sides of his mouth. Then she was straddling him- grinding her body into his hard. He could feel her wetness seeping out from between her thighs. 'She's dripping,' he thought as his cock rose to full attention again._

_ Inuyasha's hands went around her and he took control of the kiss. Soon she was gasping for air. When they parted, Inuyasha's hands went to her nightgown and he managed not to tear it completely from her body._

_ He realized... "You're wearing nothing-"_

_ "When I put Inuka up, I took off everything underneath." She began to loose his shirt. "I decided I wasn't going to change my mind when I took them off."_

_ "Kagome..."_

_ And then his shirt was off and her mouth was on his nipple. She was so demanding. 'I'm gonna make up for being so foolish thinking Inuyasha and I would be happy without each other. We ended up miserable but now... the misery stops here. I will please him.'_

_ Inuyasha's nipples hardened beneath her relenting mouth and he smiled. "Damn Kagome I always knew you were amazing but you're absolutely astounding right now."_

_ Her mouth went from nipple to mouth instantly and her hands went to his fluffy dog ears and she felt his cock push upward. He was groaning beneath her soft touch. She began to rub her soaking wet sex on the length of his cock, her nipples rubbing into his chest._

_ Inuyasha's hands went to her ass and squeezed her as she ground her most intimate place into his. 'So fucking good,' Inuyasha thought._

_ She rose up a bit and her mouth left his and went to his ears. with gentle teeth she began to nibble making Inuyasha pant beneath her. "Damn that's good," he groaned. Now the head of his cock was touching the lips of her sex but not between them. He needed to feel her heat around him._

_ Inuyasha took one hand and grabbed his cock, he began rubbing it between her silken folds and then Kagome moaning and knowing exactly what he wanted spread her thighs just a little more to help him find her entrance. His head found the entrance to her tunnel that would soon engulf him... he was prepared to go in gently since she hadn't had him in a long time, but to his utter surpise Kagome sank down all the way onto him. Her back arched as a cry of pleasure escaped her throat. Inuyasha's body arched beneath her just from the complete shock and power of their union._

_ Kagome pushed his back down onto the grass while he was still overcome with astonishment. Her hands clutched onto his strong shoulders and she leaned over allowing her sex to stretch comfortably around his shaft. And then she moved. Wildly. Uninhibited on top of him. Riding him with such passion and ardor Inuyasha could hardly catch his breath._

_ Her breasts, now even larger since giving birth to Inuka were bouncing with the force of her thrusts upon him. He looked to the place they were joined and saw the bud of her sex peeping out to kiss his silver hair. His balls were slapping into her curvy ass- a lot curvier since she had Inuka. His eyes rolled back behind his head as he allowed her to not only give him pleasure but take the pleasure she so desperately wanted and needed from him._

_ Kagome was struggling to breathe as she worked her body around him. Every single motion she could think of she performed. Her hips crashing up and down... round and round... back and forth over and over and over. Her thighs and hips strengthened with exertion. Her abdomen tensed. Her body was aflame. She needed. Oh how she needed._

_ Long minutes passed and Kagome was still as forceful as ever. She needed her release and with every slide and glide of her sex around his shaft, her need intensified._

_ "Inu... Inuyasha..."_

_ He opened his eyes. He could feel the strain in her body. "Are you ready for it?" He asked._

_ "Y- Y- Yes," she moaned loudly. "Please- please..."_

_ She didn't even have to beg. Suddenly, she was on her back, him still deep within her and he plunged deeply._

_ Kagome gasped with pleasure. Her mouth dry._

_ Inuyasha rose her legs and lifted them over his shoulders. He leaned over to take her dry thirsty mouth and gave her a wet kiss that sated her thirst. All the while his strong hips, thrust powerfully into her writhing body making her scream. He grabbed her legs and split them open allowing her to wrap them around his waist as he plunged. Sweat dripped and drained from his body mixing into hers and sliding onto the soft grass beneath them._

_ "Fuck," he growled ferociously. "You're fucking amazing," he grabbed her up until his cock was no longer inside, put her on all fours, grabbed her ass, spread her thighs wide and torpedoed back into her. She was so close, he could feel her body shaking._

_ "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" she gasped as he dominated her so intensely._

_ Unable to resist, he slapped one ass cheek not too hard but hard enough to make her scream. Then he hit the other with the same amount of pleasure. "Inuyasha!" She moaned._

_ 'Time to finish her,' he thought. His hands grabbed onto the top of her thighs that connected to her sweet ass and he thrust purposely- she'd come around him in any sec-_

_ Before he could complete the thought, Kagome's back arched, she gripped the grass and her body shook harshly as she screamed out into the night. Inuyasha's head threw back as her sex squeezed him and his white hot passion burst from his body to drench Kagome's love tunnel. He grunted as the last of his seed drained out of him. Kagome's upper body was now laying on the grass- she was unable to lift herself up any longer while her ass was still in the air with her lover's cock buried inside her sex._

When Kagome woke she felt a heavy body rocking atop her... inside of her and heard a man's grunts and groans. 'I'm being raped!' she thought and then pushed the man off of her.

The naked man fell to the ground off the bed. "Ouch! Kagome!"

* * *

><p>EXTRA- version 2- pt2 coming soon<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

Reviews are always welcome! This is so fun. lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	7. EXTRA version 2 pt 2 for chapter 3

**This is version 2 pt 2 (the extra). If I could've kept the interaction in this story this would've been a fate for you guys to pick. This has two parts. enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**EXTRA Version 2 pt 2**

**Title: The Family pt 2**

When Kagome woke she felt a heavy body rocking atop her... inside of her and heard a man's grunts and groans. 'I'm being raped!' she thought and then pushed the man off of her.

The naked man fell to the ground off the bed. "Ouch! Kagome!"

Kagome recognized his voice... "Hojo?"

He stood up. "Why'd you do that?" He asked rubbing his bare ass he had fallen on.

"You- you were... on top of me... I was asleep."

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry Kagome," he apologized.

"What?"

"I know you were asleep," he said and then his blue eyes roved over her. "But you were dreaming about me and... you were very passionate. I- I couldn't help myself."

'I was dreaming about him?' she frowned.

"I've made you angry haven't I?" He rubbed his neck. "I didn't think you'd mind so much. You- you were pulling on me so... so I just thought if I inserted my... stick into you, you'd... anyway you seemed frustrated physically. I was only trying to help."

Then Kagome realized what had happened. "Wait! I was dreaming?"

He nodded. "Yes about making love-"

"With who?" she asked quickly. 'Oh my goodness I hope I didn't say Inuyasha's name!'

"I assumed it was me but then you moaned... Lord Inuyasha's name." He confided.

Her eyes widened. "Oh- oh Hojo I'm so sorry-"

"No," He shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. You can't control what you dream. Lord Inuyasha's a really great hanyou and he protects the lands so well. Many of the women in the village have claimed to have dreamt of such things with him as well. I read that demons give off these physical auras and scents that make humans get really... passionate for them. It's natural. To be honest, I dreamt of Lord Inuyasha's brother's wife, Lady Kagura the day I saw her at Lord Inuyasha's engagement party to your sister Princess Kikyo."

Kagome didn't even want to know what that dream was about. "I see..."

"So it doesn't bother me that you dreamt of him."

"Well... okay then,"

"But Kagome?"

She looked at him. "What is it?"

"If it's not too much trouble to ask. "Can I- can I continue?"

'He wants to make love with me,' Kagome thought. 'But I feel so guilty. I- I can't-' she shook her head. "I'm punishing you."

"What?"

"For having your way with me when I was asleep," she said folding her arms across her chest. "Do you think you deserve to have me after you did something so inconsiderate?"

Hojo sighed and shook his head. "No."

"Then go to bed, I'm tired." And then Kagome turned away from him and closed her eyes. 'I can't let Hojo make love to me... I'm afraid I'll call out Inuyasha's name and... no I can't do that to Hojo.'

Nighttime came swiftly enough and Hojo was fast asleep. Inuka was in his human form and just would not go to sleep.

"You must know your father's coming to see you tonight," she realized.

The pup cooed at her and pulled on her black hair that his now resembled.

"You look just like your father in his human form," she told the pup as she headed outside to wait for Inuyasha. "You turn hanyou on the night of the new moon and he turns human on that night. Demon blood is so peculiar."

"Isn't it?"

Kagome looked up at the speaker. It was Inuyasha on the branch of a tree. "You came,"

He jumped down in front of her and smiled. "Of course I came."

Inuka began to squirm in Kagome's hands and reach out for his father. Inuyasha beamed at his pup's reaction. "Damn he's a good boy,"

Inuyasha took the pup and spun him around. "Did you behave today?" Inuyasha asked Inuka.

Inuka only cooed as he tried to pull his father's silver hair. Inuyasha chuckled. "I can't see how anyone can possibly think this is Hojo's son."

"Yes well... I wasn't exactly the type of girl they knew to be so loose," Kagome sighed. "So they probably thought after my scandal with Lord Kouga that I had just settled down and became an innocent again."

Inuyasha knew of the scandal with Lord Kouga. The wolf demon had abducted her so she could help destroy the birds of paradise that were killing off his clan. She nearly had to marry him but he was already affianced to another wolf demon named Ayame. Kagome came home safe but under the fires of scandal.

If Kagome had decided to elope with him they would've gone to Village Musashi to live. In order to get to that village which was in the direct centre where all four kindoms connected, Inuyasha would've had to go through the Northern Mountains- that's where he would've found Lord Kouga and he would've used his Tetsusaiga to make the wolf shit pay for what he did to Kagome.

Because of the scandal, many of the offers of marriage Kagome got had been taken away. The only man who would take her was Baron Hojo but that was befor Inuyasha had met her. Anyway, he was still going to find some way to beat the shit outta Lord Kouga.

"But that doesn't matter," Kagome said. "I've quite gotten over the scandal. Now Inuka slept practically all day- I think he knew you'd be coming and wanted to be awake to enjoy his time with you."

Inuyasha smiled at the thought. "Good boy," Inuyasha held the pup close.

"What do you intend to do? He'll be up for a while," Kagome said.

"I think I want to take him riding,"

"Riding?" Kagome's eyes bulged. "Riding like how?"

"Just through the lands," Inuyasha said. "A short little walk I suppose."

"But you don't walk-"

"You can come along," he told her as he gave her his back. "Remember that first day we met and you told me you hadn't been outside of the village since that day Kouga had abducted you?"

She did remember.

"I wanna take him on a short ride," He said. "So if you're coming let's go."

"Okay but we can't stay out too long, Hojo may wake and wonder where we've gone."

"Thirty minutes," Inuyasha promised and then Kagome got onto his back.

When her arms were around his neck and her legs wrapped around her waist, Inuyasha leapt into the air and the pup squealed with happiness.

"He likes it," Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm not surprised," Kagome said. "He is almost two. He's walking and even saying words now."

"Is he?"

"Short sentences," Kagome smiled proudly.

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked amazed.

"Like, 'give me water' or 'bathe me'," she told him. "He can even say his name and-"

"Can he say mine?" Inuyasha asked.

"Listen," Kagome said and then she reached out to touch their son's tiny face. "Inuka say Inuyasha."

"I- Inuyasa!" the pup spoke.

Inuyasha could hardly believe his ears. "He- he said it!"

"Of course he did," Kagome said. "Your name was the first I taught him to say."

Inuyasha landed on the top of a very high tree. "You taught him my name first?"

"Well you're his father and you can't see him much so..."

Inuyasha's head bent as emotions came over him. "Thank you."

"Inuyasha?"

"That means a lot to me Kagome," he told her. "Thank you so much."

"It... it was nothing-"

Inuyasha sat on the tree limb making certain Kagome and his son were secure. His back was leaning against the solid tree and Kagome was between his legs holding Inuka. Inuyasha's arms were around them.

"Didn't Hojo think it was weird you taught him my name?"

"Actually Hojo was impressed Inuka could say such a long name," Kagome sighed. "Inuka?"

The pup looked up at her. "Say Hojo,"

"Hobo!" he grinned at her with his tiny teeth.

Inuyasha laughed. "Hobo alright," and then he called Inuka, "Say Kagome."

"Kahome," the baby smiled at him.

"Smart boy," Inuyasha rubbed his head and then buried his face in Kagome's neck. "He's so smart Kagome."

"He is."

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent but their son was making a hell of a lot of noise, just garbled speech. It was adorable. Inuyasha began to laugh when the pup reached out for him. Inuyasha took him and coddled him.

He was so... happy, he realized.

"Kagome, I'm happy," he said to her as he rubbed a gentle finger in circles into his son's pudgy little belly. That baby fat would turned to lean hard muscle like his father's in a few years to come..

"You're happy?" She fixed herself so that she could face him.

He nodded. "From the bottom of my heart I can honestly say that I am really and truly happy Kagome. You make me so happy it's unbelievable."

Kagome was pleased at that. All she ever really wanted was to make him happy.

Her heart lifted in her chest and the biggest, brightest smile he'd ever seen popped onto her face. She could tell he really was being truthful with her. "So I really do make you happy?"

"Yes," he nodded. "You really do Kagome. You really, really do. I love you and you and Inuka make me really, really happy. Now I can only hope I do the same for you."

Kagome couldn't deny her feelings for him. Even though she was married and shouldn't still have such deep feelings she couldn't help herself. She loved him. And if loving him was wrong she didn't want to be right she realized.

"Yes," she nodded and she knew that when she spoke again all of her feelings would pour from her lips. "You too make me very happy. Overjoyed and complete. I- I don't know why I didn't realize that. You had told me that I was the one that made you happy and I can see that now and I also see that you are the one that makes me truly happy. Why? Why did it take so long for me to acknowledge that we're happy together?"

'Finally,' he thought. 'She's finally beginning to understand.' and then she spoke, "Kagome sometimes things happen like separations, to make us realize our true feelings. When we were first together before my wedding, I was certain I loved you and I could make you happy and vice-versa. But you- you thought that because of the fact that I'm a hanyou who can never truly fit in with any race eloping with me could be the worst decision for me. Then you also thought that it was wrong to elope when you thought Kikyo loved me. And then there's also the fact that you compare yourself to Kikyo. You always down yourself and think you're just not as good and can't be better than your sister when I truly think you are a million times better."

"You're biased," she said softly.

He shrugged. "I'm also honest. You overthought a lot of stuff- you couldn't possibly think I could be happy with you since you thought Kikyo was better than you and could make me a better wife but Kagome that was wrong. I couldn't give a flying fuck if Kikyo could slay hundreds of demons with one arrow and you can only kill one. I couldn't give a shit if Kikyo was more versed with running the Eastern lands than you. I don't give a rat's ass if Kikyo could raise the dead and you couldn't."

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, I love you for you." He said. "You're not perfect and neither am I. I think the reason I don't like your sister nearly as much as I love you is simply because she reminds me of Sesshoumaru in some ways. So close to perfect in everything, so in control of their emotions, so cold and formal. It pisses the shit outta me. But you Kagome- you're far from perfect but you're honest and you try hard. I never have to worry about if you're hiding anything from me because I can read you like a book. Kikyo- she has a lock upon her emotions and she never gives me the key to them even when I ask for her to open up to me. I never have to ask you to show me how you feel... even now you've got tears coming down your face. I've never seen Kikyo cry- never not even when your father died. Not one tear."

"I cried for a long time after his death," Kagome said. "I just- I can't keep things like that bottled up inside."

"I know," He nodded. "That's what I love about you. You have a weakness that makes me want to protect you from everything but you also have a strength that stirs deep pride within me. I love everything about you."

"Oh Inuyasha," she hugged him. "I really did over think everything."

"But you were honest Kagome," he said. "Everything you did was in hope of making me happy. But Kagome all you had to do to make me happy was fuck everyone else and elope with me from the start."

Kagome inhaled deeply as she wiped her tears into his chest. "I wish we could go back in time to when you asked me to leave with you."

"If we could, you'd say yes?"

She nodded. "I would," she said. "But we can't turn back time. we should head back now"

He nodded and looked down Inuka was asleep and snuggled in his arms. "Let's go then,"

Kagome got onto his back and they made their way back to the entrance to the forest where Kagome and Hojo's hut was. "I'll just put him inside. Can you wait a moment longer?" She asked.

"Sure," he said as he kissed his son's sleeping face and watched as she left him. She came back a few minutes later.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?" He gazed at her. She was just so beautiful to him. Everything about her seemed to please him.

"We can't turn back time. All we can do is move forward,"

'Maybe she's gonna tell me I can have her body now...' he thought and his mind went to visions of her lush nakedness bent over and ready for the taking... his taking. He hardened instantly.

"Are you listening to me?" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"I heard you," he said still admiring her.

"I know you didn't," she frowned at him. "So I'll repeat. I intend to dissolve my marriage to Hojo."

Inuyasha's heart leapt but he controlled himself from whooping for joy. Instead, he nodded. "Smart idea. I'd have to kill him if you don't."

She smiled knowing he wouldn't kill Hojo- he'd probably beat the happy hell out of him and ship him to another kingdom. "It wouldn't be too hard. Hojo's very understanding. I'll have to tell him Inuka's not his child- he won't press me for information I'm sure but I need to straighten that out with him."

"Okay- if he does give any problems send word and I'll stick my Tetsusaiga so far up his ass he'll-"

"I will," she cut him off making him laugh. "Now dissolving your marriage to my sister will be a lot harder but it's not impossible."

"You have an idea?"

"Just give me some time to think," she said pulling on her partly ruined nightgown. "I should have an idea by tomorrow night. There has to be something we can do."

"Okay," he nodded.

"And..." she tapped her chin. "Oh! Inuka needs more baby cloths- he runs through a lot of them in a day. What else..."

"How about a cart load of money? Will that do?"

She gasped. "Money's a good commodity but don't be extravagant! I don't want people to start thinking I'm your... mistress."

He laughed. "Okay okay maybe not a cart. I'll send a letter."

"All right,"

Then he got up to put back on his clothes. "Oh Kagome- I never told you this."

"Told me what?"

"When I was younger and my father didn't even know he had sired me- my mother was the daughter of an impoverished gentleman. Anyway, because I grew up in a poor village before father found mother and I- I well-"

"You what?"

"I never had playthings or people to play with," he said. "So with some of the money buy Inuka some nice toys. I- I wanna give him the things I lacked when I was younger. I want his life to be different- I lived a hard life and so I want him to live as easy a life as a hanyou can have."

She nodded. "Do you think if we had eloped almost two years ago we could give him that?"

"Of course," Inuyasha said. "You see I planned to go to Village Musashi. It's a village in the direct centre of all four kingdoms," he said. "I've been there a few times. The people there are always looking for someone to permanently stay and protect them from enemy attacks. If we go there we'll fit right in. I can protect the village and you can use your priestess abilities to treat their ailments. They wouldn't have had to pay us because we'll earn our keep like that. So you see in Village Musashi we'd be welcomed and we could start a life with Inuka that could potentially be free from so much of the hate and prejudice that I experienced."

"Oh," Kagome realized. "You had planned to elope there?"

"That's right," he nodded. "I'm not saying our lives would've been easy but at least we'd be together and that ultimately makes me happy."

"I should've really thought about your plan," Kagome said.

"Don't worry," He tied his pants and began to pull on his shirt. "Just think about dissolving your marriage and I will also try to find a way to dissolve mine."

"You don't care that you will no longer be Lord of the Eastern lands?"

He shook his head. "I never have, you and Inuka are all I care about."

She smiled. "Thank you Inuyasha." she stepped to him and helped him fix his clothes. That's when he noticed the bracelet on her wrist.

"You're wearing it?"

"You didn't notice?" She asked him softly.

"I suppose the only thing I was focusing on was your face and my son," he smirked and kissed her wrist. "It suits you."

"I love it," she said. "Hojo doesn't know you gave me it though,"

"Poor guy," Inuyasha grinned. "Have you ever taken it off?"

"No," she shook her head. "Not once."

His heart jumped. "Let's hurry and dissolve our farces of marriage so we can be together all the time."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Good night."

His eyes never left her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I- I just want to kiss you," he said softly. "Can I?"

"Inuyasha..."

His mouth went to hers and her eyes closed. He kissed her deeply, his tongue delving deep inside and when he moved his lips he saw her eyes glazed over.

"I want you," he told her bluntly.

She took in a shaky breath. She wanted him as well. "Tomorrow night."

His heart leapt for joy. "Really?"

"I- I've tried to be faithful and- and I don't want to be a bad person but since we're going to be dissolving our marriages soon I- I don't think it'll be too bad to... to..."

"I agree," he said quickly. "Okay then. Tomorrow night."

She nodded and confirmed. "Tomorrow night."

And then Inuyasha ran off through the forest back to his wife. With a sigh, Kagome went into her hut and laid down next to her husband.

'I'll make love to Inuyasha tommorrow night,' she thought. 'And I'll also have a plan to dissolve his marriage. I'll have to work on breaking my marriage tomorrow. That shouldn't be too difficult.'

She did feel a little guilty but... a smile splayed across her face... she was happy.

* * *

><p>I really liked this version. Anyway, I'll be continuing the story after this so look out for chapter 4.<p>

Reviews are always welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	8. Chapter 4: Morning After Visit

I spent more time on this story because I got completely absorbed! I already know what I'm doing for 'Their Destiny' so it won't be too difficult to write, but this story- this one still has a few mysteries I have to solve so I'm writing on this story more. Enjoy! And remember your reviews encourage me to keep on writing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 4: Morning After Visit**

All through the night Kagome tried to sleep but her body was still tingling from her and Inuyasha's lovemaking. She licked her dried lips and smiled. 'Inuyasha wants to have me again... tomorrow! Oh I can hardly wait!'

And then Hojo turned on his side and wrapped a hand around her waist. Kagome's thoughts broke. 'This is so wrong,' she thought sadly. 'But- but I can't resist Inuyasha- he's the man I love. There's no way I can deny him... I have to set Hojo straight.'

"Kagome?"

She looked and saw Hojo staring at her.

"Oh Hojo! You're awake." She gave him a small smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Did you go somewhere last night?" he asked with a yawn.

"Nowhere in particular- Inuka likes the forest so I just went for a little stroll with him. He fell right to sleep."

"You shouldn't go out so late at night alone," he said. "You don't know what could be lurking out there in the forest."

"Don't worry Hojo I was very safe," she told him, 'so safe in fact, I was able to have an affair'. 'I should tell him now,' she thought but as she opened her mouth Inuka woke up and she left the bed and went to the crib to pick up her son who was already making his own way out of it.

"Nuka, Nuka, didn't I tell you not to climb out your crib?" she admonished. The pup's brown eyes sparkled up at her and he gave her a mischeivous smile. Kagome could already envision two little fangs and tiny white ears upon his head.

Inuka was a half demon who looked more like a human but looks were decieving, this little pup's eyes changed from dark brown to gold depending on his emotions. If he was happy his eyes would be warm chocolate and if he was angry, mischievous or annoyed his eyes would turn Inuyasha gold.

Anyone with sense could see that Inuka resembled the Lord of the East- but Hojo saw what he wanted to see and so did the villagers.

"Mama!" The pup reached out for her. She pulled him into her arms and smiled lovingly.

"Good morning my precious," she kissed his soft little cheek. "Did you like your walk last night?"

The pup grinned. "Pa-pa!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at Hojo who was walking over. Inuka was remembering being held by his real father last night.

"Good boy!" He said warmly. "You finally recognize me as your papa. It's been a long time coming but-" he reached out for Inuka but the pup spat on him and broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Inuka!" Kagome gasped. "That was very rude! Don't spit on your papa!"

Inuka huffed. "He no papa! No papa! No papa!"

Kagome bit into her lip. 'Oh great,' she thought. "Now, now Inuka-" Then she turned to Hojo who looked a bit saddened by his 'son's' rejection. "I'm sorry Hojo-"

"No- No- that's to be expected," he said.

"What?" Kagome frowned. 'Maybe he knows...'

"I wasn't there when he was born and he hasn't forgiven me for it," Hojo sighed. "I'm sorry Inuko,"

Inuka growledd at Hojo for saying his name wrong.

"It's Inuka," Kagome corrected. 'So he doesn't know the truth... gee this doesn't make my job easier.'

"Yes, right." Hojo nodded. "Um Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"About Inuko- ka," he said quickly. "I always wanted to ask-"

She gulped. "Yes?"

"What color are his eyes?" He wondered. "They're always strangely amber when I'm around but everyone in the village claims he has brown eyes."

"Well, they're both," she said. 'I can't lie to him.'

"They are?" He frowned. "But how? My eyes are blue and yours are brown. I understand the brown but the amber-"

"It's in his blood Hojo," she told him. "Amber eyes run deep in his blood."

"Really?" he rubbed his neck. "I still don't-"

"Hojo there's something I need to tell you," she said softly. "Have a seat while I get Inuka something to eat."

"Okay-"

Kagome took Inuka to the little kitchen area and pulled out some ingredients for porridge. Inuka walked over to her and pulled on some boar meat she had curing.

"Dis! Dis!" he told her.

"You- you want meat?" she asked him.

He nodded and opened his mouth to take a bite but she took it from him. "No I have to prepare it first!" His brown eyes turned to gold when she told him. She saw the look and said, "Oh Inuka, I know you're hungry but you can't eat uncooked meat..." then she stopped. 'Well he is a dog demon... even if he's only half... technically he should be okay.' She bit into his lip. 'I don't know... Inuyasha why can't you be here to help-'

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Hojo said to her and when he got to the door he saw Lord Inuyasha with a satchel. "My lord," Hojo bowed. "What an honor to have you on my doorstep. How may I serve you this morning."<p>

Inuyasha looked down at the man. 'Poor fool- I'm banging his wife and he's all ready to do my bidding. Kinda feel bad for him. Anyway... serves him right for not being very attentive.' he thought. "Baron, I heard you had a pu- child."

"Yes my lord," Hojo nodded. "His name's Inuko and he's two-"

"Inuko?" Inuyasha frowned. "I thought it was Inuka."

"Oh! Yes, yes! I always seem to mix that up," Hojo told him. "Kagome named him, my lord."

"You should make more effort to learn it," Inuyasha admonished him angrily. 'How dare you say my son's name wrong?'

"Yes my lord!" Hojo cowered. "I apologize. I'll memorize it properly at once."

"Make sure you do," Inuyasha told him. "Now where is the pup?"

"Pup?"

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "That's what my family calls them."

"Oh! Oh yes then if you call him a pup then I shall do so as well!" Hojo told him.

"Where's Inuka?" He asked again irritated. "I've been going around the village sending out toys and food for the children."

"Really!" Hojo said. "How wonderful of you to think of such a grand gesture!"

"Yes well- my wife thought it a good idea," Inuyasha lied. 'I'm glad I thought up that excuse this morning. I really want to see Kagome and Inuka again.'

"INUKA!" Kagome shrieked and Inuka came out running and laughing with a slab of meat between his tiny teeth. "Come back here! I have to cook it!"

The pup laughed and looked back to see his mama running after him. He thought it was a great game. And then suddenly he was lifted off the ground and in the air.

His little eyes sparkled with shock and then he began to grin and laugh. "Papa! Papa! Papa!" He exclaimed in Inuyasha's arms.

Hojo jumped in. "No little one! He's not your papa! He's the Eastern Lord... though I suppose he'd be the village's father since he is the ruler..."

Suddenly the slab of meat smacked Hojo in the face and Inuyasha and Inuka broke out in a fit of laughter as Hojo sputtered.

"What a precious pup you are!" Inuyasha hugged Inuka to him.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome was frozen. "What- what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's eyes swept to her and his body responded automatically.

Kagome's thoughts jumped to what they had been doing just hours ago. The sound of their releases played in her head and she flushed as her arousal spiked.

"Good morning Lady Kagome," he said with a knowing smile. 'It's the morning after... she's thinking about our lovemaking is she? Good.'

His voice broke her out of her nodded and bowed. "Pardon my manners my lord, good morning."

"Lady East and I have been going around the village giving toys and other things to the villagers," he said. "Baron!" he called.

"Yes My lord?"

"Show Lady Kagome what's in the satchel I brought while I tend to this little one, there shouls be clothes and other stuff he'll like" he said. "Are you hungry Inuka?"

"Yes!" Inuka exclaimed as he grabbed Inuyasha's long forelocks and began to pull on them.

"All right lets see what pap- I can dig up," he said and looked at Kagome who was in a state of shock... or paralyzation to be exact. "The kitchen's this way?"

"Papa! Papa!" Inuka was chanting happily with brown eyes.

"Y- yes, the kitchen's in that direction" she nodded.

Then he walked to her and very softly said, "You may want to straighten the poor sot out." he told her referring to Hojo. "Inuka's becoming very vocal don't you think?"

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Inuyasha grinned at his son. "Say food."

"Fooda!"

And then Inuyasha walked away. Kagome sighed and turned to Hojo who was looking a bit perplexed.

"Hojo-"

"You know now that I look at them Lord Inuyasha and Inuka do strangely resemble each other, the only thing that looks different is the ears, claws, fangs and hair color but there's something similar about them." He said to her.

She stared and walked to him. "Hojo-"

"You don't have to say it Kagome,"

"Huh?"

"I already know," he sighed. "Actually I knew from the very beginning."

Her eyes widened. "You- you knew?"

He nodded. "I just- I just didn't want to believe it but... but now I can't just ignore it."

She gulped. "Hojo I'm so-"

"You must've dreamt of Lord Inuyasha so much while being with child, our son resembles him now!" Hojo told her as if he was completely certain of his theory. "Wow! That's amazing Kagome! And then since the child looks like him you named him after our lord as well in honor of our new lord! What a wonderful woman you are!"

Kagome nearly dropped to the ground. If she had she probably would've cracked her skull by the sheer force of stupidity that had dropped down upon her. 'Is he serious? Is Hojo that dense?'

And then Inuyasha's laughter boomed and he walked in with Inuka eating a freshly killed fish. "You like that don't you?"

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! You gave him raw fish!"

Inuyasha looked at her. "It's no big deal. The pup loves it."

"Did- did you clean it at least?"

"Why?" Inuyasha frowned. "I only took off the scales and the fins and-"

Kagome yanked the fish from Inuka's tiny hands and he began to cry.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "Give it back!"

Then Inuka held out his hand and yelled "Give back! Give back! Give back!"

She frowned. "He isn't supposed to eat raw-"

"He's a hanyou! Of course he can eat raw fish!"

Kagome gasped and her head nearly spun off her body to look at Hojo. 'Oh hell now he knows! He has to know!'

Hojo came to them. "Kagome you should give the boy his fish. It's healthy and will make him big and strong. I've been hearing fish guts are especially good for growing children."

"Wait," Inuyasha's eyebrow was twitching. "Didn't you hear what I called him?"

"What? A Hanyou?" Hojo asked. "Oh isn't that just another name for child like pup?"

Inuyasha handed Inuka over to Kagome who was near to dropping as well. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Fuck seweious!" Inuka giggled making Inuyasha grin.

"Inuka! Don't say that!" Kagome told the pup who was still gnawing on his fish and grinning mischievously with gold eyes like his father's. 'These two are so...' Kagome wanted to laugh as well but refrained.

"My Lord, I know I have little right but can you not use such foul language in front of my son?" Hojo asked.

Inuyasha saw red. 'His son? Fuck no!' He looked at Kagome and his eyes apologized for what he was about to say. "Baron does Inuka look like he's yours?"

"Well- I- Um- I know the resemblance isn't really there but-"

"Answer the question!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No-"

"Now does he look like me or not?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes for what was about to come.

"Well the boy really-"

"Does he or not?"

"He does! He does!"

"How so?" Inuyasha asked taking Inuka who had finished the fish and was now smacking his lips happily until he burped and Inuyasha chuckled, "good pup," And then he turned his attention back to Hojo. "Now answer. How does Inuka look like me?"

"Well- he- his hair it- it looks like-"

"And?"

"His eyes! They- they look like-"

"And-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to stop him. 'Poor Hojo.'

"Don't interrupt!" Inuyasha told her. "What else?"

"Everything," Hojo told him. "Everything about him resembles you-"

"So what does that mean?" Inuyasha asked hating to have to spell out the obvious.

Hojo thought for a moment. "That means that..."

"Ho-" Kagome tried to speak again but Hojo stopped her.

"It means that when Kagome was with child she dreamt and thought about you as being our new lord so much that the child took on your characteristics!" Hojo said.

Inuyasha began to growl and then shouted. "You stupid jack-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice came through. "Good morning!"

Kagome, Hojo, Inuyasha and Inuka turned to look and saw the woman walking through the door.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy this chapter? If so please review!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	9. Chapter 5: Kagome's Confession

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Please enjoy and remember your reviews encourage me to keep on writing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Confession**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a woman's voice came through. "Good morning!"

Kagome, Hojo, Inuyasha and Inuka turned to look and saw the woman walking through the door.

"I'm sorry to barge right in but I was knocking for a while and no one seemed to hear." The woman said. "The door was unlocked."

Inuyasha stared at her. It was Kikyo.

'Might as well spill everything now,' He glanced at Kagome who was frozen.

"Ki-Kikyo," Kagome said after a moment. "G- Good morning sister."

"Oh Kagome! It has been a long time," Kikyo smiled walking in with her advisor Muso.

"Yes, what- what brings you to our humble home?" she asked.

Kikyo smiled. "My husband had the most wonderful idea to go around the village early to distribute goodies to the people. Wasn't that nice?"

"Yes- yes very nice," Kagome smiled back though she doubted it looked real.

"Are you in pain sister?" Kikyo asked frowning. "You look a little-"

"No- No I'm fine," she said. "Um... Lord Inuyasha was just visiting and-"

"Oh yes you have a child as well," and then Kikyo saw her husband holding the child in his arms.

Her advisor analyzed them quickly. "Now that is so strange," he said walking to Inuyasha and the pup.

"What's strange?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and Inuka began to growl quite ferociously at the strange silver eyed man.

Kikyo stared at the pup. "Kagome is he... growling?"

"Um... oh he gets a bit irritable when there are too many people around," Kagome walked to Inuyasha and took Inuka from him. "He needs his bath and I have to take care of the laundry. I'm sorry to cut this nice visit short but when Inuka starts crying-"

"Inuka?" Kikyo looked at the pup to Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome smiled, "It was in honor of our new lord," Kagome told her. "Didn't I explain that when he was born- in my letter? Because you couldn't come?"

"Is that so?" Kikyo asked and then walked to the pup and stared at him closely. "My if I didn't know better I'd say your child resembles my husband's family. Except of course he doesn't look anything like a demon or a hanyou. Though there is something there... I wonder what it could be."

Kagome bit into her lip and then laughed, "Oh everyone's saying they resemble each other!" she laughed again. "You know it must be because I was so happy for your marriage to Lord Inuyasha and I knew the villagers liked him so much, when I was with child that my son now looks like Lord Inuyasha."

She knew that was the most stupidest thing she'd ever said but if it worked then-

"That's what I said!" Hojo said proudly.

"Can I hold him, sister?" Kikyo asked and held out her hands.

"No! No! No!" Inuka grabbed onto his mother. "No!"

"Inuka," Kagome held him and rubbed her hands behind his head, her fingers smoothing through pitch black hair that was already showing signs of growing long like his father's. "I'm sorry he's always like this in the morning."

"I see," Kikyo frowned. "You really should teach him to be more sociable sister. It's very important to bring up a child who is well-rounded. Maybe you should let me teach him a few things before he gets too out of hand-"

"No thank you. I can handle Inuka," Kagome said stiffly. "How about you focus on your own pups?"

Kikyo's eyes narroed. "Surely sister you aren't angry at me for offering to give you a little aid as an older sister should."

"I appreciate your offer, Kikyo," Kagome told her. "But I think you should expend your energy on your own. I have it on good word that I'm an excellent mother. I can teach my son everything he needs to know... with the help of his father of course."

'Kagome's pissed,' Inuyasha thought.

"Of course." Then afrer a bit of staring Kikyo spoke again, "Lord Inuyasha and I haven't been so fortunate as of yet," Kikyo said. "Though you should know that, right? There was no big celebration in honor of heirs to the eastern lands as yet."

"Oh! my apologies," Kagome tried to look apologetic. "I forgot. Do forgive me."

"Yes well we will continue trying and praying. You do have a most adorable little boy. You and Hojo should be proud."

Inuyasha's eyes slid toward Kagome's and she looked about ready to keel over. "Anyway we should leave these two alone. I'm sure they have a lot to talk about and we have other homes to visit."

"Yes of course," Kikyo nodded and then looked at Kagome. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to keep in touch with you Kagome. Ruling the eastern lands is quite a task but I am so proud I have a husband who is so capable in helping me."

'That is, of course, the only thing I'm good for in your case,' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo finished, "Maybe we'll be seeing each other more?"

"Maybe," Kagome sighed.

"Let's go Inuyasha... Muso." She said as she headed for the door Hojo held open.

"Good bye My lady," he said.

And the Kikyo and Muso walked out but not before Muso tried to touch Inuka and the pup nearly bit his hand off.

As Inuyasha passed Hojo the dense man asked, "My lord what were you about to say-"

"Kagome should tell you," Inuyasha said quite irritated as he went to Inuka and ruffled his hair. "See you later, Inuka."

"Papa! Papa!" Inuka reached out for him and it nearly tore Inuyasha to shreds when the pup started to cry for him as he left.

"Inuka, come on sweetie. Hush for mommy?"

The pup squiggled out of his mother's arms and ran to his father. He was almost two anyway. "Papa! Papa!"

Inuyasha sighed and picked the pup up. "Inuka be a good pup and do as your mama tells you."

The pup held onto him tightly. 'His grip is really strong,' Inuyasha realized instantly. 'He doesn't want to let me go.'

"Nuka," Kagome went to them. "Inuyasha has to go."

"No! No!" The pup shouted.

"Oh what will we do?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called.

Inuka just wouldn't let him go. Inuyasha stepped outside. "Kikyo you and advisor go on, the child insists I stay a bit longer."

"Oh!" Kikyo eyed them carefully. "Okay then, I suppose Advisor Muso and I can go back to the mansion and deal with other pressing matters."

"Brilliant idea," Inuyasha said. "I shall see you when I return home."

"All right Inuyasha,"

Kikyo and Muso left him on Kagome's doorstep. Inuyasha sighed as his son pulled on his hair. He walked back into the hut. "Kagome what do you suggest? He won't let go. I suppose I could take him with me for a little while but..."

"That's a great idea!" Hojo exclaimed. "Yes take the boy with you my lord and bring him back a little later."

Kagome's head snapped to him. "Hojo? Don't I have any say in this? I did push him out you know!"

Hojo hushed automatically.

"I'll be really careful and-"

"I trust you with him," She told Inuyasha. "I suppose I can let you take him for a while. I still have some things to discuss with... my husband and Inuka seems to have become attached- it'll be very difficult trying to pry him off of you right now."

"So I can take him?" Inuyasha's eyes lit.

"Only for a little while," she said. "He still needs his bath and..."

"Okay!" Inuyasha smiled lovingly at her. "I've always wanted to walk around the village with m- a pup. Kikyo hasn't produced any as yet so I haven't been given the opportunity to experience it."

Kagome nodded. 'Yes. Inuyasha and Kikyo have been trying but she hasn't given him any pups in the two years they've been wedded. I know Inuyasha's not the problem so it must be Kikyo...'

"Say bye bye to mama," Inuyasha told Inuka.

"Bye bye mama!"

And then Kagome watched as Inuyasha and their son walked out leaving her behind with her husband. She wished she could go with them but...

"Kagome! How wonderful this is!" Hojo exclaimed. "The villagers will be buzzing about how lucky we are that the Lord Inuyasha took our child for a personal stroll around the village!"

"Hojo there's something you need to know," Kagome said seriously as she closed the door. She was so sick and tired of Hojo's lack of perception.

"What is it?"

"I don't know any other way to say this but... Inuka- Inuka's not your son."

Hojo stood frozen as his wife told him about her and Lord Inuyasha's relationship before he had married her sister, Kikyo. "I didn't know I was with child until a week after I married you and... and I suppose it was too late to tell you what we had done. I'm- I'm sorry Hojo."

"So the boy really isn't mine," Hojo said desolately.

'He's crushed,' Kagome thought painfully. "I'm really sorry Hojo-"

"It was not my intention to hurt you or anyone else," she told him softly. "It's just that- Inuyasha and I- we love each other."

"I- I feel- I don't know how I feel," he sat on the floor. "I mean- there were some villagers saying that- but I- I- I never thought."

'I don't know what else to say... I've already apologized- that's all I can do,' she thought. "Please forgive me Hojo-"

"I want to dissolve our marriage," he looked up at her with swimming blue eyes.

Kagome bit her lip and nodded. Her throat was constricted, her heart pained. "Hojo you're a really good man- a great husband-"

"You don't need to say those things," he told her as he got up. His eyes were a bit cold, but he wasn't- not really at least. "I'm- I'm going to pack my things-"

"What?"

"You and Lord Inuyasha may want to use the hut instead of trysting in the forest like you did last night."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart dropped out her chest. "You- you knew?"

"I'm not stupid Kagome," he said. "I saw the way he looked at you."

Kagome bent her head. "I'm sorry Hojo."

He sighed. "I'm really angry you know Kagome."

She nodded. "You should be- I wasted two years of your life-"

"No," he stepped to her. "It wasn't a waste. I like being with you and maybe somewhere in my mind I knew this was going to happen. We never had the spark I felt between you and Lord Inuyasha but you realize that if Lady East finds out about this she can banish you from these lands don't you?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm aware."

"And you may want to be careful. Her advisor's very sharp. He didn't say much but I'm certain he picked up that Lord Inuyasha is the boy's father and don't sleep on Lady East either- when I heard your explanation as to why our- I mean your son looked like Lord Inuyasha it sounded very unbelievable."

'You were the one who made it up,' Kagome thought but didn't remind him. "I know it did."

"Anyway," Hojo sighed. "I'll go pack my things up-"

"You- where will you go?"

He shrugged. "To live with a friend for a while."

"Hojo I- I really shouldn't ask any favors-"

"I won't tell anyone the real reason we're dissolving our marriage," he said. "As angry and hurt as I am I- I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Tears came to her eyes. "Hojo-"

"I had a great time with you Kagome," He said. "Bye."

And then he walked away to go and pack. Kagome felt a little shaky. She'd just broken a man's heart- shattered his dreams... and he was such a good man. 'I'm so sorry Hojo but... I love Inuyasha.'

* * *

><p>Lol. I just love this story. More to come! Tell me if you like it so far guys!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	10. Chapter 6: Father and Son

Hey guys! I just love my baby Inuka! He is like the cutest bundle of joy ever! Thank you for all the reviews now let's get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 6: Father and Son**

Inuyasha and Inuka were having heap loads of fun as they jumped through the village. "You like that don't you Inuka?"

"Yes!" The pup began to laugh.

"Good boy!" Inuyasha laughed as well and then he jumped up into a high tree. "When you're older I'm gonna teach you a lot of things,"

He sat on the limb with Inuka secure in his arms. "I'm gonna teach you how to catch fish and climb trees and mountains, slay demons and protect your territory. You like the sound of that?"

"NO!" Inuka grinned and Inuyasha frowned.

"You're supposed to say yes."

"Yes!" the pup exclaimed.

"Smart boy," Inuyasha ruffled his hair. "Now let's go back and see what your mama's doing."

Inuyasha got up and dropped out of the tree making Inuka squeal happily.

'Damn I love this little pup,' Inuyasha thought warmly as he held his son close and kissed his forehead. And then Inuyasha heard something strange yet oddly familiar."

"Poo!"

"Huh?" And then a smelly scent hit him and Inuyasha's keen noise squinched. "You shitted!"

"Shit! Shit!" The pup laughed with his deep brown eyes.

Inuyasha laughed with him. "Damn your cloth's running," They were going through the forest when Inuyasha saw a lake. "Excellent." He said. "Let's go for a little swim shall we?"

Inuyasha took off Inuka's small clothes and then his and got into the water holding his son securely. "That was a big load of shit my pup," Inuyasha grinned after he cleaned Inuka's cloth and put it to dry.

"Shit!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't say that around your mama."

The pup's eyes turned sparkling gold. It was his mischievous look. Inuyasha saw the color. "Your eyes changed color," Inuyasha realized. 'I'll have to ask Kagome about that.'

As soon as Inuyasha cleaned his pup they swam from one end of the lake to the next and then headed back. "Did you like that?"

"More! More!" The pup chanted.

"No more today," Inuyasha said. "Your mama will have my head if I don't take you back."

Inuyasha took his red kimono top and dried his son off. "Now let's see how do we put this on?"

He took the cloth and began to wrap it around but it didn't look right. On top of that Inuka kept kicking and laughing. "Okay I'll get it this time!"

After a couple tries Inuyasha got the cloth on and was pinning it when the tip stuck him. "Damn it!"

"Damnit!" Inuka laughed.

Inuyasha was about to suck the blood off his finger when Inuka grabbed it and put it in his mouth.

"You little leech," Inuyasha was grinning as his son began to bite and suck. Inuyasha pulled the pup into his arms and inhaled his scent. He smelt like a mixture of him and Kagome. 'Of course he does- he's our son.' Inuyasha thought happily. "I love you Inuka."

Inuka looked up and his gold eyes turned to a brown so deep Inuyasha was warmed by it. 'He understands.'

"Mama!" The pup said suddenly.

"You want to go to mama?"

The pup nodded.

"Okay let's pin your cloth on," Inuyasha pinned it, then put on his son's top and his own clothes. "Your mom will thank me for bathing you." then he thought, 'she may even let me fuck her again. Damn I like the thought of that.'

A moment later Inuyasha and Inuka were at the Hojo's door. Inuyasha knocked and Inuka mocked him. 'He's such a smart pup,' Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking. 'I'm so proud he's mine.'

Hojo opened the door and Inuyasha saw that Hojo had a few things in satchels. Hojo stared at him and then Inuka.

'I guess this means he knows,' Inuyasha thought with his unflinching stare. "Should I apologize, Baron Hojo?"

Hojo shook hishead. "I don't want your pity."

"I see," Inuyasha said. "Well then, I'm sorry anyway. It wasn't our intention to hurt you."

"Yes well- you both did anyway. More than you know," Hojo said brushing past Inuyasha. "If you want her you can have her- though you've already had her long before me so what am I saying right? Let me rephrase- you can continue to have her. Not only in the forest but in that hut too, if you wish, as I don't intend to come back. I'll send the papers to Kagome to sign and everything will be legalized. Our marriage will be dissolved and you can have her without fear of being condemned to hell for adultery and fornication. It'll just be fornication after I leave. One sin is better than two I suppose. Oh but what am I saying? You're married as well so you'll be condemned for adultery and fornication twice over!"

'Damn he's pissed,' Inuyasha thought feeling a little badly. "Inuka go inside to your mama."

Inuyasha put his son down and Inuka ran inside but not after saying, "Bye hobo!"

The words made Hojo tear up. Then Inuyasha looked at Hojo.

"Didn't you think something was wrong when Kagome became with child so soon after your marriage?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought I was just that good," Hojo thought. "Comes to show I wasn't good at all. I must be unable to have-"

"No." Inuyasha said. "You've been laying the wrong woman."

"Maybe," Hojo nodded and began to walk away before he turned back and said, "Take care of her."

"I will."

"And keep an eye out for your wife's advisor," Hojo warned. "He has a crafty look about him."

"Y- yeah," Inuyasha nodded.

"And you're wife's no fool either."

"I know."

And then Hojo was gone. Inuyasha inhaled deeply and walked into the hut. He locked the door and headed to where he heard Inuka.

Kagome was on her bed... crying.

"Kagome?"

Inuka was crying too.

"What's the matter?" Inuyasha asked going to them.

"Mama cry!"

Inuyasha picked Inuka up and rested his tiny head on his chest and then rubbed Kagome's back. "Kagome-"

"I broke him," Kagome sniffled. "He was a good man and I broke him."

"Kagome-"

"I'm a terrible person-"

"Kagome..." Inuka had stopped crying. "Inuka go play with the toys I brought you."

Inuka came off his father's lap and walked with tiny steps toward the toys. He plopped onto the floor and began to play. Inuyasha turnedd his attention to Kagome who he lifted with ease onto his lap. "Kagome listen to me-"

"I'm horrible-"

"No you aren't," he told her as his arms wrapped tightly. "We didn't mean to hurt him. Our intentions weren't malicious. Kagome it would hurt him a lot more if you were to continue with the farce instead of freeing him. He can now go and find someone who truly loves him and he deserves that. Don't you think so?"

Kagome sniffled but nodded.

"You did the right thing," He said. "Now you are free. It's me who has the big problem. I'm married to not only your sister but the lady of the Eastern lands. How can I possibly tell her that I have a son and I want to leave her for you- her sister- the woman I love?"

Inuyasha was right. Kagome took a deep breath. "We- we still have to think about what you can do."

"I know," Inuyasha said and then thought, 'I thought I had come up with such a good idea last night but... anyway, I'll tell Kagome about that later. Right now, let me deal with her.' Then he asked, "Are you all right?"

"I think I will be,"

"Okay," for a moment they remained quiet and then Inuyasha buried his face in her neck.

"Inuyasha-"

"You're a free woman Kagome-"

"Not until the papers-"

He lifted his head and claimed her lips. "Fuck the papers," He said. "Hojo's gone. He's relinquished his claim. You're mine."

"Inu-" His hand was in the top of her dress pulling a full breast out of the bodice. "N- not while Inuka's-"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at his son and nearly laughed when he saw Inuka fast asleep. "The swim finally wore him out."

"Swim?"

Inuyasha got up picked Inuka off of the floor. The pup snuggled into him and then Inuyasha put him in the crib where he began to cry but Inuyasha took off his kimono top and put it over Inuka and the pup clutched onto it, inhaling his father's familiar scent.

When Inuyasha walked back his eyes were hot. "I want you Kagome," he said as his hands went to the stays on his pants.

"Inuk-"

"He's asleep," he said as he dropped his pants. "I took him through the village and the forest and when he shitted himself we took a long swim to bathe off- I taught him how to swim and I brought him back here. He'll be out for a little while."

Kagome swallowed. "Wh- what about Kikyo-"

"Went back to the mansion with her creepy advisor. You know sometimes I think they're secretly banging each other."

Kagome reddened. "What?"

Inuyasha laughed and began to work her breasts out of her dress. "You know like right now as I'm about to have my way with you, the advisor could have Kikyo's legs up around his waist as he... impales her."

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! Honestly what kinds of thoughts-"

And then his mouth captured a nipple and it beaded instantly. Kagome moaned. "Inu- I haven't-"

"Last night when I went home Kikyo pissed the fuck outta me," Inuyasha said moving over Kagome's tiny body.

"She- what did she do?"

"I'll tell you later." He said as he tore her dress off her body and then the cloth that covered her most intimate area. "Right now I gotta have you."

Biting off the sharp edge of his claw he put his finger between the lips of Kagome's pussy and felt her juices beginning to flow. "You've got the most responsive little snatch Kagome."

Kagome was trying not to moan too loudly. "Inuya- I haven't-"

"I think I wanna taste it." And then Inuyasha's head trailed from collar bone, between her breasts, dipped into her navel and and then slid between the folds of her sex.

"No AH!" Kagome gasped as his tongue moved over her. 'I'm such a wanton.'

Inuyasha grinned between her thighs, "You haven't washed." he realized when he tasted his seed from last night.

Kagome was frowning and she managed to kick him off of her. "I know!" She shouted. "I was trying to tell you but no! You don't hear anything when you wanna fuck!"

His lips curled into a knowing smile. "Sorry," he said. 'She loves to be clean before we do things like this-'

"You aren't sorry at all!" she huffed as she got up.

"Go wash or I'll wash you then fuck you in the washroom. You and that sweet ass." He smiled lasciviously.

Kagome's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Is that an invitation? Do you want me to cum in your mouth my sweet Kagome?" Inuyasha was having a great time making her flush and sputter. 'So hot when she's like this.' He pulled on his naked length and squeezed. It began to grow and stiffen under his administrations.

"Inuyasha!"

He laughed. "Go. I wanna have you before I leave for the day and come back tonight."

"To- tonight?"

"I had a plan about dissolving my marriage but we have to discuss it. I was told it's not possible but still we should talk about it. And then there's the matter with your ass that I intend to take care of-"

'He still wants to try-' Kagome gulped. "So- you don't want it now?"

"You aren't ready to give it now," he said rubbing his cock, his legs open to her view. "I'm willing to wait until tonight when you're prepared."

She gulped. "Inuyasha-"

"If I get up from this bed Imma grab you and fuck you as you are," he warned. "You know I really have no qualms about how I take you. Clean... dirty... once it's you I'm fine with it. But you like to be clean so go clean your pussy so when I eat you out you don't complain."

"How crude-"

He smirked. "Horny dog here," he explained as he pointed at the evidence of his arousal. "I'm a very horny dog and I want my bitch bent over taking my cock so..." he began to edge off the bed and laughed when Kagome zipped to the washroom.

Inuka slept on blissfully unaware of his mother's embarassment and his father's laughter.

* * *

><p>LOL. I kill myself with this stuff! Inuyasha's right! He's such a horny dog! Love him! More to come!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	11. Chapter 7: True Essence and Trust

Decided to give you guys another chapter for today! I wrote so much for this story over the weekend! I'm excited to post the chapters! I have quite a bit in store for our wonderful little Inu/Kag family! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 7: True Essence and Trust**

Twenty minutes later Kagome was out of the washroom. The moment she stepped into the bedroom, Inuyasha grabbed her pushed her up against the wall and began to suck on her neck. "That was the longest wash ever- I might as well take your ass now as well."

"Inu-"

He was licking and nibbling at her tender flesh with his mouth as his hands worked over her. He'd taken off all his claws and filed them down until they were smooth and rounded like human nails. They'd grow back in thirty minutes he didn't mind. He wanted to touch her completely.

Kagome was moaning as his mouth sucked on one nipple and his hands pinched and rolled the other. She was melting under his touch. His other hand had a firm grip on her ass and his cock, now completely erected and dripping for her was grinding desperately into her core. 'He's so passionate.' her hands moved up his back and then smoothed down to his well-shaped, firm ass cheeks and she squeezed.

"Hmm..." he groaned as he ground harder. "damn I'm gonna fuck you hard."

Kagome was panting. He always made her feel so needy for him. "Inuyasha-"

His mouth claimed her lips as both hands grabbed at her ass. "I was gonna suck on your pussy for a while but I can't take it much longer. I'm gonna blow." He explained and then she was off the ground, her legs went instantly around his waist and he took one hand, guiding his cock to her wet entrance and pushed up into her.

"Oh!" Kagome moaned.

"Yes," Inuyasha groaned blissfully as he began to work his hips. Kagome's hands were gripping his shoulders as she gasped with each of his thrusts.

"Hmm... Inuyasha," she sighed as she took his face and buried them into her chest. She took a gentle hold of his ears and began to rub.

That spurred Inuyasha on even faster... deeper... harder. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and down on his shaft, making her careen with pleasure.

"Soo good Inuyasha!" she was going wild upon him.

"It get's better," He promised as he moved from the wall to the bed and lifted her legs up over his shoulders. He delved in deeply over and over again and watched Kagome's expressions of passion and contentment. "So beautiful. So fucking beautiful."

"Yees!" Kagome felt her body shaking. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He loved the sound of his name on her tongue. He leaned toward her to stick his own tongue into her mouth to taste the flavor of her essence. He sucked on her tongue as his hips continued plunging into her moist recesses.

His movement was causing delightful sensations to course through her body. Her mouth went dry but he kissed her again wetly, taking the dryness away.

And then Inuyasha rolled them. He was now on his back, Kagome still impaled on his cock as she was on top. "Fuck me," he ordered.

Kagome put her hands onto his shoulders, fixed her legs to gain a bit of leverage and then began to take him... completely.

Inuyasha felt as if he'd died and gone to heaven. Kagome really knew how to please him. She was pounding herself on him, and the little adjustments she made just pushed them closer to completion.

Kagome was having a very thrilling time as she took not only him but herself. "Raise your knees," she told him. He obeyed and watched the position change slightly. A moment later, she stood up swiftly making his cock pop from her pussy wetly. He groaned at her departure. "Kagome what are you-"

"You like my ass right?" She asked as she turned and sat back down on him. Inuyasha's eyes shone with understanding. "I'm giving you a face full so don't complain."

Kagome grabbed him about to put him back in when she decided to lubricate him some more first. Soo she sat on his stomach, leaned over and took his cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" Inuyasha growled as his toes curled. He reached for her ass- her firm, round, luscious ass that was staring right at his face and with a finger he wet it in his mouth and then very boldly rubbed her forbidden hole.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped as her head snapped to look at him. "Don't-"

His eyes were glazed over. "There's no need to be embarrassed Kagome. I love you and I want to touch you everywhere. Especially here because I know that no one's ever touched you in this place. Let me?"

"I thought you wanted that tonight-"

"I want it all the time," he told her as his hands cupped her ass. "You just washed... and it's right in my face taunting me... let me? Please?"

Kagome bit into her lip. "You really-"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate.

"If I don't like it you'll stop?"

"I will. I promise but at least try to like it?" He asked.

"What- what do you want to do to it?"

"Can't I show you?" he didn't want to explain so it would put her off of the idea.

"O- okay," she said softly.

She turned around and waited for Inuyasha to begin but he didn't. She looked back. "What is it?"

"You're so stiff," he said. "I haven't done anything yet. Relax."

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Better?"

He smiled. "Much."

His strong hands cupped her ass and began to knead gently. 'I need to stimulate her before I try anything too intimate.'

He continued just rubbing her ass, every now and again he'd trail a finger between her cheeks making her bottom tense.

"Inuyasha stop teasing-"

He ignored that plea. 'This has to be good for her,' he thought. "Kagome I want to love you on every level. In every way. If I don't I'll never feel as if I've had you completely in the physical way and I want that- I really do."

"Okay Inuyasha," she said spreading her thighs. "You- you can do it."

"I want you to like it."

"I'll try- I- I just have to get used to it."

He licked his finger and began to rub inside of her ass cheeks so gently Kagome felt her sex throb. 'Strange,' Kagome thought. "That- That- feels good." She said honestly.

"Does it?"

She nodded.

He licked his finger again and continued rubbing until he got to her forbidden hole and very gently rubbed tiny circles into it. Kagome gasped as pleasure went through her.

"How was that?" He asked.

"It- It feels good too," she told him.

'Okay that's a great sign,' Inuyasha thought as he rose up a bit. Kagome stiffened. "Don't worry," he said gently. 'She's like a mare- I must be easy with her... gentle but firm.'

He leaned over and kissed her cheeks softly. "I love you Kagome," he told her. "I really love you."

"I love you too,"

And then he took her hips gently and pulled them toward him. He buried his face between her cheeks and inhaled deeply. Kagome was so embarrassed but she was willing to give the experience a try.

Inuyasha was drugged. His keen nose picked up on the most desirable scents. 'Humans may not think this scent is good but as a hanyou my nose picks up underlying scents they can't. Kagome's true scent is amazing and she's always so clean it's even better than I imagined... Damn I love her. I want her to like this.' He moved his face and saw that Kagome was covering her face.

"Kagome?"

She didn't respond.

"Kagome?"

She sniffled. 'I give up,' he thought and then pulled her up into his arms. "It's okay Kagome you don't have to force yourself for my sake."

She was crying. He held her close. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "You tried Kagome-"

"But I know you want to-"

"Kagome you've got other places I can have. It's okay-"

"I- I just don't like the thought of you smelling something bad and-"

He kissed her. "Kagome, you don't smell bad at all."

She shook her head. "I know I do! I just know it! Do you know what-"

"Of course I do," He said.

"Then how can you possibly-"

"Because Kagome I'm a hanyou- my nose smells more than what humans smell,"

Kagome cried at the thought.

"What I'm trying to say is my nose smells pass what humans smell. I smell your true essence Kagome."

"My what?"

"Your true scent Kagome, it's strongest there," he said. "Have you ever seen animals mate?"

Kagome couldn't recall.

"Kagome, there's nothing wrong with me paying a bit of attention to your ass," he said. "It's a thing dog demons do to their mates. It's not just some... I don't know... freaky thing- it's a dog demon's way of showing true love to his mate. He gets drunk off of his mate's true essence. It spurs him to make sure he pleases her well and for her to let him go that far with her it- it means a lot to him."

Kagome could understand that and with her resolve made she pushed Inuyasha down on to the bed. "I love you Inuyasha,"

"Kagome-"

"I'm not a demon so I don't understand these things- these rituals and these rights and stuff so I need explanations. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad by not just letting you do that to me- it's just that there are some people who grow up thinking it's wrong to let someone touch them there because it's unclean- that's how I grew up. I'm always conscious about how I smell and I never want to displease you but- but if you say my scent doesn't-"

"It doesn't." No hesitation from him. "Kagome you're my true mate. I haven't marked you because we- well you know what happened between us- I didn't want to give you that mark until you are truly and completely mine and we aren't attached to anyone but each other. Kagome your scent is... indescribable." He said. "I'm not good with words but Kagome... it's a scent I want to drown in. You can't smell what I can and I want to assure you that you don't smell bad to me but I don't know how to assure you of that. You'll just have to trust me."

'Trust,' she thought and then staring into his golden eyes she nodded. "Okay Inuyasha. I trust you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Do anything that pleases you-"

"That means I must do anything that pleases you because pleasing you pleases me." He said. "Now get on my cock again- I think I've prolonged our coming too long."

She got back onto him, letting his thickness spread her. And they were at it again. This time she was straddling him but he could only see the back of her which he didn't mind because he could see his cock sliding up into her and her nice ass shaking with the force of their lovemaking. He loved this position so much he grabbed her ass and helped her fuck him harder.

"Inuyasha!" She moaned as her body moved erratically. "Almost- almost- almost-" She bit into her lip.

Inuyasha could feel her sex tightening, he bent his legs and for all he was worth he fucked his lover intensely until she careened with pleasure and shattered into a thousand pieces. He pulled out as his back arched, and his hot, sticky white cum sploshed between her ass cheeks. They lay exhausted for a moment before Kagome decided. 'It's time,' she took a deep breath and got off of Inuyasha.

"Let's do it," she said.

Inuyasha was finally recovering. "We could wait-"

"We'll do it again tonight, let's try it now," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she wouldn't change her mind. "I should be a good bitch and let my mate take in my scent."

Kagome bent over in front of him, she felt slippery between her hips. "Here you go Inuyasha. It's all yours. Do anything you want."

'Anything,' His cock thickened automatically. His cum was dripping from her ass. 'It shouldn't be hard for me to get in there now,' he thought as he got up and positioned himself at her rear entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with determination.

* * *

><p>Was that weird? I hope you understand what I was trying to get at with True Essence you know? Lol. I thought it was super weird at first but then I warmed to the idea of hmm... rear entry loving. I think a couple would really have to trust each other to do something like that. And I wanted Kagome to be self-conscious and Inuyasha to be understanding. I hope I got that across well enough! Next chapter? Of course! A lemon! If you want it please review. Thank you.<p>

Inuluver1990 has ALREADY written the next chapter and ONLY WAITING for YOUR review. lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	12. Chapter 8: Unfaithful

This story must not be doing too well as I haven't gotten much reviews on it but the visitor stats are amazing so maybe it is? Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 8: Unfaithful**

"My lady," Kikyo's advisor, Muso called to her.

"What is it, Advisor?"

"Do you not think it strange how attached Lady Kagome's child is to Lord Inuyasha?" He asked.

"What are you saying?" She inquired as they headed back into the mansion.

"The child seems closer to Lord Inuyasha than his father Baron Hojo," Advisor Muso said, "That is if the baron truly is the boy's father. The resemblance between Lord Inuyasha and the child is uncanny."

"Is that so?" Kikyo sighed. "Well I suppose their is something about their appearance that is similar. But the child is fully human and I do not sense any kind of demon aura within him as I do with my lord husband."

"Do you think it possible the child can disguise his true self?" Muso asked.

"I do believe you are suggesting that my husband has been unfaithful to me with my sister." Kikyo said. "I'll grant that there is a resemblance- definitely in the eyes and there is an attachment, but I believe that my husband hasn't been unfaithful-"

"My lady forgive me," Muso said. "But I believe you are in denial."

"I must think the best of my husband until I am given proof beyond a shadow of a doubt that he has been unfaithful. Now we have other pressing matters to speak about. How many times has Lord Naraku attacked our borders over the past seven days?"

'She needs proof does she?' Muso thought. 'Then I shall give her proof. Last night when Lord Inuyasha left the mansion, he went through the forest to Baron Hojo's hut where he and Lady Hojo trysted. I saw it with my own eyes. He has been unfaithful but my lady needs to see it with her own eyes.'

"Advisor? How many attacks?"

"Actually my lady," Muso cleared his throat. "I am pleased to say that Lord Naraku hasn't attacked at all for the past few days."

"Is that so?" Kikyo frowned. "Undoubtedly that crafty swine plans to throw us off our guard by not attacking when we suspect he will. We must tighten our security and be prepared."

"Should not Lord Inuyasha be here when we hold such conversations?" Muso asked. "I can retrieve him if you will."

"Lord Inuyasha has never failed to protect the eastern lands from Lord Naraku. Even when he is not present, I have complete faith in him that if anything should happen at the boarders he will be in full form and prepared to battle."

'Not if he's fucking your sister mindlessly,' Muso thought. "I shall still go and deliver word to Lord Inuyasha about the tightening of security and increase of the daily and nightly watch."

"If you feel as though you should, Advisor then you may do as such," Kikyo told him. "Need I come with you?"

'I should let her come. I'm sure Lord Inuyasha is betwixt Lady Hojo's thighs by now. It would be all the proof she needs if she were to witness them rutting.' Muso thought. 'But that shall hurt her and I- I do not wish to bring her such pain.'

His thoughts were in disarray. 'But maybe if she sees, she'll dissolve her marriage to that worthless hanyou and maybe... maybe look to me instead?'

"Advisor?"

"No my lady," He said quickly. "I shall relay the message to Lord Inuyasha. You should rest-"

"No. I shall go and speak with my sister Kaede," Kikyo told him. "Surely she might have a reason why I have not become with child as yet. Lord Inuyasha and I have... well we've been intimate many nights and yet I am still seeing my cycle. It is most discomfiting."

"You need not feel that way my lady," Muso tried to cheer her. "It must be Lord Inuyasha who is at fault."

"Oh but if what you had suggested- my sister's spawn being Lord Inuyasha's then how could me not getting with child be his fault? Surely it would be mine if he has already begetted a child."

"My lady I do not mean it as such," Muso told her. "What I mean is that sometimes when a man gives his heart to another it disables him from producing with any other."

"Is that so?" Kikyo asked. "You believe his heart belongs to my sister?"

"I saw the way he looked at Lady Hojo," He sighed. "As much as this pains me to say... no my lady, forgive me, I shall not say."

Kikyo stepped to him. "No, do not be afraid of hurting me. Please tell me what you think, Advisor."

"Are you certain I should? You will not hate me for it?"

"No, you are most kind Advisor," She said. "I could not hate you."

He nodded. "My lady I do believe his heart belongs to his sister. Actually, I too believe that it has always belonged to her, even weeks before your marriage."

"I- I see," She said softly. "You believe they've been together for that long?"

"I do my lady,"

"Then-" She took a deep breath. "In time we shall see if what you believe is true."

"I apologize if I have caused you hurt my lady," He bowed to her. "It was not intentional."

"I know Advisor Muso," She looked down at him. "And I thank you for being so considerate of my feelings. You are most gracious and I should not say this but if you were an eligible candidate of marriage, I do believe I would've had a very difficult time choosing between you and Lord Inuyasha."

Muso's heart soared but he contained himself. "My lady I- I- I don't know what to say. You are most gracious. Though if I may say- please pardon my impoliteness... if- if I were eligible I- I would be the happiest man in all the kindoms to have you as my lady, for you are strong, wise and most beautiful in my eyes."

Kikyo felt her own heart jump in her chest. "Ad- Advisor,"

"And I do apologize for my fowardness but," He said as he stepped to her and put a hand upon her waist. "You deserve far better than a half-breed lord who's heart belongs to your sister." And then he bent to brush his lips lightly upon hers. Kikyo's eyes closed and kissed back gently. A moment after, he placed distance between them and bowed his head as she touched her lips in shock. "You may terminate my service here my lady as I have overstepped my boundaries."

"Advis-"

"I shall leave at once for I have taken liberties I should not have." He began to walk away.

"No," Kikyo reached out for him. "It's- it's okay." she said softly. "I- I too am at fault for kissing back and not stopping you when I knew I could have- should have even."

"M- my lady,"

"We shall pretend that the kiss never happened," she told him. "You are my most trusted advisor and I cannot afford to let you go. You are invaluable to me- my lands."

He nodded. "As you will my lady."

"Now go and inform Lord Inuyasha of our plan to reinforce our security around the lands."

"Yes my lady,"

When he left, Kikyo touched her lips lightly with her fingers. No other man but her husband had ever kissed her lips and to be honest it... thrilled her. She liked it- she... craved for more but she knew it was wrong. Her kiss was unfaithful- Her very thoughts were unfaithful- the feelings she craved were unfaithful. She was unfaithful.

'I should not have encouraged his advance- but... if Inuyasha has been unfaithful then there is nothing wrong with a kiss.' she thought. 'Now enough of this. I shall go see Kaede and find out why I have not become with child as of yet.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Inuyasha was being unfaithful. He was in bed with his wife's sister... his lover and mother of Inuka, their pup.<p>

Kagome bent over in front of Inuyasha, she felt slippery between her hips. "Here you go Inuyasha. It's all yours. Do anything you want."

'Anything,' His cock thickened automatically. His cum was dripping from her ass. 'It shouldn't be hard for me to get in there now,' he thought as he got up and positioned himself at her rear entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she said with determination.

Inuyasha used his finger first to ease her passage. It was bit uncomfortable but once he got it in far enough, Kagome didn't feel any pain.

And then he began to move it inside of her. She bit her lip as the uncomfortable and foreign feeling eased. 'This isn't so bad,' she thought. 'But this is just his finger- his cock is a lot larger-"

Inuyasha slipped in another finger and she gasped. "Gotta make sure you're stretched enough," he told her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I- I know," she said as her hands gripped the bed.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really," she told him. "It's a bit unconfortable though,"

'Not wet enough...' he frowned. 'Gotta make her wet so it'll feel good.'

He really wanted to please her. He licked his lips and the idea hit him. 'She won't like this... but it's for her.' gathering a bit of saliva he lubed her with it.

"What- what was that?"

"Don't worry," he said and his fingers began to move better. 'Okay that worked.'

Soon he had three fingers in and then four. Kagome was gasping. 'It feels so strange but... Inuyasha's being so gentle.'

After a moment Inuyasha knew she was ready, very carefully he pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock until a bit of cum oozed out. He rubbed it at the entrance as he mounted her. "Tell me if it hurts."

"Okay," she said.

And then he began to make his way inside. "You're so small and tight," he gritted as he, with extreme care, pushed in some more.

"Ah-" Kagome was gripping the bed, her eyes were shut tightly. She wanted to tell him how bad it felt. It really felt bad... really, really bad but... she clenched her teeth. 'Inuyasha wants this. I'll endure it for him... just this once.'

"I'm in," he announced after a few long trecherous minutes.

"You- you are?" she could hardly breathe- she couldn't move at all.

"Yes," he said biting into his lip and drawing blood. "Does- does it hurt?"

'I won't lie to him,' she thought. "It's- it's painful."

'I was afraid she'd say that,' he suppressed a groan. 'She feels so good and tight. I shouldn't ask-'

"Take- take it out," she asked him before he could even plead to let him stay in. "Please Inuyasha' I'm sorry I tried-"

He swallowed. "It's okay Kagome, I'm glad you tried. I'll just come out slowly."

She nodded. And then he began a very slow process of pulling out but Kagome gasped suddenly. "Wait!" Her hands reached out behind her to still him.

"Wh- what?" this was torture.

"Push- push it back in." she told him.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"Just- just do it," she growled. 'For some reason it doesn't hurt so much when he's moving-'

He did as told and slid back in very slowly. Kagome sighed. "That- that felt oddly good."

'Did she say oddly good?' he wondered. "Kagome?"

"Out- not all the way" she said quickly.

He gulped and pulled out a bit.

"N- Now in," she moaned.

He pushed in.

"Out-"

He pulled out.

"In-"

He pushed back in and then to his surprise Kagome said, "don't move."

He didn't move an inch but Kagome- Kagome did the most amazing thing. She pushed herself forward making him slide out of her passage a bit and then she pushed him back in all the way.

Inuyasha groaned. "Fuck!" He growled as he grabbed her ass.

"Don't move!" She ordered. He was panting for her. She continued her torture.

'She's trying to get used to it-' he realized. His heart warmed with affection. 'She's trying so hard to do this for me. I have to be patient until she's ready- then I'll-' he balled his fingers into fists.

'I want to make him happy,' Kagome was thinking as she began to get used to Inuyasha's body inside of a place she never thought anything could go. 'But I also- also want to feel these... these feelings some more. This is- is good,' she licked her lips.

"Ka- Kagome," Inuyasha was groaning. "P- please- pl- please let me- me move. Please."

'He's begging.'

Her scent was all over him, he was nearly choking on it. Drowning and breathing at the same time. "Oh Fuck Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

'He wants it so badly- I can feel him shaking for it.' she felt strangely empowered at the fact that she could turn him like this.

"Kagome! Please,"

'Is he crying for it?' she wondered as she turned her head and then with a small laugh of pleasure she saw her lover's face and he looked about ready to tear up for her.

"Damn it don't laugh," he growled. "I- I want you so badly- damn it Kagome! Tell me I can move-"

'He won't move until I give him the okay,' she thought and then nodded. "Okay Inuyasha- you can-"

Kagome's eyes went wide as Inuyasha surged into her. He was pounding so frantically that she found herself unable to hold her body up.

Thank goodness when Inuyasha had left with Inuka and she had finished explaining to Hojo about Inuka not being his child, she cleansed that part of her body. It was a technique she had learnt about almost three months ago that helped her clean everything out of her body. She really didn't want to make an embarrassing mess when Inuyasha wanted his pleasure.

Inuyasha was groaning loudly. 'Kagome's so- so amazing!' he gritted his teeth as he possessed her completely and made her scream out in pleasure as he ground himself hard into her.

"Oh fuck!" He shouted and then with one... two... three deep and powerful thrusts Inuyasha's body imploded. His seed shot straight up into her bowels and Kagome, feeling him cum so intensely shrieked as waves of intense pleasure washed over her.

Inuyasha pulled out moments later, making her gasp and he collapsed atop her- shaking from the sheer force of his climax. His breathing was harsh- he could hardly catch himself. "Fu... fu... fu... fu..ck," he tried to breathe.

"Inu- Inuyasha," she turned her head and when she saw his expression she felt as if she had done the best thing in the world.

He got off of her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't even give her a chance to speak before he began kissing her ravenously. "I love you," He said. "I love you, I love you, I love you-"

"I lub yu!"

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened when they looked down and saw their son staring up at them from the floor.

"Inuka!" Kagome gasped in shock. 'Oh I hope he didn't see all of that!'

Their son was grinning, his gold eyes shining. 'Papa lub mama.'

"That's right, papa loves mama a lot." Inuyasha laughed. "Come here Inuka," he pulled the pup up onto the bed.

"Inuyasha! The sheets are dirty!" She told him.

Inuyasha and Inuka stared at her. She covered her breasts with her arms. "Your mama's beautiful hey Inuka?" Inuyasha asked his son.

"Bootyful!" he repeated.

"Yes very booty-ful," Inuyasha licked his lips, his amber eyes mischeivous. Kagome reddened and got out of the bed, trying to pull the sheets off.

"These are dirty!"

"Durty!" Inuka mocked.

"Yes now get off the both of you!" She said.

Inuyasha rose up with Inuka in his arms and Kagome pulled the sheets away and wrapped them around her. "Shouldn't you be preparing to leave? If my sister finds you here-"

"I know, I know," he yawned. "Damn I'm kinda sleepy." He laid back and closed his eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. "Go home and sleep!"

He peaked at her. "I am home. You are my home Kagome."

"You- You know what I mean," she sighed. "Go to Kikyo-"

"No thanks." He yawned again. "I think I'll just go patrol the boarders until night time and then come to you again."

"But Kikyo-"

"Kinky-ho!" Inuka's tiny voice interjected making Inuyasha ruffle his hair.

"Don't worry about her," He said as he threw his son up in the air and caught him, making him laugh. "You want me to go while he's awake or asleep?"

"You're exhausting," Kagome sighed. "I'm going to take a bath. Fix the bed and feed him. Make yourself useful."

"I can ease your pain," he told her. "Don't think I don't know you're sore."

She huffed. "I'll be fine," she headed for the bathroom, her ass feeling foreign to her. 'Geez he was rough,' she thought and then sighed. 'But it wasn't too bad. It'll take a little getting used to and practice but it wasn't bad at all. I kind of like it.' She got into her tub and began to relax. Their tub was some new invention that allowed water to pour in from a tank and if she wanted it to be heated, she just had to light the firewood. She'd already done that and now...

The door opened. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped.

"I have to bathe as well," He said fully naked and walking toward the massive tub. "Inuka wants to join-"

"Inuyasha! You have to go home!" She told him.

"And I will! As soon as I take a bath. Do you want me to go smelling like your sweet ass?" He handed Inuka to her.

Kagome flushed and he got in behind her. Inuka was splashing and playing in the water as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her from behind. He whispered in her ear. "Thank you so much Kagome."

"Hmm?"

"For giving me all of you," he said as he cupped her breasts and rubbedd. "If we were married we could do this everyday," he smiled as he watched his son splash. "I really like this."

"I- I do too," she said with a small smile. "Inuka! Don't get water in your ears!" She had to lean over to check his human ears and make sure he wasn't going to give himself an ear infection.

Inuyasha watched how motherly she was and it warmed him all over. "You're a wonderful mother Kagome, Inuka's a very lucky pup to have you."

Kagome looked at him. "Well I'm trying my best," she said. "And I'm glad he gets to spend time with you. I've never seen his eyes so brown before."

"Oh yes! I was supposed to ask. His eye color changes with mood right?"

She nodded. "If he's happy or content they're brown or even dark brown and when he's angry or mischeivous or annoyed at something they turn amber or pure gold."

"And on the night of the new moon his hair turns white like mine and he gets ears and fangs and everything-" He remembered.

"Yes he looks like a miniature you," she told him.

"I know," he nodded. "I turn human on that night and he turns hanyou-"

"Actually, I think he's hanyou in this human-like form as well."

"What?" He frowned. 'But I don't sense any kind of demonic aura in Inuka right now. But on the night of the full moon I sensed it.'

"It'll take a little time but I believe when he's older he'll look as you do now but he'll be able to... look human whenever he wants to- you know as a way to fool people into thinking he's fully human."

"We'll have to wait and see but if he can do that then he's more amazing than I thought," Inuyasha said. "I think it'd be wonderful if he could camaflouge his true self you know until the world can accept him as a hanyou. Me- if I had the power to look human even though I'm not I would've used it myself when I was younger. Humans can be even more cruel than demons in some instances."

"You lived a very hard life didn't you?"

"I did," he said. "That's why I intend to give our son nothing less than the very best."

'He's such an amazing father. I wish he wasn't married to Kikyo.' Then Kagome remembered something. "Hey you told me that Kikyo said something that made you angry last night. What was it?"

"Well, you won't like everything I tell you I'm sure of that," Inuyasha said, "But now that you've reminded me I'll tell you anyway."

And so Inuyasha told her what happened last night when he had gone back home after their first fuck in two years.

* * *

><p>Nice and long. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd really love to know some of your thoughts on the story so please review. Thanks guys!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	13. Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Flashback

I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. LOL. Tell me if you liked it too! Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Flashback**

"You lived a very hard life didn't you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I did," he said. "That's why I intend to give our son nothing less than the very best."

'He's such an amazing father. I wish he wasn't married to Kikyo.' Then Kagome remembered something. "Hey you told me that Kikyo said something that made you angry last night. What was it?"

"Well, you won't like everything I tell you I'm sure of that," Inuyasha said, "But now that you've reminded me I'll tell you anyway."

And so Inuyasha told her what happened last night when he had gone back home after their first fuck in two years.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha's spirits were high as he got back to the mansion. He'd just fucked Kagome. 'Damn I feel good.' he thought with a satisfied sigh.<em>

_ He knew his wife, Kikyo was abed. They never slept in the same room. That is what Kikyo requested the morning after their wedding night. She didn't feel it was decent. Actually, she didn't even think going to bed naked was decent._

_ Inuyasha didn't care so he agreed and slept in the adjoining room and he slept naked. He also agreed to come to her room every night to perform his conjugal duty to her. 'I don't feel like going,' he thought as he went to his bed and stripped off his clothing. 'I won't go. Kagome's scent is still on my skin. Kikyo won't smell it but I smell it and I love it. I rather have Kagome on me than Kikyo anyway."_

_ Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He groaned inwardly. 'I bet my ass this is Kikyo.'_

_ There were some nights Kikyo would ask him to come to her bed. Like on nights he really didn't want to fuck her. This was one of those nights._

_ 'I bet my ass she knows I don't want to fuck her tonight and that's why she's here- damn manipulative bitch,' he thought as he strutted to the door, full blown naked. He opened it and saw her expressionless face._

_ "Kikyo," he looked at her. "Do you need something?"_

_ "You've been remiss my dear husband," she said waiting for him to let her in. He opened the door wider and she walked in. "We haven't lain with each other for a while."_

_ "Only three days," he said._

_ "Yes. You went for a walk and finally returned didn't you?" Kikyo's voice wafted to him as she went to sit on his bed. "I've been waiting."_

_ Inuyasha grimaced. "You didn't have to-"_

_ "I wanted to," she smiled at him and moved the covers. "How was your walk, my lord husband?"_

_ Inuyasha stopped himself from cringing at the way she addressed him. "I told you to call me Inuyasha," he said to her. He'd been trying ever since they wed two years ago to get her to use his name. "And my walk was fine. The night air is especially refreshing tonight."_

_ "Yes the air in the Eastern Lands is said to be the cleanest since little to no demons inhabit the lands," she told him._

_ "I realized that,"_

_ "Inuyasha?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Are you happy with me?" She asked softly._

_ He turned to look at her closely. 'I should be honest with her,' he thought. "You aren't bad to be with Kikyo," he said truthfully. "You've made my life considerably easier- my clothes are always clean, food always prepared to perfection, and when I want to release your always willing."_

_ "A wife must be willing especially if her husband's lustful appetite is vast," she said. "You must want another release. I'm ready for you."_

_ He shook his head. "Not tonight Kikyo," he told her._

_ Her brows knit. "My lord husband I do not understand. Have I displeased you in some way?"_

_ "No. No it's not that," he said quickly. "I'm just not... inspired enough tonight." and then thought, 'I just fucked your sister and all I want is her.'_

_ Her eyes widened. "I do not inspire you to be lusty?"_

_ 'Shit,' he thought as he scratched his head. "No I didn't mean it like that. I'm just too tired tonight."_

_ "I see," she frowned. "Inuyasha?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "You didn't answer my question," she told him as her brown eyes drifted over his supple chest._

_ "Yeah I did-"_

_ "No," she shook her head. "You said that I'm not bad to be with. That doesn't mean you are happy with me or not."_

_ 'Damn,' he scratched his head harder. "Kikyo to be honest because we didn't have much time to get to know each other during our courtship it's a bit difficult to give an answer-"_

_ "Not even in the almost two years we've been together as husband and wife?" she cut him off._

_ "I'm okay with you," he told her. "Now enough of this. It's late we should be abed."_

_ Then Kikyo changed the topic._

_ "Kagome- I heard she gave birth to a son about two years ago. We've been so busy with the lands that we haven't been able to keep up or in touch with her." Kikyo said as her husband got into the bed beside her. "Anyway, I found out from the physician when I went to ask him about my lack of begetting. He said her babe was a monstrous child."_

_ Inuyasha frowned. He didn't like his son being described in such a manner. "What's the name of this physician? That's no way to describe a child. I do hope he didn't say as much to the mother."_

_ Kikyo shook her head. "I may have used the wrong word- what he meant was that the child was born much larger than regular human babies and it's grip was strong- nearly broke his finger."_

_ Inuyasha snickered at her words. "How pleasing to hear she's had a healthy pu- babe," He said._

_ Kikyo's eyes widened. "You were about to say pup," she realized._

_ "So what," Inuyasha's expression went bland. "What are you trying to say Kikyo?"_

_ "I just noticed how lively you became at the mention of my sister and her spawn," Kikyo told him. "And then you nearly referred to the babe as a pup. Do you know something about-"_

_ Inuyasha gave her a pointed look. "You are far too suspicious my dear," he said sternly. "The reason I nearly said 'pup' is because hanyous and demons refer to their offspring as such and it was only natural to say that- but I corrected myself because I'm intelligent enough to know that human's call their offspring 'babes'." he said to her. "And you shouldn't call Kagome's babe her 'spawn', it has a derogatory feel to it."_

_ "I guess," Kikyo sighed. "But I must say for once in her life Kagome's actually done something right."_

_ Inuyasha let his wife continue._

_ "Though I suppose any able woman could become with child and give birth," his wife said. "It'd be quite a waste of a womb if she couldn't. You know sometimes I think the only thing Kagome was good for was to spread her thighs- maybe she's found her calling in life."_

_ Inuyasha felt his anger rise. "Such malicious words you say toward your sister."_

_ "Not malicious- honest." Kikyo shrugged. "She did give her virginity to a demon wolf soldier- can't recall his name but she thought herself in love and the wolf... well he did what all wolves do."_

_ Inuyasha already knew that Kagome hadn't been a virgin the first time he had taken her and he didn't condemn her for making such an honest mistake. She was after all human and was looking for her partner in life- someone she could give herself to completely. She thought she had found that with Kouga Wolf now Lord Kouga of the Northern Mountains but he left her soon after for another wolf demonness named Ayame of the Iris who he had allegedly proposed to when they were young during a lunar rainbow or some shit like that. Kagome had been broken up and devestated but she got back on her feet stronger than ever and then they had met._

_ "Did you hear me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked._

_ "Pardon?"_

_ "I was just saying that I wish Kaede was born after me instead of Kagome,"_

_ Inuyasha balled his fists under the sheet. "Why?"_

_ Kikyo sighed as she threaded her fingers through her long dark hair. "Because if we don't have a pup and if Kaede was born next then she would be able to take care of the Eastern Lands when we pass away. Since Kagome's after me, she'd inherit the lands and run them to ruins."_

_ "Why do you think that?" Inuyasha asked._

_ "That girl- she just doesn't have what it takes to be a strong ruler," Kikyo informed him. "Her archery is poor, her spiritual powers are weak. She's quite a disgrace to our priestess bloodline." Kikyo made a cross above her heart. "Now Kaede, even though she is but twelve, she is strong. Her archery is quite good and her spiritual powers heighten everyday. If there's anyone who shall be a great ruler for the Eastern lands it shall be her! Mayhap we can change the laws to fit this purpose. It is most important that we think of the future of the Eastern Lands, don't you think so? Kagome's just not Leader material."_

_ Inuyasha cleared his throat. "You know what I think?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I think that you're underestimating your sister," Inuyasha said. "It's true that she's probably not as advanced as you or even Kaede when it comes to protecting the lands- but I wouldn't call her a disgrace or say that she isn't leader material. She just needs someone to help her a little more to hone her own skills. No one's perfect. She gets along quite well with all the villagers and she too can heal injuries- that counts for something. As for yer finding a way to change things so that Kaede could rule after you, forget it. Kagome should be given the chance to prove herself not have her chance taken from her because you think she's inept." He finished and then a thought hit him. "Kikyo?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Since we're on the topic of ensuring that the lands are secure in the future can I ask you a question?"_

_ Kikyo nodded. "What is it?"_

_ "Is it possible that if our union doesn't produce an heir for the lands that I can marry again? To someone who can produce?" He asked watching her reaction._

_ "No." Kikyo said bluntly. "It's not possible." Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "But if it was, who would you wed if you could wed again?"_

_ 'So it's not possible,' Inuyasha's hopes were dashed. 'I'll ask Kagome about it but if Kikyo says it's not possible and she knows all the laws of the land then-' Inuyasha shrugged as he cut his thoughts off. "I don't know. Why would I think of such a thing when I have a wife and don't intend on replacing you any time soon. It was only a question Kikyo, There's no need to be upset." he asked._

_ "It just sounded as if you were planning to dissolve our marriage," She said. "I apologize lord husband. I'm a bit touchy about dissolving marriages. If ours were ever to be dissolved what kind of example would we set for our people? What will they think?"_

_ "You're right," Inuyasha nodded. 'I sure as hell don't give a rat's ass about what the people think. What's more important is how we feel. That's why I'm gonna find a way to dissolve our marriage so I can marry Kagome.'_

_ Then Kikyo spoke again, "You know when I spoke to the physician about why it's taking me so long to become with child, he told me that there are a few factors that come into the length of time it takes."_

_ "Oh?" Inuyasha was still thinking about Kagome and how wonderful it would be to finally have her and Inuka close to him yet again._

_ "Yes, he said that sometimes if a woman is overworked then production can be hindered."_

_ "I see,"_

_ "And also sometimes it's not the woman's fault she cannot become with child."_

_ Inuyasha's head snapped to her. "I believe you are saying that fault may rest at my feet for you not being able to procreate."_

_ "Well," Kikyo treaded carefully. "You are a half-demon..."_

_ "My blood should have nothing to do with it!" He growled at her angrily. She was always getting on him about being a half-demon. He hated that._

_ "Oh but the physician-"_

_ "Who the fuck is this physician?" Inuyasha shouted at her. "He's coming up with all these theories about what's taking you so long to produce. Did he tell you that procreation can also be hindred if the woman's a cold fish in bed?" He snapped._

_ Kikyo gasped and her mouth began to open and close just like a fish. Her eyes were buldged out in shock- just like a fish. She was floundering for words like a fish floundering out of water. She looked a bit green about the gills. And the salt water beginning to form in her eyes reminded him of the sea water- the perfect spot for a fish._

_ That was mean._

_ Oh well, she deserved it for being so unkind when speaking about Kagome and his son, Inuka._

_ "You think I'm a cold fish?" She asked him softly quite a while after._

_ "I think you need to loosen up and don't be so- stuffy about showing your emotions and telling me if you like it when I'm trying to please you. you act as if nothing's happening when I'm on top of you and you lay there- lifeless beneath me. It's like I'm fucking a fish and as much as I like fish, I've never liked them cold."_

_ "I understand," Kikyo responded softly. "Then mayhap we can try again now that I know that I- I've been- I haven't been pleasing to you?" she put her hand on his shoulder._

_ Cold._

_ Inuyasha hid his grimace._

_ "I told you I'm tired tonight." He said. He really didn't want to fuck her._

_ "The lands need an heir. It is your duty..." After she was through railing him about responsibilities and obligations, Inuyasha was so irritated._

_ He said nothing as he pulled his cock out of his pants, willed it to stiffen and then got atop her lifting her nightdress up. After a few thrusts, grunts, groans and a couple hundred images of being between Kagome's warm thighs, Inuyasha spilled a heavy load inside of his wife and rolled off of her._

_ "If that doesn't get you with an heir then I know for certain it's not me who's at fault," he told her._

_ 'Of course it can't be me.' he smirked as he turned away from his wife. 'Kagome and I produced Inuka didn't we? that proves that I'm capable- Kikyo it's you whose got a problem. I need to get out of our marriage and I'll just dump Baron Hojo in a foreign land and claim he was carried off by maneating wolves and then marry Kagome and hold my son, Inuka in my arms yet again._

_ Inuyasha was smiling when he closed his eyes. 'I think I'll go see Kagome in the morning.' Then he spoke again as he felt Kikyo get up to go back to her room. "Kikyo?"_

_ "Yes Lord Husband?"_

_ "What do you think about going around the lands in the morning giving toys, food and clothes to the villagers?" He asked as if he didn't have an ulterior motive. 'I'll get to see Kagome and Inuka again.'_

_ "That- That sounds like a very inspired idea Lord Husband," She said. "We shall gather as much as we can and head out early."_

_ "All right." When Kikyo left, Inuyasha couldn't help the smile that came to his face. 'Kagome... Inuka... I'll be back with you in a few hours."_

_ Inuyasha could hardly wait for the sun to rise._

* * *

><p>"So Kikyo said all that about me did she?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Yes but don't worry about her," Inuyasha rubbed his nose into her neck. "I have the deepest feeling she's jealous of you."

'Why would she be jealous of me?" Kagome wondered.

"Because you were able to produce a wonderful son," Inuyasha said looking at Inuka.

"I did have help you know-"

He grinned. "You're wonderful Kagome," He kissed her tenderly. "You may not excel at healing and archery and shit but when it comes to giving me the best loving... you excel."

"Inuyasha-" He was already positioning her again for a round of hot lusty fucking again.

He pushed up into her swiftly from beneath the water and she gasped. "But Inuka-"

Inuyasha thrust.

"Mama! Papa! Me play too!" Inuka swam over to them.

Inuyasha had to laugh. Here he was trying to have a fucking good time with Kagome and their pup and he thought they were playing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled herself off of him even though she was now aroused and ready and lifted their son up into her arms. "You shouldn't behave like that in front of Inuka!"

"He thought we were playing!" Inuyasha chuckled. "No harm done. Hey Inuka."

"No ham dun!" Inuka laughed.

Kagome huffed and strutted out of the bathroom with Inuka in her arms. Inuyasha grinned as he watched her wet sexy ass swish and sway out of sight. 'Damn I love her.'

Minutes later, Inuyasha was dressed to head back home. He'd been by Kagome's all morning.

"Later Inuka," he ruffled his son's hair and then tried to kiss Kagome but she was still a bit angry he had tried to fuck her in the washtub while Inuka was with them.

"I'm sorry Kagome," He put his arms around her middle and then whispered in her ear. "You make me insatiable and lose all sense. Sorry for trying to fuck you when Inuka was around. I didn't think it'd be a big problem- I guess that's my demon thinking."

Kagome sighed. "Okay I forgive you."

Inuyasha kissed her deeply. "Thanks. I'll be back tonight and we'll talk about if it's possible or not for me to dissolve my marriage to Kikyo if she can't produce."

"All right," Kagome nodded spinning from his passionate kiss and then told Inuka, "Say see you later papa!"

"See lata papa!" The pup smiled at his daddy.

"Later," he kissed his son's cheek and walked out of the house completely content, completely satisfied, completely happy.

* * *

><p>And this of course is the end of yet another chapter! (Sighs) I've already written like 4 more chapters for this story already and I just need to post but I also need some reviews so I can actually know if you guys like the direction I'm taking in this story!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the idea/plot/storyline of this story.**


	14. Chapter 10: Inuka's Painful Cry

I just had to post another chapter because I soooo love this story! Like I said, I've been inspired right now by FATED so Their Destiny is on a little hold. I already know what I'm going to do for Their Destiny so you needn't worry about that story! Just enjoy this one for now guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 10: Inuka's Painful Cry**

When Inuyasha left Kagome felt considerably lonely. She wished she didn't have to send Inuyasha away but she had to. 'Okay,' she thought. 'What will Inuka and I do now?'

She looked at her son. He was just so precious with his mop of black hair and color changing eyes. Right now they were gold. 'He's not angry and I don't think he's annoyed... I doubt he's having mischeivous thoughts right now... maybe he's-" her eeyes widened. "Are you lonely Inuka?"

The pup looked up at her with such sad gold eyes. Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest. 'There has to be a way to get Inuyasha and Kikyo's marriage dissolved,' she thought. 'But first...' she smiled at him. "Inuka let's go into the village to find some friends to play with okay?"

The little pup nodded and as soon as Kagome was properly dressed, she picked him up with the satchel of toys Inuyasha had brought and headed out. 'He even got Inuka a pair of shoes, how sweet of him! I'll have to tell him how pleased I am for that.'

They found a few children playing with a ball. Kagome looked at Inuka. 'He's a bit small but he's stronger than regular humans and-"

He began to squirm when he saw the kids. "You want to go?" She asked. He kept struggling. "Okay okay," she said as she put him on the floor, held his hand and let him lead her to them.

They stopped when they saw her. She bent to their level with a smile, "Hi children," she said in a friendly manner. "This is my son, Inuka. He'd like to play with you, can he?"

They looked at her, but then one boy, the leader of the three said, "He's too small!"

"I know he is but can you let him play anyway?" she asked. "He really wants to."

Inuka was reaching for the ball.

The lead boy looked at Inuka with a frown. "He'll get hurt lady,"

"Just roll the ball to him a few times and you'll make him really happy," Kagome said. "And I'll be watching right there so if anything happens you don't have to worry."

"How old is he?" Another boy asked staring at Inuka.

"He's almost two. He's a bit big for his age and he's strong too so don't underestimate him," Kagome giggled softly. "Will you let him play a while?"

"Okay lady but if anything happens to him it's not our fault!" The boy told her.

"Deal," Kagome said and let go of Inuka who sped toward the ball. "Share the ball Nuka."

"Mine!" Inuka shouted but then three of the boys came to him.

"Let's play," one said. "Give us the ball."

"Mine!"

Kagome frowned a little. 'Inuka's claimed it as his-'

"Look lady he don't wanna share!" The leader complained.

"I have an idea!" Kagome went to the satchel and pulled out another ball. "Inuka!" she showed her son the new ball and he dropped the old one and ran to her reaching for it. Kagome looked at the boys. "Play with it and when he understands he's supposed to share it, he'll do the same." Kagome gave Inuka is red ball.

"Okay lady,"

And then they began to play as Inuka clutched his own and watched as the boys threw the ball at each other and caught it. "Inuka, do you wanna play with them?"

Inuka nodded.

"Then you have to do what they do," She told him. "Give me the ball."

Inuka handed it to her. "Now catch!"

She tossed it to him gently and he almost caught it. It went to his feet and he laughed she laughed ith him. "Good boy," she said. "Now give it back!"

He picked it up and threw it at her and she caught it. "Smart boy! Catch!"

She tossed it again and this time he caught it. "Wonderful Inuka!"

He threw it back without her having to tell him to. They did that for a while and then Kagome asked him. "You wanna play with them now?"

"Yes."

"Okay go play!"

Inuka ran to them and said, "Play! Play!"

The boys grimaced at him.

'I don't like how they're looking at him,' Kagome realized. 'I'll have to keep a close eye on them.'

She watched as Inuka threw the ball to one of the boys and then the boy threw it to a different boy who threw it to the leader boy and soon she saw Inuka was being left out of the game.

'That's not right,' Kagome thought.

"Play!" Inuka said running to the leader for the ball.

"Hey it's not your turn!" The boy shouted at him.

"Play!" Inuka shouted back.

"No! You have to wait your turn!"

But Inuka wasn't hearing it. He hadn't had the ball in a while so he instinctively knew something wasn't right and when the boy tried to push him, Inuka's eyes flashed pure gold, and before the boy's eyes Inuka's teeth turned to fangs and he grew tiny claws and his hair flashed silver for a second before Kagome came.

"Oh no! Don't shout at him," she told the boys and picked up her son who instantly calmed down. She didn't see his slight transformation.

The boy who did was shaking in fear. "He's- he's a monster lady! A monster-"

Kagome's head snapped to the boy suddenly angry. "What did you say?"

The boy sputtered and ran off with his friends screaming that the baby was a monster in disguise leaving their ball behind.

Inuka was crying.

"OH Inuka," she held her son to her. "It's okay."

"Mon-sta." he said softly.

"No! No!" she shook her head and made him look at her. "You're not a monster."

"Mon- sta," his eyes were a sad gold.

"Oh Inuka," she felt tears come to her eyes. "I'm sorry those boys were so mean to you."

"Papa!" Inuka cried.

'Oh dear,' Kagome thought. 'He wants his father. Oh Inuyasha what will I do?'

"PAPA!" Inuka was crying wildly. He wasn't taking rejection and name-calling very well. Kagome tried to calm him but Inuka kept screaming and he wouldn't let her lift him. Soon he was running and Kagome gasped.

"Inuka! Inuka!"

Since Inuka was half-demon he went much faster than a regular two year old child. He was almost so fast, Kagome couldn't keep up. "Inuka!"

The villagers watched as the little boy ran with tears on his face, crying for his papa as Kagome ran after him. "Inuka! Come back!"

The pup continued running until suddenly, Kagome screamed. He had walked into a road where a horse was carrying a cart of produce. 'He'll be crushed!' Kagome screamed again, "INUKAAAAAAAAA!"

Inuka froze when he saw the horse rear up with massive hooves. Paralyzed with fear, he closed his eyes and screamed. When suddenly, in a rush he was out of harm's way and in strong arms that clutched him tightly.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had just been found by Kikyo's advisor Muso who was telling him about Kikyo's plans to strengthen the security around the Eastern boarders.<p>

"That's a good idea," Inuyasha said noticing how chillingly Muso was looking at him. He was about to ask Muso what the fuck his problem was when suddenly Inuyasha had heard his son's painful cry. His heart dropped and he was off in the direction of the distant cry leaving Muso completely stupefied. Now Inuyasha held his son tightly.

So tightly he almost felt as if he'd break the little pup in two. 'He's safe,' Inuyasha thought as he clutched the pup to him. 'Thank heavens he's safe.'

"Inu... Inu..." Kagome finally caught up and in a relieved heap of tears she dropped to the ground shaking. "Inu... Inu..." Tears were pouring from her face.

Inuyasha saw the villagers watching but he didn't care. This was his family. He bent to Kagome. "Kagome it's all right. Inuka's fine."

The pup was crying in his arms. Kagome looked up and she knew- she just knew from the very depth of her soul that the man she was looking at as the one she loved utterly and completely. "Inuya..." Kagome blanked out from the pressure and dropped to the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha picked her up into his arms and then jumped into the air heading for his mansion where he knew a skilled physician would be.

When he got there the servants were in shock. Inuyasha began throwing orders about. "...And call the physician, NOW."

"Yes my lord," The servants bowed and began to do as told.

Soon Kagome was on his bed. The thing about Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship was that they never slept together as in- fall asleep in the same room. She always wanted him to come to her room, do his conjugal duties and leave. He didn't care. He'd prefer not sleeping with Kikyo in any capacity since he wanted to be with her sister. And now Kagome was in his bed and his son, now fast asleep was with him as well.

The physician came in minutes later. "You called my lord?"

"She fainted. Wake her up." Inuyasha said.

"At once," The physician told him as he pulled out a tiny bottle. He opened it and put it under her nose. A moment after Kagome was sputtering awake.

"Kagome," Inuyasha went to her. His sleeping son, clutching onto his red kimono top.

She began to sneeze as the physician covered up the bottle and explained, "Smelling salt," he said.

"Thank you. Check her head for any wounds," Inuyasha told him.

The man rubbed the back of her head and felt a bump. "She's bumped it but it's small. "I can put some herbs on it for swelling."

"Do that," Inuyasha said.

"Inu- Inuyasha?" Kagome's vision was a bit blurry but soon it was clear as day. "Inuka!"

"Shh..." Inuyasha hushed her. "He's fine."

"You- you saved him from the horse," she said calming down.

"I heard him scream and I was still in the area so I-"

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" she wanted to jump in his arms but refrained since the doctor was still there and rubbing the lump on her head.

"You can leave now," Inuyasha told the man as he rested Inuka gently on the bed and pulled off his kimono top to put over the pup who had tearstains on his tiny face. "And close the door behind you."

"Yes my lord," The physician said as he closed up his kit and walked out of the room, closing the door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha zipped to the door, locked it and then zipped back to her and pulled her into him. "My god," he said shaking. "What in hell happened?"

Kagome's tears were coming out fresh and she tried to explain. "Inuka- Inuka started crying uncontrollably and he just ran off. I- I tried to catch him but he was so fast and- and- he jumped into the road and the cart- and the horse- and the..."

Inuyasha's mouth crashed upon hers instantly as he fought against his own tears. His son could've died a while ago.

"I'm- I'm sorry-" Kagome tried to speak but his kisses thwarted her efforts.

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha squeezed her to him. "Damn it, it's not your fault-"

"I'm a terrible mother-" She was beginning to hyperventilate.

He pressed her into the bed and put his tongue in her mouth. He kept it there until she couldn't breathe. He pulled away and she took a deep breath due to her lack of oxygen. She was trembling but she was beginning to calm down. He leaned down on top of her to help her ease her breathing until she as just crying silent tears.

He put his face in her neck and began to shed tears as well.

'He's crying,' Kagome could feel Inuyasha- her strong and powerful lover- shaking from the force of his tears. Her arms wound around him. "Inu- yasha."

"I always hated being a hanyou," Inuyasha rasped. "But for once in my life I can honestly say I'm glad to have a little demon blood running through my veins. Without it-"

They looked at their sleeping son. They didn't even want to think about their life without Inuka. There was no life. They couldn't even remember what life was like without their tiny little hanyou- their love child.

Inuyasha got up off of her and swiped the tears from his face. He inhaled trying to calm his own self. "Kagome what made him cry like that?" Inuyasha asked.

She sniffled as she brushed her tears away.

"It had to be something very hurtful- painful," Inuyasha said. "When I heard him scream the first time- him screaming for me- I thought he just missed me but then he screamed again and again and I knew something was wrong. I ran as fast as I could. I- I nearly died when I saw Inuka about to be trampled-"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to relive the horrific moment. "I was so slow- I could only watch- everything happened so- so fast."

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. "Something happened to him. I want to know what."

She nodded. "I thought- I thought it would be a good idea to take Inuka out into the village to play with some of the other children like you suggested." she started. "I knew he was small but he's a lot bigger than other two year olds and stronger, he learns quickly and I- I just thought he'd be able to make some friends."

"I don't like where this is headed," Inuyasha knew exactly where it was headed.

"Everything was going fine at first but then- but then the little boys they stopped throwing Inuka the ball. Inuka felt left out and tried to take the ball and get them to play with him but- but the leader shouted at him."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red. "What did he say?"

"He- he told Inuka that he had to wait his turn," Kagome said. "But Inuka's not stupid. He knew he'd been waiting too long for his turn and they'd been leaving him out intentionally. I had just gotten up to go to them when the boy got this strange look on his face. I went to them and told them not to scream at Inuka but- but that horrid little boy ran off with his friends calling Inuka a- a-" Kagome didn't want to say the word.

"A what?" Inuyasha asked.

"A monster," Kagome whispered softly but Inuka seemed to hear even in his sleep and fresh tears poured from his tiny face, he was shaking and making painful little noises. Kagome rubbed his back gently to calm him. "He knows what that is. Last year when the village was attacked by Naraku, the villagers screamed the word and Inuka saw the demon Naraku had sent and connected that horrible creature to the word monster. Now those boys called Inuka that and Inuka thinks he's a-'

'A monster,' Inuyasha's mind repeated. 'They called my son a monster. A mon...ster.'

"Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha stood up. "Who were they?"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha felt his anger begin to grow. "Kagome who were they? What were their names? I'm gonna beat the fucking shit outta them."

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha began to growl ferociously.

"Inuyasha!"

"Tell me! Damn it tell me!"

"I- I don't know their names," Kagome said "But it was three of them. They left their ball next to the hut of the village locksmith and-"

Inuyasha beelined to the window and jumped out. 'Those fucking boys will pay. They will not get away with hurting my son!'

* * *

><p>Ah yes, the pain of being a hanyou. I wonder what I should have him do to those boys... okay, okay I don't have to wonder I've already written the chapter. If you want it please review! After I get a certain number of reviews I'll post! I'll even post TODAY if I get the number of reviews I'm waiting for today!<p>

Thanks for reading!

Inuluver1990 goes to await some reviews!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	15. Chapter 11: Inuyasha's Inner Rage

Thank you guys for ALL the reviews! I'm so happy I could... hmm... Oh I know! I'll post another chapter after this as a treat!

**All who reviewed:**

**QueenOfHearts18-** I'm so happy you like the direction of the story! I'm working really hard on it and I have big plans for it. I do believe you will love what I have in store! I'm to know that you like the story so much you're reviewing a lot. That means alot to me. Thank you for your reviews!

**Sailor Peach-** Yeh it does suck I had to change the interaction in the story but at least now you guys got 2 stories to read! LOL. Your review means sooooo much to me so thank you. I really appreciate it! Keep enjoying the story!

**KIKI-** I'm glad you're liking the story! Your review means sooo much to me and I'll be developing the characters even more as we get into the story! I've got big plans! Thank you a lot for your review!

**Dakota Lesmercy-** Thank you! I think it's important to keep certain elements of the original canon when writing a fanfic. I believe it add substance to a story! Thanks for your review!

**Starredevans-** Thanks for reading CLS! That was one long piece of work and I'm so proud with how it came out! Of course I had to come out with another story because this is... well writing is a very important part of my life so yeah! That's why this story came out so quickly! Once I get an idea in my head I really have to get it out! Thanks for your review!

**Kagome In Love-** The second version for chapter 3 is just an extra, I really wanted to keep the interaction in the story but since I couldn't I decided to post the 2nd version as an extra- it was a great idea and I wanted you guys to read it. I'll be continuing Their Destiny soon. Thank you for your review! PS. I love my Inuka tooo!

**3lue 3utterfly-** I think the idea for the story is strong and if I be a little patient I will get more reviews. I notice fans like constant updates so I'm hoping if I keep up the rate of my updates I'll pull in more dedicated fans like you! Thank you so much for your review!

**Iraswife1120-** About Inuka he's almost 2. I think I made an error with him being a newborn but I fixed it. Sorry bout that. Thanks for pointing that out to me! Your review helped me a lot! Thanks and please keep enjoying the story! Your support means a lot to me.

**ALL SILENT READERS- **your support is evident on my visitor stats so I want to thank you all for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I'm also hoping to persuade a few of you to review and tell me what you think!

**Shout outs go to all the above mentioned reviewers! Thank you sooooo much! It was nice reading what you had to say! Now enjoy this chapter I'm dedicating it to ALL of YOU who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 11: Inuyasha Inner Rage**

Inuyasha saw three little boys. One had a ball in his hand and the other two were laughing. He watched the boy with the ball- the leader. He was talking.

"And then that kid just got so angry! I swear he- he was looked just like a demon!"

"What?" One of the boys' eyes widened.

"Yeah! His eyes turned like gold and his teeth- they turned like fangs and his nails like claws and his hair- it- it flashed white. Didn't ya see it?" the leader asked.

"No- we got afeared of the boy's mama. She was coming so we started backing off," the second boy said.

"We probably shouldna left the kid out," The third boy told them. "It was kinda mean and he wasn't too bad at throwing and catching the ball."

"That woman's kid is a monster in disguise!" The leader shouted. "He deserved to be left out! He's a monster trying to fit in with-"

Suddenly the boy's gasped as Inuyasha took hold of the leader. His eyes were angry gold and flashing red and turquoise. His demon was on the verge of coming out to rip the boys to shreds for hurting his son.

The boy's dull brown eyes widened with fear and his two friends began to run away but Inuyasha jumped into their path. He threw the leader down to the ground and then spoke, "You the three little boys who hurt my son?"

"S- son?" The leader was so afraid he pissed his pants. "That- that kid was yours?"

Inuyasha growled ferociously.

The boys began to scream as Inuyasha's claws and fangs lengthened. 'I don't want to lose control- but I left my sword at the mansion,' he thought as he clenched his fists. 'I must control this,' Inuyasha began to calm himself and talk through his growing anger. "Do you know what you did to him?" Inuyasha asked.

They were near tears and shaking their heads. "No! We- we didn't hurt him or nothing-"

"You didn't hurt him?" Inuyasha slashed into the ground next to them, creating deep grooves in the dirt. So deep the boys screamed again. 'Control! I must control myself or I'll kill these boys,' Inuyasha closed his eyes trying to control the demon that yearned for release. All Inuyasha wanted to do was teach the boys and the village a lesson. He didn't want to kill or harm anyone.

Villagers began to notice the commotion and gather around.

Then Inuyasha grounded out, "You fucking little fucktards hurt him with your words!"

"We- we didn't do nuttin!" the leader said.

Inuyasha grabbed him so fast the villagers gasped and began to murmur that he would kill the boy. "You called him a monster!" Inuyasha shouted he felt his demon inside raging.

The boy spoke quickly "Because he is-"

Inuyasha's eyes turned red and turquoise and the boy shut his mouth.

_ 'I'm turning! Damn it! Let the boy go!' Inuyasha's human half pleaded with his demon side._

**'KILL! BOY HURT PUP. BOY DESERVES TO DIE! PUP COULDA DIED!' His demon raged.**

_ 'No! There's a different way to handle this!' Inuyasha's human side shouted._

** 'NO OTHER WAY! DEATH THE ONLY WAY!' the demon growled ferociously.**

_ 'Kagome will hate us!' Inuyasha's human half told him. 'She'll hate us! Do you want your mate to hate you? If you kill them you'll never have her pussy again! You'll never be with her again! She won't love you anymore if you kill these worthless little kids! Do you want that? Do you?'_

There was nothing like an angry mate. Inuyasha's demon half was reluctant to let go of his anger but at the thought of Kagome not loving him anymore- he calmed.

**'DEAL WITH THEM THEN- FUCKING... PATHETIC...' the demon growled and pulled back in.**

Inuyasha took a deep breath and when his eyes opened, he dropped the boy and said in a very deadly voice. "That name hurt him so much he ran off and was nearly killed!"

The boys began to cry in earnest.

"We're sorry," They began to say. "We're sorry."

"You aren't fucking sorry! None of you are! Just because he's a little different from you- you purposely left him out of your game- you rejected him, then you called him that bad name and hurt him even more! He nearly died!"

Suddenly the parents of the three boys came. "Oh! My lord! What has happened here?"

Inuyasha dropped the boy and the three scrambled to their parents crying. Inuyasha turned to them, his eyes cold.

"You- you've scared them!" The woman of the boy leader exclaimed. "How horrible of you to treat our sons in such an inhumane manner! You monster!"

"Monster?" Inuyasha stepped to her. "I'm a monster?"

The woman cowered a bit.

"You know who's a monster?" Inuyasha wasn't only asking the woman he was asking the entire village. "The monster is the one who hurt my pup!"

The villagers began to gasp and murmur about their lord actually having a pup. They didn't know. There had not been a big celebration in honor of such a birthing. Then speculations of infidelity and secret mistress began to pop up. Inuyasha ignored them. He didn't give a shit if word got back to his wife about Kagome and his pup. He wanted their marriage dissolved anyway.

"How did they hurt your child sire?" A villager asked.

Inuyasha looked at the man. "My pup must be four years younger than they are. They were very cruel to him. They called him a monster- they rejected him because he is not like them. With my blood, he's different and they hurt him with their cruel name calling and not treating him as an equal."

Then a woman spoke, "My lord surely they wouldn't have done such a thing if they knew it was your son! No one knew you even sired a child!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You've missed my point." He said. "They shouldn't treat anyone the way they did! No matter if the pup's mine or not!"

The villagers listened to Inuyasha.

"Inuka, my pup- born of a woman that I love with all my heart was so hurt, he ran off blinded by tears- trying to escape the pain of being treated so wrongly. I'm sure you saw the woman running after my son."

"That was lady Kikyo's sister!" A man shouted. "Lord Inuyasha was unfaithful to Lady Kikyo!"

Inuyasha looked at the man and the man cowered. He continued, "That woman's son ran into the road and would've been trampled by a horse if I hadn't been there! The monster is that boy-" Inuyasha pointed to the lead boy. "He was mean to someone much younger than he is and caused a lot of pain that could scar the pup for the rest of his life. So who? Who's the monster here? Is it me? Your lord who wishes the best for each and every villager and won't condone such acts of inhumanity? Is it the little pup who was probably scarred for life because of such cruelty? Or is it this boy and his two friends who treated the boy so terribly?"

There were varying fews but the majority blamed the three boys.

Inuyasha knew that most were only blaming the boys because they believed Inuyasha- their hanyou village protector would leave the village if they didn't.

Suddenly one of the parents said to their son, "Apologize to the lord at once!"

The boy was pushed toward Inuyasha. He bent his head and apologized.

The second boy did the same.

But the leader didn't move. His mother was still eyeing Inuyasha harshly.

"You won't apologize?" Inuyasha asked them.

"Why should he?" The boy's mother asked. "You should blame the stupid woman of the child for allowing such a young boy to play with children that are far older than him! What is she a whore who wanted to drop her child on someone else's children so that she can go spread herself around?"

Inuyasha snapped. "Leave."

"What?" the woman blinked at Inuyasha.

"You. You and that son of yours are hereby banished from the eastern lands."

The villagers gasped Inuyasha's punishment.

"What! You- You can't-"

"I can," Inuyasha told her. "I'm the lord of the East. I can do whatever I please. I will set an example right here- right now." He looked at the villagers. "If I hear about anyone and I mean anyone treating a child in a way that is hurtful not only in the body, but in the heart, the mind, the soul. With proof, I will take it personally and I will banish the offender and his or her family from these lands. Do I make myself clear?"

The villagers still in shock, nodded at the new law. Then Inuyasha looked at the woman. "I want you out of these lands by tomorrow evening. I don't care where you and your son go as you are no longer a part of this village. I shall warn you not to go south as Lord Naraku and his demons will kill you. I shall warn you not to go north as the Lord of the wolves eat humans and I shall warn you not to go West because my father owns those lands and as his son, you are banished from the West as well."

The woman was gaping like a fish. "So- So where can we-"

"Take your pick North or South," Inuyasha said. "I warned you what will happen if you go to any of them. Your life is now in your hands."

And then Inuyasha was gone.

* * *

><p>The woman and her son was left crying as the villagers sympathised. "You shoulda apologized- ya dang fool!" someone shouted. "Now you both will be demon food!"<p>

The woman bawled and hit her son in frustration when suddenly Kikyo came with her advisor.

"What goes on here?" Kikyo asked.

"Lady Kikyo!" The villagers exclaimed and then the villagers then began to tell her about her husband claiming a bastard as his son and the bastard's mother was her sister, Kagome.

Kikyo remained calm.

The woman who was banished by Lord Inuyasha saw her and ran to her. "Oh my lady! My lady your the lord has banished my son and I from the eastern lands! He says we must leave before tomorrow eve. But my lady there is no where to go. This is our only home! The lord was most unfair!"

"Really?" Kikyo frowned. "How so? I'm certain he wouldn't just banish you for no particular reason."

"Konta!" She shouted at her son. "Tell Lady Kikyo what happened so we may be saved!"

Konta came sniffling.

"Hush now," Kikyo soothed the boy. "Do tell me what transpired from the beginning so I may understand and use my own judgement to resolve this matter."

"Yes my lady," Konta said. "Me and my friends were just playing when this lady and her son came. She asked if we could let him play with us and we did."

"Okay," Then Kikyo thought, 'That's Kagome and her son.'

"But then- the boy got mean and wouldn't give us the ball." Konta began mixing up the order of events to suit him. "When we took it away the boy got angry and-"

"And what?" Kikyo asked.

"You- you might not believe me," the boy said softly.

Kikyo frowned. "I can tell when you're lying so you need not worry if you are truthful I will believe you."

"The boy- the boy got angry and his eyes turned like gold."

"Gold?" The advisor stepped to him.

Konta nodded. "And then he started growling and his teeth- they- they turned into fangs and his fingers grew claws and his black hair turned white. And Lord Inuyasha called the boy his son."

Kikyo thought, 'This boy- he's not lying.'

"My lady," Muso said coming to her side, "It is as I have told you this morning."

"I- suppose you were right Advisor Muso." She said stiffly.

"I wish I were wrong. I can tell that this has hurt you."

Kikyo stood up and looked at the woman. "You needn't leave the village." She said.

"But I'm not finished-" Konta was pulled by her mother.

"Konta don't be so foolish. Lady Kikyo says we can stay." Her mother said and then bowed to Kikyo. "Thank you. Thank you so much my lady, you are most gracious. Thank you! Thank you! Konta thank Lady Kikyo for she has saved us from certain death!"

"Thank you Lady Kikyo," The boy said bowing his head.

"Yes," Kikyo nodded and then looked at her advisor. "I believe I must go speak with my husband."

"As you will my lady," Advisor Muso said as they began walking back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha made it back to his room to see Kagome cuddling Inuka in her arms.<p>

"Is he okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Papa!" Inuka nearly jumped toward Inuyasha.

His father caught him and held him close. "Are you all right Inuka?"

The pup's eyes were a mixture of gold and brown but Inuyasha could see it turning deep chocoloate before his eyes. 'Good, he's okay.' Inuyasha smiled and kissed his son's cheek. "I'm so happy you're fine Inuka. You really scared me."

"Sowy," Inuka said to him as he hugged his father's neck.

"I told him to apologize," Kagome explained to Inuyasha. "He's very smart."

"He is," Inuyasha nodded in agreement as his son began to pull on his forelocks.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called.

"Yes?"

"Did you- did you hurt those boys?" She asked.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply and shook his head. "I really wanted to Kagome. Especially the leader- he- he was very mean."

"Berry mean!" Inuka repeated. Inuyasha smiled lovingly.

"Inuka you don't have to worry about him anymore. Papa punished him."

"Papa punch him!" Inuka laughed happily.

Inuyasha laughed with him. "I shoulda punched him but I'd probably kill the boy."

"What did you do?"

"Well," Inuyasha laid back on his massive bed and put Inuka on his stomach. "I told them I wouldn't condone name calling because words can be a lot more painful than physical blows," Inuyasha explained. "The lead boy's friends apologized but the lead boy and his mother- they were especially nasty. I don't even want to recall what she called you- I- I think I wanna go back and rip out her throat."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "Was it that bad?"

"She said that you just wanted to leave Inuka with their children so you could go whoring around."

Kagome bit into her lip and looked down.

"I banished them."

Her head shot up and her eyes clashed with him. "You did what?"

"I told them to pack up their things and be gone by tomorrow evening."

"Inu-"

"They had no remorse Kagome!" Inuyasha explained. "They weren't the least bit sorry that Inuka could've been killed. They were cruel and heartless and when she called you a whore- she crossed the line. I banished them."

"But where will they go?"

"I don't give a rat's ass."

"Wat's ass!" Inuka laughed.

"Damn right." Inuyasha sat up and tickled his son, making him shriek with even more laughter and his eyes became dark chocolate. "Kagome,"

"Yes?"

"I want to leave. I never want Inuka to go through anything painful like that ever again," Inuyasha said. "I know because he's a half-demon he will go through hurtful things like that but- but not when he's this young. I want to bring him up in an environment that will allow him to be happy and grow positively. I want the absolute best for our son. I don't want him to have to struggle for acceptance like I struggled. I- I want to shelter him as much as I can and when he's older he'll be strong enough to deal with the situations on his own but right now he's young and defenseless. The most he can do is run. That's- that's the most I could've done when I was younger."

"Inuyasha-"

"They hated me Kagome," He said as he coddled his son. "They- they called me terrible hurtful names. Those names made me feel worthless- it got so bad I wished for death on a regular basis."

"Oh Inuyasha-"

"To get away I would run and climb up a tree to the tallest branch just to cry." He told her. "I remember the first time my mom cried. I wondered why but I figured it out. The people in the village we lived in called me half-breed and I asked my mom what it was and all she could do was cry. She was crying because she knew what it meant. She knew I'd live a hard life. I- I was saved from that life when my father found me and mama. I was 14 but when he found me everything changed. People didn't call me bad names and I was treated equally. I was given things I never had before- toys especially. I wasn't good at making friends so I didn't make any and my brother, Sesshoumaru he didn't like me at first but- but I think after all the fights and blood is spilt at the end of the day we still kinda like each other. All I'm trying to say is that I wasn't in Inuka's life for two years because of my marriage and duties to protect the eastern lands but I'm here now and I'll do anything to prevent Inuka from living as hard a life as I lived."

"I understand Inuyasha," she said. "You can't protect him forever but while he is young that is when he needs your protection the most."

"Yes." Inuyasha tipped her head up to his and he kissed her long and tenderly. That is until the door opened.

"Well isn't this the coziest picture of love and family I've ever seen."

Inuyasha and Kagome's heads snapped to the open door and Kikyo walked in.

* * *

><p>Thanks again guys! I appreciate all of your reviews and your support! I had been feeling a little neglected because I wasn't getting much feedback but I'm in top spirits now and I'm most pleased you all are enjoying this story! More reviews welcomed! Thank you!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to prepare another chapter to post!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	16. Chapter 12: Inuka's Protection

THANKS SOOOOOO MUCH GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND ALL YOUR SUPPORT!

To be honest, I really don't know where I'm headed with the story but I'm loving it so enjoy the journey with me until we reach our final destination!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 12: Inuka's Protection**

"Have you no shame?" Kikyo's brown, narrow eyes were angry as Inuyasha sat up.

"Kikyo-"

"How dare you!" Kikyo stepped in, fingers balled into fists. "You're supposed to be my husband!" Then she looked at Kagome. "You're my sister!"

Kagome stood up and pulled Inuka into her arms. "Kikyo can we discuss this elsewhere? Mayhap there's someplace Inuka can go while we sp-"

"Shut up!" Kikyo shouted. "How long have you two been together?" Her eyes went to Inuka who was staring at her with his big gold eyes and black hair- a complete mixture of her husband and sister's blood.

Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kikyo, Inuka needn't witness what will transpire here-"

"No!" Kikyo said as a hoard of guards stepped into the room behind her. "I want an explanation. Now. How long were you two together?"

Inuyasha's eyes hardened at her. "We were together from before you and I married."

Kikyo tried to calm herself. "You mean to tell me- you married me even though you were with my sister?"

"I was hardly given a choice," Inuyasha told her. "Have you forgotten it was our father's decision that we wed?"

"It was duty. You should've respected their decision!" Kikyo said. "Instead you've been whoring around with my whore of a sister!"

Kagome gasped as she covered Inuka's ears. "Kikyo! It was not like that! We stopped seeing each other when we married. We've been faithful-"

"Until last night." Muso stepped through the guards and stared and Inuyasha, Inuka and Kagome.

"What?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Last night you went to see lady Kagome and you two had quite a time in the forest- or should I say tryst?" Muso asked.

Kagome turned red.

"And then how about today? Didn't you spread your legs to him the moment Lady Kikyo and I left your hut?" Muso asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "What the hell do you know anyway?"

"I know that child is you and Lady Kagome's little monster-"

Inuka cried at the name

"Mon-" Inuyasha hated the word. In an instant his fist went smashing into Muso's face. "Don't you ever call my son that name!"

Muso stumbled back. "Oh so now you claim him as yours?"

"He is mine! I've never denied it!" Inuyasha said strongly. "And Kagome is his mother. We were together last night and earlier today as well and I intend to have her tonight and tomorrow night and every other night."

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo exclaimed. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying fuck you. Fuck your advisor. Fuck these fucking lands. I'm leaving."

"No." Kikyo said. "I will not have our marriage dissolved!"

"We never had a marriage- we had a partnership," Inuyasha told her. "And I'm ending this partnership now. I don't give a shit about it. I never did. Face the facts Kikyo. As harsh as this may be. I do not love you and I never will. I'm in love with your sister Kagome and I always will be. There's nothing you can do about that because we're fated to be together. Now we will leave the east today and never come back."

Kikyo's head was bowed. "You wanted this."

"Yes." He said. "From the moment I said my vows to the wrong woman."

"I won't allow this."

"You can't keep me here," He told her. "It's best you let me go. Dissolve the marriage- wed again and maybe you should let your new husband sleep in the same bed as you to higher your chances of actually becoming with child."

"You can't do this!" Kikyo shouted but Inuyasha lifted Kagome up into his arms and walked towards the door where the guards were parting for them.

"You will not get away with this!" She screamed. 'I'll be a laughingstock! My own husband chosing my weak sister over me? I won't allow it!'

Inuyasha and Kagome looked back at Kikyo and suddenly, her lips were moving inaudibly. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what Kikyo was doing.

'A curse,' she thought. "Inuyasha! We have to get away!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Kikyo made a few handsigns and pointed directly at Kagome. "DIE." A black light shot toward Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened but suddenly she heard growling. 'What?' she looked down and saw that Inuka's hair had turned pure silver, little ears were atop his head and a pink barrier came around his parents.

'Inuka?' Inuyasha was shocked at what he was seeing. His son was protecting them.

Inuka's barrier absorbed the black light and then shot it back in Kikyo's direction. But this was no ordinary black light, it now had blue and gold demonic energy swirling around it.

"NOOO!" Kikyo screamed but then her advisor jumped in front of her and took the attack in his back. His shirt tore off and the morbid mark of a spider was upon his back.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'I know that mark. But where the hell did I see it-'

"Inuka?"

The pup's hair was black again and he was back to his normal human self. "Mama."

He looked up at her as if he hadn't just deflected a powerful death-giving curse.

"Inuyasha we have to leave now."

Inuyasha was pushing through the guards and soon they were out of the mansion, the guards were running after them shooting arrows and spears. Inuyasha threw Kagome and Inuka way up into the air, pulled out his tetsusaiga and attacked the ground to hinder the guards from coming any further to them. Kagome screamed as she and Inuka began to fall from the sky. Inuka was laughing hysterically from all the excitement. Inuyasha jumped up and caught them in his arms and then began to run.

* * *

><p>"Advisor?"<p>

He had fallen atop her when he saved her from the curse that had been sent back at her. He was bleeding profusely and coughing up blood all over her.

"Advisor Muso!" Kikyo looked at the guards. "Bring medical supplies," she ordered them and they ran out of the room, leaving her with the dying man. "Advisor- you- you saved my life."

"My- My lady," he tried to look up at her. "I-"

"Shh..." she hushed him. "Don't speak. I'll try to heal you."

He coughed some more. "I- I feel it's too late for me," he said.

"Don't- don't say such things," she told him. "You will be all right I- I can undo the curse and-"

"He's coming for me."

"He?"

Muso struggled to his feet. "I- I have to get out of here!"

"Advisor!" Kikyo shouted as Muso began to run. He made it out of the mansion but he didn't get far before a massive gust of miasma came before him and from the miasma stepped a demon wearing a babboon pelt.

"You've been injured Muso," Naraku said his body reacting violently to Muso's injuries. 'My body still hasn't been severed from Onigumo's heart as yet- even though Muso has been apart from my body so long. As long as Onigumo's heart yearns for Kikyo I will always be hindered. I'll have to compromise then- I will take Onigumo's heart back then I shall give him what he wants.' he thought distastefully. "Come to me Muso,"

"No!" Muso shouted. "I will not allow you to kill me!"

Naraku stared at Muso. "I don't intend to kill you. I just want to take you back- you're badly injured."

"Muso!" Kikyo came running out of the mansion and saw the demon lord of the South. "Naraku!" She had her bow and arrow prepared ready to shoot. "Why do you trespass on my lands?"

"Lady Kikyo," he smiled. "You're looking well-"

"What do you want with my advisor Naraku?" She asked him.

"Ah yes Muso you have been working for Lady Kikyo for a mighty long time haven't you?"

"My lady- you must get away," Muso told her. "This monster wishes to kill you."

"I have no such wish. My only wish is that Muso comes back to me as he is a part of me."

"What?" Kikyo frowned. "Muso's a human-"

"That he is,"

"How could he-" Then Kikyo stopped and realized, "You're a hanyou."

"I am," Naraku nodded. "I was created with a human heart and a myriad of demons."

"A human's heart?"

"That's right, the heart of a man you knew" He said.

"Muso's heart?" Kikyo tried to guess.

"Muso's not real," He told her. "Muso's just another name for the heart of the human who is the core of my very being."

Kikyo didn't know who could've been so evil that he allowed demons to consume his soul. "I tire of this guessing game. Who is it?"

"Onigumo,"

"Onigumo?" Kikyo's brown eyes widened. "You mean the bandit I found burnt and near death? The bandit I helped years ago when I was younger?"

"Yes," Naraku smirked. "The man who fell deeply in love with you and wanted to be with you. But because of his injuries he couldn't. He asked the demons to devour him so that he could use their mobility and strength thus creating me- Naraku."

Kikyo calmed herself. She couldn't allow her most hated enemy to see just how much this revelation had affected her. "So you sent Muso here for what purpose?"

"Onigumo's heart is bothersome to me," He confessed. "So I pulled it out of me and created Muso. Muso didn't want to be away from you so I allowed him to leave the Southern lands to work for your father Lord Higurashi. When Lord Higurashi passed, I called him back but he still yearned for your company so I allowed him to work under you. He spent his time protecting you-"

"From the demons you sent!" Kikyo shouted.

"Ah yes," Naraku nodded. "But we needn't think about such things anymore- they're of the past."

"So you're here to take back Onigumo's heart who is Muso?"

"Yes,"

"And then what?" Kikyo asked. "What will you do then?"

"Well I suppose I could destroy these lands-"

Kikyo shot her arrow at him and it struck him but didn't kill him. He laughed, "You don't waste time do you?"

'My arrow didn't destroy him,' Kikyo frowned.

"My- Lady- you have to run- leave this place," Muso said his vision blanking. "Naraku will kill you." He blanked out.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed at Naraku. "If you could kill me you would've done it by now."

"You're right," He confessed. "I can't kill you. You're the only one I can't kill."

"And why is that?" Kikyo asked him.

Naraku turned his head. "And I thought it was obvious."

"You've lost me," she said confused.

"The reason I can't kill you is because..." then suddenly Naraku got down on his knee and said, "I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, are we going to Musashi?" Kagome asked.<p>

"No. We'll go west to my father's lands," Inuyasha said. "I have to go see him."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later," Inuyasha told her. He looked back at the mansion and saw a black ominious cloud. 'That spider scar on Muso's back is proof that Naraku has been living in the Eastern Mansion. Kikyo and Naraku are in cahoots with each other. Father must know at once.'

* * *

><p>Kikyo was taken aback by such a bold declaration from her most hated enemy, Naraku.<p>

"You- you what?"

"The reason I cannot severe Onigumo's heart from me is because it is my core. Onigumo loves you, Muso loves you and therefore, I love you and that is why I cannot severe it. Love is what's keeping you safe from any evil intentions I may have toward you. Love is the force that binds Onigumo's heart to me. I tried to get rid of it but I cannot."

"You are not serious," Kikyo frowned at him.

"Oh but I am," He said. "Kikyo I realize that everything I've done has been in effort to destroy these strong feelings I hold for you. My efforts were futile."

"I don't understand what you are saying to me," She told him. "I want you to leave my lands."

"But you're powerless Kikyo," He said knowingly. "The dog demons of the west have left you here by yourself with only human defense and humans have little power over demons and no power over me. I don't intend to force you to accept the inevitability-"

"What inevitability?" Kikyo got a sinking feeling.

"It is my intent to become the new Lord of the East," He said and then getting up and stepping toward her. "I want you to be my queen."

Kikyo's heart thumped in her chest. "You are my enemy."

"No longer shall I be," Then he explained, "Kikyo I cannot kill you. You are safe. Accept me as your lord husband and I shall not only protect your people and lands, I shall take revenge upon the dog demons of the west who left you in such dire straights but most of all my lady, I will..." he paused for effect, "get you with child."

'With child,' Kikyo thought as her hand went to her womb. 'Protection of the lands and people and revenge on Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the two sons of Lord West who chose other women over me.'

"Is that not what you want?" He asked as his tentacles picked up Muso's body.

She stared at him. "What will you gain from this?"

His blue eyes bore into hers. "I will gain a strong, beautiful and wise woman. I will gain powerful heirs for my lands and in time I hope to gain your happiness."

"I cannot trust you," She told him. "I've been spurned by a loathsome half demon already what makes you think-"

Then suddenly a few of the villagers and guards surrounded them.

Naraku spoke, "You can trust me because I've been protecting your lands for years."

Suddenly, the people around them transformed into warriors.

"The Shichinintai!" Kikyo recognized them. The only one that wasn't there was the ogre Kyokotsu. But the others- Bankotsu the village wood cutter and his wife, Jakotsu now weilded specially crafted swords. The medicine maker- Mukotsu was now the poison master. And then there was Suikotsu- her very own physician still looked like his original self except more intense and now had handcrafted blades upon both hands.

"And there are many others," he said. "If you look at your guards my lady," he told her and then suddenly before her eyes they turned into demons.

When they saw her face a few started to laugh but Naraku gave them a look so harsh they quieted at once.

"My lady this must come as a shock-"

"H- how," Kikyo was frightened. "How in the world could there have been so many demons- Lord Inutaisho and his sons they- they would've sensed-"

"They could not have sensed the demonic energies," Naraku interjected and then went into his shirt and pulled out a round bluish black ball-like object with pieces chipped out of it. "It is because of this."

Kikyo's eyes latched onto the chipped object that sparkled in the sun. "What is that?"

Naraku smiled at her, "This is called the fuyoheki. I stole it from a demon named Gakusanjin. It is a powerful stone- only one of it's kind and with it I can hide demonic auras." He said. "Each of these demons you see before you a sliver of it- it's enough to hide their energies even from the likes of the western dog demons. I merely gave them human flesh to hide their demon appearances."

"You- you used that thing to mask these demons-"

"My powers are exponential my lady," He said. "And you are surrounded by my vassals. Either join me willingly or become my prisoner."

Kikyo stared around her. 'I am trapped- one arrow left and it will not work on Naraku- there is nothing I can do.'

Closing her eyes, Kikyo dropped her bow and arrow. 'Inuyasha... Kagome... it is because of you that I have been placed in this position.'

"Looks like the bitch has given up Naraku," One of the demons laughed.

"Kikyo, you've dropped your weapon. Does that mean you have sworn your fealty to me?" Naraku asked.

She looked up at him. "I have no other choice."

"Excellent," Naraku took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Kikyo, I will make you a fine husband. You shall not regret this."

"Too late. I already do," she said as she pulled her hand from his. 'Inuyasha- you and my sister shall pay and I shall use Naraku to gain my revenge.'

* * *

><p>LOL. There you go guys! Ain't that sweet Naraku and Kikyo together? LOL. I kill myself. Thanks for all the reviews guys!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	17. Chapter 13: Meet the Parents

This is another chapter for you guys!

Shout out to all my reviewers and silent readers! Thank you soooooo much! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 13: Meet the Parents**

A week later Inuyasha and Kagome reached the Western lands with their son. It was late at night but Inuka was wide awake having slept through the entire day.

"Father will not take well with us coming at such an inconvenient time but it's important we stay here for a while." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes were closing shut how tired she was but she managed to continue listening "Because you think Naraku and Kikyo are working together in some way?"

"I know they are," Inuyasha said strongly. "The spider mark on Muso's back is Naraku's signature. Muso had no demonic energy about him but that doesn't mean he's not a part of Naraku."

"Yeah-,"

"You're really tired aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes," she yawned. "But I'm okay-"

Inuyasha put her down. "I'll carry Inuka, you get on my back and rest."

"You sure?" She yawned again.

"We got about three more hours to go until we reach father's mansion. You can get a little sleep." He said as he took Inuka.

"Okay then," She yawned yet again and got on his back.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and a moment later a demon maid opened the door.

"Good-" The demoness looked at Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "Oh Lord Inuyasha you've come."

"Yes Yura," Inuyasha said. "Wake father-"

Inuyasha stopped when he heard noises coming from upstairs. "I suppose he's still awake."

"Yes my lord," Yura said letting them in. "He doesn't like being disturbed."

"Yeah well this is urgent."

"He'll kill me," Yura told him with frightened red eyes.

"I'll go then. They haven't moved to a different section of the house have they?"

"No my lord."

"Good," Then he turned to Kagome and Inuka. "Have a seat. I'll be right back." He ran up the long flight of stairs.

Kagome nodded and taking Inuka they sat down.

"Fooda," Inuka began to chant.

"Oh dear you're hungry again aren't you?" Kagome asked and stood up. She looked at Yura who was staring at her.

"You must be Lord Inuyasha's mistress." Yura analyzed her. "The dog lords sure love their humans," she said. "Except the eldest son who's wedded a demoness."

"Fooda!" Inuka began to get irritable.

"Um... I'm sorry but is there anything you can give him to eat?" Kagome asked Yura. "He's very hungry."

"I'm not working right now," Yura yawned. "My shift's in the morning but I can point you to the kitchen."

"Thank you," Kagome said as she followed the busty demoness with the killer haircut. 'She's beautiful,'

"Here you are," Yura showed her a massive kitchen. "The Western Lord loves food." She said. "Those are the ice bins where the meat is kept fresh and those are the bread bins, the spice bins, the garbage bins... Now I'm going to bed. Help yourself but don't touch the bull meat because it's the lord's absolute favorite."

"Okay," Kagome said as she walked over to the large bins. Then Yura left. "Let's see Inuka, they've got... gee everything." she realized. "Birds, fish, cattle, reptiles... red meat, white meat, innards... gee I don't know what to give you."

"Fooda!"

Kagome frowned. "Okay how about fish?" she stared at them. "But I don't know if these are poison or not? Demons can eat it but I'd rather not give you anything like that. Bird meat?"

As she tried to decide Inuyasha was upstairs ready to knock on his father's door. He heard his mother's moans and he flushed. 'Dad's still going strong I suppose-'

"Right there, Taisho! Right there!"

Inuyasha felt his face turn red. 'Damn they're embarassing. I'll come back tomorrow-"

Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha was looking in the face of his mother and father who were fully dressed. His father's hands were on his wife's shoulders massaging her.

'They were just massaging each other?' Inuyasha felt a little relieved.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi jumped into her son's arms swiftly, he nearly dropped.

"Mama," Inuyasha held her.

"Oh my baby!" Izayoi was crying tears of joy. "You've finally come home my precious baby!"

"He's hardly a baby anymore Izayoi," Inutaisho said looking at his son. "It's late Inuyasha. What brings you here to the west?"

"Well-"

"AHHHH!" Kagome's screamed as something shattered.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha jumped out of his mother's arms and sped so fast downstairs his father nearly didn't see him.

Izayoi was in shock as she looked at Inutaisho. "What just happened?"

"I think our son's brought company," Inutaisho sniffed the air. "Female company."

Izayoi's eyes widened. "His wife?"

"Let's go see," Inutaisho said as they headed down the stairs. Inuyasha was shouting.

"Why didn't you call a maid damn it!" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry I-" Kagome stopped speaking when Inuyasha's parent's walked in and saw Kagome and a child covered in flour and glass shattered upon the floor with specks of blood. "Uh oh."

Inuyasha looked and saw the but turned back to Kagome. He put her cut fingers into his mouth and sucked the blood off until they healed. "You okay?"

"I- I um... yes."

"Okay," He began to brush off the flour on her and heard Inuka sneeze. "Come here," He picked Inuka up and began to wipe the powdery substance off. He sneezed again.

Inuyasha put his mouth over his son's nose and began to extract the flour that was in it. His son was squirming. "Behave," Inuyasha told him sternly and the boy stopped moving enough so Inuyasha could finish clearing his nose. "Better?" Inuyasha asked him and the pup nodded. "You two need a bath."

"Inuyasha?" His mother called.

Inuyasha looked at his parents. "Um this isn't exactly how I planned to introduce them but anyway it's better now than later I suppose."

Inuyasha went to Kagome's side holding his son and said, "Mama, father this is my mate, Kagome Higurashi and our son, Inuka."

Izayoi's eyes widened in shock. "S- son?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck, "He's a bit dirty right now but if you want to hold him-"

Izayoi stepped forward and looked at the messy little pup. His brown eyes were sparkling at her. "Oh! Oh! My goodness!" She took the pup who gladly came and gasped. "Oh Taisho! Taisho come look at him! Oh he's- he's- he's so precious!"

Inutaisho stepped forward and bent to look at the pup who automatically stared back. Inuka blinked at him and then began to giggle and reach out for him.

"You want me?" Inutaisho asked and Izayoi handed the pup over. "He's-" Inuka grabbed onto Inutaisho's tail and began to pull. "He's a rascal."

Inuyasha smiled. "He sure is."

And then Izayoi's attention went to Kagome. "Hello there,"

"Um h- hello," Kagome bowed her head completely embarassed that she was meeting Inuyasha's parents while covered with flour. "I'm really sorry for the mess. Inuka saw the jar and- well he liked how it looked a little too much I suppose."

"That's okay," Izayoi stepped to her. "Your name is Kagome?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded.

Izayoi's eyes went to her son. "I thought your wife's name was Kikyo."

"Um... about that we have a bit of explanations to make," Inuyasha said. "Can they take a bath first?"

"Yes, I'd like to see this woman you've brought home and of course that precious bundle-" Izayoi turned and laughed when she saw the little pup biting her husband's hand.

"He's a cannibal," Inutaisho watched the pup gnaw and gnaw.

"Inuka!" Kagome gasped. "I'm sorry he- he's got his teeth now and all he ever wants to do is bite- oh Inuyasha he's hungry too."

"I'll call a few maids to prepare something," Izayoi said as she took the pup and handing him over to his mother. He began to cry for Inutaisho.

"Now now," Inutaisho said to him. "You can eat my hand up when you're all clean. Okay?"

The pup sniffled and nodded.

"He's smart," Inutaisho was pleased.

"Yeah he is," Inuyasha said. "The washroom's still where it's always been right?"

"Yes but we put in another one a few doors down from your old room."

"Okay, we'll be back." Inuyasha said as he took his flour covered family upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh that was so embarassing!" Kagome exclaimed. "They're probably wondering what manner of woman I am."<p>

Inuyasha laughed. "Probably but..." They reached the washroom and he turned her into his arms. "You're my woman."

Kagome blushed as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. "I'll just go get you something to wear. I think I can find a cloth for Inuka as well."

"Okay," Kagome walked into the wash room and turned on the water. 'Their tub's even better than my old one. The water comes in already hot.'

She stripped herself and Inuka and got into the massive tub. Inuka began swimming.

"Nuka? You can swim?" She blinked at him.

"Papa!"

Inuyasha walked into the washroom.

"I didn't know Inuka knew how to swim," Kagome said to Inuyasha who was taking off his clothes as well.

"Remember when you let me take him out for a while so you could tell Hojo the truth? We went through the forest, he shitted himself and we went to the lake to clean up and I taught him how to swim. He's so quick to learn."

They watched as their son swam like a little expert in the huge tub. Inuyasha got in and pulled Kagome into his arms.

"Inuyasha- this isn't decent," she said softly. "This is your parent's home-"

"Your my mate," He told her. "They respect that."

"Your mate?"

"Not officially," he said. "It'll be official when I fuck you again and put my mark on your neck but you're mine."

"You'll mark me?"

"It's something demon's do," he explained. "Now we can't spend all night in here my parents are very interested to know how you two really look and we have to explain everything that has happened."

"Okay," Kagome reached for a bar of soap and Inuyasha took it, lathered his hands and ran his hands all over her body. "Inuyasha!" She gasped when his hand rubbed between her thighs.

"Clean good right now because after the explanations and we retire for the night I'm gonna mark you."

"Oh!" Kagome moaned.

Inuyasha hardened beneath her. "I wanna mark you now."

She looked at him. "We- we have to hurry-"

"A little fuck then," he began to wash himself.

Kagome looked at their son who was still having the time of his life in the water. "But Inuka-"

Inuyasha pulled her to him until she was straddling him. "I'll be quick. I promise."

"That's not the point- Inuka-"

Inuyasha sighed and then called their son. "Inuka."

The boy looked at them and smiled.

"Come to papa," he said.

The boy shook his head. "No!"

"You want me to come after you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay then," Inuyasha rubbed his hands over Kagome's sweet curves once more before moving her so he could get their son. Inuka laughed as he tried to swim away but his father was fast and caught him swiftly. "Caught you!"

"Yay!" Inuka laughed.

Inuyasha grinned and took him to Kagome. "Think he's clean enough?"

Their son was so precious with his wet human-looking self. Kagome took him lathered her hands and began to scrub him all over.

"Mama!"

"Behind the ears," she cleaned behind them and then Inuyasha washed the soap off. "Now he's clean."

"Good. Let's go-" Inuyasha stepped out with Inuka in his arms and Kagome gasped.

"What?"

She pointed at his hardened length.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's why I asked you for a little one." he said. "Inuka won't mind,"

Kagome bit her lip. "Just make it quick." she said.

Inuyasha grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped Inuka in it. "I'll put Inuka in my room."

"Be quick,"

Inuyasha was out the washroom and in his room in seconds flat. "Now Inuka stay here and dry off okay? Mama and Papa will be right back."

"Okay Papa!"

Inuyasha grabbed some of his own little toys from a box in his room and gave it to Inuka. When his father had found him and his mother when he was 14 Inutaisho had given him a bunch of toys and stuff but Inuyasha had seen himself as being far passed the age where he wanted toys. 'Now I can give all of these to Inuka,' Inuyasha thought happily, "Play with these okay?"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha smiled and kissed his son's head. "Smart boy. Papa be back soon."

Inuyasha walked out the room, closed the door lightly and ran back into the washroom where he closed and locked the door.

* * *

><p>"That was fast," Kagome said almost shocked.<p>

He got back in the now lukewarm water and pulled Kagome into his arms. "Are you ready?"

His hand went between her thighs and he pushed a finger inside. Her cavern was hot and ready for penetration. "Thank god," he said as he pulled out and turned her so he could take her from behind.

He put one of her legs up on the rim of the pool tub and squeezed his cock tightly before putting it at her entrance and pushing in.

Inuyasha was wild as he pumped and plunged into Kagome's warm passage. "Fuck," he groaned and pressed his face into her neck.

"Inu- yasha!" she tried her hardest not to be too loud. "Almost- almost there."

Inuyasha bit off one of his claws and with his finger he moved it around to Kagome's love bud and began to stimulate it. Kagome was gasping with pleasure as Inuyasha pounded into her. When she was about to scream, Inuyasha turned her face and kissed her deeply as she exploded with passion. When her sex tightened around his cock and squeezed him, Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his seed rushed out of his sacs and out of his cock to fill her womb. He pulled out and turned her into his arms to kiss her sweetly. His cock was still hard but there was less tension now. When they parted they were smiling happily at each other.

"That's the first time in two years we've had each other and we're absolutely free from attachments to anyone else," Kagome said softly.

"That's the first of many times to come," Inuyasha hugged her to him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now let's get back to Inuka before he misses us," Inuyasha said.

They washed their lovemaking off quickly and straightened the washroom before they left, wrapped in a huge white towel.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Kagome reached his room and they smiled lovingly when they saw Inuka playing with Inuyasha's toys. He was still naked and a little wet.<p>

"He's so adorable!" Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha grinned with pride as he went to his clean clothes and put them on. "All I have is a long shirt but that should be okay, right?"

"Yes," Kagome nodded and then took the shirt and put it on over her. "I feel kinda naked," she confessed.

"Your underthings are in the wash basket," he said. "I wonder if there's anything... no I'm too big so you won't fit in mine."

"It's okay then," Kagome said as she went to pick up their still naked son. "What about him."

"Found a baby cloth in Sesshoumaru's room," He said. "I just remembered he had a son as well. His pup should be a few months older than ours."

"Wow!" Kagome exclaimed happily. "Maybe the pups will become friends?"

"Hopefully," Inuyasha said with a smile. "If not they'll be the best of enemies like Sesshoumaru and I were. Now put this on him and let's go. My father's impatient so-"

"INUYASHA! THIS AIN'T YOUR MANSION SO DON'T TAKE ALL NIGHT!" Inutaisho shouted.

"See?" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome put the cloth on and the tiny shirt and picked up their son.

"Ready," She said.

"You've gotten really good at that," He told her.

"Yes well Inuka runs through a lot of them. We need to start training him." Kagome sighed.

"Of course," Inuyasha nodded as they came back downstairs. The kitchen they saw was already clean and his parents were waiting for them in a sitting room.

When they arrived, Inuyasha said again, "Mom, dad, this is my mate Kagome and our son Inuka."

Inuka squirmed out of Kagome's arms and ran to Inutaisho and Izayoi. Inuyasha's mother exclaimed again when she saw how he really looked. "He's more precious than I first thought! Oh goodness, he's adorable!"

"What a handsome pup he is," Inutaisho said pleased as he watched the pup climb up his twin tail. "Very handsome."

"Yeah well you guys are attractive and Kagome's downright beautiful so it's not really a shocker that he's a good looking pup," Inuyasha grinned happy that his parents obviously loved their son.

"Yes," Izayoi nodded. "Your Kagome is quite the beauty Inuyasha."

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Isn't she?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as she reddened.

"And he's strong," Inutaisho watched the pup squeeze his finger tightly with one hand.

"I am his father you know," Inuyasha smirked.

"What's his name again?" Inutaisho asked.

"Inuka," Kagome responded.

"Strong and suitable, a fine name." Izayoi nodded. "Now have a seat and we'll talk about this- Taisho don't hog him! He's my grandpup too!" she reached out for Inuka who jumped into her arms. "That's right my precious. I'm grammy Izayoi."

"Zayoi! Zayoi!" Inuka laughed happily.

"Oh I'm gonna cry!" Izayoi began to sniffle. "But I shall hold it in." she said and looked at them. "Now let's begin."

"Uh... where to start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Start by telling us if you killed your wife or not." Inutaisho said bluntly.

* * *

><p>I'll end this chapter here guys and have another one or two tomorrow! LOL. I just love this! Your reviews are most appreciated!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	18. Chapter 14:Duty Over Lust,Love Over Duty

Lol. So I reconsidered not posting until tomorrow.

Shout out to all my reviewers and silent readers! Thank you soooooo much!

IMPORTANT- This chapter has a bit of Their Destiny chapter 2 in it because remember, the stories Their Destiny and Fated were supposed to interact with each other. So yes, there is a bit of the same content in this chapter as there is in Their Destiny. (Hope you guys don't mind that.)

**_(Also very important question at the end of the chapter)_** Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 14: Duty over Lust, Love over Duty**

"Uh... where to start?" Inuyasha asked.

"Start by telling us if you killed your wife or not." Inutaisho said bluntly.

Inuyasha was taken aback at first but then shook his head. "Kikyo's not dead. And she ain't my wife. At least not anymore. As far as I'm concerned- papers or not- our marriage has been dissolved."

Inutaisho stared at him. "This is the woman you were lusting over the moment we got to the Eastern lands. She's Lady Kikyo's second sister."

"She is," Inuyasha said. "She's the one I told you I loved but you still wanted me to marry Kikyo for the partnership."

'She's also the one who's scent is oddly familiar to me and yet I cannot place it.' Inutaisho thought. 'It's like her true scent is masked and there's only one other way to smell that scent,'

Inutaisho threw the thought away, the only ass he was smelling was Izayoi's. 'I'll just have to really think about why her scent is familiar to me and that will be difficult because I know the scents of millions of demons and humans and I'll have to sift through them all just to place hers. Damn this will be difficult but at least when I find out her scent won't be much of a mystery to me.'

Then Inuka jumped into his arms and began to pull on his fluffy tail.

"Father?"

Inutaisho focused on Inuyasha. "You were saying something?"

"I was just recollecting on that day two years ago when you and your advisor were waiting for me and I told you I loved Kagome and you said you didn't give a rat's-"

"I recall-"

Inuyasha smirked, "Yes well- I'm sure mother would love to hear the story,"

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed at his son, "Blackmail son? Have you forgotten I've got your pup in my hands?"

Inuyasha grinned at the light threat, "Your grandpup you mean? Not such a big threat father."

"Tell the story it's not as if I feel guilty or anything like that," Inutaisho said as his gradpup began to gnaw on his tail. "I had good reason for forcing your hand."

"Maybe now let's begin," Inuyasha shrugged as he began to recall that day. "Kagome, this all happened the night after my betrothal ceremony to Kikyo. You remember?"

Kagome flushed. How could she possibly forget? They'd spent all night wrapped in each other's arms... and legs.

Inuyasha laughed at her reaction, "I remember that part too- and that part- and that other part as well. It was quite... unforgettable. I spent many nights remembering those fond... memories."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hit his shoulder, completely embarrassed at his remarks.

"Anyway," He grinned. "When I left your room that morning I went to the lake to wash up a bit and Sesshoumaru found me drying off.

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha,"<em>

_ It was his brother, Sesshoumaru who had come to tell him that his father had suspected that he had done something he shouldn't have last night._

_ 'Last night,' Inuyasha thought and then covered a smirk. He remembered last night perfectly- Kagome had been absolutely amazing._

_ "So the old man wants to see me?" Inuyasha asked._

_ "Yes and he won't like what he smells on you," Sesshoumaru said his eyes narrowing. "You smell like a bitch."_

_ "Do I?" Inuyasha shrugged. "So I fucked last night- no big deal."_

_ "It'll be more than a big deal if you laid with the woman I think you laid with."_

_ Inuyasha yawned. "I don't see why. I'm gonna be marrying Kikyo in the next fortnight. What does it matter what I do now? I'm not wedded yet. And besides you really should stay the hell outta my business. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to marry Kikyo."_

_ Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Do not blame me for what fate has chosen for you. It's not my fault I found a far better match." He said referring to his new wife, Kagura, a beautiful wind sorceress with great and powerful influence in the Northern kingdom even though it was ruled by the wolf tribe._

_ "You realize father's trying to connect himself with all the other lands. My marriage to Kagura ensures a connection to the North and then of course, your marriage to Lady Kikyo Higurashi of the East. Father's planning to join allies with North and East to defeat Lord Naraku of the Southern Kingdom."_

_ "I don't care about any of that," Inuyasha said. 'All I want is Kagome.'_

_ "You should," Sesshoumaru told him. "It's imperative that we form connections to the other lands so that we may destroy Naraku and all the other demons who do not heed our warnings."_

_ "What warnings?" Inuyasha frowned._

_ "Father's new advisor- a jewel creator... nephew to Hosenki told father that a jewel he had created showed him the future."_

_ "The future?" Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed. "What about the future?"_

_ "It seems humans will overtake and rule all the lands. Demons will become extinct. What father's friend suggested was that father should begin creating connections to as many strong and powerful humans as possible. Father's advisor believes that if humans and demons were to mix the divide between full blooded demons and full blooded humans will cease to exist and humans and demons would be able to inhabit the world together instead of demolishing the entire demon race."_

_ 'So that's what he's doing,' Inuyasha thought. "Well I understand that. But is marriage necessary?"_

_ "The Lord of the Eastern Lands has grown old and sickly. All he wishes is that his oldest daughter Lady Kikyo be wed to a strong demon of high stature-"_

_ "Keyword demon. I'm not exactly-"_

_ "You'll suffice," Sesshoumaru said. "You are father's last son and therefore your duty is to marry Lady Kikyo. I suggest you forget about the spare heir that you fucked last night."_

_ 'He knows,' Inuyasha thought. "You think you're so smart do you?"_

_ "You'll make life harder for you if you don't."_

_ "Well no one said life is easy for a hanyou," Inuyasha said. "I'm going to see what father wants."_

_ "Inuyasha duty comes before lust."_

_ "Like I said, fuck the hell off."_

_ Inuyasha jumped through the sky and headed to the mansion. The Eastern Lord had given their demon guests rooms in the Southern wing of the mansion. When Inuyasha arrived, his father was waiting for him._

_ "You called father?" Inuyasha asked strolling in. His advisor was there holding a jewel in his hand that he was cleaning with a cloth. He looked up from his work. "Ah good morning Inuyasha, nice night?"_

_ "It was… something I suppose," Inuyasha said turning to his father who was looking at him intensely. Intense was his father's usual look. 'He's inspecting me from top to bottom. I might as well come out with it. If Sesshoumaru picked up on Kagome's scent father probably already knows.' Inuyasha thought._

_ "Inuyasha, come here," his father called him. His voice was rough… kinda scary._

_ Inuyasha stepped to him. His father's advisor went back to his work, but not after he said, "Lord Inutaisho give the pup a break- so he didn't come back to his rooms last night."_

_ "Stay out of this," His father ordered. "Inuyasha where were you? And don't lie- I'll kick your ass from pillar to post if I even think your lying to me."_

_ Inuyasha stared at him. "I don't regret anything I did last night," Inuyasha said._

_ His advisor's pointy ears twitched._

_ "I see," Inutaisho said. "But I didn't ask you what you did I asked where were you?"_

_ "Location wise- the lady' bedroom," Inuyasha confessed._

_ "I do hope you spent yerself between your betroth's thighs," Inutaisho's claws were making indentations in the pillow that was beside him on the plush rug he was seated on._

_ Inuyasha remained silent for a while. "And if it wasn't she?"_

_ "Then I'll have to ask who if not she did you fuck last night?" Inutaisho was now ripping into the pillow gently._

_ "Who other lady is there in this land- in this mansion- is there?" Inuyasha questioned his question._

_ "Advisor, I think my youngest pup wants to get the skin on his ass ripped off so he can't sit for a month." Inutaisho said calmly._

_ "I'm old enough to make my own decisions father," Inuyasha said. "She was willing. That's all that matters right?"_

_ "You fucked the spare heir," Inutaisho's eyes became hard. "Do you realize what a disgrace this shall be if it ever comes out what you did?"_

_ Inuyasha didn't answer._

_ "Do you not think of anyone but yerself Inuyasha?" His father asked. "How do you think the Lord of the Eastern Land will react to his first daughter- the heir of his lands- being spurned yet again by a son of mine?"_

_ "I don't know why you can't just have another son and have him marry the frigid wench," Inuyasha said coldly. "You're still virile enough, you probably could beget a hundred other sons to marry the chit."_

_ Inutaisho looked at his son closely. "You're in love."_

_ Inuyasha pulled his eyes from his father's. Inutaisho's advisor who was intrigued put his jewel down to look._

_ "Bloody hell Inuyasha!" His father shouted getting up from the rug. "How could you go and get yerself into such a position? you know your duty!"_

_ "It's not as if I had any choice in the matter," Inuyasha told his father. "When I met Kagome it was inevitable!"_

_ "Inevitable!" Inutaisho growled. "I don't give a rat's ass about your inevitability!"_

_ Inuyasha knew what was coming next and he braced for it. His father was going to disown him. 'Oh well, it's not as if I care. I'll elope with Kagome and live… live somewhere far away from the east and the west.'_

_ "Inuyasha, you've made this a lot harder than it should be," His father said._

_ "You are going to disinherit me I suppose," Inuyasha spoke, "And probably banish me from the western lands."_

_ 'So that's what he wants,' Inutaisho thought. "Actually no."_

_ Inuyasha froze. 'Father-'_

_ "If I banished you I'd hear about it from Izayoi for the rest of her natural life," Inutaisho said. "Therefore, you shall still marry lady Kikyo."_

_ "But I just told you I fucked her sister last night!" Inuyasha began to protest. "It'd be wrong of me to wed her now."_

_ "You both shall just have to live with your guilt," Inutaisho told him. "You shall not disgrace the family, our race, our kingdom. You shall do your duty and you shall wed the elder sister as agreed upon."_

_ "But father I love Kagome," Inuyasha confessed strongly._

_ His father remained emotionless. "Son, you shall have to put your feelings on hold this century. Perhaps in your future life you and the second lady shall be together but not this time Inuyasha. you have responsibilities and so does she. You both should be ashamed for allowing yerselves to forget your sense of honor."_

_ "Fuck you," Inuyasha growled. "Fuck all of you and your fucking kingdom can go to hell!"_

_ Then Inuyasha stormed out of the mansion._

* * *

><p>"Taisho!" Izayoi was appalled. "How could you put a partnership over our son's happiness!"<p>

"Izayoi, at that time, the partnership was more important than Inuyasha's lust!" Inutaisho defended himself.

"I told you I loved her!" Inuyasha jumped in.

"You had just met the girl!" Inutaisho shouted at him.

Inuka frowned and stopped biting his grandfather's tail. "No! No shout!"

Inutaisho cleared his throat and calmed down. "I was thinking about an entire demon race that would become extinct if we didn't go through with the partnership while you were thinking about getting between her thighs!"

Kagome gasped. "It- it wasn't like that!"

Inutaisho looked at her.

"I didn't give myself to him the moment we met!" She said. "We got to know each other first! I'm not a whore you know!"

Inuka's attention went to his mother and he reached for her. She took him. "He's still hungry."

"The maids will bring the food soon," Inutaisho said. "And my apologies. I never meant to suggest such a thing. I'm not exactly well with words."

"Father, Kagome and I fell in love with each other," Inuyasha confessed. "We spent time talking to each other and we found we had many similarities. Kikyo never tried to talk to me during our courtship so I naturally grew closer to the sister who actually gave a damn about what I had to say. But in the end, you wanted me to marry Kikyo-"

"You could've stood up and said fuck me and the partnership you're marrying the second sister," Inutaisho said.

"He couldn't," Kagome told him. "And this is where my involvement truly comes in. Inuyasha asked me to elope with him the night of his betrothal ceremony to Kikyo but- but I told him no because I didn't think he could be happy with me."

"Why would you think that?" Izayoi asked.

"Because growing up as a second sister I had to constantly try to be like or better than Kikyo and I always failed. Cooking, archery, demon slaying, healing, caring for babies- I wasn't good at any of that- at least not as good as Kikyo so I- I downplayed my strengths and told him to wed her instead."

"But there were more reasons to Kagome's decision," Inuyasha said as he rubbed his pup's tiny head.

The food came in and Inuka happily began to eat his fried fish, his broiled cow, his stewed lizard and baked bird. Kagome was shocked at the amount of meat on the plate and when the vegetables and fruits came in next she was pleased and began to feed her son his spinach but Inuka spat it out opting for stewed lizard.

"Eat your veggies pup," Inuyasha told him as he picked up a carrot and put it to the pup's unwilling mouth. "Now."

The pup looked up at his father with annoyed gold eyes. His father took his son's plate of meat and the pup automatically ate the carrots, spinach, squash and plantain that was beside him. Then Inuyasha handed him back the plate of meat.

"Mine!" Inuka declared as he picked up the plate and walked to the far corner so his father couldn't take it away again.

The adults laughed at the pup's reaction.

"Smart pup," Inuyasha grinned. "Now where were we? Yes, Kagome also thought that if we eloped life would be a lot harder for me. You see, all Kagome wants is for me to be happy and she honestly thought that if I eloped with her the demons in your lands father and then humans in the eastern lands would come to absolutely hate me and condemn me alot more since I'm a hanyou. Kagome didn't want that."

"Not to mention Kikyo said she loved you," Kagome added.

"Turns out she actually didn't love me at all because in the two years we were wed she still never tried to get to know me. She told me on our wedding night that we sleep in different rooms every night and I only come to her room to talk or fuck her. She only loved me for the protection of her lands. I wasn't her husband- I was just a vassel."

"Terrible," Izayoi sighed. "So you were having an affair with Kagome during your marriage?"

"Actually no," Inuyasha said. "Kagome married Hojo and she wanted to be faithful to him so we didn't see each other until a few weeks ago. I didn't even know she had a pup. It wasn't as if I didn't think about her- I thought about her every day but I knew if I went to her being faithful wouldn't be possible in any way. So I didn't even keep tabs on her. I was going for a walk when I heard Inuka crying and then I heard Kagome's voice and- and everything came rushing back to me. Feelings I thought I had let go were only intensified for her and when we met again, we decided that we were both miserable, we wanted to be together, we would dissolve our marriages and be together once and for all."

Then Kagome jumped in. "It wasn't until the next day that I confessed to Hojo- my ex-husband that Inuka wasn't his child and Inuyasha was his father. Hojo was very understanding and he left. Then..." Kagome looked and saw Inuka fast asleep. "Inuyasha-"

"I'll put him to bed," Inuyasha got up and picked Inuka up into his arms. Kagome came and kissed his soft little cheek. "Good night Nuka," Kagome whispered and then Inuyasha put the pup to bed and came back down so Kagome could explain the event that nearly killed their son and then the event with Kikyo and Muso.

"Kikyo was very upset about Inuyasha leaving her for me," Kagome said. "So angry she tried to put a death curse over me."

Inuyasha could still remember the way Kagome had told him to get away but he just couldn't move. He was wondering what Kikyo was doing with the inaudible chants and then a black ball of energy shot from Kikyo straight toward Kagome.

"But then Inuka..." Kagome still couldn't believe it. "Inuka's hair turned silver and ears like Inuyasha's came upon his head and I heard him growl quite ferociously before a pink barrier came up and deflected Kikyo's curse. But it wasn't just black this time- it had blue and gold demonic energy swirling around it."

"A transformation, a deflective barrier and an attack all in one?" Inutaisho was a bit shocked for a moment. 'But I don't sense a demonic aura around this pup and his scent is also like his mother's- a little mysterious. But I know their scent from somewhere. I must find out where I know it from.'

"Inuka protected Kagome and threw the curse back at Kikyo but Kikyo's advisor, Muso got in the way and it hit him. We left after that but not before I noticed something very strange about Muso's back." Inuyasha said.

"Something strange?" Izayoi's pretty face frowned. "Like what?"

"On his back was the raised scar of a spider," Inuyasha told them.

Inutaisho growled. "Naraku."

"I know," Inuyasha said. "The spider scar is Naraku's signature. Many of his demon incarnations have that scar. The thing is- Muso didn't smell like a demon or emit a demonic aura. I've never sensed anything slightly demonic about him- he always creeped me out but i had no cause to think he wasn't a human."

"He's been working with Lord Higurashi for many years and when Higurashi died he became Lady Kikyo's advisor," Inutaisho said. "Damn it! That means Muso was an informant of Naraku and Naraku knows of my advisor's prediction of the future being ruled by humans in years to come."

"What I don't get," Inuyasha said, "Is what Naraku's trying to do. What's his motive? He knows about the prediction but what could he be after?"

"His motive is shrouded in mystery," Inutaisho said. "We will retire for the night. I'll send a messenger to Sesshoumaru and have him come. We need to stay together and put our minds together as well."

"All right," Inuyasha nodded and got up. Kagome stood with him and Inuyasha's parent stepped to her.

"We are so happy to have you as a part of our family Kagome," Izayoi smiled at her.

"Yes, it's obvious that Inuyasha's quite pleased with you as a mate even though he hasn't marked you as yet," Inutaisho said. "You two have a wonderful pup and he's obviously going to be very powerful when he is older. You must protect him at all costs because undoubtedly demons will try to gain his power."

"Yes father," Inuyasha nodded. "Goodnight mom and dad," He kissed his mother's cheek.

"Goodnight," Kagome bowed her head.

They smiled at her after telling her that she could address them as mother and father as well. And then they headed up to bed.

Kagome yawned when she and Inuyasha made it to his bedroom. "Sleepy?" he asked her.

She nodded and dropped onto the bed. "I feel exhausted."

"Let's go to bed then," Inuyasha said pulling off his clothes and getting into the bed.

"You- you want to..."

Inuyasha grabbed her to him and then pulled his shirt off of her. "You're tired," They laid on their sides- him spooning her from behind. "I'm horny but I'm not a beast," He said. "I wanted to mark you tonight but we'll just do it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" She asked as her eyes began to droop close.

"Yes, now sleep before I change my mind about becoming a horny beast."

Kagome fell into a deep sleep snuggled in Inuyasha's arms. An hour later, Inuyasha was still staring transifixed at his lover and soon to be mate.

'I will protect you and Inuka,' Inuyasha thought his eyes trailing to his Tetsusaiga at the door. 'I don't know what Naraku is up to but I'll kill him if he tries to harm my family.'

With that silent oath, Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I need to know something. <strong>Do you guys want a long story or a short story?<strong> It's important that I know so that I can frame certain events and I've got quite a few in mind. So please review. **I think I'll wait until I get a certain number of reviews and then start posting again.** While I'm waiting for the reviews I'll start writing more chapters for Their Destiny. See you guys again soon.

Inuluver1990 goes to write Their Destiny.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	19. Chapter 15: Wedding Night of Lady East

Thanks to all my fans I've decided to do a long story. It will definitely not be as long as Confused Love Story so I'm estimating maybe 30-60 chapters give or take. Any new ideas that pop into my head will just go into another story for your reading pleasure.

Now about this chapter- this chapter is 16 pages long that's like 2 chapters in one. Thanks again for your reviews now let's get on with it shall we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 15: Wedding Night of an Eastern Lady**

It was nighttime in the Eastern Lands and Kikyo had just come out of the bath. It had been a long week. She and her attendants had put together the fastest wedding ceremony in the history of the Eastern Kingdom.

She looked at the gold band on her finger. It had a spider design- the signature of Lord Naraku.

Naraku.

Her husband.

Her new husband.

Kikyo closed her eyes. She didn't even want to remember the ceremony. There were so many demons present and her people they had been scared witless.

She hadn't even been given a chance to explain to them what was happening. 'I have to speak to Naraku about that. I don't want my people living in such fear.'

Her robes were past her hips when the door pushed open. Kikyo turned her head and there in the doorway stood the new Eastern Lord.

"Naraku,"

She pulled her robes back up.

"You needn't cover yourself my lady," He said stepping into the room and closing the door. "This is our first night,"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Could you not have waited until I am ready?"

He gazed at her figure in the thin white robe, her long hair loose about her shoulders. "You look ready to me,"

She bit into her lip. "Well looks are deceiving."

"Yes," He said nodding. "Your bosoms are much larger than I initially thought. I'm pleased."

She glared. "Avert your eyes from my person."

"Ah but it's not your person anymore, you're my wife and you shall soon be my mate. Your person now belongs to me and I intend to have it this moment." He began stepping forward.

She panicked just a moment by taking a few steps back.

"You needn't be afraid," he said as he began to disrobe. "I intend to make this good for you."

"I am not ready-"

He reached out for her and she took another step back and fell onto the bed. She scrambled away from him.

Naraku frowned at her. "Where's that woman who shows no fear?"

"I do not want to be raped."

"Oh so that's the reason you run like a mouse," He said and then gave her an understanding smile. "You needn't worry I have no intentions of raping you- just loving your body completely. Now come to me my lady."

She shook her head. "The lights. Put them out."

"You won't be able to look your fill of me," he said.

"I don't want to see you!" she told him harshly. "If you intend to have me then I'd rather not see you having me."

"Is that so?" His hands went to the ties of his pants and he loosed them. "Then I shall let you see me before I turn out the lights."

His pants dropped and he was completely naked before her. Kikyo gulped as her eyes shot down to his member.

She stared for a while. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either it was...normal.

"Are you surprised?" He asked her gently. "I suppose you thought I'd have a tentacle or some other kind of demon cock?"

Her eyes went back to his and he turned to show her the way he looked from behind. "The only displeasing feature would be the scar upon my back." He lifted his long wavy-like hair and she saw it. "It just won't go away no matter what I do."

Kikyo noticed that he had a very strong body, firm hips, muscled legs and arms... he was sinewy... his skin was oddly pleasing to her eyes- a nice tanned color.

Oddly, Kikyo felt her heart beat increase in her chest.

He turned to look at her. "It's my hope that you can overcome the unpleasant mark that mars my back for there is nothing I can do about it." He stepped back putting distance between them. "My lady is that a possibility?"

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked him warily.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to the woman who I not only wed but love?" He shrugged. "Maybe we should speak before we start?" He suggested as he went to the far wall and sat down on the floor naked with his legs crossed.

Kikyo sat upon the bed and looked at him. "Speak of what?"

"I noticed today that the humans were and are in fear," he said. "I suppose I erred by not allowing you to go out and speak to them about what has happened. Undoubtedly they are confused, and so I apologize for that."

'He's- apologizing?' Kikyo was a bit shocked. "Well yes, they are afraid," she said. "This is the first time so many demons have been in the Eastern Lands."

"Then tomorrow evening I will allow you to gather the villagers and address them."

"Really?" She gripped the sheets. "You- you are being serious about this?"

"I am," He said. "I'd like a formal introduction. I want you to assure the people that I mean them no harm. I know how much you care for them and since I have the utmost love for you I shall not hurt them."

"And your demons?"

"That's a given," He told her. "I'll kill any demon that even dares to hurt a human."

"And if the humans wish to leave this land?"

"Then they can leave but only at their peril." He said. "I may be lord of the South but there are demons out there that I have no control or influence over, take the wolves of the Northern Mountains. They eat humans and I cannot stop them if humans from the east cross over into the Northern boarder."

Kikyo nodded. "All right then- but if they do decide, they can leave?"

"They can with your permission," he said.

That put her heart and her mind at ease. Kikyo became a little less wary. "And what is your plan for the Eastern Lands?"

"I haven't made any particular plans," He confessed.

"What? Surely you're lying?"

He shook his head. "All I knew was that I wanted more land and when your first husband left you defenseless I decided to take you and your lands. More land, more people, more demons, more power." He explained. "I only planned to take the lands. Now that you are my wife I plan to share the lands with you. In sharing, you have a voice in the lands and therefore you are needed in any plans to be made."

She understood. "You didn't make any plans because you want my opinion?"

"Exactly," He nodded pleased that she understood. "I want you to help plan out the future of the Southern and Eastern lands."

"Southern?"

"What belongs to me, belongs to you," He said. "My lands are your lands. I will have final say in the decision making as I am head but you will have your thoughts and suggestions listened to as well."

"I see," Kikyo felt a little better.

"Now shall we talk about revenge upon the west?" He asked.

"Did you have anything in mind?" She inquired.

"All I know right now is that those dogs will pay for their treatment of you," He said. "And your sister of course, she will too need to be dealt with."

"Yes," Kikyo nodded. "We shall have to think on that more."

"And there's one more thing I'd like to discuss,"

"What is it?"

"Have you heard of a jewel called the Shikon No Tama?" He asked slowly watching her reaction.

Kikyo's brows knitted and she shook her head. "No. I've never heard of it."

"Word has it that the jewel has been in these lands for almost 20 years," he informed her. "Are you certain you know nothing of it? Your father hasn't mentioned it? No rumors?"

Kikyo searched her brain. "No, I am quite certain I've never heard of such a jewel," she said honestly. "But what is it?"

'She's not lying,' Naraku thought. "I'll explain that later as it will take a bit of time and it's getting later and later by the minute." he stood up and stretched out his body.

Kikyo's eyes fell upon his long, lean frame and somehow her own body responded in a way it never had before. She felt something rush between her legs. 'Wetness?' She closed her legs tightly.

Naraku's nose smelled something. He looked briefly at her and saw her action. 'She's aroused just by looking at me,' he thought as he leaned up against the wall and then, very calmly, as if he didn't know she was staring, he took his slender hand and rubbed his cock.

Kikyo gasped.

His eyes locked on hers. "Be honest with me, my lady," he said gently. "Do you like what you see?"

She turned her head away. "No,"

"You're lying," he said. "I can smell you my lady, the rushing wetness between your thighs is calling out for me."

'He knows,' she thought and then sighed. "This is the first time I've actually really looked at a male-"

"What?" He didn't stop fondling himself. "You've been wedded to Western Lord Inutaisho's youngest pup for almost two years."

"Yes well," She cleared her throat. "It was always dark and he never wasted any time- he just got straight to it and left the room."

"So he's never pleasured you?"

"I've- I've never felt pleasured," she said honestly. "I always felt like a... a chamberpot."

Naraku grimaced and stopped touching himself. He took a step forward. "Are you saying he just took his pleasure?"

"I don't think he was even pleased or pleasured by our couplings," she confessed. "He called me a... a cold fish before."

Naraku felt an arrow of anger shoot through him. "Is that so?"

She nodded and noticed he was coming closer. She wasn't afraid anymore though.

"Do you think you're a cold fish?" He asked her as he stood long and strong before her.

"I- I don't know,"

Then he bent so his eyes could look into hers. "I don't think you are."

Kikyo's heart jumped. "You-"

He leaned into her and gently kissed her lips. "I highly doubt a pussy that responds just by the sight of my naked body is the pussy of a cold fish."

"Such words," Kikyo's fluids rushed out even more, wetting her bedsheets and staining her robe. 'What- what is he doing to me?'

"Are you hot between your thighs my lady?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I- I don't know I-"

He leaned into her again but this time he licked her neck column making her gasp. "I think you are my lady,"

"Na- Naraku what are you-?"

His hands went very gently to her small waist and wrapped around them. His head moved upward as he nipped at her sensitive skin. Kikyo's hands gripped into the bedsheets as a sound escaped her lips.

"I think you are very aroused Kikyo," he said. "I think you'd like for me to pleasure you- am I wrong?"

She didn't answer him. His mouth was making her dizzy and his hands were causing shivers of pleasure to creep up her spine. "Naraku- what- what are your intentions?"

He pulled back to look at her better. "I intend to change your thoughts on the act of coupling," he said. "I haven't had a woman before but I'm sure I can-"

"What?" She pulled him away in shock. "You what?"

"This body of mine has never pleasured a woman before," He confessed. "The bandit Onigumo might've experienced such pleasures through wenching but the only thing that's left of him is his heart that is filled with love for you and nothing else. I never really concerned myself with this particular act as I was always more interested in gaining power. I'm unexperienced, I suppose."

'A virgin?' Kikyo was nearly paralyzed at the thought.

"You may have to tell me whatever I'm doing wrong. Tell me what you like from what you don't. If there's anything you want me to do I'll be glad to do it. I have a few ideas about what's supposed to happen- I'm not completely ignorant of what transpires between a male and female in the act."

'He's- he's like me,' she thought.

And then he chuckled lightly, "I suppose I'm sort of like you," he said as if he just read her mind. "I have no experience and your experience was like no experience as well- I suppose we'll just have to discover this thing called fucking on our own."

"D- does that mean I-" she stopped.

"You what?"

"Can I- I do what I want to do?"

He stared at her. "I don't have a problem with that once it pleases you. Just don't send me from the room."

She shook her head. "No it's your right as my husband to have me but- but I- I want you to do something."

"Like?"

She flushed a bit at the thought. "K- kiss me some more?"

'So she wants kisses,' Naraku stood up and sat beside her on the bed and kissed her gently.

"Harder?" She asked softly.

His kiss intensified and soon, she was straddling him, his tongue in her mouth, her hands upon his shoulders and his hands on her waist. Her robe was still on but it was like nothing how thin it was.

'This- I've never felt such strange sensations,' Kikyo thought as she took her own tongue to wrap around his. That pleased him and in a flash she was on her back, him atop her still kissing her but now a hand was in her robe cupping a breast- squeezing the flesh, pulling on the nipple.

Involuntarily, Kikyo moaned.

At the sound, she broke the kiss with a gasp. "I- I don't know what that was-"

His blue eyes were dark with pleasure. "That's just a sign,"

"What?"

"A sign that you like what we are doing," he said as his head buried in the crook of her neck. "Do you like this Kikyo?"

"Yes," she admitted. "I've- I've never felt anything like this before."

"That fucking Inuyasha has not done right by you," he told her a bit angrily. "Even I, one who has no experience knows that such a sound is the most basic reaction of pleasure."

Kikyo didn't exactly know what he was doing to her but Inuyasha had never touched her in such a way or kissed her the way Naraku was doing. Inuyasha had just been so indifferent. 'That's because he loved my sister, so he found no need in pleasing me. I hate you! I hate you Inuyasha!'

Naraku felt her anger. "Is something wrong Kikyo?"

She shook her head.

"You can tell me," He said tweaking her nipples. "You told me you liked this, so why are you angry?

"It's not you," She looked away.

"I'm going to kill him," Naraku was blunt. Even as she stared shocked at him he continued. "I'm no fool. I know you're thinking of him. Kikyo he wronged you- forget him and if you can't I'll kill him even worse."

"Naraku-"

His mouth latched onto her nipple and he sucked her hard, making her body arch. A hand squeezed and fondled her other breast. The sensations was nothing she'd ever known.

'This is so good,' she thought.

'When I'm finished with her, the only thoughts of Inuyasha she will have is ones of hate, betrayal and revenge.' Naraku nipped at her nipple and she gasped at the pain that melted into pleasure.

'I don't want him to stop this,' Kikyo was boneless under his ministrations.

When his hand left her breast, she felt a bit dismayed at first but then the hand crept between her thighs and she gasped when his fingers spread her wet folds and dipped into her moist cavern.

"Ah!" Kikyo gasped as she gripped onto him. "That- that's not supposed to go there-"

"It's not? I think so," he said pushing it in and out of her making her moan even louder. "Actually, I think there are three things that can go in there."

Kikyo tried to pull him away from her. "What- what three things?"

"Fingers..." He said pulling out his finger and licking it. Then swiftly, his head was between her thighs, his hands gripped her hips and his mouth began to devour her sex. "My tongue and..."

"Ah! You- You're not supposed to do that!" She gasped but even still, her hands reached out for his head and she didn't pull him away like she intended, she pressed him into her as her feet ground into his strong back.

Naraku was drowning but he was also thinking, 'Onigumo will take his pleasure soon and once that pest is content I shall think about other things- like where the Shikon No Tama could be. The last I heard it was in the Eastern Lands hidden away but this bitch...' His tongue was drenched with her juices. 'This bitch has a very pleasant taste...'

The demons within him wanted more and he asked them, 'I thought you hated her.'

'We do,' they said. 'But we've been without such release for years Naraku we want our pleasure.'

'Selfish bastards,' he thought. 'No matter, I'll gain more control over you anyway once I've slaked this lust.' He pushed his tongue deep into her slit.

"NA- NARAKU!" Kikyo's scream pierced the dark night as he threw her over the precipice of pleasure and her cum sprayed into his mouth.

'She's ready,' He realized and then he mounted her. "And the last part of me that can go into your pussy is..." In one very smooth movement, his cock impaled her and she gasped as she felt him stretch her body completely. "My cock".

'It's never felt this good,' Kikyo thought as her legs wrapped around his lean hips and her fingernails gouged into the skin of his shoulders as he rocked her body hard.

Minutes later Kikyo was gasping and begging for something she couldn't comprehend. Naraku felt it as well, he surged into her harder... deeper.

"Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Kikyo screamed out as intense pleasure shook through her body.

Naraku's eyes closed tightly as he plunged one last time into her core and spilled his seed within her. A second later, Naraku disengaged from her and took her into his arms where he fell asleep a moment after.

'I- I don't believe this,' Kikyo thought as she stared at her husband. That was the best coital experience she'd ever had. 'Maybe I- I can get used to this?' Kikyo closed her eyes and sleep overtook her.

Half an hour later, Naraku was wide awake. The demons within him were still stirring. They wanted more. He turned his head to look at Kikyo who was breathing deeply but not completely dead to the world.

'She seems content,' he thought as he tried to get out of the bed but her hand gripped onto him.

"Don't leave," she breathed.

"If I stay I'll fuck you again," He warned her.

Kikyo turned onto her back, legs spread for him.

The demons rejoiced at the welcome. 'Fuck her again! Again!"

He really wanted to Naraku realized. The first time he released he'd just gotten so exhausted but now he was more than a little energized. He mounted her body and bent his head to suck on her nipples.

She gasped as she felt his hot mouth on her body. In seconds, her sex was dripping wet and draining and Naraku plunged into her making her moan out in pleasure.

'This bitch is nowhere near a cold fish,' He thought as he took her body harder and harder. Then to Kikyo's surpise, he turned them both over until she was on top.

Her eyes widened sleepily. "Naraku?"

"You asked for it," He said squeezing her flesh. "Take it."

Kikyo didn't quite understand the position. Naraku grabbed her ass and lifted her up and down on his thickened shaft. "Oh!" Kikyo understood and fixed her legs so she could balance herself properly and then she began to take her pleasure from him.

Naraku watched her breasts bounce up and down as his cock filled and refilled her sex.

Kikyo bit into her lips and leaned over, slightly changing the position and the intake of his cock. It was going in even deeper than before. "OH!"

Naraku continued to stare as this so called cold-fish, heated before his eyes. Her long, black, beautiful hair was like a curtain around them. And she was moving so hard... so fast... so passionately upon him.

'I hunger for this,' Kikyo licked her lips. 'It's like I've been starving for such a long time.'

Naraku saw the pleasure on her face. 'I think it's time to bring in the surprise.'

"Kikyo."

She opened her eyes and they were like hot chocolate simmering with heated passion. "Yes?"

"I have a surprise for you,"

"You- you do?" she hadn't stopped moving upon him. She was too enraptured by the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"Yes," He said. "Do you want him to come in?"

She paused. "Him?"

"Your surprise," He explained.

"My surprise is a man?" She frowned.

"Not just any man," Naraku told her and then shouted at the door, "Muso come in."

"Muso?" Kikyo's head turned as the door opened and in walked her advisor, fully naked and aroused.

"Close the door," Naraku ordered. "And come here,"

Muso did as told. He saw Kikyo naked upon Naraku, obviously in shock at his entrance.

"Mu- Muso-" Kikyo nearly jumped off of Naraku but his hands grabbed her ass to keep her still. "Naraku we can't-"

"Your surprise is here to join us," Naraku told her. "He's healed up completely now."

"Join us?" Kikyo was confused.

"He's my core and he's been yearning for you ever since we started," Naraku smiled. "You'll like it. We both want to love you."

"Both?" Kikyo looked from Naraku to Muso. "T- together?"

"Of course," Naraku nodded. "I don't think it's ever been done before, but the demons within me say it's possible for two men to have one woman."

"This- this is preposterous! It's wrong- it's,"

Naraku grabbed her down to him until his tongue was deep within her mouth, plunging and retreating until she was like liquid. When he released her from the kiss he said, "Your thoughts of right and wrong are foolish. We love you. Muso is a part of me so essentially it's still one man loving you."

"But-"

"Yes butt," Naraku said as he grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks wide. "This is where Muso's gonna have you."

Naraku took a finger popped it into his mouth to wet it and then eased it into her back entrance. Kikyo's eyes shot wide and she fought to release herself from him but he was strong- a lot stronger than her and her efforts were futile. On top of that, his cock was still buried deep within her.

"Naraku! You're not supposed to- nothing's supposed to go in there! It's dirty!"

"No it's clean," He told her. "Or have you forgotten the time you spent in the washroom?"

His finger was moving in and out of her making her gasp. "You're disgusting."

"I'm doing this to make you happy," He told her strongly. "We both want your body because we love you. Let us have you."

"But at the same time?" Kikyo was near tears. "And you shouldn't put anything in my... my..."

"Ass?" Naraku offered the word. "There are three things I intend to put in there."

"Wh- what?"

He pulled his finger out. "Muso take over."

Kikyo turned her head and saw Muso coming forward.

"Muso! No! Don't do this to me," She said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry my lady," He said. "I am but a human. I am not strong enough to overcome my lust for you. I will try to be as gentle with you until your body is accustomed to me."

A tear dropped from her eye as Muso bent his head and pressed his face between her buttocks and his tongue touched the most forbidden part of her body. Kikyo couldn't take the embarrassment, she turned and buried her face in Naraku's neck and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Naraku wasn't phased by her tears. "Kikyo there's no need to be like this. You think if I knew you wouldn't enjoy this I'd have him do this?"

"I don't like this," She told him.

"Muso stop," Naraku said.

But Muso didn't, he was far too engrossed in Kikyo's backside to hear anything. Her scent was all around him.

Naraku got angry. He didn't even waste anytime, he lifted his leg and very swiftly kicked Muso off of Kikyo. Muso went flying into the door.

Kikyo gasped in shock. "Muso?"

Muso was reeling but he recovered quickly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Kikyo doesn't like you doing that," Naraku explained pulling himselff out of Kikyo and getting out of the bed. "She can't even see pass a little embarassment and discomfort to reach her pleasure.' He said his hand rubbing himself. "Come here Muso."

Muso's body was tense. "Yes?"

Kikyo was now sitting up. 'What is he planning now?'

"You want Kikyo right?" Naraku asked and then pushed him toward her. "Go get her."

"What?"

"Do I have to explain everything?" Naraku was irritated. "Get on top of her and have your way for a while."

Muso's- Onigumo's heart leapt. "And what will you be-"

"Just go," Naraku ordered and Muso went to Kikyo.

"My lady," He said. "Please spread your thighs for me."

Kikyo stared at the familiar face of her advisor. 'He's always been here for me- protecting me... he saved me from certain death...' Kikyo laid down and opened her legs.

Muso got on top of her but didn't go in immediately, he bent his head and kissed her mouth thoroughly before lavishing attention on her fulsome breasts.

Kikyo became aroused again and when he pushed into her, she moaned aloud. 'This feels so good,' she thought.

Naraku watched with his blue eyes as his core, pushed himself deep into Kikyo's core. And then he moved behind Muso.

"My lady," He called making Muso stop and Kikyo's eyes open to look at him.

"Naraku?"

"Watch this," Naraku said.

And then Kikyo gasped and her eyes widened when Naraku pushed himself into Muso from behind.

"Oh my- what are you-" Kikyo was paralyzed with shock.

"This is what I want to do to you," Naraku told her.

Muso was gripping the bed. Kikyo stared at Muso's face. There was slight pain on it but a very shallow mask of pleasure as well.

"What are you doing to him?" Kikyo asked.

"The same thing he would be doing to you," Naraku told her. "Now shall we continue, Muso?"

Muso's breathing was a bit shallow, but the pain was subsiding. He leaned over and kissed Kikyo. "This isn't bad my lady."

"But he's- he's defiling you-"

"I'm him and he's me," Muso said. "There's nothing wrong with this. ."

"But-"

Muso moved within her and Naraku moved within him.

Kikyo gasped. Long minutes later she could see Muso and Naraku's face atop her and then suddenly Muso's silver eyes mixed with Naraku's blue eyes and they truly were one being.

"You- you absorbed him!" Kikyo realized.

"To show you that we are the same person. We are one Kikyo." He told her his eyes now a shimmering silvery blue. "We yearn to love all of you- but because you don't like the idea I've decided to keep Muso within me. He hates being neglected so we'll have you together in this way."

"You're permanently keeping him?" Kikyo asked.

"Why should I keep us separated?" He asked as he moved within her but his driving force was stronger.

"AH! That's too rough!" Kikyo complained.

"Well you'll just have to handle it because this is why I kept Onigumo's heart in the body of Muso. It is because Onigumo's heart lusts to possess you very harshly and with my stronger body, it intensifies his lust and this intensity is what is hurting you."

"Can't- can't you make him-"

"Impossible," Naraku said driving deep. "His wishes become my wishes and this is what he wants. I have no control now."

Kikyo was screaming and it wasn't from pleasure. "You're hurting me!"

"No- you're hurting youself," Naraku told her. "If you had allowed us to stay separate then our passion for you would've been halved and it wouldn't be as intense as it is now. This is your fault my lady."

Kikyo bit into her lip as he drove even harder. 'I- I can't take this-' Suddenly, Kikyo gripped Naraku hard to still him. "Please! Let Muso out."

"Hmm?"

"I'll- I'll let you do as you wish," She said not liking the burning between her thighs. "You can both have me if you desire that. This- this is too harsh for my body. I- I can't handle this."

"I see," Naraku pulled out. "So you've decided?"

Kikyo closed her legs and the pain began to ease a bit. "Yes."

And then Naraku closed his eyes and Kikyo watched as Muso began to pull himself out of Naraku's body until they were separated again.

'This is the lesser of the two evils,' Kikyo thought. 'Maybe if I try this I will like it.' She could only hope and soon Naraku was on the bed, Kikyo was atop him and he was giving it to her a lot more gently... she could actually like what he was doing now. And Muso wasn't a slouch either, he was behind her kissing her neck, back and hips. His hands were fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples and every now and again he was kissing her.

Right now she was enjoying the two on one action. 'I like this,' she realized as she kissed Muso ardently and felt Naraku beneath her pumping and plunging deep. The most incredible waves of pleasure was rippling through her. She was completely sensitized to them both.

Naraku yanked her away from Muso's mouth and took it with his own.

"Naraku?"

"I was getting jealous," He confessed.

'Jealous,' she thought and then a tiny smile came to her face. "Naraku?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I like this," She made her own confession.

"Is that so?"

She nodded looking into his eyes. "I don't know why but you two are in-synch and I- I find it most pleasurable."

"Such honesty," He smiled at her still deep within as his hands rubbed her hips. "I think Muso's jealous now."

"What?" Kikyo looked at Muso who was not happy at all at having her snatched from him. "Oh, um..."

Suddenly Muso was rubbing himself. "My lady- would you do me the honor of..." Muso turned ten shades of red.

Naraku began to laugh. Kikyo stared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

"He's asking you to pleasure him."

"Pleasure him?" Kikyo didn't understand.

"Suck his cock," Naraku said bluntly.

Kikyo was a bit shocked but she contained it well enough. "Okay then,"

Muso came closer and Kikyo very shyly took his shaft and rubbed him before opening her mouth and enclosing it over the head. Muso hissed making her look up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. "I've never done this so-"

"You're perfect," He told her.

And with that, her confidence boosted and Naraku watched as she pleasured Muso. He resumed taking his own pleasure as well.

Kikyo's eyes closed. 'Such forbidden emotions,' she thought as she felt Naraku within her and Muso straining to contain himself.

"Oh fuck! My lady-" Muso ground out toes curling.

"What?" Her brown eyes were confused. "I'm not doing it right now?"

"You're-" He grabbed her head and kissed her so deeply Kikyo's head began to spin. "So perfect,"

'I'm perfect...' she thought happily wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

Naraku's strong hands swept up her hips, sides and breasts.

"Hmm..." Kikyo loved the attention.

Then Muso pulled away and offered his oozing shaft again. Kikyo gladly took it.

'He likes this a lot,' She thought happily. 'Maybe I'm not such a cold fish after all.'

Naraku saw her smile and strange emotion swept through his demon nature. He grabbed her and kissed her fully, tasting himself within the depths of her mouth.

Muso was on edge. Naraku could feel him ready to blow. In his mind that was linked to Muso he said, 'Spill yourself between her hips.'

Muso did as ordered and Kikyo froze with shock when she felt Muso rubbing himself behind her.

"Muso?"

"Focus on me," Naraku growled and pulled Kikyo back down to him where he kissed her until she was drugged... insensible... insatiable. Naraku grabbed her hips to spread her wide and Muso on top of her was rubbing himself quite ardently behind her until he felt his body tense.

'We're both ready to release,' Naraku thought and a second later, him and Muso were spilling themselves in and out of her.

Kikyo inhaled deeply when she felt them both shoot their seed but she wasn't ready to finish. 'He's going to fall asleep like the first time-'

But she was wrong, Naraku, once recovered, began to take her again and that pleased her greatly.

"Kikyo it's time," Naraku said, he could feel his seed moistening her hips. "I want you to relax and enjoy this."

"I- I'll try," She told him softly.

He stopped moving. "Muso get on,"

Muso nodded and with his finger first he began to pry her most forbidden hole open. One finger, then two, then three and then four.

"Ah!" Kikyo's body tensed a bit but Naraku soothed her.

"Don't think of the pain," He said softly. "Think of the pleasure you'll soon feel," and then he kissed her and rubbed her back to take her mind off of what Muso was doing and about to do.

'It's time,' Naraku told Muso in his head.

Muso pulled his hand out and positioned himself. She was lubed well- primed and ready. He mounted her and began his slow journey into her back entrance.

Kikyo gripped onto Naraku but then said quickly, "Hold on! Hold on! Stop a moment!"

Muso stopped.

"You aren't reneging on this are you?" Naraku asked.

"No," She ground out. "Let- let me get use to it."

And so they waited until she could relax her own self. A few minutes after.

"Okay," she said and Muso resumed until he was lodged completely within her.

"I'm in," Muso groaned.

"Good," Naraku told him and then smiled at Kikyo. "Well done my lady, how do you feel."

"Strange," she said. "Full-"

"Excellent," Naraku grinned and she found it looked quite good on him. "Now Muso, shall we love our woman completely?"

"Yes," Muso nodded.

"This will be uncomfortable for you for a little while," Naraku warned her, "But you'll like it once you get used to it."

"Okay," she said.

And then Naraku was moving again within her and Muso- "Oh!" She gasped as Muso pulled out a bit and then plunged back in.

Kikyo buried her face in Naraku's neck as they loved her like a well oiled machine. Naraku had been right about being a bit discomforted but once Muso was sliding smoothly in and out of her stretched body, she began to like it.

Naraku opened his eyes and saw the pleasure mounting within her. 'Excellent,' he thought. 'A little rougher Muso,'

Muso gladly did as told just reveling in the feeling of finally being able to love Kikyo.

"Kikyo?" Naraku called to her.

"Y- yes?" She moaned.

"Do you like this?" He asked.

"Y- Yes," she couldn't deny it. They were moving so well together.

"You do?"

"Yes! Yes! I do! I do!" She confessed.

"Good," He said. "I want you to keep saying that."

"Say- saying what?"

"Yes. You like it. Things like that," He said. "I want you to scream it."

Kikyo moaned. "But- everyone will hear-"

"Then they'll know I'm pleasing you as no one ever has before," Narkau told her. "Now say it."

Kikyo could hardly control what she was saying once she began talking. All her feelings and yearnings for release were crashing together with the words and Naraku liked her insensibility.

'We're going to turn over,' Naraku told Muso. 'Don't get out of her. Now.'

And then before Kikyo knew it, Muso was on his back on the bed, still deep within her rear entrance and Naraku was on top and he was going hard.

"Oh my!" Kikyo careened as they both torpedoed into her body. Kikyo's toes curled, she gripped Naraku until blood began to drain where her fingers penetrated into his skin. Naraku felt her sex pulse. He and Muso were ready to blow again.

"We're gonna cum together," Naraku said pumping even harder.

Kikyo's back arched as her world began to shatter around her and with the loudest voice she'd ever made Kikyo screamed her ultimate pleasure. Then Naraku and Muso shot into her body and Kikyo found herself locked in a moment where she came over and over and over and over and over.

Naraku noticed it automatically. 'Multiple cum,' he thought.

When her body ceased to cum anymore, she lay replete and gasping for air to enter her burning lungs.

Muso was shaking with the force of his release and his cock popped out of her. Making her shake and shiver as well. Naraku came out of her and pulled her up into his arms until she was laying in the middle of them.

It must've been the deep gratitude she felt because the biggest smile came upon her face and Naraku and Muso noticed it.

"My lady?" Muso put his hand on her side.

Her eyes opened after a minute of deep breathing. When they saw her she looked like a completely new person.

She felt like a new person.

Suddenly, a laugh escaped pass her lips. She was a new person. She was happy.

'Nothing like a good fuck,' Naraku thought as he pulled her into his arms on the side, Muso not liking being left out came closer until they sandwhiched her between their bodies.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself," Naraku said.

Kikyo kissed him. "I did."

Muso growled.

She turned her head and kissed him. "I really did."

Muso happily kissed her back and Naraku nipped at her back. "We are pleased my lady," Muso said.

"I've never felt anything like that before," She smiled at them both as she laid on her back and they both took a breast and rubbed her.

"Of course not," Naraku said. "You'll never feel anything like that with anyone other than us or should I say me?"

"Hmm..." She sighed happily and then a yawn passed her lips.

"You should sleep my lady," Muso said.

"Call me Kikyo," She told him and then lifting her arms she used her fingers to delve into both of their hair. Naraku's long black wavy hair and Muso's short dark brown locks. Then she pulled their heads to her. "Kiss me,"

They both took turns kissing her deeply and she fell asleep less than an hour later. They stared down at her and then looked at each other.

"Are you satisfied Onigumo?" Naraku asked.

"I want her pussy next time," Muso said.

"You'll get it," Naraku told him. "Now tell me you are pleased to finally have her."

"You know I am," Muso rubbed her cheek gently. "I'm quite pleased to know she's not a cold fish."

"She is quite cold but she heats up well for our purpose," Naraku leaned back on the bed.

"What are you planning?" Muso asked.

Naraku shrugged. "I can't hurt her because of you and the demons within me seemed to have changed their tune about killing her. They'd much rather fuck her senseless."

"Is that so?" Muso yawned. "Well that's okay once they don't harm her."

"We can't- you can be certain of that," Naraku said. "And I'm giving up trying. I don't intend to waste anymore time on that futile endeavour. We are pleased with her passion for us- she will be our dark priestess."

"I like the sound of that," Muso told him. "Kikyo, the dark priestess."

"It's obvious that her heart holds a lot of darkness within," Naraku shrugged off the sleep that was coming to him. "The curse she was about to hit her sister with was a death curse and when it was deflected by her sister's child it was even more powerful that I thought it would be. That pup is unusually strong."

"But isn't that because of the demon blood in his veins?" Muso asked. "The child is Inuyasha's son as well."

"I thought that as well," Naraku told him. "But when I was healing you I felt something was a bit off- as if something is hidden within that child. I want to find out what that is."

"And the Shikon No Tama?" Muso inquired. "What do you intend to do with such a powerful jewel?"

"What do you think?" Naraku asked. "I intended to rule all four lands since I now have the Eastern lands- mainly human lands but I want more. Everyone will bow to me and my queen."

They looked at Kikyo, she was contented.

"What more?" Muso asked.

"You heard of the prediction Inutaisho's advisor gave him about the world becoming one ruled by humans. I now not only want to rule these lands but the future lands as well. When I get the Shikon No Tama I will have that wish."

"But the Shikon No Tama has been in hiding for so many years," Muso said. "Are you certain it's even here?"

"I'm not," Naraku said. "Kikyo knows nothing of it and it wasn't in the land of Musashi where it originated. Someone's hiding it and I intend to find out who. But first, we'll exact our revenge upon the dog demons of the west."

"Hurt the child?" Muso inquired.

"Not as yet," Naraku smirked. "I have plans for the first son of Inutaisho. You do know he married my incarnation Kagura, right?"

Muso frowned, "But how could he-"

"It was simple," Naraku said. "But we should rest now, our Kikyo will undoutedly be insatiable in the morning. We did give her the best fucking experience she's ever had."

Muso nodded and put an arm around Kikyo's slender frame. Naraku didn't care much, he put his leg over her hips. Muso closed his eyes and was off in the realm of sleep in minutes. Naraku, however stayed wide awake thinking of various things like where the Shikon No Tama could be hidden, Kagura's role in reeking devestation upon the West and how Inuyasha and Kagome's son became so powerful.

'There's something I'm missing,' He thought. 'But I will find the Shikon No Tama soon enough and then the future will be mine.'

* * *

><p>Wow, very long chapter guys. I know it's only Naraku, Muso and Kikyo but I gave you all a lot of useful info.<p>

And yes I'm expanding my lemons to more than just the regular lemons. I thought a threesome would be a plus for this story. I hope you liked it since it's my first time writing one of these. I think I gave Kikyo a good reaction to the act at first but she warmed up to it. Naraku's also had a bit of a change since he's no longer planning to kill Kikyo. He intends to just wreak havoc upon her body and Muso... well Muso just really wants to be with Kikyo as he always has but he will protect her even from himself (Naraku) if he has to.

I just love Rumiko Takahashi's work because I can twist and turn the events to my liking and it'll still make sense!

Inuluver1990 goes to put Inuyasha and Kagome in the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	20. Chapter 16: Inuyasha's Life

Thank you guys a million times for the reviews I am very, very, very happy for them all and I appreciate your support!

Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 16: Inuyasha's Life**

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Inuyasha felt his son nibbling on one of his ears and he woke up laughing as his son plopped onto his lap.

"Papa wake!" Inuka grinned at him.

"Yes Papa's awake," Inuyasha yawned the last bit of sleep away. "You little rascal," Inuyasha rubbed his son's tiny head of black hair. "Why are you up so early?"

Then Inuyasha heard a farting sound.

"Poo!"

When the scent hit his nose, Inuyasha recoiled. "You shitted!"

Inuka laughed as his father picked him up.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at Kagome. "Sorry did we wake you?"

"Yes," She rubbed her eyes. "Inuka needs to change right-"

She began to get up out of bed when he stood propping his son over his shoulder. "Kagome you go back to sleep. I'll deal with him."

"Are you sure?" She yawned.

"We'll be fine," Inuyasha told her. "Now back to sleep you're tired."

Kagome nodded and laid back down in bed. When she closed her eyes, Inuyasha- completely naked, pulled on his pants and carried his stinky son to the washroom.

"I'll need to get you some..." But then Inuyasha saw a few baby cloths on the little table a tiny note was on it. He smiled when he read the note, "Nuka look," he said.

The pup looked.

"Your grandparents have been thinking about you. These are all yours," He picked one up.

"MINE!" Inuka reached out and grabbed it swiftly.

"That's right," Inuyasha laughed taking it out of Inuka's tiny fists. "Now let's clean you up."

Inuyasha pulled off the messy cloth, wiped Inuka clean and disposed of everything and then he began to pin on a clean cloth. "You wanna go around the lands Inuka?"

"Yes!"

Nodding, Inuyasha picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. Inuka laughed happily and Inuyasha ran down the stairs at top speed making Inuka sreech with pleasure.

Inuyasha grinned up at him. "You like that did you?"

"More! More!"

"Oka-"

"Inuyasha," His father called his name from the sitting area in the mansion.

"Let's go see the old man first,"

And then Inuyasha and Inuka were in the room with Inutaisho and Izayoi who was sewing a baby cloth.

"Good morning mother, father," Inuyasha greeted. "Say good morning Inuka."

"G'mornin," The baby squirmed out of his father's hands and ran to his grandfather who lifted him up onto his lap. Inuka immediately attacked Inutaisho's tail.

"Oh so precious!" Izayoi reached out and rubbed her grandpup's tiny head.

Inuka looked at her with his big brown eyes and gave her a cute smile.

Izayoi felt herself tearing up at the sight. "Oh my! What an adorable little bundle he is!"

Inuyasha sat down. "You called father?"

"I sent for Sesshoumaru early this morning. He says he'll be here by noon." His father informed him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Is that all? Inuka and I were gonna go around the lands-"

"Where's your woman?" Inutaisho asked.

"It's Kagome, Inutaisho," His mother admonished him. "At least try to remember it?"

"Mama!" Inuka said as he bit into his grandfather's fluffy tail.

"Okay I'll remember," Inutaisho grinned at the pup's punishment. "Where is she?"

"Mama sleep," Inuka spoke before Inuyasha could.

"Smart boy," Inuyasha praised. "Damn he's a good pup."

"You're really pleased," Inutaisho said.

"I am," Inuka's father nodded. "He's amazing. I'm proud to be his father."

"Inuyasha there's something else I've been needing to tell you," His father told him.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked as Inuka's eyes caught onto his grandmother's spool of blue thread. "Mother, I suggest you watch your thread."

"What?"

Suddenly Inuka's eyes turned like warm honey and he snatched the blue spool of thread. "Mine!"

Inuyasha and Inutaisho laughed.

"Inuyasha!" His mother held onto her cloth as her son got up and retrieved his son who was gnawing into the thread.

"Give grama back her thread, Nuka." Inuyasha told him.

"Mine!"

"It's not yours," Inuyasha said pulling the thread out his son's strong tiny hands.

Inuka's bottom lip began to tremble and then he started bawling and reaching for the thread.

"It's not yours!" Inuyasha's voice came out stern and he sat down plopping his unruly son onto his lap. Inuka was still crying when Kagome came down the stairs.

"Inuka?"

The pup's eyes went to his mother's and he scrambled out of his father's reach and into Kagome's arms.

"Oh what's the matter sweetie?" She asked wiping his tears. He pointed at Izayoi. "What?"

"Take!" He huffed.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"He wants mother's thread," Inuyasha said. "I was just about to tan his little backside for being rude."

Kagome frowned and turned her attention to Inuka. "You're crying for something that's not yours?" She asked.

"Yes."

She gave him a very no nonsense look and if the pup had ears, Inuyasha knew they'd be pinned downward. Instead, Inuka held his head down.

"Now apologize," Kagome told the pup.

Inuka looked at Izayoi, "Sowy,"

"Oh it's okay precious," She said handing him the spool of thread after she took some off. "I'm finished with it now."

Inuka's eyes sparkled and he took it from her.

"Say thank you," Kagome told him.

"Tanku," Inuka said and then Kagome sighed and put him down so he could play.

Kagome went and sat beside Inuyasha.

"One look and he's apologizing?" Inuyasha stared at her.

"He's already learnt what that look means," Kagome said. "He's very in tune with my emotions."

"You're amazing Kagome," Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "And you smell just as good. You've bathed."

"Well, I couldn't get back to sleep so I took a quick bath," she said a bit embarrassed he had kissed her in front of his parents. "Oh and how rude of me. Good morning everyone."

"It's quite all right," Izayoi smiled at her. "I must say for a new mother you sure handle him well."

"I'm impressed," Inutaisho nodded. "I would've tanned his backside."

"Yes well..." Kagome looked at Inuka. "I don't have to because he's smart enough to understand that I have zero tolerance for rude and unruly behaviour."

'Damn she's wonderful,' Inuyasha thought as he felt his passion rise.

"Inuyasha, mind out of the bedroom for a while?" Inutaisho cleared his throat.

"My apologies. I'm just very pleased with Kagome's mode of discipline," Inuyasha said. "Now you said there's something else?"

"Yes and I am glad you both are down here," Inutaisho said.

Then a maid came in to announce breakfast was ready. Inuka was the first in the dining area, already climbing up a chair and reaching for a big slab of braised bull meat.

Inutaisho's lip twitched at the pup and picked him up. "Trust you to find my seat to sit in," Inutaisho said sitting down and resting Inuka on his lap. Inuka was already biting into his grandfather's slab of meat.

"Inuka!" Kagome gasped.

"It's all right," Inutaisho smirked. "I don't mind sharing." Then he tried to take piece but Inuka pulled it away.

"Mine!"

"Looks like he minds though," Inuyasha chuckled. "Kagome we'll have to teach him to share."

"Among many other things," Kagome sighed as she sat down. "Taking care of a baby or should I say a pup is quite a task."

"Well I'm completely new to this father thing so you'll have to teach me some things too," Inuyasha said sitting beside her.

"Not a problem," She nodded. "Now what is-"

Inuka's face was a complete mess but he was quite content with his grandfather's breakfast.

"You know Sesshoumaru's son would've never been so bold," Inutaisho tapped his chin as he watched Inuka try to tear off more meat. Inutaisho pulled off the piece he was trying to get and handed it to the pup who gladly popped it into his mouth.

Inuyasha looked at his father. "That's right. How is Shoukamaru anyway?"

"From what I heard, the pup's doing well- getting stronger and stronger every day," Inutaisho said. "But that's not what I really wanted to speak about."

"What is it then?"

Inutaisho picked up a baked potato and handed it to Inuka who was finished with the meat and the pup bit into it.

"Hot!"

"Hmm?" Inutaisho looked down and saw the pup complaining about the potato being too hot so he tore it open and mashed it up. "Blow it."

Inuka picked up some of the mash and cooled it before putting it in his mouth and happily eating more and more.

"I wanted to ask your- Kagome about her parentage," He said.

"My parentage?" Kagome frowned. "My father was Lord Higurashi of the Eastern lands and my mother- I don't know much about her but I was told she died a week after giving birth to me."

'I spent all night thinking about who her parents could be,' Inutaisho thought. 'And I've only come up with one answer.'

"Why'd you want to know about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've sent for my Advisor, Shinoma." Inutaisho said. "There's something I'm not quite understanding with your lover and Inuka."

Inuyasha and Kagome frowned. "What?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What's not clear?"

"Her scent," Inutaisho said. "It's slightly masked."

"No it's not," Inuyasha shook his head. "Her scent is clear as day."

"To you," Inutaisho told him. "And more than likely it's clear to you because she's your true mate. But for other demons who do not hold that strong of connection, her scent is partially masked. I smell the scent of her father Lord Higurashi all over her but I cannot detect the scent of her mother at all and it makes me wonder why."

"My scent is masked from other demons except Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffed herself.

"My advisor should be here by tomorrow," Inutaisho told them.

"And what do you expect him to do?" Inuyasha became a little upset at the thought swirling round his head.

"Inuyasha, he won't be smelling your lover's ass if that's what's bothering you." His father said bluntly.

Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha growled. "Then what will he do? Take a blood sample?"

"Inuyasha-" His mother and Kagome said at the same time.

Inutaisho shook his head. "I just want him to tell me if it's possible for demons and humans to mask their true scent. And if so, what kinds. Maybe a spell is over her but if so I'd like to know why someone would put such a spell over her. And then there's your pup who is a lot more powerful than a regular pup should be. I've been thinking about this all night. You're son is irregularly strong- not saying that's a bad thing because it might not be so bad. I'm just saying that if I knew your lover's bloodlines a lot of questions surrounding her and your pup will be answered."

Inuyasha thought about it. "You think there's a mystery with Kagome?"

"Yes," Inutaisho nodded. "Something or someone is hiding something and I'm getting fucking tired of not knowing what it is. My advisor knows a lot of things, he should be able to offer quite a bit of knowledge."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry. I wish I knew more about my mother-"

"It's not your fault dear," Izayoi told her.

"Inuyasha you still haven't marked her," Inutaisho realized. "What are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha's lip twitched. "I'd rather do that when she's not exhausted from a long trip. I'm not an animal you know father."

Inutaisho smirked. "It's in your blood to be a little animalistic."

Kagome cleared her throat and continued eating her breakfast and then her eyes went to Inuka who was rubbing potatoes in his hair.

"Inuka! You're supposed to eat the potatoes not bathe in them!" She got up and went to him.

He grinned at her with his messy face.

"I'll bathe him off Kagome," Inuyasha said getting up. "You've already washed and I haven't so it makes sense to let me do it."

"Uh... sure," she handed Inuka over to him.

"What a messy little pup you are," Inuyasha smirked at his son.

"He's just like you were when you were his age," Izayoi smiled at them. "Seeing him brings back such fond memories." And then she sniffled. "Oh I can't believe how fast time has gone by!"

"Izayoi," Inutaisho rolled his eyes to the sky. "No need to get all watery."

"And now we have two grandpups!" She was so happy. "Inuyasha, do you suppose you and Kagome can give me like seven more?"

Kagome's eyes popped out of her head. Inuyasha broke out in a fit of laughter.

"We'll try mother," Inuyasha winked at Kagome. "I promise."

Kagome picked up a carrot and hit him. "Go wash you two."

Inuyasha and Inuka laughed as they went up the stairs. Kagome sighed and sit back down. "Those two are such a handful."

"Tell me about it," Izayoi was pleased to finally have a daughter in law in the house for a while.

"I love them both more than words can say but they are quite exhausting," Kagome picked up her drink.

"That's how it always is in the beginning," Izayoi said. "But you're quite the lucky one to have Inuyasha with you helping with Inuka when he's still so young."

Kagome looked at her. "You say that because Lord Inutaisho hadn't been there when you had given birth to Inuyasha and took care of him until he was ten and four right?"

Izayoi nodded. "It was difficult because I'm a human and Inuyasha's a hanyou. When he would run, I could never keep up with him. If he climbed a tree- even if I wasn't afraid of heights, I could never reach him." She sighed. "Disciplining him was always a challenge. I'd have to threaten not to feed him so he'd listen sometimes."

"That's why it's such a good thing Inuyasha's with his pup at this age." Inutaisho said. "I still berate myself for not returning to Izayoi when I could've. My blood called out for her because she's my mate. But me being such a powerful entity- I had and still have so many enemies. I knew I couldn't protect her all the time so I left. I didn't even know she had my pup until I came into the village again and Inuyasha nearly sliced my face off."

Kagome gasped. "Really?"

"He recognized me automatically and just attacked me out of nowhere." Inutaisho smiled at the fond memory. "I caught him by the leg and held him upside down and he was still trying to claw me up. He really hated me."

"He did?"

Inutaisho nodded. "I wasn't there for Izayoi. Inuyasha said he didn't care about himself it was his mother he cared about and I left her. She lived a hard life in the village for bearing my pup. I should've been there for her and I wasn't so... he hated me."

"So how did you two make up?" Kagome asked.

"You mean three," Izayoi clarified. "I didn't quite like him much at that time myself."

Inutaisho didn't want to remember. "It took a lot of hardwork to gain Izayoi's trust back and gain Inuyasha's. I nearly gave up. I was leaving for good one day when Inuyasha came running to me. Izayoi had caught sick and was dying. He didn't know who else to turn to and he said he'd forgive me of everything if I saved her. That's when I had my sword Tenseiga forged. It took my swordsmith three days to craft it. But when I went to her she was already dead. Inuyasha cursed me to hell for coming too late but then the sword pulsed and before my eyes were the guardians of the netherworld trying to take her soul away completely. I cut them down and... and Izayoi came back to life."

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes. "And Inuyasha?"

Inutaisho sighed. "He- he was stunned beyond comprehension for long moments just staring at his mother who was sitting up as if she hadn't just been dying. That's the first time I saw my son cry. He hugged his mother and he was grateful. So much so he persuaded Izayoi to forgive me and we all left the village to come to the western lands."

"What an amazing story," Kagome commented. "You had a sword made that could save her. Can I see it?"

"I gave that sword to my oldest son, Sesshoumaru," Inutaisho said. "He should be here soon it's almost noon."

Kagome nodded.

"I'm really happy Inuyasha has been given the chance to be in Inuka's life," Inutaisho told her. "It's my greatest wish that Inuka doesn't suffer as Inuyasha did."

"Yes," Kagome said happily. "Inuyasha also wants that. It's his biggest desire to ensure that Inuka lives a life as free as possible of stigma, racial slurs and depreciation for what he is. We know we can't protect Inuka forever from it but we're willing to make certain Inuka doesn't face it as much as Inuyasha did."

"Excellent," Inutaisho was proud. "It pleases me to know my youngest son has found such a worthy goal and even more so a woman who shares that goal."

"You two are a wonderful couple Kagome," Izayoi commented. "You both remind me so much of Inutaisho and I when we were younger."

Kagome blushed at the comment. It was such high praise. "Thank you. We still have so much to learn though."

"You'll learn and grow together as mates should," Inutaisho said. "I am most pleased. Inuyasha's never been so happy."

"Indeed," Izayoi laughed softly. "His eyes just shine so brightly when he's with you and his son. It warms my heart."

"All I want is Inuyasha and Inuka's happiness," Kagome said. "I'll do whatever I have to, to make up for being so foolish two years ago."

"You still regret your decision to let Inuyasha marry Kikyo?"

Kagome nodded. "I never realized just how miserable I was until I saw Inuyasha again a week or so ago. And Inuka was so happy to finally be with his father. It was a very foolish act."

"But you did it out of love for me."

Kagome's head turned and Inuyasha and Inuka were coming down the stairs all clean and fresh.

"Mama!" Inuka jumped into her arms and snuggled into her warm breasts.

Inuyasha kissed her. "You let me go because you thought I'd be happy. It was an honest mistake. I should've just abducted you like I had thought to but... I knew that wasn't what you wanted. We're together now so no more regrets okay?"

Kagome nodded, red flushing her cheeks at his affection.

"I love you," He murmurred in her ear.

"And I love you-"

"Nuka wuv too!" Inuka was staring up at his parents happily.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed and hugged their son. He was just a bundle of joy to them. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and quite boldly rested his head on her chest. Inuka was on her lap, pulling on his hair.

"You know I wish there was a way to capture this moment forever," Izayoi sighed. "It'd be such a nice thing to keep."

"Maybe someday in the future something will be created to do that," Inutaisho told her. "My advisor had a vision of the future and he says it's such that explaining it would make no sense to us."

"Did you still ask him to explain?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her husband's ear.

"Yes he said that there were these huts that are built high almost to the sky."

Inuyasha's ear twitched.

"And large birds that can carry people inside of them."

"Sounds like a demon," Inuyasha said.

"I thought so too but Shinoma told me that humans controlled the bird." Inutaisho continued by the time he finished Inuyasha and Kagome were stunned.

"What kind of world is that?" Inuyasha frowned. "It sounds so weird."

"Humans made that world. It's such that demons can't comprehend it. It's long been said that human's thinking capacity and creativity are far greater than demons. Demons lack vision I suppose- though I don't really agree with that because I've got plenty of vision, don't I Izayoi?"

"Well you know there will always be exceptions and you Inutaisho are quite the exception," Izayoi commented honestly. "You automatically began thinking of ways to unite humans and demons so when the world begins to change demons aren't left behind and go into extinction."

"See," Inutaisho said proudly. "That's why I forced your hand Inuyasha, but it's obvious you and Kikyo weren't fated to be together. It makes me wonder if my idea of uniting the two races to form one race is possible to change the fate Shinoma saw. Is it possible?"

"Well, your advisor might've seen the future but I don't think it's set in stone," Kagome said.

"Explain," Inutaisho was a bit intrigued.

"Okay. What I'm saying is that the things we do in our present can change the outcome of our future. When we make mistakes in our past, if we're smart enough we do things a bit differently in our present and ultimately change our future." she said. "So Lord Inutaisho, by you just trying to make a difference by uniting the two races could've changed the future already. Have you heard of any other predictions from your advisor?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "No. Only that one two years ago."

Kagome nodded. "Well then, I think if you really want to create a different world than the one your advisor saw- you know with demons being extinct, then you should continue trying to bring the two races together. Your efforts, if they are stong enough should be able to change the future."

"Inuyasha mate her," Inutaisho said bluntly. "Don't waste time, just go ahead and mate the girl. She's a keeper."

Kagome flushed and Inuyasha put his arm around her. "I know that dad. I'll mate her when the time's right, you'll have to keep Inuka though. He always seems to know when we're 'playing' with each other."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped at his comment.

He laughed and Inuka laughed as well. Kagome was a bit embarrassed but she too began to laugh until all of them were laughing.

They were just so happy and content with life at the moment. When quite suddenly, Inuka stopped laughing. He seemed dazed for a second or two.

"Inuka?" Kagome noticed he had suddenly frozen.

Inuka's human ears twitched when he heared a clicking sound and he began to growl quite ferociously for a little pup.

"Inuka?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at their son who automatically jumped out of his mother's lap.

In shock Inuyasha and Kagome got up and ran after him. "Inuka! Where are you going-"

They stopped.

Inuka was by the open door and growling at the figures in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Okay guys! This is another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it and lots of surprises coming up in the next!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to tweak the next 3 chapters!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	21. Chapter 17: Inuka's Fierce Reaction

I'M NOT DEAD! LOL. (Just in case you were wondering why I haven't updated- death is definitely not a reason. I've just been waiting for a few reviews to pop into my inbox).

Believe it or not I'm really starting to doubt that this story is going very well. The reviews for this one aren't coming in as well as CLS. I'm not expecting over 1000 reviews but I feel a little neglected. So I'm thinking maybe I began posting stories too soon after CLS finished and should've waited at least a month or two before posting another story.

But I just can't help myself! I just have to keep writing and posting and writing and posting because I love you guys soooooooooooooo much and I want to make you happy by giving you all a story that has meaning and substance. I want this story to be like CLS and really inspire others to write fanfics too! I wanna make people happy when they read my work and give them something to look forward to when they wake up in the morning, or when they get home from school or work or just whenever they really need an Inu/Kag fix.

If my story is a drug to you then you'll understand what I mean when I say your reviews are my drug. I'm addicted to going to my inbox and seeing a new review that I can read and cherish- so when I get none it's kinda disappointing but anyway! I just wanted to get that out there to you guys. Your reviews mean so much to me. That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy the chapter guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 17: Inuka's Fierce Reaction**

Inuyasha moved swiftly and caught his son from behind before he launched himself at his brother and his brother's pup.

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha's eyes narrowed.

His brother was staring quite fixatedly at Inuka. Kagome came and kneeled to Inuka who was trying desperately to free himself from his father's powerful hold. He wanted to attack Sesshoumaru's son.

"Inuka what's wrong with you?" Kagome asked a bit frightened at her son's fierce reaction.

Sesshoumaru's son, Shoukamaru was staring just like his father. He looked like a miniature verson of Sesshoumaru. The regal stance, the cold eyes, the masked expression- everything even the face markings and the fluffy tail over the shoulder and the armor and refined clothing.

Sesshoumaru stepped in. Shoukamaru did as well.

Inuka's eyes suddenly turned brown to pure gold and his hair turned silver. Atop his head, puppy ears popped up and fangs and claws grew out.

Sesshoumaru masked his shock but his son, couldn't quite manage that.

"A hanyou with the pure aura of a demon?" Shoukamaru asked and then looked up at his father. "How is that possible father?"

Inuyasha looked at the pup.

Sesshoumaru remained stoic as he analyzed Kagome and the pup. 'The woman's scent and the pup's scent is masked. I only smell Inuyasha upon them.' he thought. "It's the woman's blood, Shouka." Sesshoumaru said as he stepped into the room further.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Inuka's anger was fearsome.

So much so that Inuyasha felt his hand begin to burn and he had to release his hold. 'Purification?' Inuyasha thought.

Kagome screamed when Inuka launched himself at Shoukamaru, who simply jumped into the air, flipped and landed gracefully on the ground. Inuka turned and attacked again but this time, he was so fast, Shoukamaru would've been hit quite fatally if it wasn't for his armor that broke and fell off from Inuka's attack.

"Father, tell him to stop or I'll kill him," Shoukamaru began to growl angrily and when he got into the air, his finger glowed green.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "Calm down Shouka."

Shoukamaru did as told and went behind his father, growling.

Inuyasha grabbed his son and bared his own fangs at Sesshoumaru. "Stay away from my son." He said. "You'll both die if you even try to harm him. Kagome hold him." and then he thought, 'Inuka's really worked up. He burnt my hand just to get free to attack? Why is he reacting like this? Does he feel endangered?'

Kagome took her son but he was so strong.

"He attacked first," Sesshoumaru was quite cool as he cracked his fingers.

"He's only one and a half!" Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru. "He doesn't know you so he's attacking."

"How foolish," Sesshoumaru said. "I do believe I sense deep hatred eminating from him. It makes me wonder what my son and I did to warrant such a reaction. I think I need to-"

Suddenly Kagome was crying in her son's neck. "Inuka please. Sweetie please calm down. Don't be like this. Mama's scared. Mama doesn't want Inuka like this. Please Inuka? Please calm down for Mama?"

Inuka's growling stopped. His ears pinned down to his head when he felt his mother's tears. His hair turned back to black and everything demonic, even his aura faded.

"Mama no cry," He said sadly. "Mama no cry. Nuka sowy."

"What kind of monster is he?" Shoukamaru asked.

Inuka's eyes flashed back to gold his head snapped to the pup and before anyone could even see him, he disappeared from his mother's arms and appeared right in front of Shoukamaru and landed a hard punch upon the pup's face causing Shouka to stumble back, flip and find his balance again.

Sesshoumaru had enough. He grabbed the human-looking pup up by the collar and growled in a very threatening manner.

"AHHHHHHHH! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuka showed no fear and growled, "Nuka no monsta! Demon pup evil."

Inuyasha attacked Sesshoumaru so swiftly, all Sesshoumaru could do was drop Inuka and dodge the attack. "Keep your fucking hands off of my son!"

"That little vermin yearns for me to kill him," Sesshoumaru said as he picked up Shouka- only 2 1/2 years and looked at his face. "Does it hurt Shouka?"

Shouka rubbed his bruised cheek. "A little. What is he, father?"

'Inuyasha's son said Shouka was evil,' Sesshoumaru licked his son's face. "Shouka, he's..."

"Different, Shoukamaru." Inutaisho stepped into the room having watched the entire scene.

Kagome was holding her head, panting. Her son could've died. Inuka could've died.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha went to her.

She was shaking.

Inuyasha hated this, he turned his attention on his son who looked completely normal. "Go upstairs Inuka." Inuyasha said sternly.

"Papa-"

"NOW!" Inuyasha barked and pushed his son toward the stairs unafraid that Sesshoumaru would attack his son since his father was in the room now. "I'm gonna tan your ass when I get up there." Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him as Inuka headed up the stairs to await his punishment.

"It's okay Kagome," Inuyasha said gently.

"Inuka- what- what happened to him?" She asked tearfully.

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"I want to go." Kagome said to him. "I- I don't want him here- not- not if he's going to change like this again-"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha tried to speak.

Inutaisho went to her. "There's no need to leave."

She looked up at him tearfully.

"Your son is safe. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have killed him. I wouldn't have allowed him to." Inutaisho said.

"Why? Why'd he change like that?" Kagome asked. "The only time he's ever changed was when Kikyo attacked us but- but they didn't attack- they just came and Inuka attacked them. Why? Why'd he do that?"

"We'll figure it out," Inutaisho echoed his son's words. "Inuyasha calm her down. I'll go up to Inuka."

"I should do that," Inuyasha said getting up. "I'm his father."

"Inuyasha- please don't hurt him," Kagome pleaded. She could feel Inuyasha' s anger.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself. "I won't hurt him Kagome, I promise. I'll go see if I can speak to him. He must be very confused."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha turned to his mother. "Give her something to drink?"

"Right away," Izayoi said as she took Kagome into the kitchen. Inuyasha went up the stairs to find Inuka.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho sighed and then went to Sesshoumaru who was rubbing Shouka's healing cheek.<p>

"Father, to invite such an unstable pup into your home-"

Inutaisho cut him off. "He wasn't like that before you came Sesshoumaru. I think you and your son triggered his most basic instinct."

"What instinct? He hit me. I wanna kill him." Shoukamaru said as he licked inside his cheek. He was bleeding in his mouth. Sesshoumaru smelt it.

"You're bleeding," Sesshoumaru opened his pup's mouth and checked his teeth.

'Is Sesshoumaru so concerned about Shouka's injury?' Inutaisho stared at the scene. 'He's never like this and the scent of Shouka's blood- there's something strange about it.'

"I'm fine," Shouka began to squirm.

"Hush," Sesshoumaru said as he put a finger in Shouka's mouth and rubbed his teeth. "Your tooth's loose."

"It get better," Shouka didn't like being coddled so much.

"Say- it will get better," Sesshoumaru corrected, took his finger out his son's mouth and cut his wrist. "Drink."

"Father!" Shouka complained but not for long. His father gave him the one look he hated most and Shouka began to drink his father's blood.

"What instincts were you talking about father?" Sesshoumaru asked watching his pup drink.

"His instinct to protect." Inutaisho said analysing his eldest son. His eyes caught onto Sesshumaru's neck and he didn't see what he knew should be there. "I don't know why he felt he had to do such a thing I suppose we'll work that out."

Shouka licked off the last bit of blood and his mouth was healed.

"Better?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Shouka nodded. "Did he think he was in danger?" Shouka asked.

"More than likely," Sesshoumaru said. "He's a hanyou. His demon blood took over."

Shouka frowned. "Papa he- he was strong."

Inutaisho nodded. "He's a lot stronger than a regular hanyou pup."

"It's the mother's blood," Sesshoumaru said. "It's partially masked."

"I knew you'd pick up on that," Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "You don't happen to recognize anything else about the scent on her you do smell?"

"She's Lord Higurashi's second daughter, Kagome." Sesshoumaruu recalled her name. "She's the bitch, Inuyasha was horny for before he married Lady Kikyo. I didn't concern myself much about her scent, but I know it was her."

"Yes," Inutaisho rubbed his chin. "Her father's no mystery it's her mother's blood that makes me wonder."

"The scent I did pick up father, had an underlying scent to it," Sesshoumaru informed him. "If I'm not mistaken I'd say the underlying scent was similar to your advisor."

"Yet again we are on the same page," Inutaisho could always trust his oldest son to be on the same track as him. "I spent last night thinking about it and I'm almost certain Inuyasha's lover and my advisor have something in common. Now that you have also come up with the same similarity I have grown with certainty."

"You've summoned him then?"

"I have. Now let's settle in and wait for Inuyasha to bring his son back."

Shouka masked his anger- not very well though.

"Calm yourself Shouka," Sesshoumaru said to him. "You needn't stoop so low and allow your anger to override your judgement."

"He hit me," Shouka felt embarassed that a hanyou pup, who was almost a year younger than him could even touch him.

"He hit you because you weren't fast enough to dodge it," Sesshoumaru told him. "Learn from that and become stronger. Don't let your guard down again. Now calm yourself or I'll punish you as well."

Shouka knew his father would do it too so he sighed and allowed himself to cool off a bit. 'He's gonna pay for that.'

* * *

><p>Inuyasha found his son in the corner of their room crying. His heart broke. 'How do I deal with this?' Inuyasha wondered. 'What would father do?'<p>

But Inuyasha didn't know because his father hadn't been around when he was younger to actually become a model for him to learn from. 'Okay what about mother?'

That was a far better model for this purpose. Inuyasha could see what Izayoi would do clearly. She'd go to him and be understanding.

Inuyasha went to his son and put his hand upon his tiny head. "Inuka?"

Inuka didn't look up.

"Inuka?" His father picked him up into his arms and held him close. "Speak to papa."

Inuka was sniffling. "Mama hate Nuka."

'Hate?' Inuyasha frowned at the thought. "No mama doesn't-"

"Papa hate Nuka too," Inuka began to cry loudly. "Mama and papa no wike Nuka."

Inuyasha's heart burned with deep pain. "No! Inuka," He held his son tightly. "Mama and papa love you."

Inuka shook his head. "Hate Nuka! Nuka monsta!"

Inuyasha felt tears come to his own eyes. "Inuka you're not a monster."

"Mama and papa no wike too fom!" Inuka tears were hot with pain and sadness.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't understand him. "Inuka no we love you. Mama and Papa love you."

"Nuka make mama cry!" Nuka didn't like making his mother cry.

"You didn't mean to," Inuyasha said. "It was an accident."

"Papa punch Nuka!" The tears kept pouring.

'Punch?' Inuyasha thought about what Inuka could mean and then he remembered sending Inuka upstairs threatening to tan his backside. 'Punch is punish,' Inuyasha remembered.

"Inuka, papa won't punish you," He said. "I won't punish you Inuka." Inuyasha kissed his son's teary cheek over and over.

"Nuka sowy," Inuka sniffed sadly. "Nuka sowy, sowy."

"I know, I know Inuka," Inuyasha rubbed his son's head. "I know you're sorry. Now hush."

Inuka buried his face in his father's chest and held him tightly for long, long minutes. And then Inuka looked up at his father.

"Papa?"

"Yes Inuka?"

"Nanger," Inuka said softly.

"Danger?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Demon pup nangerwus." Inuka sniffled. "Pup kill mama."

Inuyasha froze. "Inuka? Do you mean Shoukamaru?"

"Yes, Nuka see pup kill mama," The tears floated into Inuka's gold eyes again. He was so sad.

'He saw Shoukamaru kill Kagome?' Inuyasha couldn't comprehend the thought. "Are you sure Inuka?"

"Yes papa," Inuka was shaking. "Pup have spida."

"Spider?" His son was talking in riddles. Inuyasha was completely confused. 'Could he mean Naraku? But how could Inuka know about Naraku? And is he trying to tell me there's a connection between Shouka and Naraku? But how? That's- that's impossible.'

"Evil. Spida." Inuka told his father. "Nuka potec mama from evil spida."

Inuyasha understood the last bit. 'Inuka had attacked to protect his mother from... Shouka or Naraku?'

"Inuka?"

"Yes papa?" Inuka looked up at Inuyasha.

"Why'd Shouka kill mama?" He asked.

"Nuka no no," He said honestly. "All Nuka see- pup kill mama."

'So he only saw the pup kill her but doesn't know anything else,' Inuyasha thought. 'Could he have... seen the future?' Inuyasha was a bit shocked at that bit. 'Can Inuka see the future?'

"Nuka tell mama sowy," Inuka said. "Pwease papa?"

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "We go tell mama sorry. And Sesshoumaru and Shouka."

Inuka shook his head. "Nuka no say sowy to demon pup."

Inuyasha frowned. "Inuka you have to."

"No! Demon pup kill mama!" Inuka told him strongly. "Me no say sowy. Me kill demon pup."

'Not good,' Inuyasha thought. "Inuka don't touch the demon pup."

"He tuch mama- Nuka kill him." Nuka said strongly.

"He won't touch mama," Inuyasha assured him. "Okay?"

Inuka didn't respond. They were headed down the stairs and Inuka tensed up again. "It's okay Inuka," Inuyasha calmed him. "Papa's here and grandpa too."

Inuka nodded and they entered the room.

"Inuka?" Kagome went to him the moment she saw him. "Inuka are you okay?"

"Nuka sowy mama," He apologized. "Nuka sowy."

Shoukamaru watched with heated eyes. 'Mother and father never was like that with me.'

"Oh Inuka!" She hugged him to her and kissed his soft little cheeks. "I'm so happy you're okay."

'Mother never coddled me like that either,' Shouka felt a bit jealous. He looked away and he felt his father's hand on his head. Shouka looked up at him but his father wasn't looking at him.

"Tell him you love him Kagome," Inuyasha told her. "He thinks you hate him."

"No!" Kagome rubbed her face into Inuka's soft skin. "Mama love Inuka. Mama love Inuka sooo much."

"Mama wuv Nuka?" he asked.

"Yes!" she nodded. "Mama love Inuka very, very much."

"Nuka no monsta?"

She shook her head. "No. Inuka's not a monster. Inuka's a hanyou."

"Wike papa?"

"Yes! Just like papa!" Kagome told him.

"Mama no die?" He stared at her.

'What's he talking about?' Shoukamaru wondered as he saw his father's expression harden at the sight.

Confusion swept over Kagome and before Inuyasha could speak she said, "No. Mama will not die. Mama live for Inuka and papa. Mama live."

Inuka was comforted. Kagome sat down rubbed his little back. "Nuka wuv mama and papa."

"We love you too Inuka," Kagome said kissing his forehead. "Now sleep my sweetie."

"Nuka potec mama," he said as he closed his sleepy eyes and drifted off.

Once he was asleep Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What did he mean by 'Mama no die?'" she asked.

Inuyasha exhaled. "Well, the truth is the reason Inuka attacked Shouka is because..."

"Because what?" Sesshoumaru asked folding his arms across his chest. "I'd love to know the reason we were greeted with such hostility."

Inuyasha's gold eyes met his brother's. "Inuka believes Shouka will kill Kagome."

Izayoi and Kagome gasped, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru frowned but Shouka got up protesting.

"WHAT!" He shouted.

"Shouka-" His father called his name.

"Why would I kill that woman?" Shouka asked angrily. "I don't even know her!"

Sesshoumaru sat his son back down roughly. "Do not outburst like that again."

Shouka was growling. "Father why would I kill her? Who's this Kagome anyway?"

"It's me." Kagome said looking at Shouka with worried brown eyes.

Shouka looked at her. "I have no reason to kill you so why would that- that- half breed pup think I would?"

Inuyasha growled lifting himself to his full height. "Sesshoumaru bridle that pup's mouth. I won't stand for anyone disrespecting my son. No matter who he is."

"Shouka do that once more and I shall punish you in front of everyone." Sesshoumaru said and then looked at Inuyasha. "For what reason would my son have to kill your bitch? He is right. He doesn't know her."

Inuyasha shrugged and sat back down. "He just said that he saw Shouka kill Kagome. He also said something about an evil spider and that Shouka has a spider. I don't know what all that's supposed to mean."

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's slight reaction to the word 'spider'. 'Could it be that he knows something?'

"Evil spider?" Inutaisho frowned. "The only evil spider I know of is Naraku's signature mark. It's the mark all of his incarnations possess."

"This is foolishness," Sesshoumaru said lifting his son up onto his lap and putting his nose in Shouka's collar bone. "Your pup obviously has an overactive imagination to have associated my son with Naraku. Naraku is our most hated enemy."

Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. 'Such protectiveness,' she thought. 'He's definitely hiding something.'

Sesshoumaru felt the only pair of brown eyes staring at him and he stared back- challenging her to speak against him.

She did. "I highly doubt what Inuka said was foolishness," she told him. "I think it may hold a lot of meaning. Inuka isn't a regular hanyou pup, I wouldn't downplay what he said just because he's but a pup."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed at her. "So you're saying that I must hold onto the belief that my son may be associated with my enemy? Is that right?"

Kagome didn't flinch. "I'm merely saying that we can't throw away any piece of information we acquire. I don't know much about my mother's blood but I know it was far from ordinary and so my son is far from ordinary as well. His words could mean something important and we shouldn't throw it away because you believe it to be foolishness."

Inuyasha watch as Kagome continued speaking to his brother as if she had known him all her life. "You know, to be honest, I get the strangest feeling that you are hiding something behind that cold mask you wear."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha was about to stop her when he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash.

"I don't know what it is," She said ignoring Inuyasha. "But I will find out. Inuka's intelligent and I think he's found out something that you would rather everyone not know."

Shouka looked up at his father. "What is she talking about?"

Sesshoumaru smirked at her, "Now I know where the pup gets his foolish thinking from. I suggest you stop with this analysis of yours because you know not what you say."

Kagome smirked back, "Is that so?" She asked. "Well forgive me but I will continue with this foolish thinking of mine until I discover what you're trying to hide. I notice that you're holding your son quite protectively. Is there a reason for that? Do you hold him so your scent can cover an underlying scent of some sort?"

'This woman is so smart,' Shouka thought to himself. 'This is the first time I've ever met a human woman like this one. She stands up so brave against father.'

"I am now convinced Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru ignored Kagome and looked to him. "Your lover has quite the imagination as well. She's quite fanciful." And then he turned back to her. "I hold him because he's my son and I can hold him if I desire. His mother isn't here and I wouldn't want him to feel... neglected."

Kagome's gaze softened. "Really?"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said. "You coddle your pup far too much and Shouka may start to compare and measure the quantity of affection he gets. I wouldn't want that."

Kagome smiled then. "That's- that's really... caring of you."

"Caring?" Inuyasha frowned not liking the smile she was giving his brother. "What do you mean caring?" Sesshoumaru's cold as ice."

"That's what I was feeling before but now... I don't know I'm starting to think he's not as cold as I first thought he was. Anyway, maybe I was wrong to speculate your actions. Shall we continue?" She said and then thought, 'I still have the oddest feeling that he's lying through his shiny white fangs.'

Inutaisho had watched the entire scene and was quite impressed that Kagome could even hold a conversation that long with Sesshoumaru. 'She's right. He is hiding something and I was so close to discovering it before he put Shouka onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Now that strange scent I was picking up is now covered. I can't even smell the scent of Shouka's mother on him anymore.'

'That girl knows too much,' Sesshoumaru thought. 'No matter, all she has is speculations and no evidence to back her. Shouka should be safe for a while longer.'

* * *

><p>There you go guys!<p>

This is all I'm posting for today. I've written a bunch of other chapters during my brief absence so I'll wait for reviews and see you guys on Monday.

Inuluver1990 goes to rest her brain a bit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	22. Chapter 18: Hanyou Scents

Hiya guys,

Sorry I'm late with updating but I made this chapter long as a way of making amends.

There's just so much going on in my life and I'll just outline a few of those things-

1) I got a chemical peel for my acne. My first one was on Friday and I'm sooooo happy! My face is starting to clear up! I can really see a difference! (Happy! Happy! Happy!) My next appointment is on October 21st.

2) I went on a shopping spree (not really I only had $200.00) anyway I was able to buy a lot of much needed body and beauty supplies. (It feels so good having a little time and money to treat myself!)

3) For the first time in my life I twisted my own hair (my entire head) and it came out pretty darn good! And it only took about 2 hours! (I thought it'd take like 5 because my hair is so long but yay! I finally did my own hair! Happy again.

Now, I wanna extend my thanks to everyone who reviewed I'm so grateful for your responses to my story. I'm working really hard and I'm loving the direction the story is taking. I'm sure you'll enjoy AND NOW let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 18: Hanyou Scents**

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho called to him. "Did Inuka say anything else?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Well he did say something that I couldn't quite understand." He said and continued, "He thought Kagome and I would hate him because he transformed and he thought I would punish him. But he said 'mama and papa no wike too fom'," Inuyasha recalled. "I have no idea what that could mean."

Everyone wracked their brains but came up with nothing. So Inuyasha went on, "Anyway, I think Inuka saw some kind of future event."

Inutaisho nodded. "We will most definitely have to speak of this to my advisor when he arrives. I am now completely convinced that Kagome and Inuka share something in common with Shinoma."

"Something like what?" Kagome inquired.

"Blood," and then Inutaisho explained. "Shinoma's blood was partially masked when I met him two years and six months ago. I never really asked him about it but he said it had to do with the type of demon blood he has."

Kagome's eyes nearly dropped out of her head. "But I'm- I'm not a demon-"

Inutaisho shook his head. "It's true you don't smell like one- there's no trace of demon blood but it could be possible-"

Inuyasha's head snapped to her and if Inuka wasn't in her arms, he would've pulled her to him and sniffed her up and down. "Father- you're not telling me she's a hanyou like me are you?"

"Is it surprising?" Inutaisho asked. "I'm not completely sure but remember I told you that there's a mystery behind your lover. Her scent is masked like my advisor's. Your pup probably had a vision of a future event like Shinoma has and Shinoma is a half demon- nephew to my friend Hosenki a jewel maker. I'll be able to confirm my suspicions when Shinoma arrives."

"I know you say that but she smells human!" Inuyasha protested as his arousal spiked. "I've smelt her ass-"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yanked his ear hard, mindful of her sleeping son in her arms. "Don't say that!"

"OW! Kagome!" He pulled away and rubbed the burning appendage. "That hurt!"

"Serves you right for being so... honest!" She huffed and then Inuka began to cry.

"When's being honest a bad thing?" He growled in pain.

"Don't be so honest in front of your parents! It's embarassing! Have some concern for my feelings will you!" She frowned at him as she hushed their son.

"Why are you embarassed? I'm just saying I know you can't be a half demon because I've smelt your true scent and there's nothing even slightly demon about it!"

"Unless her scent has been masked so well even your half-breed nose can't pick up on it," Sesshoumaru spoke up.

Inuyasha growled. "Yeah and you can smell her better than me? Need I remind you she's my mate so her scent's clear as day?"

"Need I remind you I don't care?" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's partially masked to all demons that aren't you but that doesn't mean there's not something that's suppressing her demon nature from you if she is a half-breed as well." Then he looked at his father. "Now that I've had time to think, I believe if we analysed Inuyasha and his bitch's scents then maybe we could figure out why her scent is partially masked."

Inutaisho nodded. "I knew sending for you was a smart idea."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha frowned.

Then his father said, "You don't know this but analysing your scents could indeed help us solve the mystery behind Kagome's underlying scent and if we're right then that could be another reason you're so attached to her Inuyasha. She's not only a second child, she could also be a hanyou that calls out to your inner demon's base instincts. Inuyasha you go into full rut mode so easily when you just think about smelling her. And don't lie, I can smell you."

"I wondered what that strange smell was," Shouka said to himself.

Sesshoumaru put the back of his hand at Shouka's nose. "Don't inhale that disgusting scent. It'll damage your nose."

Inuyasha frowned, "You know what Sesshoumaru, you can go fuck-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Izayoi admonished.

He looked to his father. "What is all this about scents? I don't understand that? How can someone have more than one scent?"

"That's simple. Demons have two scents. Regular Demon Scent and True Demon Scent. The regular demon scent lets other demons know that you are indeed a demon. The true demon scent lets your mate distinguish who you are."

Izayoi smiled. "Humans can't smell the scents too well but mentally a human can distinguish his or her mate, like me. I knew from the first time I smelt Taisho he was different from any other male and I don't mean the fact that he's a demon- but there was something about his scent that let me know that he's mine."

Inutaisho pulled her closer to him and inhaled her scent. "Humans have two scents as well- regular human scent and true human scent. It works the same way as demon scents but humans can distinguish another human's natural scent and the scent that tells that human is one's life partner."

Izayoi rested her head upon her husband's strong shoulder. "Even though humans noses aren't as keen as demons they can still recognize human scents like musky or sweet. I'm told I'm quite sweet scented and it's not the soap I bathe with, it's just me. Now I also know that some humans have natural scents that smell like spices, flowers, nuts or fruits."

"Izayoi smells like flowers and spring rain. 'Even now her scent makes me horny.' Luckily he had quite a number of years learning how to hide his arousal.

Kagome tapped her chin. 'I wonder what I smell like.'

"You're vanilla Kagome," Inuyasha told her knowing she was wondering about it. "But it's also almonds as well. That's a devastating combination to my senses."

Izayoi laughed suddenly. "Oh my!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha frowned at her.

"It's just that I- I remembered something so suddenly," She told him. "When you were a pup and you wouldn't go to sleep, I would- well I'd warm milk and put a vanilla bean in it and grate almonds onto the top to give you. You'd fall asleep instantly. So now I'm not surprised the scent your mate gives off attracts you so strongly. Her scent is familiar, it comforts you, gives you peace and happiness."

Inuyasha liked the thought a lot. "Yeah, she does give me all that and more."

Then Inutaisho said, "Inuyasha, I've been waiting for you to actually find your true mate. Your marriage to Kikyo was only for a partnership between humans and demons. Now that you've found Kagome, it's time to explain how important these scents are. I'm hoping it'll help us understand some other things about Kagome and your pup." Then he continued, "Humans and demons both have two scents but hanyous have a total of six."

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head. "Six? What six?" He smelt himself.

Inutaisho began to explain. "Hanyous have a mix of human and demon scents. Therefore you have your mother's two scents and you have my two scents. Then there's your regular hanyou scent that tells other demons that you are indeed a hanyou and your true hanyou scent is a scent only your mate can smell."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha scratched his head an smelt himself. "Gee I didn't realize any of that. Can you smell anything in particular?" He asked Kagome.

"Now that I think about it I did notice that Inuyasha has a spicy scent," She told them. 'Like right after we make love and he's all sweaty- his scent is just... irresistable. I wanna smell him like that again.' Just thinking of that particular scent aroused Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes shot to her and so did Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru and Shouka.

"Now the woman smells funny father," Shouka said taking his father's hand and putting it over his tiny face.

Inuyasha smirked, "Well well, what are you thinking about Kagome?"

Kagome flushed. "You just smell very... unique that's all."

"And the scent of her arousal that permeates the air just by the thought of your own scent Inuyasha is further proof that she is your mate," Inutaisho explained. "She's just like Izayoi when she thinks about my scent."

"Taisho!" Izayoi hit his shoulder. She flushed beet red.

Inuyasha began to grin.

Kagome was already beet red, "Inuyasha!"

Inutaisho and Inuyasha laughed at their reactions. It was natural for the males in the family to talk openly about personal subjects, so they weren't embarrassed but their human mates always reacted to such conversations.

"Yet again we deviate from the topic at hand," Sesshoumaru didn't see anything funny about the situation. "Demons and humans have two scents, half-breeds have six and the point of we're working toward is?"

"The point is," Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Inuyasha's woman- Kagome's scent is human, at least from what we can smell. But there's an underlying scent that makes me wonder if she truly is a human."

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, recovering from his laughter and focused on the conversation. "Dad if she's not human, are you saying she really could be a demon or a hanyou?"

"Stop repeating the same thing. That's exactly what I'm saying, Inuyasha." Inutaisho looked at Kagome. "I think there's a possibility a hanyou can disguise it's true self by simply masking a scent."

"Masking a scent?" Kagome frowned.

"Say that you are a hanyou Kagome, and some how you can hide your demon scent. If you mask your demon scents then it makes sense that your hanyou scents would be masked as well because in order to make hanyou scents you need the scent of a human and a demon."

"Oh! So mask the demon scents and it's like only a human scent would be there." Inuyasha figured.

"Yes but a demon with a keen nose would still be able to smell the masked demon scent the hanyou is trying to hide, that's why it's underlying." Inutaisho explained.

"But why would a hanyou want to hide-" Izayoi stopped and she looked at Inuyasha.

"What is it?" He asked.

She sighed, "It's so obvious why a hanyou would want to hide what he or she really is." She told him as she stared at her son. "Inuyasha- if you could've wouldn't you have masked your scent when you were younger so other demons couldn't realize you weren't a hanyou?"

Inuyasha thought about it. "Yeah I guess I would've masked my human scent if I could but even if I could've it would've been the same because I can't hide my appearance." He said. "I understand scents but can a hanyou change his appearance and his scent?"

"Your son does it pretty well," Inutaisho smirked. "If you weren't my son I'd think he was a human. He too has the same underlying scent as his mother."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Inuka and then Kagome spoke, "Inuka changes during the new moon but now we also know he changes when he believes I'm in danger."

"He's such a good pup to protect his mother," Izayoi smiled. "And he's a mystery."

Shouka rolled his eyes. 'He's not that good.'

"This of course is only speculation," Sesshoumaru stood up. 'I need to go and deal with Shouka- the herbs are wearing off.'

Shouka was in his father's arms. "Where we going father?"

"Where are we going," He corrected his son. "It's been a long journey and you need your bath."

"Bath?" Shouka frowned and then as if frightened he shook his head. "Father I don't want to bathe."

Sesshoumaru knew why of course. "It doesn't matter what you want. The point is you have to bathe. Now."

"But father-"

Sesshoumaru gave him the look that said, 'Protest again and I'll cut your ass.'

Shouka quieted but he began to shake. Kagome noticed.

"Why's he shaking like that?" She asked. "It's just a bath."

"You needn't concern yourself, your not his mother." Sesshoumaru told her. 'That bitch will pay for what she's caused.'

"Speaking of the pup's mother, Sesshoumaru," His father called to him. "Where is Kagura? Why didn't she come with you?"

"She's not needed here, so I directed her to stay with her sister in the Northern lands," Sesshoumaru told them and then he got up. "I'm going to deal with Shouka." and then he thought, 'Inuyasha's pup can probably smell pass the concealment wraps I put on Shouka. I need to tend to him at once before father and Inuyasha find out. That demoness and will pay for her deceit and the pain she's inflicted upon my son.'

Kagome felt her heart lurch suddenly when she felt his tension and... anger? 'And why is Shoukamaru shaking like that? Suppose he's not really going to bathe him? Suppose he does something so painful that the pup has such a terrible reaction?' "Wait a minute...You're not really going to bathe him are you?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha and his parents were a bit confused by her words.

Then Kagome asked him, "What are you really going to do to him? If it was just a simple bath he shouldn't be shaking like that."

"Father?" Shouka looked at him with fearful eyes.

Sesshoumaru put his son down. "Go upstairs. I'll be up their soon."

"But-" He began to protest but stopped and headed up the stairs. When his father got angry, he was frightening.

Once his son was gone. Sesshoumaru's gold gaze went to Kagome, "This matter does not concern you. You have your own pup to think of."

Kagome bit into her lip. "I apologize, but you seem a bit tense- even angry. You shouldn't deal with your son when you're in this kind of-"

"Mind your business," Sesshoumaru told her coldly. "I told you that you're not his mother so stay out of it."

Kagome handed Inuyasha their son and stood up her eyes narrowing. "I knew I was right! You're hiding something and it has to do with your son!"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha began to feel a bit worried as he handed Inuka to his mother.

Inutaisho was watching silently. 'So she sensed what I did as well. It seems she can see pass Sesshoumaru's mask.'

Then Kagome spoke- arms folded, "I may not be his mother and I may not know you very well but I sense an anger that is very deep within you. You really shouldn't do anything to hurt him. You're angry and I can tell. I don't know what you're going to do but don't take your anger out on your son. He doesn't deserve that."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare. "Inuyasha, you should teach your bitch how to stand down not stand up or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asked stepping in front of Kagome. "She's just telling you not to do anything to harm Shouka if you're angry."

"You and your nosy wench should be like father and Izayoi- stay out of my business." And then he left the room and headed up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Shoukamaru screamed out in pain and Kagome felt tears spring to her eyes and drain down her cheeks. Inuyasha turned and wrapped his arms carefully around her as Shoukamaru screamed again and cried for his father to stop.

"I can't take this-" Kagome said crying. "That poor pup. I- I have to stop him! He must be punishing Shoukamaru for something that's not his fault!"

Shoukamaru screamed again. Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp, but he grabbed her again.

"Kagome, you can't." He said. "I don't know what Shoukamaru did but when demon fathers punish their young for doing wrong no one is to interfere. If you do, Shouka will get punished again for your interruption."

"What?" Kagome could hardly believe her ears.

"That's just how it is Kagome-"

And then she turned on him. "Are you telling me- that if Inuka did something wrong and you were going to punish him I can't step in as his own mother if I feel as if you're abusing him?"

"Izayoi, take the pup into the kitchen away from this," Inutaisho said.

Izayoi got up and left with the sleeping pup who was near to waking.

Inuyasha comprehended what she was saying. "Kagome- there's a big difference between me and Sesshoumaru. I wouldn't abuse our pup. But when it comes to discipline- it really is the father's role to do so and the mother should trust him enough to mete out suitable punishment."

Kagome started storming about the room, "That pup's mother isn't even here! Who's gonna be the voice of reason in her absence?"

"Kagome I know you're upset-"

Shouka let out another cry. Kagome put her hands to her ears and dropped to the floor on her knees. "I don't want to hear him like this! Inuyasha your brother masks his true feelings. I felt how deep his anger was. He's taking that out on his son- that pup- oh my god if I hear him scream again I'm gonna-"

Shouka screamed once more.

Kagome screamed as well. Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her tightly as she cried. Moments later, Sesshoumaru came back downstairs wiping his hands as if nothing happened.

Kagome's teary red eyes went to his and she said in the most ferocious tone Inuyasha had ever heard, "You vile beast."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback slightly as he dried his hands. His father and Inuyasha didn't say anything but they both smelt herbs and Shouka's blood. There was also an underlying scent to it that was being drowned out by Sesshoumaru's own bloody scent.

'He's hiding something,' Inutaisho knew as well. 'Something serious.' and then he spoke, "I do hope you didn't murder my first grandpup Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "He's my son. Why would I kill him? He doesn't deserve to die."

Kagome was shaking. "So he deserved to be beaten within an inch of his life?"

Sesshoumaru ignored her. "You know nothing woman and you cry for nothing. My son isn't weak. He can handle what I did to him."

"Handle it? He was screaming! If you think what you did is supposed to make him stronger, you're sadly mistake-"

Then Shoukamaru came down the stairs. He looked as if nothing had happened to him. Kagome was speechless as the pup walked to his father.

Sesshoumaru picked him up. "You're all right?"

Shoukamaru nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not weak father."

Kagome's eyes shot wide. "What kind of mind control is this?"

Sesshoumaru and son looked at her. Shoukamaru was confused, "Father why's the woman crying?"

"She was worried about you," Sesshoumaru said. "Should she have been?"

'She was worried about me?' Shoukamaru's heart filled with a sort of happiness he couldn't quite understand but instead of showing he was pleased he said, quite calmly- mimicking what his father would do. "No. I'm fine."

"Impossible," Kagome put a hand to her head. "You were screaming."

"I'm always like that because it hurts at first," Shouka said. "I don't need your tears- I'm not weak."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to him? I smell blood and herbs."

"It's none of your business," Sesshoumaru said.

Shoukamaru looked up at his father. "I wanna be stronger. Train me today?"

Sesshoumaru gazed back at Shouka's face that so resembled his. "All right, let's go. We'll be back by dinner."

Shouka put his face in his father's neck and they walked out of the mansion leaving everyone stunned behind them.

"What the fuck just happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"I- I don't know," Kagome could barely speak. "Did he beat his son and then give him his blood to heal him up?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I smelt Sesshoumaru and his son's blood so maybe-"

Kagome was so confused. "I- I just don't understand."

"You needn't worry," Inutaisho said. "Every demon father has his own way of bringing up his offspring. What we heard might've exaggerated what we thought happened. Besides I don't see any reason Sesshoumaru would have to punish his son. I don't think he was punishing him."

"So he didn't abuse Shoukamaru?" Kagome asked still trying to comprehend. "But why was there so much screaming?"

"I'm not sure what he did," Inutaisho said. "But I know my son and I know he loves his son, that's why I didn't step in."

Kagome blinked at him. "You- you would've?"

"I wouldn't sit by knowing my grandpup is getting abused by anyone even his own parents. That's not me." Inutaisho told her. "I know Sesshoumaru well enough to trust him."

"But his screams were so horrific," Kagome sighed. "I honestly felt as if the pup was in great pain."

"He probably was, if it was a punishment." Inutaisho said. "But Sesshoumaru should know just how much pain is needed to discipline his pup. He knows the limit and his son obviously recognizes that what he did was wrong and now he won't do it again. If he does, he'll get even worse punishment."

"Father have you ever hit Sesshoumaru to the point he screamed and begged you to stop?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only once," Inutaisho confided. "And he never did anything to ever make me punish him like that ever again."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "If you ever hit Inuka like that I'll- I'll punish you myself."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Oh really... how?"

"I don't know- I'll- I'll get a subjugation necklace, put a spell over it and everytime I say 'sit', you'll crash face down into the ground!"

Inuyasha's smirk vanished at the painful thought. 'Geez she's scary sometimes,' he thought.

"I'll just go tell Izayoi she can bring Inuka back in here," Inutaisho said leaving the room.

And then Kagome sighed and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. "Do you think I- I don't know- overreacted?"

"You mean with Sesshoumaru?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha thought a moment. "I don't think so." He said.

"Really," She tilted her head up at him.

"You honestly felt as though Shouka was in danger, your instinct to protect him in his mother's stead came out and you tried to defend him."

"But I should've realized that your mother and father didn't even say anything so everything would've been all right," She groaned. "I feel so embarrassed."

He chuckled. "Don't be. My mother would've done the same."

"So why didn't she back me up?" Kagome wondered.

"Because, Kagome, my father didn't say anything and my mother knows and trusts my father's judgement."

She frowned. "So I did do something wrong for speaking out as I did?"

He shook his head, "Kagome I admire your passion. You honestly wanted to protect a pup that's not even yours. Your intentions and motives are always so honest and clear. You're a wonderful person and I don't think it was wrong of you to tell Sesshoumaru how terrible it would be to abuse his son. But you don't know him. I don't even really know him well enough that's why I didn't exactly try to stop you. Point is, I think you were amazing and I love you even more for standing up and voicing your opinion as you did."

Kagome's heart pulsed. "Oh Inuyasha!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It made his head spin and his cock thicken immediately.

His hands grabbed at her hips and he squeezed just loving the feel of her body. 'I didn't have her last night so now I want her so badly,' he thought as he slanted his mouth over hers and delved his tongue into her warm mouth.

And then Inutaisho cleared his throat and they pulled apart, sheepishly. "You two act as if you've never fucked but need I remind you that you've got a whole pup- so you had to have fucked."

Kagome flushed.

"We haven't been together in two years, give us a break." Inuyasha laughed. "Now let's get back to the conversation at hand."

Inutaisho and Izayoi took their seats and Inuyasha continued, "So let me see if I get this straight. If Kagome's a hanyou then I should be able to smell all of her scents because she's my mate."

Inutaisho nodded. "You should try smelling her to see if you pick up anything else. Since you can be more intimate with her, you should be able to find something-"

When Kagome understood his meaning she went bright red.

"I can try," Inuyasha put his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. A moment later he shook his head, "I can't smell anything but I'll check tonight-"

Kagome's head snapped to look at him. "Whadaya mean tonight!"

He grinned and nipped her ear. "You know what I mean. I intend to find all your scents... one by one... you could be a hanyou like me."

"Or maybe she's just a regular human like me?" Izayoi cleared her throat to bring her obviously randy son to order. 'It's almost scary how similar Inuyasha is to his father.'

"We won't rule out the possibility that Kagome could just be a human. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow." Inutaisho got up and stretched. "Inuyasha you and Kagome should rest a bit more. You just arrived. You can show her around the lands later today or something. I'm going to check the boarders."

"Okay," Inuyasha nodded as he too got up with Kagome who was going to retrieve Inuka from his grandmother.

"Oh I can keep him until he wakes," She offered. "It's been so long since I've held a pup in my arms. It's bringing back the fondest of memories. You don't mind do you, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head. "No I don't mind," She smiled as she rubbed her son's head softly. "I could actually use a bit of rest now that I think about it."

"Oh well then I'll take care of him until you wake," Izayoi just loved holding her new little grandpup. He was so adorable with his black hair and rosebud mouth.

"Thank you," Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "I'm going to sleep. What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha feigned a yawn. "I thought I'd head up to bed as well," He said and then kissed his son's forehead. "You can wake us if he needs us."

"Okay," Izayoi automatically knew what her son was up to. 'They grow up so fast.' She stared down at her grandpup and smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome headed upstairs to his room. The moment they stepped through the door, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, pulled her into him and kissed her with every ounce of stored passion he had and that was a lot.

When he pulled away, she was gasping. "Inuyasha, I thought you wanted to sleep!"

He locked the door and his hand went to the ties on his pants. With a smirk he said, "Sleep? I've got far better things on my mind. You don't know how long I've been waiting to be alone like this."

Her breath hitched when his pants hit the floor and he ripped his shirt off. "Inuyasha-"

He threw her up over his shoulder, walked to the bed and deposited her onto it. His claws went straight for her clothes that was actually his because she didn't have any of her own as yet.

"Inu-"

She was naked in seconds flat and he was straining atop her, his mouth in the crook of her neck, his arms at her waist, his body pressing between her thighs. The evidence of his arousal was so hard, she knew it'd be near impossible to stop him.

"Inuyasha!"

His mouth had trailed from neck to collar bone to breast and nipple. He was sucking one and squeezing the other as he ground his thickened cock at her entrance. "I want you," He groaned. "Don't say no."

"But Inuyasha-"

He cut her off with a kiss that was meant to daze her. It dazed him and he forgot all about trying to find her scents. "Let me have you."

"Inu-"

He kissed her again. "Say yes."

"Oh but-"

He licked the shell of her ear and whispered. "Say yes." He bit off his nail, preparing to touch her.

She bit into her lip as one of his hands wasted no time in rubbing into her moistening folds. 'I can't resist him- not when he does this.' Her head spun. "Inuyasha-"

His head moved to replace his finger, dipping into her moist heat. "Say yes, Kagome love."

Kagome moaned.

"Is that a yes?" He asked flipping her over onto her stomach and raising her hips. He positioned himself ready to take her. "Kagome can't you feel how much I need you?"

To emphasize his need and overwhelming desire he rubbed his shaft between her supple ass cheeks. Kagome's arousal spiked and hit him hard.

"You smell good enough to eat," and so he pressed his face into her warm buttocks and inhaled deeply.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha-"

He licked her up and down, knowing it embarrassed but completely pleased her. He wanted to love her body so badly, he was doing everything he could think of to make her give in to him.

Kagome began to pant as she felt his tongue stimulate the sensitive flesh between her two pleasure tunnels. 'It feels so good but it's sooo embarassing. I'm glad I washed extra good this...' another moan escaped her.

She was making it a habit to keep herself as clean as possible because she knew Inuyasha had an immense sexual appetite and she always wanted to please him with a nice smelling body.

"Kagome you smell amazing," He groaned as he licked her again. "So sweet- damn you're sweet."

Kagome bit into her lip even harder as he grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks. He put his nose in and smelt deeply. 'He's such an animal sometimes!' Her level of embarassment upped even though she really did like his attention. "I- I hope when I smell your ass you don't say anything."

Inuyasha froze and moved his head. 'Did I hear what I think I heard?' he wondered.

"Inuyasha?" She turned and saw him looking at her strangely. "What is it?"

He pulled her to him. "You- you want to smell my true scent as well?" He asked his cock going even harder than he thought was possible.

"What?" Kagome blinked at him and then he gave her the widest smile she'd ever seen.

"You did say that!" He grinned.

"Inuyasha-"

"I don't mind," He went onto his back. "Smell away. Take my scent in. I'm clean. When I smelt you washed up so good when Inuka and I took our bath I did the same. I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"Are you serious?" Was it even possible to become even redder than she already was?

He reclined on the bed staring at her. "Come on, you want to know how I smell too right? My true scent?"

She gulped. "But- but-" she began to wrack her brain for something to say that would change his thoughts off of her smelling him the way he smelt her. "But I thought I'd have to be your mate to really smell it." and then thought, 'Okay that makes sense.'

He frowned. "Damn it, that's right. I have to mark you first," he rubbed his chin. "I didn't want to mark you right now," And then he thought, 'I want to do that in the night- somewhere special so she'll always remember it.' he sighed. "Okay I'll let you off this time, but once we're mated you're gonna smell my true scent."

Kagome exhaled relieved. "Okay then."

"We're still gonna fuck though."

And then he pulled her atop of him and positioned himself at her entrance. Kagome gasped as she felt her body slide onto his effortlessly and then Inuyasha with his powerful body surged up into her over and over and over.

"AHH! Hmmm... Inu... Inuyasha..." She bit into her lip to try to control her words and the volume of her voice. There were demon maids in the mansion, that went around practically unnoticed. Anyone of them could hear her desperation.

"Oh Kagome," He grunted as he thrust up into her grabbing her lush ass and pounding as if there was no tomorrow. Tomorrow? He couldn't even comprehend anything beyond today, beyond that very moment. "Oh damn Kagome. Your pussy's so good."

Just hearing the term to describe her sex made her love tunnel respond. It squeezed him involuntarily and he growled. He turned them swiftly until he was on top, between her thighs grinding and grinding and grinding into her throbbing, sobbing womanhood. "Damn your pussy's amazing."

There was that term again. Kagome gripped his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his thrusting, firm hips. She began to push upward. She could feel her completion nearing. Noticing her intense need for said completion, Inuyasha pulled out all the way making her gasp and cry for him to finish her.

"INUYASHA-"

He threw her onto her stomach, lifted her ass and plunged back inside- taking complete command of her body. Kagome gripped the sheets, her hair was flailing everywhere as he fucked her with his intense passion. "Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! OH! OH! OHHHH! AHHHH- yes! Oh yes! Ahhh yeah- right there- right there- right there! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Unable to control herself any longer Kagome began to scream. Inuyasha grabbed her by the hair and pulled her mouth to his and he swallowed the delicious cries of her orgasm as his cock shot hot sticky cum into her. Inuyasha groaned fiercely as his body shook and emptied into hers. Pulling out, Kagome fell foward onto a pillow, gasping and shaking from the force of her climax. Inuyasha joined her on the side and pulled her to him, savoring the sweaty feel of a fuck well done. He too was breathing hard, but he was smiling as he looked at her pleasured face through hooded eyes.

He kissed her panting lips. "You're amazing, Gome."

She was gasping with her eyes closed. She opened them and saw his satisfied smile. "I know."

He kissed her neck. "I love you"

Her heart filled and she pressed deeper into him. "I love you too." She said. "Now can I go to sleep?"

He chuckled. "I'm not tired yet but," He got up out of the bed. "If I stay here you won't get any rest." He rubbed a hand over her sweet ass.

She watched as he picked up his pants and began to put them on. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I wanna go talk to my dad."

"About?"

He was now looking at his torn shirt and he threw it in the corner and picked up the shirt she had been wearing. Since it was his and it was covered in her sweet scent he put it on. "Sesshoumaru." He told her. "When you started saying that he was hiding something I saw my dad react a bit. I think he knows something or at least agrees with you on that point."

"You're brother's quite a performer," Kagome yawned. "If my spiritual abilities weren't as such I don't think I would've recognized the wavering in his soul."

"Wavering in his soul?"

"Souls have various wavelengths. When a soul is happy or overjoyed- the wave is high, but when a soul is angry or sad- the wave is low. If a soul is in a neutral state it won't be high or low, it'll be straight. I noticed that his soul dipped very low at one part of the conversation and then he tried to hide the fact by calling me foolish and smirking it off to distract me but I- I felt it continually dipping. So I got really worried about his son's well being."

Inuyasha nodded. "Well I'll go find out what father thinks about it. When Sesshoumaru came back downstairs wiping his hands I smelt herbs, his blood and Shouka's blood but that's all. I don't know why I smelt herbs but I'm hoping father smelt it and can explain it to me."

"All right," she smiled at him. "Be safe."

He went to her, leaned down and kissed her lips. "I will." He said.

When Inuyasha left the room, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't fall asleep automatically. Instead, she was thinking about everything that had happened.

'Inuyasha and I are finally together, but to get to that point we had to dissolve our marriages. I haven't signed the papers Hojo was supposed to send but I guess it's officially over even if I don't sin. Inuyasha also hasn't signed the separation papers from Kikyo but he's left her for good. I know she's more than a little angry about that- she tried to curse me to death but Inuka protected me and hurt her advisor instead. The advisor seems to be personally connected to Lord Naraku of the South because of the spider mark upon his back. So that means Kikyo and Naraku probably have an association with each other which doesn't bode well for the Northern and Western Territories,' she recollected.

Her eyes opened and she looked at the high ceiling in the room. 'Then we left the Eastern lands and came to the west where Inuka's starting to act strangely and it's more than likely because of the mysterious nature of my blood. I don't know much of anything about my mother but Inuyasha's father believes I may be related by blood to his advisor named Shinoma. Shinoma saw a vision of the future that showed humans ruling and demons extinct. He's also a half-demon and he's the nephew of Lord Inutaisho's friend Hosenki a jewel maker.'

There was just so many details now that she thought about everything. 'And now Inuka has reacted to Inuyasha's brother and son- Shoukamaru in a very violent manner in order to protect me. Inuka had a vision of Shouka killing me and Inuka also talked about a spider being associated with Shouka. Inuyasha's brother began acting a lot more guarded at the mention of the spider and tried to stray from the topic by getting personal and calling me fanciful so I know he knows something about Inuka's vision. And then there's the mystery of what Sesshoumaru did to his son upstairs that made Shouka scream so painfully. Inutaisho didn't think the pup was in any danger and when Shouka came down, he didn't look as if he had been abused. But I'm certain, Sesshoumaru is hiding something and he's also wary of something but I don't know what the something is.' She sighed as she closed her eyes again. 'I just hope Inuyasha can find out from his father what that something could be.' And then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this. I also spent some time just thiking about where I want to take this story. I know a few of the main events but it's still a little foggy. I'm hoping it clears up so I can write more chapters without hesitation. I don't want to produce a bad chapter. I'm working really hard to make sure I stay on track and don't have to go back and clean up anything.<p>

And I just want to give you guys a few details on Inuka (my sweet little bundle of love)

**Details:**

My Inspiration- Most of what Inuka says and does is based off my 2 year old niece Aryauna Skye.

Aryauna Skye- Extremely adorable, Intelligent, Very articulate for her age, Unruly sometimes but when my sister gives her that serious look she behaves. Inuka's a male, hanyou version of her.

Name: Inuka (Combination of **Inu**yasha and **Ka**gome)

Parents- Inuyasha and Kagome

Grandparents- Inutaisho and Izayoi

Uncle- Sesshoumaru

Cousin- Shoukamaru (Shouka)

Age- Almost 2

Appearance- Looks Human with black hair and brown eyes that turn gold depending on his mood.

Strength- He's strong (he almost broke the physician's finger when he was just newly born. LOL)

Speed- Very fast for a pup. (Kagome can't keep up with him since she's human. Of course.)

Senses- His senses are extremely keen. He can smell underlying scents before others.

Speech- He's not as articulate as Shoukamaru but you can get the jist of what he's saying and hey he's still cute!

Intelligent- He's just so smart but that's not surprising considering his blood.

Blood- Inuyasha's hanyou blood, Kagome's mysterious priestess blood

Instincts- He transforms into a hanyou that looks just like Inuyasha depending on his instincts to protect, to escape something painful or fight, (I'm still figuring out this side of him so I won't say anymore.)

Transformation- Think Mini-Inuyasha (So cuuuuute!)

Powers known- He can erect barriers, deflect curses, attack with his own energy.

Powers suspected- Visions of future events.

Emotions- He's very in tune with his mother's emotions. He doesn't like to make her worry or cry.

That's just a bit on Inuyasha and Kagome's pup, Inuka. Like I said I know just as much as you guys do at this point- maybe a bit more since I'm his creator but not much. He's a mystery that's why it's so easy and exciting to write him. Oh and Shouka is a mystery as well but I'm trying not to deviate too much so you'll be getting bits and pieces on him too. Just know that if they seem a bit too intelligent for their age then it's the intelligent dog demon blood in their veins.

Inuluver1990 goes to prepare another chapter for posting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	23. Chapter 19: Fathers and Sons

Back with another chapter! I'm happy you liked the previous one. Much love and appreciation for all reviews.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 19: Fathers and Sons**

Sesshoumaru and Shoukamaru were training as they usually did during the afternoon. Training everyday was something Inutaisho had done with Sesshoumaru so it was natural to follow the same routine with his own pup.

"You need to work on your speed Shouka," Sesshoumaru said using his whip of light to attack his son. Shouka managed to evade the first attack but nearly was hit by the second. "I'm going extra slow for you right now."

"Yes father," Shoukamaru picked up his speed.

"Don't become careless," Sesshoumaru warned him. "You must watch your back at all times- be aware of everything around you. Use your senses."

"But- how do I do that?" Shouka asked jumping into the air as Sesshoumaru came after him with a fist.

"You're a demon. It should come natural to you." Sesshoumaru told him. "Close your eyes and feel my presence."

Shouka closed his eyes and automatically his sense of smell and hearing heightened. 'He's left- right- above- behind- there!' Shouka balled his fist and managed to clip his father on the shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of him. "Father?"

"Good work," Sesshoumaru put his hand atop his head and rubbed his son's sleek silver hair. "You did well."

'Father's never praised me like that before,' Shouka thoughtb and nodded.

"You still have alot to learn, but you'll get better. You're still just a pup." Sesshoumaru walked over to a large tree and sat down with his back against it. "I'll let you rest a while before we start again."

"Don't need rest," Shouka huffed. "I keep going."

"Watch your setence structure and you're heart is beating fast from exertion. We've been at it for two hours. Rest."

Shouka did as told and sat beside his dad. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why-" Shouka stopped. "Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Shouka said. "It's nothing important."

"Still say it. I want to know what you're thinking." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I- I want to know why uncle Inuyasha treats his pup so different from how you treat me." Shouka told him.

"It's because we are different Shoukamaru," Sesshoumaru explained. "I'm not only a full demon and therefore superior to him, I had the opportunity to train and be educated under my father. Inuyasha only had his weak human mother and in addition he's a hanyou therefore his weakness is doubled."

Shouka was ripping the grass out of the ground. "Does weakness make him strong? I sense uncle Inuyasha's energy too."

'It's pleasing to know my son's thinking is so vast,' Sesshoumaru thought. "In ways I suppose it can. Such weakness motivates the demon in him to react. He's able to use his demon blood to protect the ones close to him but his demon blood is too strong for him to handle at times. If he allows it to take control, he'll die. That's the fate of all hanyous."

Shouka frowned. "I still think uncle Inuyasha's strong father."

"He is strong," Sesshoumaru admitted. "It's good you can sense that within him."

"Is he stronger than you father?" Shoukamaru asked.

"He isn't."

"Have you fought him before?"

"Only when Inuyasha was younger- around fifteen or so. We used to fight all the time but father would never allow it to escalate to the point where we'd kill each other." Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword. "Father gave Inuyasha and I these swords to prevent us from ending each other's lives."

"Tenseiga?" Shouka liked looking at his father's sword. "Healing sword?"

"And Inuyasha has Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru said. "These swords make it impossible for us to kill each other. Once we realized that we gave up fighting each other. We just started working on perfecting sword and battle techniques."

"Will- will I need a sword like that?" Shouka asked. "To fight Uncle Inuyasha's son so I don't kill him?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'll talk to father about it." He said. "You really want to kill your kin?"

Shouka shrugged. "I don't like how he is with. I ain't did nothing."

Sesshoumaru's smirk turned into a frown. "How'd you learn to articulate in such a manner?"

Shouka grimaced. "Sorry," He said quickly. "I mean, I didn't do anything to him so I don't like how he attacks me for nothing."

"It's not you he's attacking Shouka," Sesshoumaru began to explain. "It has to do with your mother. He's attacking her- or rather her blood that's within you."

Shouka scratched his head confused. "Mother's blood?"

"Yes but you needn't worry about it," Sesshoumaru told him. "I am finding ways to deal with that particular situation."

"That's why I wear the herb wraps father?" Shouka asked him.

"Yes, if you weren't wearing it your grandfather, Inuyasha, Inuyasha's pup and other demons would come after you."

"Because of mother's blood?" Shouka was confused.

"That's right." Sesshoumaru stood up and put his son to the ground. "You're not to bring up this conversation with anyone."

"Yes father,"

"Now let's continue our training."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha found his father easily. A demon with such an intense aura wasn't that hard to find.<p>

"Inuyasha," Inutaisho heard his son's arrival.

"We need to talk," Inuyasha said folding his legs and sitting on the grass. They were on a cliff looking out at the sea.

"About what?"

"I know you know that Sesshoumaru's hiding something," Inuyasha told him crossing his arms. "I wanna know what you know."

Inutaisho smirked. "If I knew Inuyasha would I be here thinking about the exact same thing?"

His youngest son frowned and scratched his head. "You mean you don't know?"

"I don't know exactly," Inutaisho confided. "I do believe that Sesshoumaru's holding quite a lot of secrets."

"A lot of secrets?"

Inutaisho sighed, "His mother is just like that. Secretive."

"Is?"

"She's still alive," Inutaisho told him. "Sesshoumaru visits her from time to time. I don't."

"Because of mom?"

"Mostly," Inutaisho sat down on the edge of the cliff. It was nearing sunset. "I just don't need to go and see her. What we had was over a long time ago. We've moved on."

"I've always wanted to ask," Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Didn't you mate her father?"

"I did," a nice brisk wind blew lifting both of their hair for a few seconds. "But when you mate a female that's not your true mate your mark doesn't stay permanently. In fact, if you mark a female that isn't your true mate the mark is actually known as a 'temporary claim'."

Inuyasha nodded. "I understand that," He said. "But I never temporarily claimed Kikyo."

Inutaisho grinned. "Your demon really detests that woman."

"She was just too cold father," Inuyasha leaned back onto his elbows. "I didn't even want to fuck her, even though I was horny as hell."

"That's because your demon already knew who your mate was before you married Kikyo. But your hanyou and human sides hadn't quite recognized her for what she truly was. If they had, not even I would've been able to persuade you to marry Kikyo."

"Well," Inuyasha closed his eyes, "I know she's mine now and no one's gonna take her away from me."

"You really do love her don't you?" Inutaisho could smell sex all over his son. 'And he's even wearing the shirt she had on.'

Inuyasha smiled to himself. "I do love her. She's unlike any other woman. She's my mate."

"And yet you haven't marked her as yours," Inutaisho frowned. "What are you waiting for?"

"It may sound stupid but I want to make marking her special," Inuyasha said. "I just want to take her someplace nice and do that. I want her to never forget that moment she becomes mine forever."

"You definitely have your mother's heart within you," Inutaisho laughed. "That damned woman wasn't easy to mate at all. She held me off for so long I decided a direct approach wouldn't work so I ended up wooing the woman until she finally gave in and let me have her."

"You regret it?"

"Hell no. I'll always love her for not giving in so easily and falling to my feet. She was a challenge and I was determined to win her heart. However, it wasn't long after that I had to leave her because of the battle with the Panther Tribe. Then there was battle after battle with other demons like Ryukotsusei. I almost died from my injuries. But you know all this already. What I'm trying to say is that she made herself unforgettable. She was ingrained within me and when I really couldn't bear being away anymore I came back to the village, found you and well the rest you know."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded. "Kagome didn't really make me win her heart. We just shared so much in common that it was- it felt like we loved each other from the moment we first met. There was just a connection there that went from acquaintance, to frienship to lovers and now she's the mother of my pup and my soon to be mate. I can't wait to make her mine- my demon's calling but I wear Tetsusaiga all the time so I don't lose control like I almost did when I went to deal with those kids who hurt Inuka."

Inutaisho turned his head. "Inuyasha, I must say that I'm impressed with the way you're bringing him up."

"Inuka?"

"Yes," Inutaisho nodded. "I wasn't there to help your mother with you and I know that was quite a challenge but I'm glad history isn't repeating itself. You get to be with your son even though you missed two years. I missed fourteen and I've never quite forgiven myself for that."

"Forget it," Inuyasha scratched his head. "It didn't kill me not having you around. I think it happened for a reason."

"A reason?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Because you weren't there I had to learn how to deal with a lot of issues on my own. I became independent and strong and I'm sure from what I learnt I can now teach Inuka. Being a hanyou isn't as easy as being a full demon. Hanyous aren't readily or really accepted into any race- human or demon. We're in a class by ourselves. I don't want Inuka to face as much hell as I did. That's why when the time is right I want to take Kagome and Inuka to Musashi."

"Village Musashi."

"I think that'd be a great place to bring up Inuka and any other pups Kagome and I have," Inuyasha told him. "The village is always looking for someone to protect it. I'm strong enough to handle the demons and Kagome can handle any sickness and other ailment since she's a priestess. Once the villagers can see the positives in letting us stay there then it should all be okay."

"I see where you're coming from on that," Inutaisho said. "That's quite the brilliant plan Inuyasha. I think the villagers would be pleased to have you and your family there."

"I think so as well and so does Kagome," Inuyasha was proud of the plan.

"I'll even provide you with aid on the night of the new moon when you lose your demonic powers," Inutaisho told him.

"You mean like you did when I was ruling the East?"

"Yes, exactly the same. You're vulnerable on that night and so you need a little extra help during that time."

"Yeah I know," Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Father?"

"What is it?"

"Kagome really wants to know what Sesshoumaru is hiding," Inuyasha told his father. "I really want to know as well. I think Kagome was on to something and it's really mysterious that Sesshoumaru would smell like herbs and blood. I couldn't pick up what kinds of herbs they were but the only thing I know herbs are used for is healing. But Shouka and Sesshoumaru are full demons, they don't need to use human herbal remedies to heal themselves."

"Unless Sesshoumaru wasn't using the herbs to heal but to conceal something."

"Conceal something?"

"A scent," Inutaisho explained. "I was very close to picking it up but Sesshoumaru probably figured out what I was doing and so he covered his son's scent with his own."

"That's when Sesshoumaru put Shouka on his lap right?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Sesshoumaru has never been that open with his affection for Shouka. I can tell he loves his son but to see him lick Shouka's bruised cheek, check his teeth and even coddle him that much was strange to me. And then there's something wrong with the story he fed us about sending his mate to stay with her sister."

"What's strange about that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't have a mate mark on his neck," Inutaisho recalled analysing his son upon arrival and not seeing it. "Mates give each other marks. I didn't see Kagura's mark upon him. She's a demon her mark should show on him."

"Could that mean that Kagura's not his true mate?" Inuyasha's mind boggled at the thought. "But they used to get so flared up over each other and they were almost always fucking. Sesshoumaru even told us himself that they were truly mates."

"I recall," Inutaisho got up. "I've also discovered one of Sesshoumaru's many secrets."

"Oh?" Inuyasha stood as well.

"Let's head back to the mansion. The boarders are secure for now."

And so Inuyasha and his father headed back as the sun began to set.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but that's all for this one. I may post another tomorrow or wait a few days. Thanks for reading.<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to prepare another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	24. Chapter 20: Kagome's Defense

Lol. You know what I noticed while preparing this chapter? The previous chapter started with Sesshy and his son and so does this one. (Sighs) this is not intentional. I wrote 38 pages and I'm dividing them up and this is just how it ended up. No matter, I'm sure you'll enjoy this anyway because INUKA'S in it and he gets even more interesting!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 20: Kagome's Defense**

Sesshoumaru and Shoukamaru entered the mansion having finished their training for the day.

"Good job." Sesshoumaru congratulated his son. "You didn't do badly."

"I wanna be stronger father," Shouka looked up at him. "I wanna be strong just like you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You will be. With enough training and discipline you'll reach that point."

"I-I wanna fight someone like me," Shouka told him.

"Then why not him?" Sesshoumaru pointed to Inuka who was wide awake and growling.

He was out of Izayoi's arms in no time.

"Inuka!" Izayoi exclaimed.

Shouka frowned. "Father he's nowhere near my level."

'It's almost preposterous to admit it, but he's surpassed your level Shouka,' Sesshoumaru thought as he stared at his brother's pup. 'There's something very strange about him. His mother's blood is a mystery but there's something more to it.' Sesshoumaru recalled the way Inuka had seemed to vanish and managed to hit Shouka even though he wasn't in his transformed state. 'He had already turned back into a human with no demonic aura whatsoever, but he moved as fast as a demon and the force of his punch was enough to shake one of Shouka's teeth loose. This pup is more than a hanyou. He has a power that's incomprehensible and I doubt it's hereditary.'

"He's itching for a fight," Sesshoumaru said. "He sees you as a threat to his mother."

"Evil," Inuka growled fiercely. "Pup evil."

"Inuka," Izayoi went to him. "Calm down sweetie."

'This pup can sense the aura within Shouka that I've tried to surpress with my own blood and herbs. His senses are far keener than a demon's even though he's a hanyou.'

"Father, he's like this because of mother's blood?" Shouka didn't like Inuka's feral reaction and began to growl himself.

"Yes, he's protective of his mother and his vision showed you killing her," Sesshoumaru explained. "He'll be like this until he's able to see that you mean no harm."

"When will he see that?" Shouka asked.

'When I find a way to somehow get rid of that aura within you,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. "I don't know but I suggest you keep your guard up. He's going to attack right-"

Inuka's hair went from black to silver, hanyou ears popped onto his head and just as he moved to attack he heard his mother.

"Oh what a nice rest that was!" Kagome yawned away the last bit of sleep.

Inuka froze and instantly turned back into his regular form before Kagome walked in.

'He changed back?' Sesshoumaru went to Shouka and bent to him. "Say nothing."

Shouka nodded completely shocked.

"Hello everyone," she greeted.

"Mama!" Inuka ran to her with his little feet.

"Oh you're awake!" Kagome laughed and picked up her tiny son. "Hello my sweetheart. Were you behaving for grandmother Izayoi?"

Inuka nodded. "Nuka be good."

Kagome looked at Izayoi who was in a state of acute shock. "Is everything all right?"

Izayoi opened her mouth to speak but Inuka looked at her and suddenly a shaft of awareness went through her. 'He doesn't want me to say.' she realized and then with a deep breath, she put on a smile. "He was a darling."

Kagome smiled happily. "Oh Inuka! You make mama so proud of you" She kissed his cheeks over and over making him laugh. "When papa comes I'll tell him what a good pup you were!" She hugged her son close to her heart.

"Did you have a good rest Kagome?" Izayoi asked her. 'I'll have to tell Inutaisho and Inuyasha all about this."

"Oh the best!" Kagome said as she propped Inuka on her hip. "I haven't slept that good in a while."

"Mama smell wike papa!" Inuka laughed and sniffed her.

Kagome flushed her mid shooting back to the parting fuck he had given her before she went to sleep. She shook the torrid thoughts away and laughed. "I really need to find some clothes to wear. I can only fit in Inuyasha's shirts."

Sesshoumaru was staring quite intensely. 'That pup heard his mother and changed his appearance back to a human. But why? Is it so he doesn't worry his mother again?'

"I've got a few items I can give to you," Izayoi told her. "And when you and Inuyasha have time you can head into the village to buy some more."

"Thank you so much,"

"Fooda!" Inuka suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh you're hungry now are you?" Kagome looked down at him and he nodded. "All right."

"Dinner should soon be ready. Inuyasha and Taisho haven't returned as yet," Izayoi said. "But I suppose you can go into the kitchen and get both pups a little something."

"I wait till dinner," Shouka told his grandmother.

"I will wait until dinner," Sesshoumaru corrected him.

"I... will wait... until dinner," Shouka repeated.

Inuka blinked and then opened his mouth. "Nuka wait till dinna."

Sesshoumaru sat down on a pillow in the sitting room where they were and looked at Kagome. "You should correct him so he learns not to speak like a neanderthall. Though he's not a pedigree he still has the blood of a demon in his veins and not just any demon, my father, the lord of the western lands. You would do well to make certain he doesn't speak like that barbaric Inuyasha of yours. But it would be quite understandable if that feet is impossible for a human such as you."

"Oh really?" Kagome frowned. "Well you'd do well not to tell me what I would do well to do!" Kagome said boldly. "And who do you think you are demeaning my family?"

"Don't talk to father like that," Shouka warned her.

Kagome's eyes didn't flinch. "I really don't like people like you who look down on others because they were brought up differently from you. It wasn't Inuyasha's choice to not have your kind of education but that doesn't make him neanderthall or barbaric. It's true he swears a lot, and his sentence structure might not be too good but- but that doesn't matter. He's not a barbarian! As for Inuka, I'll have him speaking a million times better than your son. And with Inuyasha's guidance, he'll be stronger too! Then you'll see that full blood and half blood don't mean a damn thing! So you can go fuck yourself!"

"Fuk self! fuk yaself!" Inuka laughed mischievously and then his nose smelt a very familiar scent. "PAPA!"

Inuyasha walked in and Inuka jumped at him. Inuyasha caught him and swung him high laughing. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was trying to calm herself down.

"Nothing," Kagome huffed and sat down where Izayoi had somehow managed to arrange tea.

Inuyasha blinked at her and then looked at Inuka. "What happened to mama?"

"Mama angy!" Inuka told him and then pointed at Sesshoumaru. "Mama say fuk self!"

Inuyasha paused for a moment and then broke out in a fit of laughter as he sat by Kagome. "You told Sesshoumaru to fuck himself?"

"It's not that funny," Kagome turned her head away and Inuyasha laughed even harder.

"Oh shit that's rich." His sides were splitting as he rolled around on the floor. Inuka was mimicking his father on the floor. "What'd he do to make you so angry?"

"Nothing," Kagome picked up her tea and sipped. "And stop rolling around like that! You'll spill the tea!"

Inuyasha stopped and picked Inuka up before he spilt a cup. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru who was sitting quite composed sipping on his own tea.

"You had to say something really bad for Kagome to swear in front of Inuka," Inuyasha said and then he got serious. "All jokes aside. What'd you say to her, you bastard?"

"I told her if she doesn't want your son to sound like you- a neanderthall that is- she'd do well to teach him the correct way to speak." Sesshoumaru explained. "She took it to be an insult and just like you she got riled up for no reason. No wonder you suit."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "You were defending me?"

Kagome flushed a bit behind her teacup. "He has no right to say such a thing about you so-"

He leaned over and kissed her. She gasped and dropped her partially empty teacup. Inuyasha caught it. "No one but my mother's ever defended me like that."

"Inuyasha-"

He licked her lips. "That means a lot to me."

"St- stop-" Kagome tried to push him away. Inuka laughed.

"Papa wike mama!"

Inuyasha grinned. "Papa love mama."

"Papa wuv mama!" Inuka said happily.

"Damn right," Inuyasha nodded and then rubbed his son's tiny head. "Say damn right."

"Dam wight!"

"Smart boy!" Inuyasha grinned and lifted him into the air to hold him suspended.

Inuka laughed happily until Inutaisho walked in. "Put Nuka down!"

The moment Inuyasha put Inuka down the pup beelined to his grandfather who picked him up and tossed him high into the air then catching him. Inuka shrieked with laughter.

Shouka noticed how his grandfather's eyes just seemed to light up when he held Inuka. 'Granfader's neva dun dat to me,' he thought. 'And mother and father neva act how Uncle Inuyasha and his woman act. I wike how dey act. Why? Why can't my father and mother be more wike dat? Why can't mother be here right now?'

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She looked at Inuyasha.

"Don't let Sesshoumaru get to you like that," he said. "I don't put it past him if he was trying to insult me again but don't worry, he's got a stick jammed far up his ass so he thinks everyone should talk proper like him. As for Inuka, I'd love for you to teach him how to speak good so no one can say anything bad about the way he talks. And I want you to teach him how to write and read too. Mother tried to teach me but I never saw the importance of it. We talked about this on our journey here right?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes and I told you that one day the world may get to a point where reading, writing and speaking the human language is very important. I think a good education will be key to success in the future."

"I think so too,"

And then Inutaisho said, "I think we need to get dinner. I'm hungry."

"Gampa hungy!" Inuka pulled on his bangs.

So they all headed into the kitchen to sit down to dinner, where surprisingly enough Inuka didn't act out at Shoukamaru. Kagome noticed.

"You're being such a good pup now Inuka!" Kagome kissed his tiny cheek and then looked at Inuyasha, "Your mother said he behaved very well."

"Good boy," Inuyasha gave him a fried lizard out of his plate. "Say thank you."

"Tanku!" Inuka took it and popped the head into his mouth and began to chew happily.

Izayoi watched Inuka carefully. 'He's not acting out right now,' she noted. She wiped her lips. "Kagome?"

Kagome's brown eyes went to her. "Yes?"

"About those clothes I mentioned, I found the nicest dress for you to wear around the mansion. With a little fitting, it'll look like it was made just for you."

"Thank you so much," Kagome's smile was so big and bright Inuyasha felt his heart lurch and his body go hard.

"Papa wan mama!" Inuka laughed.

Kagome's eyes locked on his instantly and she frowned when she saw the open lust in his eyes. "Behave."

Inuyasha smirked. "I didn't do nothing." and then he grinned at his son. "That nose of yours will get papa in trouble Nuka."

Inuka grinned back. "Touble!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Thank you again,"

"You're quite welcomed," Izayoi nodded.

'Izayoi's acting strangely,' Inutaisho nodded. 'I wonder what's on your mind, Izzy.'

'Inutaisho knows something's not right,' Izayoi sensed his thoughts. She looked at him. "What is it Taisho?"

"I just wondered if you were feeling all right," He said.

She gave him a smile. "Of course I am! I couldn't be better-"

He frowned deeply at her and she cleared her throat and looked away. "Izayoi-"

"Okay, I have to talk to you about something... actually, I have something to talk about to everyone except the pups," Izayoi told them.

Inuyasha scratched his head. "Like what?"

"After the pups are put to bed I'll explain."

"Could you be talking about what happened before Inuyasha and father had arrived?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Izayoi's brilliant violet eyes went to her stepson's. "Yes, actually it is. I think it's important everyone else knows."

"I agree," Sesshoumaru picked up his drink and sipped.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other simultaneously and then Inuyasha looked at his mother.

"It's about Inuka isn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

Inuka looked up at the sound of his name.

"It is," Sesshoumaru said.

"What is it?" Kagome inquired.

"Let them eat first, bathe and be put to bed so that we have no interruptions," Izayoi told her.

Half an hour later, Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "We also need to discuss something."

'I wouldn't put it passed father not to know what's going on with Shoukamaru's blood,' Sesshoumaru thought unblinkingly. "Of course."

After dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome took Inuka upstairs and prepared him for bed.

"Go to sleep Inuka," Kagome told him as she kissed his cheek.

"Say good night," Inuyasha prompted.

"G'night mama," Inuka smiled at them innocently with brown happy eyes.

"Good night my sweetie," Kagome smiled back.

"G'night papa,"

"Goodnight Inuka," Inuyasha rubbed his son's tiny black-haired head.

When they left the room they looked at each other.

"I wonder what your mother could possibly want to tell us about Inuka," Kagome sighed.

"Yeah,"

"It seems ever since we got here Inuka's been acting up more and more. I- I don't like it Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took her hand to stop her from heading down the stairs. "Kagome-"

She looked up at him.

He pulled her into a deep embrace. "I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "It's more than likely my fault Inuka's like this because I'm a hanyou-"

"Oh Inuyasha!" She shook her head quickly. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself for being a hanyou. You didn't ask to be this way, this is how you are. Never apologize for being different."

He inhaled deeply. "Sorry, sometimes I just get like this-"

"You shouldn't," She told him. "Besides it might be my blood causing this. Remember, we don't even know anything about my mother. My mother's blood is a mystery and her blood is partially masked to demons. I don't know if she was a human or a demon. I don't know if I'm able to hide my true appearance since Inuka can hide the fact that he's a hanyou by looking human- there's just so many factors. Inuyasha- if anything, our blood together made Inuka what he is and we shouldn't ever apologize because Inuka's our son and we love him regardless of what he does or may become."

Inuyasha's gold eyes penetrated deeply into Kagome's brown eyes. His hands dropped to her hips to pull her into his body. He leaned down and captured her full mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

Minutes later, someone's throat cleared interrupting them.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart suddenly and there was Sesshoumaru waiting to get pass.

"Mind not tongue-fucking in the stairway?" Sesshoumaru pushed pass them both.

"If Kagura was here you'd probably be tongue-fucking her ass hole by now." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome gasped, "Inuyasha! How crude!"

Sesshoumaru's gold eyes flickered and suddenly, his fist connected into Inuyasha's cheek making him fly down the hall and crash into the back wall.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked and ran to him.

Inuyasha growled as he wiped the blood spilling out of his mouth. "Damn it Sesshoumaru! You'll pay for that."

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was in front of Inuyasha gripping his neck. "Call that bitch's name again and I'll tear your voice-box out." Sesshoumaru let his brother go and walked back down the hall and down the stairs.

Inuyasha blinked- confused. "Did- did Sesshoumaru just threaten me for calling Kagura's name?"

"I- I guess so," Kagome sighed. "He- he gets really upset when she's brought up. I wonder what happened."

"Yeah-" Inuyasha got up. 'Dad's probably figured it out but I'm lost as hell."

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," He said. "Let's go downstairs and find out what's got Sesshoumaru's balls in a bunch."

* * *

><p>LOL. Balls in a bunch. Inuyasha's so crude sometimes. Anyway, Sesshy's obviously pissed off. I'm trying to make sure this story doesn't begin to deviate. I want the focus to be mainly on Inuyasha and Kagome. I think I'm doing a pretty darn good job!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to prepare another chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	25. Chapter 21: Kagome's Tears

So guys what I've been doing during my absence is really thinking about the direction of this story. I'm still unsure about the events I'm intending to write so I'm a little hesitant about posting. I'll just have to take a risk and hope it comes out well.

Sorry for the lateness again and I thank you all so much for your reviews and your patience.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 21: Kagome's Tears**

"Izayoi how about we start with you?" Her husband, Inutaisho asked her.

"Okay," Izayoi nodded. "Before you and Inuyasha came Inuka... well before Sesshoumaru and Shouka had arrived as well Inuka had been so behaved and just a darling but the moment Sesshoumaru and his son came back Inuka flared up. He began growling and he started to change again."

"But that's because he thinks Shoukamaru is a threat to Kagome right?" Inuyasha jumped in.

"Well undoubtedly that's why he was changing but... it was so strange and it happened so fast," Izayoi sighed.

"What happened?" Inutaisho inquired not liking the way his wife was reacting.

Izayoi's eyes went crashing into Kagome's brown orbs. "He heard your voice Kagome and in a flash the transformation reversed itself automatically and it was like- like he was back to normal again."

Kagome put a hand to her head. "He heard me coming and changed back instantly?"

Izayoi nodded. "I- I don't know why but then when I was about to tell you, he- he looked at me very strangely and somehow I just knew he didn't want me to say anything so I didn't. I just told you about the clothes I found for you."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Inuyasha stood up. "Are you telling me Inuka can change his appearance at will?"

Izayoi sighed again. "That's what I think. It's like he just knew he had to change back before his mother could see."

"Sesshoumaru, what are your thoughts on this?" Inutaisho asked frowning.

"My thoughts? Well father, I believe the pup didn't want to worry his mother. He realized that the first time he transformed it distressed her and so he doesn't intend to make the same mistake. For a half-breed, he learns quite swiftly."

"I'll forget you called him that," Inuyasha growled, sat and folded his arms. "So he can change at will. What's the big deal? That's a good thing he's even more interesting than I thought."

"No," Kagome shook her head. "That's not a good thing Inuyasha."

"What?" His eyes went to her.

"He can decieve us like this," She said. "Don't you see? If he can change his appearance at will, if he doesn't want us to know that he's transforming for a specific reason then he can change into his human appearance and we'd never know! This is terrible!"

Inuyasha understood. "Kagome it's not all that bad. Don't overreact-"

"Don't overreact?" She shrieked. "Inuyasha! For two years our son has looked like a human only on the night of the full moon he changes in appearance but now during the day he's changing! Does- does this mean that his true form isn't this human appearance that I know so well? Is he hiding his true form? What does this all mean?"

'Papa and mama no wike too fom.' Inuyasha remembered Inuka's words suddenly and made the connection. But this wasn't the time to think on that in depth. "Kagome," He pulled her to him. "Listen, we're going to stay calm and figure this all out. Surely there's a logical explanation for it."

"Yes Kagome, there's no need to worry," Izayoi assured her. "Inutaisho what do you think?"

"I think Inuka's one hell of a pup," Inutaisho beamed proudly.

"Father?" Inuyasha focused on him.

"From what I know of the Eastern lands, the population was mostly human." Inutaisho began to explain. "Maybe Inuka changed his appearance to fit in with all the other humans."

Kagome thought for a moment as she began to calm herself. "But how would he know that the Eastern lands is practically demon-free if he was in my womb? When I gave birth he was human."

"Babies are very intelligent Kagome," Izayoi told her. "Haven't you ever talked to Inuka when he was inside of you and felt him respond?"

Kagome nodded. "Well yes,"

"You see he understands what you say and what you feel," Izayoi continued. "He shares your blood and therefore, he knows your thoughts on certain things like if it's a good thing to be a human, he'll be able to tell if it is depending on how you feel about the subject. If you feel really happy to be a human then he'll take that as a good thing. If you feel as though demons are evil creatures and you give off bad vibrations then he'll know that it's a bad thing. Just like that. And with the blood of Inuyasha and Inutaisho running through his veins, his comprehension is obviously vast."

Kagome's mind began to open with thoughts. "I understand that."

"Good," She smiled. "So Inutaisho is it fair to say that Inuka realized that changing into a demon or a hanyou in his mother's presence isn't a good thing so he instantly changed back to his human form?"

"Yes," Inutaisho nodded. "If he has the ability to make sure his mother doesn't know he's transforming then why not use it? He doesn't want to worry her. But Kagome is right, suppose Inuka's not the black-haired little pup we know? Suppose in the womb Kagome's thoughts were such that Inuka thinks being a demon is a bad thing and being a human is a good thing so he'd be a human for her?"

Kagome froze and then she held her head down. Tears came to her eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smelt the salty scent. "What is it?"

"He's right," Kagome said. "When Inuka was inside of me I- I constantly worried about him coming out looking like a hanyou." She confessed. "Because I was married to Hojo and if he came out as a hanyou then Hojo... and I was so worried... I- I cried almost everyday and prayed that he'd look like a human and now- it's all my fault he's like this."

Inuyasha exhaled. "Kagome listen, it's not your fault. You didn't know Inuka could do this."

"I'm such a bad person!" She cried. "I should'nt have cared if Hojo found out, I shouldn't have cared if the villagers and Kikyo found out. I should've prayed for Inuka to be healthy and happy. But no! Because I'm such a selfish woman I've- I've made our son think that it's bad to be himself! What kind of mother does that?"

'Oh damn it,' Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome we can fix this. He's still young. Now that we know- or think we know what the problem is we can find a way to get him to show us his true self if he's really not showing it to us. It's okay. It won't be easy- raising a hanyou never is but we can work this out together."

"I'll go get her some tea," Izayoi said as she got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Kagome," Inutaisho called out to her.

She sniffled and looked up at him.

"Inuyasha's right. You can both help Inuka be himself if we are right about him not being his true self." He told her. "You didn't know so you shouldn't blame yourself. And besides, his true self really could look like a human but the point is it shouldn't matter what he looks like, he's still your son and I know you love him."

She took in a shaky breath and nodded, "I- I suppose you're right."

"Yes now stop with the tears," Inuyasha brushed them away. "You know I hate it when you cry."

Izayoi came back and handed her a cup of tea to calm her nerves. She sat back down and cradled her own tea. "Taisho, your advisor could probably help with this as well right?"

"I believe so," Inutaisho nodded. "Inuka's powers are determined by his blood. Inuyasha can't change his appearance so it must be inherent to Kagome's blood. Her blood is of a priestess and more than a little likely, a demon. She could very well be a hanyou but this is all speculation. We'll see what Shinoma says in the morn."

And then Inutaisho changed the subject to Sesshoumaru who was as always, very quiet. Sesshoumaru was a listener. He didn't speak unless he had something important to say.

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I must ask you about Kagura," His father started.

Sesshoumaru became noticeably guarded and Kagome felt his emotional wavelength dip low- proof that he was angry.

"Yeah- did she leave you or something? I wouldn't be surprised if she did." Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru ignored him. "What about her father?"

Gold eyes met gold. "She's not your true mate is she?"

Sesshoumaru leaned back. "No, she isn't." He confessed.

"You told us she was," Inuyasha frowned at him. "I never thought you were a liar, Mr. I-Gotta-Stick-Up-My-Ass-So-I'm-Perfect."

"Why would you lie about that?" Izayoi asked him.

"I know why," Inutaisho responded.

Sesshoumaru's eyes never left his father's. "Why father?"

"Because almost three years ago, you were the one slated to wed Lady Kikyo of the East." He said.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. "WHAT!"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "You always were brilliantly-minded father."

"Wait a minute!" Kagome exclaimed. "You mean Sesshoumaru mated this Kagura so he wouldn't have to marry my sister?"

"You mean Sesshoumaru chose his fucking cock over his duty and then had the fucking balls to tell me to chose duty over love!" Inuyasha raged.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Ah yes, Inuyasha, I knew your expression would be priceless when you found out the extent of my deception. At that time, I hated the thought of marrying the- oh what did you call her two years ago? Ah yes- a frigid fish. So father gave me two weeks to prepare my mind to court the woman and what did I do? I left the west and headed North where I found Kagura. She was perfect for my purpose. I mated her, keeping a temporary claim on her and then came back to the west and pretended to have found my true mate. I knew father wouldn't let me marry Lady Kikyo if I had found the demoness that would be my true mate and that is how I got out of my marriage to Lady Kikyo."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was seeing red. "You mean to tell me that it's all your fault I ended up in a miserable marriage to that cold fish because-"

"Because you were a fool," Sesshoumaru interjected coolly. "I honestly thought at first that you'd chose the spare over the heir but you married the heir to the Eastern lands and became their lord. I knew you had found your true mate from the beginning and I knew father wouldn't have you marry Lady Kikyo once he knew."

"So you came to me that morning and told me all about father's advisor and the prediction, trying to throw me on a guilt trip for wanting Kagome."

Inuyasha could still remember that day almost two years ago when he had just left Kagome's nice warm bed after a night of glorious fucking.

* * *

><p><em>"Inuyasha,"<em>

_ It was his brother, Sesshoumaru._

_ Inuyasha held in a groan of annoyance. "What the fuck do you want Sesshoumaru?"_

_ "Father seemed to think that you did something you wasn't supposed to and asked me to get you," Sesshoumaru said as he jumped up into the tree and landed gracefully on a limb with Inuyasha's half-dried clothing. He threw them at him. "You are so unseemly, you're western royalty. You should act like one."_

_ "Yeh, yeh," Inuyasha began to put on his clothes. "What do you mean father thinks I did something I shouldn't have?"_

_ "Father's no fool Inuyasha and neither am I," Sesshoumaru smell. "You smell like a bitch,"_

_ Inuyasha grimaced. 'And here I thought I scrubbed long enough,' he thought. "So I fucked a maid last night, who cares? I think I owe it to myself to sow a few wild oats before I get tied to one woman for the rest of her natural life."_

_ Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Who was she?" He asked noticing her scent was partially masked but not unrecognizable._

_ "That's none of your concern," Inuyasha said. "She'd rather me not say."_

_ "Is that so?" Sesshoumaru's face was expressionless. "At least tell me you had sense to take measures against her begetting your pup."_

_ Inuyasha stood to tie his pants. "Didn't have to- she can't have offspring. That made her especially good for my purposes." He lied and Kagome's moaning face came into his vision. He closed his eyes._

_ "You are lying," Sesshoumaru said. "Father's gonna scrape you against the coals if he finds out you impregnated a wench."_

_ "If father would stop being so heavy handed and let me choose who I want to wed then this wouldn't be a problem," Inuyasha told him. "Have you seen that lady he wants me marry? She looks like a cold- she looks like you actually now that I think about it. Cold… expressionless… icy. She's probably fucking frigid in bed. You should've been the one to wed her, not I."_

_ Sesshoumaru shrugged. "It's not my fault I found an even better match." He said referring to his new wife, Kagura, a beautiful wind sorceress with great and powerful influence in the Northern kingdom. "You know father's trying to connect himself with all the other lands. My marriage to Kagura ensures a connection to the North, your mother's marriage to father connects us to the Southern Kingdom since she was the daughter of an impoverished lord there and then of course, your marriage to Kikyo Higurashi of the East."_

_ "As if I care about the connections," Inuyasha growled angrily. "I don't want some fucking frigid fish wife!"_

_ Sesshoumaru's hand shot out to grab Inuyasha by the neck. "It's the sister you desire."_

_ Inuyasha was choking as he tried to get out of his brother's grasp. "Fuck the hell off Sesshoumaru it's none of your business." And then Inuyasha lashed out and Sesshoumaru let go to dodge the attack._

_ "So I was right about the scent upon you," Sesshoumaru said. "I knew it was one of the lady sisters. You fucked the second sister, Kagome I believe is her name."_

_ Inuyasha stared hard at Sesshoumaru. "I never said I fucked her. Your nose must be broken- father must've punched you too many times in the face during training and now your sense of smell is off. It was her maid I fucked."_

_ Sesshoumaru smirked at his brother. "You are a terrible liar."_

_ "Yeah well, Fuck off," Inuyasha said turning from his brother. "You've already messed up everything when you got Kagura with pup. Now because of you I must make amends for our lands and marry lady Kikyo."_

_ Sesshoumaru's smirk faded. "If you have such a problem why not tell father? If you aren't man enough to tell him then you deserve to marry the frigid maiden for being a coward."_

_ And then Sesshoumaru walked away._

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this shit," Inuyasha growled. "All that time you were passing Kagura off as your real mate when all she had was a temporary claim? No wonder you fucked her so much!"<p>

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>This is so mean but you'll just have to wait for the next update. I hope I can get the next one out either by today or tomorrow.<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to prepare the next chapter for posting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	26. Chapter 22: Kagome's Theory

I finally know where I want to go with this story! So I've been really thinking hard and that's why I haven't been posting. I have a basic outline in my brain and I think it's piecing together well. I dont know how I'll end it but at least I know where this is going to go! I can now post with confidence!

Thanks for your patience! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 22: Kagome's Theory**

"I don't believe this shit," Inuyasha growled. "All that time you were passing Kagura off as your real mate when all she had was a temporary claim? No wonder you fucked her so much."

"Precisely," Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Don't blame me for doing whatever I could to get out of an unfavorable marriage. Besides, the Eastern lands was far more suitable for a hanyou such as you. I've always had my eyes set on the Western lands. I'm the first born I should get father's lands anyway."

"What a deceitful son you are," Inutaisho stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared back. "It was the only way I saw how to get out of that situation father. I apologize for my deception but I did what I thought was right for me. I wasn't surprised my ruse worked." Then he smirked at Inuyasha. "And it worked so well."

"You bastard,"

Kagome put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to stop him from getting up and trying to rip his brother's throat out.

Then Sesshoumaru became serious, "Inuyasha you were a fool because you chose duty over love. I was the smart one I chose lust over duty and I've never regretted the decision."

"Until now," His father's voice came in.

Sesshoumaru became guarded again.

"You do regret the decision right now."

Sesshoumaru spoke, "How so father? I have a strong and healthy son and a bitch who always wants what I have-"

"And yet said bitch isn't here," Inutaisho said. "And you cover your son in herbs and blood to mask his mother's scent. I wonder why Sesshoumaru. Kagura must've done something very terrible to you for you to have garnered such hate toward her."

Sesshoumaru didn't look away. "She did."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Don't tell me she ran away with a swordsmith and never looked back."

"No," Sesshoumaru said. "She kept a secret from me and I resent her for it. I'm leaving tomorrow evening after the discussion with advisor Shinoma. I intend to go after her and kill her."

Izayoi and Kagome gasped at his bluntness. Even Inuyasha was concerned.

"This secret has to do with Shoukamaru's blood, right?" Inutaisho closed in on the reason.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"What's wrong with his blood?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"That's not your business," Then Sesshoumaru stood up. "As I said, I will be leaving tomorrow evening. I'm leaving Shoukamaru in your care father and Izayoi- you should have no problems with him. Good night."

And then Sesshoumaru left the room.

Inutaisho rubbed his chin. "Sesshoumaru was the one son I thought would follow my orders but he actually turned out to be the one who didn't. And Inuyasha, the son I thought less likely to follow my orders actually followed them."

"My, this Kikyo lady must be really distasteful for our sons to reject her," Izayoi sighed. "I feel a bit sorry for the girl."

"Don't mother," Inuyasha shook his head. "She doesn't need your pity. Kikyo's not that bad. She just focuses more upon the lands than on her marriage. She's just cold and emotionless. It's not attractive. It's just a little surprising that Sesshoumaru went through so much just to not marry her."

"Kagome," Inutaisho called her name snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Y- yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Inuyasha and Izayoi looked at her then.

She shook her head. "Oh it's not really anything," She said as she stood up and yawned. "It's just so much is happening now that Inuyasha and I have left the east. Inuka's acting a bit strangely, then there's the mystery of my scent and then there's the situation with Sesshoumaru and it's all so much that I'm starting to get a headache,"

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha got up a little worried.

"I'll be fine," she smiled at him. "I just need some more rest. It's getting late anyway and I want to check on Inuka before I go to bed."

"Okay," Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "I'll be up soon."

"All right," She nodded and then said goodnight. She went to the room where Inuka slept, it was adjoined to her and Inuyasha's room. She looked down at her tiny son and sighed. "Inuka I'm sorry my sweetheart," she said softly. "I didn't mean to discourage you from being who you truly are. I- I hope you can find it in your little heart to forgive me." She bent and kissed his cheek.

When she straightened, Inuyasha stepped into the room. "Kagome?"

She looked at him and sadness came to her eyes. "Inuyasha-"

He walked to her and put his arms around tight. She rested her head upon his strong chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Kagome, we'll work this out together. I know it's a lot we have to deal with, but we'll deal with it all."

She nodded.

After kissing his son goodnight, they left the room and entered theirs where they undressed and got into the bed. Inuyasha pulled her to him. Fucking was at the forefront of his thoughts but he tamped down the urge to maul her body lustily and just comforted her because he knew at that moment she really needed it.

* * *

><p>"You called, Naraku?" Kikyo found her new husband surveying the village fields.<p>

"I did," He didn't turn to look at her. "Take a seat, we must discuss something."

Kikyo wondered for a brief second what that could be but sat down after a moment. "What is it?"

He turned, his dark eyes going straight to hers. "I've come up with a plan that will help us exact our revenge over Inuyasha and the others."

"Is that so?" Kikyo listened intently. "What could that be?"

He took in her lovely features, "It's simple actually and the plan had already been in motion from about a week ago."

Kikyo's eyes widened a bit. "You set the plan in motion without consulting me first?"

"Don't be angry," He told her. "That part of my plan had been in motion before we married. It was something I always wanted to do."

Kikyo frowned at him. "And what's that?"

"I want to possess more lands," He said. "I already had the Southern territory and my marriage to you gives me the Eastern territory. I intend to possess the Northern Lands."

She was a bit shocked. "But the wolf tribe-"

"They are no match for me," He smirked. "I've had spies in that land for years posing as high status demonesses. By tomorrow the Northern Lands should be completely cleared and ready for my taking."

"Completely cleared?" She didn't like the sound of that. "How could you do that? No matter how strong you are the wolf demon tribe is still powerful and would put up a fight-"

He cut her off as he stepped toward her. "It was simple. It's like a game, once all the pieces are in place everything else falls into place and victory is attained. My pieces were already in place just waiting for my command. I gave the command before we our wedding night."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what was that command?"

He smirked, "I thought that would be obvious."

Kikyo gasped as she realized what he had done. "You- you murdered them!"

"Yes." He bent to her, blue eyes scorching into brown, "It was as easy as a summer breeze and as exciting as a sudden rush of wind."

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha?" Kagome called his name as he wrapped his strong arms around her.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I- I have a theory about what's going on with your brother, his son and Inuka's vision."

He paid full attention. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm starting to think that Inuka's little vision is a lot more real than we think," She said. "He said that Shoukamaru has a evil spider. We believe the evil spider is more than likely Naraku since the spider is his mark so I'm just- I'm just wondering if maybe Kagura was one of Naraku's incarnations and she hid that from Sesshoumaru long enough to bear him a son and then when she could no longer hide it he found out and sent her away."

Inuyasha scratched his head. "It makes a lot of sense except one thing."

"What's that?"

"How could Kagura- if she is an incarnation- hide her scent and the mark upon her back from Sesshoumaru?" He asked. "I mean, undoubtedly Sesshoumaru fucks with all his clothes off so I'm thinking she'd take all that off as well and he more than likely would fuck her like the real demon he is and that's from behind. How could she hide a mark like the one Naraku has?"

"I- I'm not sure," Kagome sighed. "I understand how she could hide her scent from him but not the mark. Maybe Naraku did something to hide it?"

"Even so? Why would-" Inuyasha stopped and shot up from the bed. "Shit!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stared at him a bit shocked as her lover and soon to be mate paced around the room.

"Kagome? Let's pretend that what you said was all true and Naraku did hide his mark that would be on her back and hid the scent of him that runs through her blood. The best motive to do such a thing is to gain a spy not only in the northern lands where Kagura resided but also create a connection with the western lands as well!" Inuyasha put a hand to his head. "No wonder Sesshoumaru's pissed. He's fucked an incarnation he didn't even know was an incarnation of father's most hated enemy and now his son shares Naraku's blood!"

"Inu- Inuyasha this is all speculation-"

He sat on the end of the bed and shook his head. "It's not. It's too fucking sensible to be just speculation. Naraku's crafty as fuck. He must've seen Sesshoumaru's interest in Kagura and used her to get to him. Shoukamaru could be in danger with that mark upon his back."

Kagome moved to sit beside him, "So that's why Sesshoumaru's trying to control it with his blood and herbs?"

"Exactly," Inuyasha nodded. "This is some serious shit. If it wasn't as serious as this I'd probably tease Sesshoumaru about it but... but damn it Kagome. I- I know I'd feel angry about the deception and saddened that my son is suffering because of the deception."

She nodded. "Inuyasha, we'll need to tell your father this in the morning. It's just our thoughts but right now, since you think so, we could be completely right about the entire situation."

He sighed. "Shoukamaru doesn't deserve this. How could Kagura do this? I thought- I thought she really loved my brother. They fucked all the time. Sesshoumaru wasn't as stuffy when she was with him. She loosened him up and I think- I think he let his guard down for once in his life and- and she took advantage of that and hurt him."

Kagome felt a deep pang in her chest. "Inuyasha-"

He looked at her with a serious yet saddened face. "I don't love my brother, I don't really like him much either but- I don't hate him and I'd never want anything like this to happen to him. It would take a lot of trust for Sesshoumaru to let his guard down and she broke that trust. Naraku could have a potential hold over Shoukamaru's life and Sesshoumaru- he obviously really cares for his son no matter if he does share Naraku's blood. I don't blame him for wanting to kill Kagura but I don't think he can really do that."

"Huh?"

"I think Sesshoumaru, believe it or not, loves Kagura. It would only have to be love to get a guy like him to give all his trust to her and beget a son with her. I don't think he could kill her even if he tried no matter how cold he is."

"He has a very hard decision to make," Kagome said with a tiny yawn. "We should rest on this and speak to your father in the morning."

Inuyasha nodded and they got back into bed. Kagome fell asleep quickly but Inuyasha was wide awake, his mind running a mile a minute.

'So many situations that need to be resolved- Kagome's scent, Inuka's powers, Sesshoumaru and Kagura's issues, Naraku and Kikyo's joining- there's just so much shit going on. I hope father's advisor can clear some of this up.'

And then Inuyasha fell asleep. Sesshoumaru walked away from Inuyasha and Kagome's door and entered his son's room.

* * *

><p>Shouka had bandages wrapped around his back area where Sesshoumaru had cut the raised spider mark off.<p>

Shouka fast asleep, began to scratch as he usually did because the herbs and wraps irritated him a bit. 'He suffers so much,' Sesshoumaru thought as he picked his son up off the bed.

Shouka opened his eyes, "Fa-ther?"

"I'm going to take off the bandages Shouka," Sesshoumaru said.

"But- but won't grandfather and uncle Inuyasha find out-"

"They already know," He explained.

"You told them?" Shouka frowned as his father used his claws to remove the uncomfortable wraps.

"They figured it out." Sesshoumaru said. "And it doesn't matter anymore. You're safe here. My father won't let anything happen to you and neither will I." Sesshoumaru saw the scar forming slowly again. "Let's go take a bath."

"To- together?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and lifted his son up. He walked into the washroom, filled the tub up, undressed and got in with Shouka who was gladly washing all the herbs off.

"How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Better," Shouka responded and sat next to his dad. "Father?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you and mother don't like each other anymore?" He asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't react openly to the question. "Shouka your mother and I have a bit of a problem, but I'm going to work it all out with her tomorrow."

Shouka's gold eyes lightened. "Really? You're going to bring her?"

Sesshoumaru picked up a washcloth and began to wash Shouka's tiny back gently. "I'm not certain as yet."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love mother?" Shouka asked staring up at him.

'Do I love Kagura?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Inuyasha seems to think I do...' then he cleared his throat and handed Shouka the towel. "Wash my back."

He moved his long silver hair and tail and Shouka began to wash his father's back. "You... you won't answer father?"

Sesshoumaru thought again, 'For a long time Kagura's ass and pussy was all I liked however... if I have to give an honest answer to Shouka, I'd have to say yes. I do love Kagura but right now I hate her with every ounce of my being.'

"Father?"

"I don't know Shouka," Sesshoumaru said. "I might. I'm not sure. Are you finished?"

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru turned back around and leaned up against the rim of the massive tub.

"Father?"

"Yes Shoukamaru?"

"Mother- mother told me not to tell you," Shouka began.

"Tell me what?" He asked. 'About the fact that she's Naraku's incarnation and was only using me to gain a connection with the west?'

"That- that she loves you." Shouka said softly.

Sesshoumaru hid the fact that his heart had involuntarily leaped at the words. "Is that so?"

Shouka nodded.

"If she told you not to tell me why'd you tell me?" He asked.

Shouka looked at him. "I- I hope you could love mother too."

"I see," Sesshoumaru stared at his son that looked so much like him. 'He smells like Kagura...' Sesshoumaru pulled his son into his arm and onto his fluffy white tail. He inhaled Shouka's scent. 'I miss her, I suppose.'

Shouka loved his father's tail even though he had his own. He snuggled into it. "Shouka love mother and father."

"Is that so?"

Shouka nodded. "Shouka want mother and father to be together forever."

"Sesshoumaru wants Shouka to go to sleep." He said trying not to comment on what he thought about being with Kagura forever. 'There was a time when I wanted that as well but her deception has shattered that thought.'

Shouka yawned and fell asleep soon afterward. Sesshoumaru got up and wrapped his tail about his privates. He walked out of the washroom and into his room where he dried his son, clothed him and then dressed himself. He never usually slept with Shouka but right now he wanted to.

'I don't know what that mark upon your back will do, I'm not sure how long I'll have you because of it,' he thought. 'But when I find Kagura I'll come up with a way to get rid of that mark and somehow severe the bond between you and Naraku.'

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and let sleep asail him unaware that Kagura had slaughtered countless northern wolf demons and those who survived were headed toward the west bent on revenge.

* * *

><p>Yup that's this chappy! I'll think about posting another chapter today. I really love the idea and I'm all hyped up to continue writing! Thanks again and reviews are welcomed!<p>

Inuluver1990 goes to write some more.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	27. Chapter 23: Puppy Tawk

I'm back after my internet at work cut off and my internet at home is still off I decided to head to Wendy's to post. Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter and I hope I don't disappoint!

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**

**FATED**

**Chapter 23: Puppy Tawk**

Very early the next morning, before the sun rose, Sesshoumaru got out of bed and headed out of the mansion toward a cliff by the ocean. He stood and let the wind rush through his long silver hair and clothing.

He had lain beside his son last night but his pup's scent made it hard for him to rest. Shouka smelt like Kagura and damn it, if he didn't say it out loud then he would say it in his mind. He missed Kagura.

Damn he missed her.

If he was Inuyasha he would say that he missed her 'so fucking much.' But he wasn't Inuyasha. He was Sesshoumaru- the pure-breed first son of the Great Dog Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands. He was never one to wear his emotions on his shoulders for people to see. Instead he hid them within him and only when he was completely alone he allowed himself to show them.

Suddenly, a familiar white dog demoness went soaring through the sky. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he recognized the demoness. His eyes turned red and his human-like face transformed into that of a demon dog, once fully transformed, he jumped into the air and seemed to attack the demoness. They spun together in a whirlwind until they crashed to the ground both in human forms and standing before each other.

"My son," The demoness smiled with eyes completely identical to Sesshoumaru's. "You look well."

"Mother," He acknowledged. "To what do I owe the honor?"

She smiled at him lovingly, "No need to be so cold and formal. I'm your mother. Are you surprised I came to see you?"

He didn't respond.

She sighed. "I sensed something was troubling you. A mother and her pup have such a strong connection. I was worried so I came." She explained. "What's on your mind, Sesshoumaru?"

"I need an answer." He told her.

"An answer?" Her gold eyes glinted as she played with the intricate necklace around her neck. "Is that so? And your father couldn't assist you?"

"He's not pleased with me at the moment," Sesshoumaru informed her.

His mother's sleek eyebrow lifted. "Oh my, what did you do? You've always worked so hard to never disappoint Inutaisho."

"It matters not mother," Her son turned his head from her and that's when she saw his exposed neck.

"There's no mark upon your neck," She gasped. "But you are mated to a wind sorceress. Kagura-"

"We aren't true mates mother," He told her.

She nodded. "I surmised as much. So that's why Inutaisho's displeased with you. You deceived him into thinking you had found your true mate so you wouldn't have to marry Lady Kikyo of the East."

"This is why I didn't bother explaining it to you," Sesshoumaru said. "You've already figured it out all on your own like I knew you would."

Her smile deepened. "My! Was that a compliment just now?"

"Take it as you will mother," He said to her. 'It seems she hasn't changed at all.'

"What is the question you need an answer to, Sesshoumaru?"

His eyes went to her. "There is much I need to explain first," He said and then explained to her about Kagura's connection to Naraku and the painful scar upon Shoukamaru's back. He also told her about his nephew's vision of Shoukamaru killing his brother's lover because of the spider upon his back. "I need to know if it is possible to sever that bond between Naraku and my son."

The demoness didn't hide her astonishment at what she had heard. Sesshoumaru could tell he had shocked her.

"If you have not the answer, I shall leave-"

"Hold on!" She commanded him. "The situation is intricate and needs much thought. I suppose there is a way to sever that bond but..." Her hands rubbed the necklace Inutaisho had given her.

"But what?"

"You won't like it," she sighed.

"What is it?" He asked her. "I shall determine whether or not I like it."

She stared at him. "Do you love Kagura, Sesshoumaru?"

"That's hardly the issue here. Why do you ask such an irrelevant question?"

"Irrelevant?" She frowned at him. "I hardly think love is irrelevant, that's why I left your father. I loved him but he loved someone else- his true mate Izayoi. Since I knew I could not win his heart and it only made him unhappy to be with me, I decided to let him go. I did it out of love for him. That's not irrelevant. Now do you love Kagura or not? And don't think because you're fully grown I can't ring you by your ears."

"I have deep affection for Kagura mother. Though why I had to say such a thing to you leaves me baffled."

"So you love her?" She sighed at him. "Then I won't tell you the answer I came up with."

"Mother," He frowned at her. "Shoukamaru's constantly in pain. I know not what to do about the recurring spider mark upon his back. Naraku may have a hold on him because of that mark. I'll do whatever it takes to stop Naraku from controlling my son."

"Anything?" She asked. "No matter what it is?"

"Anything."

Her eyes went cold as she looked at him. "Then... you must kill Kagura."

* * *

><p>Shouka woke up suddenly. He had been wrapped in a nightmare where he had turned evil and slaughtered his grandparents, his uncle, his uncle's lover, Kagome and Inuka. He'd even killed his father. And then a demon with red eyes, long black hair and an evil smirk showed up to congratulate him for his obedience.<p>

"Father?" He looked around the room and noticed his dad wasn't there. "Father not here."

He sighed and laid back down on the bed. He felt the spider mark pulsing on his back. It was like there was a parasite within him and he couldn't get it off. He wished his father or his mother was there. Tears came to his little eyes.

He didn't know what to do. He was just a pup that was caught up in a situation he couldn't quite comprehend.

Sure he was intelligent for his age but still- there was only so much he could understand.

One thing he was certain of was that his blood was the problem.

'Blood smell bad. Father no like smell,' he thought recalling the times when his father ripped the mark off his tiny back and drenched the wound in blood and herbs just to hide the scent.

Another thing he knew was that it was because of his blood that his mother was gone. His mother had the same scent of blood that his father hated and so his father had sent her away to live with her older sister Kanna in the Northern Lands- at least, that's what his father had told him.

Tears drained down his little face. What did he do to deserve what was happening to him? Why'd he have to be cursed with blood his father hated? Why'd he have to be cursed with blood demons associated with evil? Why? Why him?

And then there was his cousin, Inuka.

'He no like me,' Shouka sniffed away the tears.

Shouka hadn't even done anything and the pup had come to immediately hate him. It was because of his blood.

'Coz of bad blood, mother gone.' he thought sadly. He wanted his mother. Whenever he needed her, his mother was always there to lift him up onto her feather and they would ride around the lands. He loved his mother so much.

The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she tickled his tummy and threw him high into the sky. The way she loved his father. The way she made him happy. He loved everything about her and he missed her. The tears began to pour and pour until his thoughts went to his father.

'Father will na wike tears. I am stong.'

He took a deep breath and tried to do as he knew his father would. 'Father tink of way to take mark off. Shouka tink too.'

But he really couldn't understand much- at least not alone. 'I no undastand big people tawk too. Maybe...'

When another idea hit, he got out of bed and left his room. Heading down the wall very swiftly and silently he entered another room.

* * *

><p>"Then... you must kill Kagura." Sesshoumaru saw his mother's eyes and how they went cold as she looked at him.<p>

'Kill Kagura,' Sesshoumaru thought. "Is that so?"

"No." She said bluntly.

He stared at her confused. "Forgive me, I do not follow."

"I was jesting," She admitted. "You don't have to kill Kagura."

Sesshoumaru turned from her. "Don't tell me you only said that so I could tell you how I feel about her."

She went to him. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to be so cruel. I just wanted to know how you felt."

"This is no time for foolishness mother," Sesshoumaru felt angry. "My son's life is in danger. Are you telling me there is no way?"

His mother sighed sadly. "No. There is a way."

"What is it mother? And I want the truth. If there's someone I have to kill to rid my son of that mark then tell me."

"You don't have to kill anyone... at least unless someone tries to stop you from obtaining the jewel."

"The jewel? What jewel?"

"It's called the Shikon No Tama." She told him. "It's a powerful jewel that is known to grant the wish of the one who possesses it. If you get that jewel and you wish on it to sever the bond between Shouka and Naraku, it will grant that wish. That mark will disappear and Shouka will never feel that pain again. You will no longer have to worry about Naraku's control over him."

"The Shikon No Tama," Sesshoumaru repeated. "Where may I locate it?"

She took a deep breath of the salty air and then bent to stare down the cliff. "The jewel is protected yet that fact isn't even known to it's protector."

"I have not time for riddles mother," Sesshoumaru was becoming irritated. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you that searching for the jewel is futile. It came into the world about 15 maybe 16 years ago and then dropped out of existence seven days after. Rumors have it that it's hidden in Village Musashi or the Demon Slayers in a village next to Musashi has it. They also say that it's in the northern mountains or that maybe lady Kikyo has hidden in the east. No one knows where it is. The only clue is that someone is protecting it and doesn't even know."

'Then I shall have to scour the lands until I find it,' he thought. He began to walk off, "Thank you mother for your assistance."

"You're leaving so soon?"

"I left Shouka in bed alone, he'll wonder where I went to," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"I see. Then I shall see you again soon."

"Yes mother."

She came up swiftly behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh how I've missed you, Sesshoumaru."

"Mother-"

"You never come to see me."

"I've been busy-"

She sniffled a little. "Am I so unimportant that you can't bring Kagura and Shouka to see me? He is my grandpup too you know."

"If I agree to bring Shouka after I rid him of the spider mark, shall you release me mother?"

"Just Shouka?" She asked him as her hold tightened. "Bring Kagura as well."

"I will think about it mother. Now do let me go." When she did, he turned to her. "I apologize if you've been feeling neglected."

She sighed. "That's what happens when your only son grows up and starts a family and the demon you fell in love with has a human for his true mate but you love him anyway and can't bear to be with anyone else."

"Mother-"

"Good bye Sesshoumaru and when Izayoi's not around, do tell Inutaisho that I hope he's doing well. Humans get so jealous and I wouldn't want to stir up anything." Then she transformed back into a demon and jumped into the clouds.

'Will Kagura end up lonely like mother if I find my true mate?' he wondered but dashed the thoughts away. This wasn't the time to think of such things. He needed to find out more about the Shikon No Tama and who better to ask than his father's advisor Shinoma?

Sesshoumaru didn't rush back to the mansion. He lost himself in his thoughts about what his mother had told him about the Shikon No Tama. If he could get that jewel he could sever the bond between his son and Naraku and maybe even sever the bond between Kagura and Naraku as well. But why would he want to help Kagura in such a way when she obviously tricked him and made a fool out of him? He knew the reason. There could only be one. Regardless of what she had done to him, he still loved her.

'I'm in love with Kagura,' he thought to himself and letting it sink in. 'The Shikon Jewel can help my family. I will do anything to obtain it."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was awake, just staring at Kagome who lay beside him in one of his large shirts. She was just too beautiful for words with her silky black hair and lush pink lips.<p>

Inuyasha's teeth ground into his bottom lip as he continued to look at her. Yesterday had been very eventful and he knew today would be as well. Ever since they had gotten to the Western lands just so many problems started coming up.

'I want to leave father's lands as soon as possible,' he thought as he took one of his hands and reached out to feel Kagome's hair. 'Things are starting to act up around here and I don't want Kagome and Inuka to be a part of this shit.'

Kagome stirred a bit but didn't wake. Inuyasha's eyes locked on her beautiful face. He didn't know what he did to deserve such a wonderful girl but he thanked Kami for bringing them together.

No matter what happened, he knew they were fated to be with each other. If they were ever separated, Kami forbid, they would undoubtedly be with each other once more.

Inuyasha inhaled Kagome's scent deeply. He hadn't marked her. His demon raged at him and threatened to mark her against his complete will. It was kind of strange arguing with himself but he knew if he didn't put up a mental fight with his demon, that dark, virile side of him would take off and he would mate Kagome mercilessly.

He didn't want that.

He never admitted it to anyone but he was kind of a romantic, like his mother.

He wanted to mate Kagome in a place and in a way she would never forget. He wanted their joining to be memorable.

Sighing, Inuyasha leaned back on the bed. He would mate her soon, maybe when they got to Village Musashi.

Deep down Inuyasha probably knew that if he marked Kagome, demons would recognize her to be a hanyou's mate and that would make life harder for her. She already wasn't very skilled with a bow and arrow and he knew he couldn't protect her every single minute so why would he put her in such a dangerous position? If he mated her when they weren't settled in an area that he could fully protect her, he would be putting her life in more danger and not only Kagome but Inuka as well.

'No,' he thought closing his eyes and settling his demon aspect. 'I won't mate her. Not around here. When we get to the village- that's when I'll make her mine officially.'

"Inu... yasha?"

His golden eyes opened and shot down to her hooded brown orbs. "You're awake are you?"

She yawned a bit putting her hand over her mouth. "What time is it?"

"Still very early. The sun hasn't risen yet," He said.

"Oh," she sat up.

"You can rest some-"

Kagome moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? What are you thinking about?"

He didn't respond immediately. "Just a bit of everything I suppose. I'm looking forward to hearing what father's advisor has to tell us."

She nodded. "When do you think we can leave?"

"Huh?"

She sighed and bent her knees to wrap her arms around them. "It's not as if I don't like this place- it's very beautiful but-"

"We'll leave right after we hear what Shinoma has to say about everything- the Kikyo and Naraku situation, your blood, Inuka's powers, the future. After that, we'll go okay?"

"Inuyasha-"

"I know you're concerned about Inuka and I am to," He told her. "It's no big deal. I only came here to tell dad about what's happening in the east. Now that that is done, all we need is a few answers from Shinoma and we can leave. There shouldn't be a reason to stay."

Kagome was pleased to hear that. Very pleased in fact. "Inuka must be reacting to the demonic auras in the west," she said. "Remember the east consisted mainly of humans but the west is completely opposite."

"Yeah. His blood's responding to his surroundings. He's baring his baby fangs at everything that isn't familiar to him." Inuyasha smiled at the thought. "He's amazing Kagome."

"Yes well," She flushed. "He's got you in him too so it's not very surprising that our son is amazing."

Inuyasha grinned. "That a compliment?"

She smiled at him. "Maybe. And it's the truth."

He kissed her cheek. "You do wonders for my self-esteem."

She laughed. "So- what do you want to do now?"

"Huh?"

She got out of the bed. "You said it's early. What do you want to do?"

He looked at her. 'There's no way she's going to want to... not now that it's morning...'

"While you think on that I'll just go to the washroom- nature's calling." Then she left him before he could respond.

'I suppose there's no harm in asking,' he thought. 'Kagome's gonna get so tired of me jumping her all the time.'

But who could blame him? He was a hanyou who found his mate and hadn't mated her yet because he was not only a romantic but he was worried about giving her his mark when there were far too many demons who could attack her in the west.

It's true his father was ruler of the western lands but that wouldn't stop dumbass demons who didn't understand protocol and shit like that.

He was a hanyou. Demons wouldn't readily accept him or his family. It was too dangerous to mate her at the moment.

Anyway, he wanted her now. 'I hope she doesn't mind if I have her this morning.'

* * *

><p>It was almost daybreak when Inuka's little nose began to twitch. He smelt something and it was a smell he did not like at all. His eyes opened and flashed from brown to gold.<p>

He was never one to stay put when he thought something was wrong and so he got up and climbed out the little bed where he had slept and then looked around the room and saw a pair of golden eyes.

Inuka began to growl.

Shouka stared at him, arms folded across his chest as he leaned up against the far wall. "Hush or parents come."

Inuka suddenly stopped growling. He didn't want to alarm his mama. He knew how much it distressed her whenever he acted that way. "Why you here?"

"Tawk." Shouka sat down on the ground, his back against the wall, one leg bent and the other straight. He put his arms around the bent leg and his chin upon his knee. "We tawk."

Inuka frowned at him but then sat on the ground by his bed. "What."

"Why hate me?"

Inuka took a moment to take in his words and understand. "You kill mama."

"I no kill you mama," Shouka said definitely not as he would say around his father.

"You have spida," Inuka pointed at him. "Spida evil."

'He means my back mark,' Shouka looked away. "I no."

Inuka became confused.

"I don't like spida," Shouka confided. "Spida hurt."

"Demon pup hurt?"

Shouka nodded. "I no like it."

Inuka saw the painful expression in the pup's eyes. "Tawk."

Shouka knew he wanted an explaination. He found it was quite easy communicating with the hanyou pup even though he was younger and so he explained as best as he could.

"Spida smell bad." Shouka said. "father no like spida. father try cova spida- wit father blood and plants. Plants smell bad too, plants scratchy. Shouka no like plants."

Inuka sniffed. He could smell the difference in Shouka's blood since the bandages and the herbs were gone. "Nuka no smell pants."

"Father take plants off," Shouka said and then continued to explain why he hated the spider mark. "I no like spida. Spida make papa tell mama go. Shouka miss mother."

"Shou mama?"

Shouka nodded as little tears pricked his eyes. "Shouka wan mother come."

"Shou sad," Nuka realized.

Shouka swiped the tears away. "Shouka wan spida go so mother ca come."

"Spida go, Shou mama come, Shou no kill my mama?" Inuka asked.

"Shouka no kill your mother."

Inuka got up on his tiny feet and began to walk toward his cousin. He looked at Shouka. "Nuka kill spida."

"Nuka can't." Shouka frowned. If his father couldn't what made a hanyou pup think he could?

Inuka hit him in the face. It was as if he sensed Shouka was looking down on him because he was a half-breed.

Shouka got up and growled ready to strike Inuka when suddenly he froze. Inuka instantly changed and very swiftly wrapped his arms around Shouka's waist, jamming his claws into his back.

"Let go!" Shouka tried to pull away but then he found he couldn't move.

* * *

><p>Kagome had thought about going to check on Inuka after she came out of the washroom but she knew he'd wake up instantly and it was still early. She wanted him to rest.<p>

And so she walked back into her room where she found Inuyasha still in the bed, sprawled out only with the sheet over his male parts. She flushed at the sight. His eyes were closed and he looked as if he had fallen asleep.

She went to him and stared at his face. 'He's so handsome.' She smiled. 'And he's all mine.'

She had felt a bit badly for stealing him away from her sister but honestly, she had him first. They were meant for each other and that thought made everything right.

She was, however, a bit worried about Kikyo now that she thought about it even though Kikyo had tried to curse her to death. Still- 'Kikyo had been angry and hurt about our deception. I can't really blame her for trying to attack me.'

With a sigh, she dashed the thoughts away and focused on Inuyasha. She'd heard about mating and knew it was something demons did and hanyous as well. She didn't know what Inuyasha was waiting for but she didn't really mind. She knew he'd mate her when he was ready- besides they had Inuka and a great relationship, she wasn't worried at all about anyone taking him away from her.

"Kagome,"

She realized he'd opened his eyes and jumped back nearly stumbling. "I'm sorry!"

He pulled her to him. "I want to fuck."

She froze and blinked at him as if his words hadn't quite registered. "What?"

He was serious. "I want to fuck you. Now."

She was a bit shocked, but became even more so when he yanked her onto the bed.

"I'm sorry I'm like this if it bothers you," He apologized in advance, "I just really need your body."

She was completely naked, legs spread wide with Inuyasha's face in between. "Oh my-"

He wasted no time preparing her for his rock hard stiff. 'Damn I need her... need her right now.'

He got on top of her, aligned his cock at her entrance and buried himself inside of her slick sheath moments later. Kagome's legs wrapped around him. She said nothing to deter him. She let him take all he wanted and more.

He appreciated that so much.

"I love you," He rasped as he rotated his strong lean hips into her core.

"Hmm..."

"I love you so fucking much," his head was spinning with pleasure.

She smiled as she felt him spill into her. Her body loved his rough manner. "How was that?" She asked him once his body stopped shaking.

"Great..."

"Just great?" She pouted.

He grinned and gave her a kiss so deep her toes curled and her nails bit into his muscled arms. "You're perfect."

"You're pretty good yourself." She commented.

"I see," he nodded and inhaled deeply. "I suppose I'll have to keep fucking you until I get an excellent."

She laughed as he continued his lovemaking.

* * *

><p>A strange pink light surrounded Shouka and Inuka. Inuka's claws dug into Shouka's back where the spider mark was and blood began to drain out of his back.<p>

Shouka was in pain, tears came to his eyes but he could do nothing. Inuka's eyes were closed and he was muttering words Shouka could not understand. Inuka felt the mark beneath his tiny hands begin to heal.

It was only a moment more when the pain completely faded away and the light disappeared. Inuka let Shouka go and Shouka fell to the bloody floor on his knees gasping.

Blood was pooled in a puddle at their feet.

Inuka was drained and he dropped to the ground into the blood, unable to move. He began to cry.

Shouka became worried. He was dizzy from the blood loss and he felt no more pain but Inuka had done something he could not understand. He put Inuka on his back and saw all of his own blood on him. "Hurt?"

Inuka didn't answer he just cried.

* * *

><p>Ah yes, Inuyasha's doggish ways are in true form. LOL. He's always jumping Kagome! Anyway, that's all good. I'm sure we all love it when he jumps her. As for Inuka what a mysterious little pup he is!<p>

That's it for this chapter guys. Hope to post again soon. I also hope you enjoyed this, I really liked writing it.

Inuluver1990 goes to fix up the next chapter for posting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**© 2011-2012, Apryl Johnson.  
>I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi, but I do own the ideaplot/storyline of this story.**


	28. UPDATE

Hello everyone,

I posted up an update on this story on my profile and also a heartfelt apology but I will apologize again for my neglect to you all and my work.

I have gotten caught up in life right now and I'm trying to get back on track. I haven't updated the story in a long time because unfortunately the story has become very unfavorable in my eyes. I still like the concept but I want to rework it.

Also when I was reading it over it had so many errors, as a writer I was ashamed that I even posted quite a number of the chapters. Anyway, this is all a learning experience. I wish to revamp this story and bring back our precious Inuka and Shoukamaru in a different way.

I hope you all can accept this apology. I didn't mean to neglect you guys and it pains me to have to delete the story but I do think I'll be posting again soon, I'm not making any promises that I can't keep but I hope to have another story up in the near future.

Thank you for all your love and support,

Apryl.


End file.
